All the same
by x.Starr.x
Summary: Dracofiction


De bel ging ten huize Malfidus. Narcissa streek haar fluwelen jurk glad en liep met korte passen naar de deur. ,,Wees beleefd, je aanstaande is aangekomen!" siste ze nog tegen Draco, deze rolde met zijn ogen en holde op topsnelheid de trap op. Boven gluurde hij tussen de spijlen door naar beneden, hij zat gebukt en niemand zag hem tussen het houtwerk. ,,Hallo Kris, Nina, Isabelle." glimlachte zijn moeder beleefd. Een man van ongeveer veertig jaar met zwart haar dat net in een zijstreep gekamd was en groenblauwe ogen stapte het huis binnen. Achter hem volgde een vrouw van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd met bruin krullend haar dat tot aan haar schouders reikte en grijze ogen. En uiteindelijk ook een meisje van zeventien jaar. Haar bruine haar had dezelfde krullen als die van de vrouw, maar bij haar reikte het tot halverwege haar rug, ze had dezelfde groenblauwe ogen als de man. Isabelle Ardena was de dochter van Nina en Kris Ardena, zij waren naast hen één van de zuiverste tovenaarsfamilie's. Hij en Isabelle waren uitgehuwelijkt, iets waar Isabelle helemaal niet zo tevreden mee was. Isabelle zat in ravenklauw, en hij in zwadderich. Draco was al sinds hun derde jaar smoor op haar, helaas was die liefde niet wederzijds. Maar toen hij erachter kwam dat ze uitgehuwelijkt waren aan elkaar was hij de twee weken daarna zo vrolijk als maar zijn kon geweest. Isabelle daarentegen was hem nog erger gaan haten dan ze al deed. Maar wanneer ze hier was moest ze zich naar de normen gedragen, en dat hield in strikte beleefdheid en vriendelijkheid tegen haar gastvrouw en heren, waaronder hijzelf. Hij sprong op en kwam de trap af. ,,Hallo, Draco!" glimlachte Nina, hij schudde beleefd haar hand net zoals die van Kris. ,,Fijn je weer te zien, Isabelle." zei hij en hij kon het niet laten om een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht te laten verschijnen. ,,Ingelijks, Draco." zei ze beleefd, maar hij wist dat ze die woorden liever ingeslikt had dan dat ze ze had uitgesproken. Hij gaf haar een zoen op haar wang en besefte dat ze op dit moment worstelde met zichzelf om niet walgend achteruit te deinsen. Dit kon ze niet maken aangezien hun beide ouders aanwezig waren in de ruimte. ,,Mevrouw, Dobby heeft het eten geserveerd, meesteres, kan ik verder nog iets voor u doen?" een huiself stond in de deuropening en bukte toen hij de visite zag. ,,Nee, Dobby, ga maar naar je kast." zei Narcissa en de huiself sprintte weg. ,,Mag ik u naar de eetkamer begeleiden?" vroeg Draco beleefd, Isabelle glimlachte, niet van harte, en stak haar arm door de zijne. 'Ze haat dit, maar ze heeft geen keuze.' ging het door hem heen. Lucius, Narcissa, Kris en Nina volgden het voorbeeld van de twee jongeren. Ze gingen allemaal aan tafel zitten, Lucius aan het hoofd van de tafel, Narcissa aan de andere kant. Kris en Nina gingen naast elkaar zitten en Draco en Isabelle eveneens. Bij iedereen stond er voor zijn of haar neus een bord met het voorgerecht op. Dit bleek een groentenschotel te zijn met onder andere tomaat gevuld met garnalen, sla, komkommer, worteltjes, asperge in hesp gerold en dergelijken. ,,Eet smakkelijk, zou ik zeggen." glimlachte Lucius, iedereen begon aan het voorgerecht. Draco wierp af en toe een stiekeme blik op Isabelle, hij kon het niet laten, ze was zo knap. Ze droeg een rode baljurk, had een klein beetje Make-Up op en straalde alle sterren bijeen. Na het voorgerecht aten ze nog tomatensoep, als hoofdgerecht kroketten met zalm en een groentenschoteltje en als dessert roomijs. ,,Draco, waarom laat je Isabelle de tuin niet zien?" stelde Narcissa voor. Isabelle opende haar mond al om te protesteren maar leek te beseffen dat ze zich gedeisd moest houden. Als gevolg sloot ze haar mond met tegenzin. ,,Een prima idee, moeder, kom je, Isabelle?" stemde Draco hier meteen mee in en hij stond op. Isabelle keek even naar de tafelrand maar stond ook aarzelend op. Draco bood haar zijn arm aan en ze nam deze aan. Zwijgend liepen ze de tuin in, waar hun ouders hun niet konden zien. Die wilden waarschijnlijk al veel voor het huwelijk en dergelijken regelen, er was afgesproken dat Draco en Isabelle in augustus zouden trouwen, de zomer na hun laatste jaar op zweinstein. ,,Het is koud buiten, we kunnen beter naar binnen gaan." mompelde Isabelle, Draco grinnikte en nam haar hand vast. ,,Ik wil je anders wel even opwarmen, hoor." fluisterde hij in haar oor, ze keek hem woedend aan. ,,Waag het om één milimeter dichter in mijn buurt te komen dan dat ik toesta en ik zweer dat ik je zodanig toetakel dat je de komende vijf eeuwen niet in staat bent om ook maar een huwelijk bij te wonen, laat staan om zelf te trouwen!" siste ze giftig. Hij grijnsde en sloeg een arm om haar heen, ze wilde hem wegduwen maar hij gaf haar een waarschuwende blik. ,,Niet doen, je vader staat aan het raam." fluisterde hij, hij gaf een kort knikje naar opzij. Isabelle gluurde voorzichtig langs hem heen en zag inderdaad haar vader staan, samen met Lucius. ,,Je gaat dit niet leuk vinden." mompelde hij, hij legde zijn armen op haar heupen waardoor ze nu vlak tegen elkaar aan stonden. ,,Draco, je waagt het niet!" fluisterde ze lichtelijk in paniek en ze deed een poging om niet te laten zien dat ze iets zei. ,,Wil je deze dag nog overleven of niet?" en met deze woorden drukte hij zijn lippen verbazingwekkend zacht op die van haar. 'Hij heeft gelijk, als je nog wilt leven dan ga je moeten meewerken.' ging het door haar heen, aarzelend opende ze haar mond. Hij maakte een zacht keelgeluid en trok haar dichter naar zich toe. Zijn warme lichaam tegen dat van haar aandrukkend. Hij haalde zijn lippen even van die van haar af voor een zogenaamde adempauze. ,,Werk mee, ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit maar ik heb niet graag een laaiende dooddoener op mijn dak!" fluisterde hij en hij drukte zijn lippen nogmaals op die van haar. Ze huiverde even maar liet vervolgens haar handen om zijn nek heen glijden terwijl ze de zoen begon te beantwoorden. Draco opende zijn ogen even, Lucius en Kris waren verdwenen. Ze keek hem vragend aan, hij knikte met zijn ogen en ze zette twee stappen van hem weg. ,,Gatver man, ben je helemaal gek geworden?" siste ze, kokend van woede. ,,Als je nog wilt leven dan moet je het overtuigend spelen, en trouwens, zo erg was dat helemaal niet." er verscheen een lome jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht. ,,Jij bent echt onverbeterlijk!" bracht ze verbaasd uit. ,,Dank je," grijnsde hij en hij sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. ,,Zullen we dan nu de rest van de tuin bezichtigen?" voegde hij er aan toe en hij begon haar het doolhof door te slepen. ,,Best, en dat was geen compliment trouwens." zei ze op kille toon. ,,Kinderen, komen jullie? Het bal gaat zo beginnen!" klonk de stem van Narcissa, het 'koppel' wandelde weer naar binnen en Draco liet haar, net voor ze naar binnen gingen, los. ,,Isabelle, ga jij je klaarmaken voor de ceremonie, Draco kan je nog genoeg zien." glimlachte Narcissa, Isabelle knikte. 'Alsof ik hem wil zien, voor mijn part stuur je hem op naar China in een kartonnen doos.' dacht ze. ,,Tot straks," zei Draco, ze knikte en hij gaf haar een zoen op haar voorhoofd. 'IEL, gátver!' schoot het door haar heen maar een gedwongen glimlach verscheen toch op haar lippen. ,,Tot straks, Draco." glimlachte ze en ze volgde Narcissa de trap op. Voor het bal begon zou er een inwijdingsceremonie beginnen. Zij en Draco moesten ingewijd worden in de magische wereld als toekomstig echtpaar. Hun huwelijk zou een eeuwenoude traditie zijn die al jaren in stand gehouden werd door puurbloedfamilie's. Een halfuur later stond ze nerveus in de logeerkamer. Ze droeg een paarse jurk, haar haar was opgestoken en op haar hoofd preikte een gouden kroontje. 'Hoe origineel.' dacht ze sarcastisch en ze bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel. De deur ging open en Narcissa kwam binnen, ze sloot de deur weer en bekeek Isabelle. Er blikte een traan in haar oog. ,,Oh ik kan niet geloven dat jij mijn prachtige schoondochter wordt! Je ziet er beeldig uit, jij en Draco gaan zo gelukkig met elkaar zijn!" zei ze ontroerd, Isabelle glimlachte. ,,Dank u," zei ze beleefd, Narcissa schudde haar hoofd en bekeek haar even. ,,De gasten zijn er, het is tijd." zei ze, Isabelle knikte. De zenuwen gierden door haar lijf. Narcissa leidde haar naar beneden, de zaal zat vol.

Draco stond helemaal vooraan, met zijn rug naar haar toe. De priester merkte haar op en er begon een muziekje te spelen. Met haar arm in die van Narcissa gehaakt liep Isabelle naar voor. Draco draaide zich om, zijn mond viel open en hij liet zijn blik over haar glijden. Vanvoor aangekomen nam hij haar hand vast en Narcissa ging naast Lucius staan. ,,We zijn hier vandaag allen bijeengekomen om dit jonge paar in te wijden in de magische gemeenschap als toekomstig echtpaar." begon de priester te praten. ,,Draco Malfidus, belooft u eeuwig trouw aan uw toekomstig echtgenote, Isabelle Ardena, in geluk en ongeluk, in ziekte en gezondheid, tot de dood u scheidt?" vroeg hij, Draco knikte. ,,Ik beloof eeuwig trouw aan Isabelle, mijn toekomstig echtgenote, in geluk en ongeluk, in ziekte en gezondheid tot de dood ons scheidt." zei hij, de priester knikte en ging verder. ,,Isabelle Ardena, belooft u eeuwig trouw aan uw toekomstige echtgenoot, Draco Malfidus, in geluk en ongeluk, in ziekte en gezondheid, tot de dood u scheidt?" vroeg hij nu aan Isabelle. Deze had ontzettend veel zin om te antwoorden 'ja droom verder, van mijn leven niet!' maar wist dat ze dat niet eens moest proberen. ,,Ik beloof eeuwig trouw aan Draco, mijn toekomstig echtgenoot, in geluk en ongeluk, in ziekte en gezondheid, tot de dood ons scheidt." zei ze, ze beet op haar tong. Oh wat wou ze die woorden graag terug nemen! ,,Dan verklaar ik u nu verloofd, in naam van de magische gemeenschap, meneer Malfidus, u mag uw toekomstige bruid kussen." glimlachte de priester. Dit liet Draco zich geen tweede keer zeggen en hij sloeg zijn armen om Isabelle heen om vervolgens zijn lippen op de hare te drukken. Isabelle schrok dit keer niet, haar verstand vertelde haar dat ze moest maken dat ze wegkwam maar haar gevoel dwong haar te blijven staan en mee te werken. Daarom legde ze haar handen op zijn schouders en begon de zoen te beantwoorden. De uitgenodigden begonnen te aplaudiseren en felicitaties te roepen, Draco gunde haar lippen eindelijk wat rust maar hield haar tegen zich aangedrukt. Isabelle was enigzins verbaasd door dit applaus en de blijde reacties en lachte, net zoals Draco die blijkbaar minstens even verbaasd was. Narcissa, Lucius, Kris en Nina kwamen naar voren. Narcissa en Nina huilden van geluk en trots terwijl ze hun kinderen feliciteerden. ,,Oh jullie zijn verloofd, ik kan het nog altijd niet geloven!" huilde een fiere Narcissa. ,,Oh gefeliciteerd, jullie gaan zo gelukkig worden met elkaar!" huilde Nina terwijl ze haar dochter omhelsde.

'En hoe voelt het om verloofd te zijn met de grote klootzak die er bestaat,' klonk er een onschuldige fluisterende stem. 'Verschrikkelijk, en vooral als het nog zo'n sexistische bullebak is die zijn poten niet kan thuishouden,' fluisterde Isabelle terug terwijl ze nog iemand een hand schudde. 'Hoe kom jij hier zo gestrand Simo?' vroeg ze en ze draaide zich om. Voor haar stond nu een breed grijzende Simone. Simone zat net als Isabelle op Zweinstein en zou na de vakantie naar het zevende jaar gaan. Integenstelling tot Isabelle zat Simone in Griffoendor maar dat nam hun vriendschap niet weg. 'Zeg! Ik mag toch wel komen op de verloving van me vriendin hé,' zei Simone gespeeld verontwaardigd. 'Hoewel ik haar verloofde het liefst een klap voor zijn kop wil geven,' voegde ze er daarna zacht aan toe. 'Van mij mag je, hoewel het me familie het daar niet helemaal mee eens zal zijn dus je moet wel een goede conditie hebben om weg te rennen,' lachte Isabelle. 'Hey schat,' klonk Draco's stem achter Isabelle, ze draaide met haar ogen terwijl Simone walgend naar haar verloofde keek. 'Gefeliciteerd hé,' zei Simone's moeder die het koppel kwam feliciteren, Nina en Narcissa hoorde haar en kwamen bij de drie leerlingen staan. 'Dat uithuwelijken verbaasd me elke keer weer. Ik kan maar niet geloven hoe goed het koppel met elkaar om kan gaan,' zei Simone's moeder toen Draco zijn handen op Isabelle's heupen legde. Simone kon het niet laten om laatdunkend te snuifen waardoor het groepje haar verbaasd aankeek. 'Ik ben verkouden,' zei ze met een onschuldig gezicht terwijl Isabelle in de lach schoot en Draco haar kwaad aankeek. 'Simone Jacintia Carlijn Marrisa Estelle Hélène Katerine Evers ik moet jouw even spreken,' zei haar moeder streng. Simone trok een gezicht, ze haatte het wanneer haar moeder haar hele naam gebruikte. Wie verzon er nou zoiets idioots. Er klonk muziek en Draco trok Isabelle mee naar de danszaal terwijl Simone mee naar de gang werd gesleurd. 'Hoe durf je zo brutaal te doen! Dat uithuwelijken is prima, zo zijn je vader en ik ook bij elkaar gekomen. Zorg liever dat je zelf iemand vindt,' mopperde haar moeder, Simone liet alles over haar heen komen. Dankzij haar brutale mond was dit niet de eerste keer dat ze een uitbrander kreeg. 'Anders zorgen wij wel dat je iemand vindt,' zei haar moeder, Simone die eerst niet echt luisterde keek met een ruk op. 'Wat!' zei ze maar haar moeder was al weggelopen. 'Nooit van me leven. Ik ga niet uitgehuwelijkt worden! Wat denkt ze wel,' mopperde Simone terwijl ze terug liep naar de dansvloer. Ze liep naar Draco en Isabelle en met een kwaad gezicht tikte ze op Draco's schouder. 'Wil je zo graag met me dansen dat je me naar voor moet storen terwijl ik bezig ben,' zei hij grijnzend. 'Ik ga nog liever dood dan dat ik met jouw dans dus nee ik wil even met je praten over het feit dat jouw ouders mijn ouders ideeën opbrengen en dat ze daar mee moeten ophouden,' zei Simone boos. Even keek hij stom verbaasd maar toen begon hij te lachen. 'Je wordt uitgehuwelijkt?' zei hij tussen zijn lachbuien door. 'Nee, dat word ik pas als ik zelf niemand kan vinden,' siste ze. 'Dus je wordt uitgehuwelijkt,' zei hij. 'Neehee! Luister jij eigenlijk wel!' zei Simone boos. 'Ja ik luister, jij wordt uitgehuwelijkt als je niemand kan vinden. Maar aangezien hij waarschijnlijk volbloed moet zijn, jij niet te snel wil trouwen en je waarschijnlijk niemand goed genoeg vindt om de rest van je leven mee te delen word je toch wel uitgehuwelijkt,' zei hij grijnzend. Simone deed haar mond open om er tegenin te gaan maar blijkbaar besefte ze dat Draco gelijk had en ze klapte woedend haar mond weer dicht. 'Denk maar niet dat ik uitgehuwelijkt wordt hoor!' siste ze boos. Isabelle zag dat Lucius vreemd dat de drie keek, ze zag ook dat Simone een woede uitbarsting kreeg en ze trok Draco snel naar de gang. Daarna liep ze terug naar Simone. 'Hij zit gewoon met je te dollen Simone,' zei ze. 'Dat doet hij maar met iemand anders,' gromde Simone. 'Ja ik weet het, maar als ik niet doe wat me familie wil dan krijg ik problemen, please speel even mee,' smeekte Isabelle haar.

,,Oké, best." mompelde Simone en met tegenzin liep ze naar haar moeder toe. Isabelle zuchtte en liep hoofdschudend naar de gang waar Draco nog steeds stond. ,,Nu ga jij eens goed luisteren mannetje, je kan mij comanderen, je kan mij misbruiken, je kan me vernederen en je kan al je woede op mij afreageren maar waag het nog één keer om tegen Simone of eender wie van mijn vriendinnen zo'n toon aan te slaan en ik garandeer je dat je niet meer in staat bent om Sint Holisto's nog maar te bereiken!" zei ze terwijl ze hem bij elk woord dat ze uitsprak tegen zijn borstkas prikte. ,,Ik zou me maar gedeisd houden als ik jou was, als je papie erachter komt hoe je tegen mij bent als ze niet in de buurt zijn dan gaat hij niet zo blij zijn." zei hij droog, ze keek hem sarcastisch aan. ,,Maar daar komt hij niet achter." zei ze kortaf, hij grijnsde, sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en trok haar naar zich toe. ,,Wel als ik mijn mond voorbij praat." fluisterde hij onschuldig en zijn neus raakte de hare. Ze trok wit weg en slikte hoorbaar. ,,Dus ik zou toch maar braaf zijn," fluisterde hij op hese toon, hij keek even achter haar en zag Narcissa en Nina. ,,Je moeder!" fluisterde hij nauwelijks hoorbaar en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. ,,Kinderen toch, als jullie privacy willen kunnen jullie het ook gewoon zeggen in de plaats van je hier te gaan verstoppen, hoor." zei Nina glimlachend. Isabelle besefte dat ze nu erg goed toneel moest spelen, ze haalde zich de meest génante herinnering die ze ooit had meegemaakt in haar hoofd en werd daardoor knalrood. Draco liet haar niet los maar keek nu wel betrapt naar de twee vrouwen. ,,Dat ze verliefd zijn is er wel aan te zien hé, Nina?" glimlachte Narcissa, Nina knikte geamuseerd. ,,Maar zo hoort het ook te zijn, hé, we zullen jullie kinderen maar alleen laten zeker?" glimlachte ze. En ze liepen weer naar de deur. ,,En Draco, je kent de regels, niet naar boven gaan, hé." zei Narcissa op waarschuwende toon, ze draaide zich weer om en ze liepen weg. ,,Jammer genoeg ja, wie heeft die stomme regel nu weer bedacht." mompelde Draco, Isabelle hief 1 wenkbrauw sarcastisch op. ,,Diegene zouden ze een oscar moeten geven voor het briljanste idee ooit." zei ze poeslief, hij keek haar geniepig aan. ,,Daar krijg je spijt van." zei hij en er verscheen een ondeugende twinkeling in zijn ogen. ,,Ej tgaad em la ed eleh dnova tiu, lew ej tgjirk nee gnigadtiu!" zei hij, Isabelle keek hem verbaasd aan. ,,Sinds wanneer kan jij egyptisch?" vroeg ze verbaasd, Draco grijnsde. ,,La leeh gnal." zei hij en hij duwde haar tegen de muur. Hij had zijn handen tegen haar polsen gezet en duwde deze tegen de muur waardoor ze geen kant op kon. ,,Laat me los!" siste ze in paniek, hij grijnsde, hij zag de paniek in haar ogen. ,,Hoe gek zie ik eruit? Geen denken aan." grijnsde hij en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. ,,Mweeh, waaw mwe wow!" murmelde ze paniekerig en ze probeerde zich los te trekken. Dit met als enige resultaat dat ze nog erger tegen de muur werd aangedrukt en dat hij nu zijn lichaam tegen het hare aandrukte. Zijn tong gleed over haar lippen en ze opende geschrokken haar mond. Hierdoor gleed zijn tong naar binnen en raakte de hare. Zonder het te beseffen begon ze de zoen te beantwoorden en zijn handen lieten haar polsen los. Toch deed ze geen moeite om weg te komen, ook niet toen zijn handen over haar rug streken. Ze sloot haar ogen net zoals hij en liet haar armen instictief om zijn hals glijden. ,,Uhum, als de tortelduifjes klaar zijn met tortelen, kan de toekomstige bruidegom dan zijn speech gaan geven?" klonk het, ze keken allebei geschrokken op, daar stonden Lucius en Kris.

Isabelle hoefde nu niet aan een génante herinnering te denken, ze werd zo rood als een tomaat terwijl Draco grijnzend naar haar keek. 'Ja oké, kom je mee schat?' zei hij en hij gaf Isabelle een zetje. Samen liepen ze naar het podium die tevoren was getoverd. 'Nee, ik ga daar niet op,' zei Isabelle en ze trok zich los. Draco keek haar verbaads aan. 'Ik ga geen podium op. Ik en een podium gaan niet samen, als jij je belachelijk wil maken dan boeit dat me niet maar ik laat mezelf niet belachelijk maken,' zei ze koppig. 'Ach kom op, zo erg is het heus niet,' zei hij en hij pakte haar pols. 'Dat is het wel,' zei ze en ze rukte haar pols weer los. 'Het is maar een podium hoor, geen vleesetend monster,' zei hij, hij verloor zijn geduld. 'Ik ben geen klein kind hoor,' zei ze kwaad. 'Waarom gedraag je je dan zo,' zei hij en hij porbeerde haar mee te sleuren. Er stond alleen een paal waar ze zich aan vast hield dus ze kwamen niet verder. 'Isabelle Annick Mar-' 'Ik ken me naam hoor,' onderbrak Isabelle Draco. 'Dan hoor je er ook naar te luisteren!' zei nu een kwade Draco. 'Niet als jij hem zegt,' bracht Isabelle ertegenin. Draco staakte zijn pogingen om Isabelle los te rukken en ging boos tegenover haar staan. Aangezien Draco en Isabelle zowat tegen elkaar stonden en Draco een kop groter was moest Isabelle omhoog kijken. 'Jij gaat dat podium op of ik vertel je pappie en mammie dat je niet meewerkt, dat je van me gruwelt en dat je me uitscheldt,' dreigde hij. Isabelle deed haar mond open om ertegenin te gaan maar bedacht zich toen iets. 'Ik scheld je helemaal niet uit!' zei ze verontwaardigd. 'Nee weet ik maar ten eerste wil je dat wel en ten tweede is het leuk om iets aan te dikken wanneer het in mijn voordeel is. Trouwens ze geloven mij toch eerder dan jouw, aangezien je altijd nogal.... tegendraads bent op school enzo,' zei hij grijnzend. Isabelle keek hem boos aan. 'Wanneer dan?' vroeg ze toen maar onschuldig, Draco begon te grijnzen. 'Welke keer wil je horen? Toen je in de zwadderichleerlingekamer inbrak, toen je de toiletten op de derde verdieping liet ontploffen, toen je ervoor zorgde dat het transfiguratielokaal 3 weken niet toegankelijk was door 1 of andere mysterieuze onzichtbare muur die je, telkens als je in de buurt kwam vijftig meter verderop terechtkwam,' somde hij op. 'Dat de toiletten ontplofte was niet mijn schuld! Dat deed Simone. Dat ik in de Zwadderichleerlingenkamer in brak was voor een doel dus dat telt niet. En dat van die muur was niet alleen ik,' zei Isabelle verbluft. 'Trouwens, je chanteert me!' voegde ze er kwaad aan toe. Draco keek haar grijzend aan. 'Weet ik,' zei hij vrolijk.  
'Wie denk je wel dat je bent-'  
'Draco Malfidus,'  
'Mij zomaar bevelen-'  
'Als je verloofde heb ik dat recht,'  
'Achterbakse, gluiperige chanterende zwadderaar-'  
'Altijd al geweest,'  
'Idiote irritante smerige zeemlap-'  
'Héla, niet brutaal worden,'  
'Commandeer mij niet!'  
'Daar heb ik nog steeds recht op,'br'Jij grote idote-'br'Hoi vader,' Onderbrak Draco haar voor de zoveelste keer, hij keek langs haar een had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Snel draaide Isabelle zich om, maar er stond niemand. 'Dat was niet grappig!' zei ze boos. 'Vond ik wel,' zei hij doodleuk. 'Dan moet je op cursus gaan voor 'leer wat humor is' daar zal je goed op je plek zijn,' siste ze kwaad. 'Ik zal me er meteen voor opgeven, wat is het adres?' vroeg hij rustig. 'Aagh!!!' gilde Isabelle uit, verschillende mensen keken om. 'Volgens mij hoef jij helemaal niet op het podium te staan om voorlul te staan, dat doe je hier ook wel goed,' zei Draco toen de mensen weer wegkeken. ,,Jij kleine-" begon Isabelle maar hij gaf haar een waarschuwende blik. 'Stt, pa kijkt!' siste hij, hij glimlachte even naar zijn ouders die hem vragend aan keken en schudde vervolgens zijn hoofd. 'Stop nu even met koppig doen en kom mee, want het begint behoorlijk erg op te vallen dat we hier staan te ruziën,' zei hij, Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee! Ik ga dat podium niet op, vergeet het!' zei ze kordaat, hij zuchtte en greep haar pols vast. 'Jij hoeft niks te zeggen, gewoon staan, wat kan je in hemelsnaam verkeerd doen door op een podium te staan?!' siste hij. 'Over kabels struikelen, van de trap vallen, gewoonweg door het podium zakken en-' 'Isa, dit is een magisch podium, je kan er niet door zaken, er is geen trap enkel een klein hellingkje en als je magie hebt dan gebruik je geen elektriciteit dus ook geen kabels,' onderbrak hij haar, ze opende haar mond om nog wat protesten op tafel te leggen maar hij keek haar woedend aan. 'Jij gaat mee, of je het nu leuk vindt of niet,' siste hij en hij liep het podium op. Doordat hij Isabelle's pols vast had moest deze gedwongen mee, ze slikte hoorbaar. 'Kalmeer toch, je kan dit heus wel,' fluisterde hij, ze haalde diep adem terwijl ze naast hem op het podium ging staan. Het werd meteen stil in de zaal. 'Goedenavond allemaal,' begon Draco. 'Omdat het gebruikelijk is voor de Bruidegom dat hij een speech houdt zal ik nu mijn woordje doen. Wij zijn naar de mening van velen bijeengebracht door onze ouders maar eigenlijk was dat gewoon het lot want voor iedereen is er een ware liefde en wij hebben die van ons met een duwtje in de rug gevonden. Ik ben heel blij dat Isabelle na het volgende schooljaar mijn echtgenote wordt,' zei Draco. "Wat kan hij onzin praten," dacht Isabelle verbaasd terwijl ze ongemakkelijk naast Draco stond. In de mensenmassa voor het podium zag ze Simone staan, onopvallend stak die haar duim op. 'Wij hopen dat jullie allemaal op onze bruiloft aanwezig zullen zijn want gasten zijn immers onmisbaar.' Zei Draco weer. "Slijmbal," schoot het door Isabelle heen. 'Maar wat natuurlijk het op één na belangrijks is, het bruidspaar is het belangrijks lijk me zo, zijn de getuigen. Na lang kiezen zijn we tot de beslissing gekomen dat we 2 belangrijke personen uit ons leven wilden hebben,' zei Draco geheimzinnig. Niemand wist nog wie de getuigen waren, op hun na dan. 'En ik geef de eer aan Isabelle om u ervan op de hoogte te brengen wie dit zullen zijn,' zei hij met een glimlach en hij keek Isabelle aan. Deze werd een paar tinten bleker. 'Je kan het heus wel, komaan. Gewoon twee namen zeggen,' fluisterde hij bemoedigend zodat alleen zij het kon horen. Hij zette een stap achteruit van de micro en gaf haar een vertrouwd knikje. Isabelle haalde diep adem terwijl ze naar de micro toe begon te schuifelen, bloednerveus. 'Ehm we eh hebben er wel een tijdje over gedacht en gediscussieerd, maar uiteindelijk gingen we voor twee mensen, die voor ons allebei erg onmisbaar zijn in ons leven. Draco koos meteen voor één van zijn beste vrienden, en was niet van dat gedacht af te halen, dus werd onze eerste getuige dan ook al gauw Kevin Noot, een klasgenoot van ons.' zei Isabelle terwijl de zenuwen door haar lijf gierden. Draco gaf haar opnieuw een bemoedigend knikje. 'Maar ook ik kan bijzonder koppig zijn, en was eveneens niet van mijn eerste gedachte af te halen. Een vriendin die mij al jaren door dik en dun steunt, en waarvan ik weet dat zij mij nooit zou teleurstellen, Simone Evers.' zei Isabelle terwijl ze opgelucht adem haalde. Draco leek te merken dat ze het even moeilijk had en stapte naar de micro toe. 'Ja eh, Kevin, Simone, kunnen jullie even naar voren komen?' vroeg hij in de microfoon, er klonk geschuifel van twee stoelen en Kevin en Simone kwamen beiden het podium opgestapt. De één wat vrolijker dan de ander. 'We willen jullie graag bedanken voor jullie vriendschap en het feit dat jullie onze getuigen willen zijn, dat willen jullie toch?' vroeg Draco, het publiek lachte. Kevin en Simone knikte. 'Dan komt er zo een fotograaf die een foto neemt maar eerst krijgen jullie dit…' zei Draco en hij wees naar een vrouw die twee enorm grote bos bloemen kwam brengen. Kevin en Simone bedankte het aanstaande echtpaar en liepen daarmee met hen mee naar de andere kant van het huis, wat erg ver was, voor de foto. 'Ben je gek! Ik kan je toch niet laten trouwen met hem! Ik bedoel ik vind het heel lief en leuk hoor dat ik getuigen mag zijn maar ik kan je niet tegen je wil in laten trouwen!' fluisterde Simone tegen Isabelle, Draco en Kevin liepen voor hen. 'Je hebt geen keuze, als getuige mag je niet tegen het huwelijk ingaan, of je moet het nu doen,' fluisterde Isabelle terug. 'Dat is oneerlijk. Kan ik hem niet gewoon vermoorde, of vergiftigen voor een tijdje, telkens als jullie dan weer trouwen is hij plotseling weer ziek,' fluisterde Simone grijnzend, ook Isabelle moest lachen. 'En dan beland ik als een oude vrijster,' zei ze toen toch. 'Dat is beter dan met Draco,' kaatste Simone terug. 'Wat is beter dan met mij,' zei Draco plotseling en hij bleef staan. 'Een oude vrijster worden,' zei Simone onschuldig. 'Wie wordt een oude vrijster? Isabelle? Ze trouwt met mij hoor,' zei Draco verbaasd en een beetje boos. 'Wat ben je van plan,' vervolgde hij streng. 'Dat is geheim. Beroepsgeheim weet je… als ik het vertel dan zou ik je moeten vermoorden, niet dat dat heel erg zou zijn,' ratelde Simone. 'Simo, stt!' fluisterde Isabelle waarschuwend, Simone grijnsde.

Wat? Waar om zou ik? Bang van je eigen verloofde ofzo? Jezus, mij kan hij toch niks make-WOAH!' Simone dook opzij voor de groene straal die Draco op haar af vuurde. 'Daarom dus,' zei Isabelle terwijl ze Simone overeind trok. 'Grmbl, hoe houd je het uit met hem? Ik bedoel, vijf minuten in dezelfde ruimte is al verschrikkelijk!' zei Simone verbouwereerd. 'Ach gewoon, negeren en zo ver mogelijk uit zijn buurt blijven,' en met deze woorden richtte Isabelle zich op Draco. 'En wat jou betreft-' begon ze maar Lucius kwam binnen dus ze zweeg gauw terwijl Draco een arm om haar middel sloeg. 'Eh, hallo vader,' zei hij geschrokken, Lucius knikte, keek hen even achterdochtig aan en liep vervolgens de trap op. Toen hij uit het zicht was verdwenen rukte Isabelle zich weer los en sprong gauw achter Simone die achterdochtig naar Kevins grijnzende gezicht keek. 'Hier mag ik zeker ook geen opmerking over maken hé,' vroeg ze onschuldig. 'NEE,' zei Isabelle en Draco keek boos naar haar. 'Tss, gemeen hoor,' zei Simone dramatisch. 'Ik wil je wel troosten hoor,' grijnsde Kevin. Kevin leek nogal in veel opzichten op Draco. Hij was opdringerig, irritant en oversexed, tenminste volgens Simone dan. 'Je waagt het niet,' siste ze gevaarlijk en Kevin sloeg mokkend zijn armen over elkaar heen. 'Haha, arme Kev,' grinnikte Draco en hij sloeg zijn armen om Isabelle heen, deze zuchtte en rolde met haar ogen. 'Draco, laat me los, nu,' zuchtte ze, Draco schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee,' en met die woorden verscheen er een lome, jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Laat haar los, Malfidus!' siste Simone, Draco keek haar gevaarlijk aan. 'Kev, je Simone'tje zet een grote mond op tegen me, hou haar een beetje in toom of mijn toverstok zal voor de nodige gevolgen zorgen,' zei hij en hij drukte vervolgens zijn lippen op die van Isabelle. 'Ik ben van niemand en al zeker niet van hem!' zei Simone terwijl ze walgend een stap van Kevin wegzette, ze stond nu tegen de muur en Kevin liep grijnzend naar haar toe. 'Blijf uit mijn buurt, griezel!' siste Simone giftig. ,,Wacht maar, ik krijg je nog, reken daar maar op." grijnsde Kevin en hij liep weg, Draco volgde hem grinnikend. ,,Klootzakken!" gromde Isabelle.

Een week later stonden Draco, Narcissa en Lucius in de hal van huize Ardena.  
,,Isabelle is naar de training, ze speelt competitie vandaag. Ik wilde haar thuis houden maar dat staat volgens haar gelijk aan poging tot moord." glimlachte Nina toen ze Draco opmerkte, die zoekend in het rond keek. ,,Competitie?" vroeg deze verward, Nina lachte. ,,Kom maar mee, dan kan je haar nog zien trainen." zei ze en zij, Draco, Kris, Lucius en Narcissa liepen de deur uit. Toen ze aan de tennisbaan aankwamen gingen ze aan het hek staan. Draco keek in het rond, Isabelle kwam net het grote witte gebouw uit. Ze droeg een wit T-shirt met groene mouwen, een groen shortje en wit met rode beenwarmers. Haar lange haar was bijeengebonden in een staart en ze droeg een zweetband om haar hoofd. Ze had een zwart, glanzend tennisracket in haar éne hand en in haar andere een rood tasje. Ze zette het tasje op de bank en ging vervolgens tegenover een jongen met blond haar en groene ogen staan. Hij was duidelijk een aantal jaar ouder dan haar. ,,Klaar om af te gaan?" vroeg hij hooghartig, Draco had zin om dat joch in elkaar te kloppen. ,,Praat je nu ook al tegen jezelf? De enige die haar gaat afgaan, ben jij!" siste Isabelle koel, ze gooide het tennisballetje in de lucht en algauw begonnen ze te spelen. Een groepje tennissers ging op de bank zitten en keken naar het spel. 'Sinds wanneer speelt zij tennis?' vroeg Draco zich in gedachten af. Algauw was het 5-1 voor Isabelle en de wedstrijd werd beëindigd. ,,Wie gaat er hier af?" vroeg Isabelle poeslief, Yoeri, de jongen, mompelde wat en beende nijdig naar de kleedkamers. Isabelle grijnsde breed en een meisje sprong op van de bank. Ze rende naar Isabelle toe en gaf haar een high-five. Vervolgens ging ze samen met nog een ander meisje de baan op om een volgende match te spelen. Draco stond op om naar haar toe te gaan maar Nina hield hem tegen. ,,Ik zou niet naar haar toe gaan als ik jou was, dan word ze woedend." raadde ze hem aan. Hij staarde even verbluft naar haar, naar Isabelle en vervolgens weer naar Nina. ,,Ze is geobsedeerd door tennis, het is het allerbelangrijkste in haar leven." grinnikte ze, Draco knikte en ging weer zitten. Een kwartier later begon de competitie. Isabelle speelde vaak en verloor niet één keer. Uiteindelijk kwam ze zelfs in de finale terecht. ,,En dan nu, de grote finale, de vertegenwoordigster van Queen winnar is Isabelle Ardena. Zij zal deze finale spelen tegen Patty Park, vertegenwoordigster van Wannabee star acedamy." riep de commentator luid. De wedstrijd begon en al gauw stond Isabelle met 3-0 voor. Uiteindelijk eindigde de wedstrijd met 6-2. ,,Yes!" juichte Isabelle en haar vriendinnen die daarvoor met haar getraind hadden renden juichend naar haar toe terwijl het publiek applaudisseerde. Draco sprong op en rende naar haar toe, ze schrok zich rot toen ze hem zag, mompelde wat tegen één van haar vriendinnen en spurtte zich naar het gebouw. Draco had haar in de gang echter al gauw ingehaald. Hij grijnsde breed, greep haar pols langs achteren vast en trok haar mee een kleedkamer in. Hij deed gauw de deur op slot terwijl Isabelle zich wanhopig in de douche probeerde te verstoppen. ,,Zo snel kom je niet van me af, ik heb je al een hele week gemist." grijnsde hij en hij deed de douches aan. Isabelle slaakte een gilletje terwijl ze de douches uitsprong, gelukkig was ze niet nat geworden. ,,Mooi, en nu stoppen met koppig doen." zei hij tevreden, hij zette een stap in haar richting maar zij deinsde gelijk achteruit. Hij grinnikte en liep met kordate passen naar haar toe, ze stond met haar rug tegen de muur gedrukt en keek hem angstig aan. ,,Wat? Je gaat me nu toch niet zeggen dat je bang bent van me, hé?" vroeg hij grijnzend en hij liet zijn hand over haar wang glijden. ,,Want je zou onderhand wel moeten weten dat ik je nooit pijn zou doen." fluisterde hij, zijn hand gleed langs haar hals naar beneden. Ze verstijfde en hapte naar adem, tranen blonken in haar ogen. ,,Hou op, alsjeblieft, hou op!" smeekte ze, hij keek verbluft naar haar. Hij had haar nog nooit zo wanhopig gezien. ,,Stil maar, ik doe je geen pijn, Isa van me, daarvoor hou ik teveel van je." fluisterde hij geruststellend en hij legde zijn handen op haar heupen. Ze liet haar hoofd naar achter hangen en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Wanhopig probeerde ze zichzelf wijs te maken dat dit alles gewoon één grote nachtmerrie, ze schrok zich rot toen Draco's lippen over haar wang en oorlel gleden. Hij kreunde zacht en gleed met zijn handen onder haar T-shirt, naar haar warme buik. ,,Niet doen, Draco." protesteerde ze op zachte toon, hij lachte. ,,Wat is er? Ben je bang dat je het prettig vind?" vroeg hij geamuseerd, zijn lippen gleden naar haar hals en ze tilde zonder het te beseffen haar hoofd een stukje op, zodat hij er makkelijker bij kon. Hij maakte hier gretig gebruik van en zijn lippen gleden van het éne stukje zachte huid op haar hals naar het andere. ,,Dit is fout," zei ze zacht maar ze duwde hem niet weg. ,,Hier is niks fout aan." klonk het mompelend, het was Draco die zijn lippen ronduit weigerde te verwijderen van haar hals. ,,Draco, haal je bek van mijn nek af, wil je?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd. ,,Dwing me," mompelde hij vermaakt, ze rolde met haar ogen trok zich zo opeens terug dat hij overeind sprong en tegen de muur vloog en drukte haar lippen op die van hem. Hij schrok zich rot maar genoot er wel van, zijn armen gleden om haar hals en de hare om de zijne terwijl hun tongen elkaar vonden. Hij trok haar zo dicht tegen zich aan dat hun lichamen tegen elkaar plakten en kuste haar verwoed. 'Dit is nieuw!' dacht hij verbaasd maar er verscheen een tevreden grijns op zijn gezicht. Ze liet hem plots los en keek hem met vuur in de ogen aan. ,,En waar heb ik dat aan verdient?" vroeg hij grijnzend, hun ademhaling was sneller en jachtig, ze hijgden bijna. ,,Je vroeg erom." zei ze simpel, ze liep naar de deur en deed het slot los, vervolgens liep ze naar haar eigen kleedhokje om zich te gaan om kleden.

_Eey Kevin  
Je raad nooit wat me is overkomen... Isabelle zoende me! En nog wel uit vrije wil ook. Toen ik vroeg waarom ze dat deed zei ze alleen maar 'Je vroeg erom' en toen liep ze weg. Het was misschien wel waar, maar ik heb er niet om gevraagd, ik daagde haar alleen uit.  
Heb je nog wat van Simone gehoord?_

Groetjes Draco

Kevin vouwde de brief weer dicht en grijnsde. 'Die Isa, de wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit merk ik,' mompelde hij zachtjes. Hij besloot dat hij maar meteen terug zou schrijven.

_Eey Draco,  
Wanneer is dat gebeurd van Isabelle? Waar waren jullie? Geef eens wat meer uitleg! En als Isabelle je leuk gaat vinden, vraag dan meteen of ze Simone wil overhalen om eens vrijwillig naar me toe te komen. Ze luisteren altijd naar elkaar dus dat zal dan ook wel gebeuren.  
Ik heb nog niets gehoord van Simone, maar ja, dat was ook niet te verwachten hé. Aangezien je Isabelle nu nog niks kan vragen moet ik nu al het werk doen, dus ik heb besloten zo maar eens bij haar langs te gaan. Zolang haar ouders maar thuis zijn, anders gooit ze me zo weer de deur uit..._

_Groetjes Kevin_

Hij vouwde de brief dicht en riep zijn uil, om vervolgens de brief aan zijn poot te binnen en hem naar buiten te laten. Daarna pakte hij zijn jas, zijn helm en zijn motersleutelstje en liep de deur uit. Hij liep op de gigantische oprit naar zijn rode moter, het was een verjaardagscadeautje geweest van zijn ouders toen hij 16 was geworden. Hij startte de motor en reed vervolgens weg. Simone woonde niet zo heel erg ver weg en hij was er daardoor al snel. Voor een groot huis met een grote tuin en met een nog groter hek bleef hij stilstaan. Kevin drukte op de bel van het grote hek en keek in een klein cameraatje dat er ook hing. 'Hoi Kevin, kom gauw verder,' klonk de stem van Simone's moeder en het hek schoof open. Aangezien de familie Evers zo ongeveer een even grote oprijlaan had als de familie Noot stapte hij weer op zijn motor en reed naar het huis toe.

'Simone, doe jij de deur even open,' klonk haar moeders stem toen de deurbel dit keer ging. Simone drukte haar muziek uit en rende vrolijk naar beneden. Die vrolijkheid verdween echter toen ze de deur open deed en er een grijnzende Kevin voor de deur stond. 'Hey Simo-' voordat Kevin zijn zin had afgemaakt smeet ze de deur met een klap dicht. 'Simone!' klonk het waarschuwend toen ze de trap weer op wou lopen.

Kevin lachte toen Simone nog geen 10 seconde later de deur weer opendeed, hoewel ze heel wat minder vrolijk keek. 'Kom verder en hang je jas zelf maar op, als ik hem aanraak ben ik bang dat ik besmet word,' zei boos. Kevin hing grijnzend zijn jas op en liep met haar mee de kamer in. 'Het spijt me voor het brutale gedrag van mijn dochter,' zei Simone's moeder die in de kamer was. 'Ach ik ben wel wat gewend van haar,' antwoordde Kevin. Simone's mond viel open van verbazing, moest ze hier nou perse bij staan, terwijl haar moeder en Kevin gezellig op haar minpunten gingen wijzen! 'En waar hebben we jouw bezoek aan te eren?' vroeg haar moeder toen ze eindelijk uitgepraat waren over Simone's wangedrag. 'Ik kwam eigenlijk voor speciaal voor Simone,' zei Kevin met de nadruk op speciaal. Simone rolde met haar ogen en stak haar vinger in haar keel, ondertussen zorgend dat haar moeder dat niet zag. 'Gezellig, jullie kunnen het beste naar boven gaan, er komt zo bezoek van een één of ander bedrijf,' stelde haar moeder voor, voor de tweede keer viel Simone's mond open. 'Hij gaat niet mee naar mijn kamer,' zei met een walgende blik op Kevin. 'Dat is een veel beter idee, je wilt toch niet bij zo'n saai gesprek zitten,' zei hij moeder met een waarschuwende ondertoon. 'Dat is stukken beter dan met hem op één kamer, zeker als in die kamer een bed staat,' mompelde Simone duister, helaas had haar moeder haar gehoord. 'Simone–' 'Jaja, het is al goed,' zei Simone en ze liep regelrecht langs Kevin naar boven. Voor de trap bleef ze echter op hem wachten. 'Wat is er kan je niet wachten tot we boven zijn?' grijnsde hij. 'O dat kan ik wel hoor, maar ik heb liever dat jij voorop gaat,' antwoordde Simone. Kevin keek haar niet begrijpend aan, maar toen hij zijn blik over haar liet gaan bleef hij hangen bij haar korte rokje. 'O maar heb je nog nooit gehoord van het spreekwoord 'Dames gaan voor'?' vroeg hij onschuldig. 'Nee nog nooit van gehoord, en het wordt hier ook niet toegepast,' zei Simone met ingehouden woede. 'Mmm… vooruit dan maar,' zei hij en hij liep voor haar de trap op. Aangezien het niet de eerste keer was dat hij naar haar kamer ging wist hij precies waar hij heen moest. Hij liep ook regelrecht haar kamer in, wat één grote puinhoop was. Simone was vlak voordat hij bezig was iets aan het zoeken, ze had het ondertussen nog steeds niet gevonden maar ze had wel haar hele kamer overhoop gehaald, inclusief de hele inhoud van de voorste klerenkast. Grijnzend keek hij in het rond, totdat zijn oog op een blauwe bh viel. 'Heb je nooit gehoord dat het heel asociaal is om zomaar iemands kamer binnen te stormen?' vroeg Simone boos. 'Interessant,' zei hij grijnzend terwijl hij de bh omhoog hield. Simone verbleekte even maar werd daarna bloedrood van woede. Ze riep snel iemand van het personeel en die zei weer een spreuk om de troep op te ruimen, de bh schoot uit zijn hand en de kamer was binnen een mum van tijd weer netjes. 'Bedankt,' zei Simone vriendelijk en de vrouw ging de kamer weer uit. Simone keek Kevin woedend aan, hij keek echter heel vrolijk terug. 'Wat moet je?' zei ze toen zuchtend. 'Nou ja, ten eerste natuurlijk jouw. Maar waar ik ook voor kwam was dit,' zei Kevin en hij haalde Draco's brief uit zijn broek zak. Simone keek hem achterdochtig aan. 'Zeg ga je hem nog lezen of wil je me de hele tijd zo stom aanzitten te kijken,' vroeg hij. Simone griste boos de brief uit zijn handen en las hem. Onder het lezen werden haar ogen groot. 'WAT! Is ze op haar hoofd gevallen ofzo! Is ze gek geworden! Hij heeft haar dronken gevoerd, het kan niet anders!' riep Simone uit, Kevin grinnikte. 'Nou ja, het zijn onze zaken niet hé, nu ga ik maar eens doen wat erop mijn eerste puntje stond,' grijnsde hij, Simone keek alarmerend op. Toen hij een stap naar voren zette, zette Simone meteen een stap naar achter. 'Simone, dat wegrennen heeft toch geen zin, dat weten we nu al allebei. De vorige wegrenacties waren namelijk ook niet zo'n succes weet je nog,' zei hij, zijn grijns was verdwenen. 'Ga weg,' zei Simone toen hij nog een stap dichterbij zette. Simone stapte weer van hem weg. Op Zweinstein was er nooit een probleem, als hij weer eens bezig was kwam er altijd wel iemand langs zodat ze weg kon komen, en op feestjes gelde hetzelfde. In haar huis was het echter een heel ander verhaal, waarschijnlijk had haar moeder gezegd dat ze niet gestoord mochten worden. "O nee, als hij maar niet degene is van het uithuwelijken," schoot het door Simone heen, met grote ogen keek ze hem aan. Kevin keek nu verbaasd op, Simone's ogen stonden geschrokken, en ook een beetje bang. Zo had ze nog nooit gekeken, meestal keek ze hem alleen woedend en machteloos aan. Hoewel de machteloosheid er nog wel in terug te vinden was. 'Kom op Simone, jij mag ook wel eens wat meer toelaten, je zal er niet dood aan gaan ofzo,' zei Kevin zuchtend toen ze weer achterliep. Simone snoof echter ongeloofwaardig en zette nog steeds stappen terug. Totdat ze plotseling naar voren schoot en zo langs Kevin de deur uit rende. Kevin zuchtte diep en rende haar daarna achterna, hij wist dat hij toch wel sneller zou zijn. Simone rende ondertussen nog steeds door, ze had eigenlijk al geen idee meer waar ze naar toe ging. Ze keek achterom, Kevin rende achter haar en nog even en hij zou haar inhalen. Daarom ging ze ook harder rennen, en er kwam wat meer afstand tussen hen in. Toen ze zich weer omdraaide zag ze plotseling haar moeder voor zich en snel remde ze af. 'Simone?' vroeg deze verbaasd. 'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg ze daarna waarschuwend. 'Ik eh… nou het zit dus zo…' begon Simone, maar ze kon niks verzinnen. Tenminste niet iets wat het feit dat ze aan het wegrennen was van Kevin. 'Ja, hoe zit het?' vroeg haar moeder weer streng. 'We deden een spel,' klonk Kevins stem plotseling achter haar. Simone had het liefst had weggerend maar dan zou ze problemen krijgen, ze bleef daarom ook, heel ongemakkelijk, staan toen Kevin zijn arm om haar heen sloeg. "Oké, niks aan de hand. Gewoon diep ademhalen," sprak ze zichzelf in gedachte toe. Terwijl Kevin een hele uitleg gaf over 'het spel' keek Simone naar haar moeder. Ze leek hem te geloven, en dat was voor deze keer maar goed ook. 'Nou, ga gerust verder, maar niet te hard door het huis stormen graag,' zei hij moeder en ze liep weg. 'Iel!' mompelde Simone en ze probeerde weg te springen. Nu hij haar echter al vast had was hij niet van plan haar weer te laten gaan, waardoor haar actie faliekant mislukte. 'Wou je ergens heen,' vroeg hij gespeeld verbaasd. Hij voelde haar diep ademhalen. Hij verwachtte een stortvloed van schelwoorden over hem heen maar die bleef uit. 'Bedankt,' mompelde ze. 'Wat?' vroeg hij, nu wel echt verbaasd. 'Bedankt,' zei ze iets harder. Hij begon te grijnzen, dit was goed om te gebruiken, tegenover haar. Maar kon hij dat wel maken, vroeg hij zich af. 'Volg me,' mompelde hij en hij liep terug naar haar kamer, ze volgde verbaasd, hoewel het wel met lood in haar schoenen was.

Toen ze in haar kamer aankwamen draaide hij de deur op slot. Simone keek van de deur naar Kevin en weer terug naar de deur, om daarna hoorbaar te slikken. Hij ging op haar bed zitten, toen Simone geen aanstalten maakte om hem te volgen –ze zou wel gek zijn- klopt hij met zijn hand op het best. 'Ik bijt niet hoor,' zei hij daarna, voorzichtig ging ze naar hem toe. "Als ik niet doe wat hij wil, zit ik in de problemen. Maar als ik wel doe wat hij wilt zit ik als nog in de problemen. Nou ja, alles beter dan in de problemen zitten met me ouders," bedacht ze zich toen en ze ging op het puntje van het bed zitten, ze viel er bijna af. Toen Kevin geërgerd zijn wenkbrauwen ophief schoot ze iets dichter naar hem toe, hoewel er met gemak nog iemand tussen had gekund, misschien nog wel twee personen. Aangezien het er niet naar uit zag dat ze nog dichterbij zou komen besloot hij maar naar hij toe te gaan. Het leek erop dat ze meteen weer van het bed af zou schieten, maar dat was niet het geval. Ze ademde diep in, maar bleef toch zitten, hoewel ze wel van hem wegkeek en ze plotseling de posters op haar kamer heel interessant vond. Hij pakte haar kin vast en ze bereidde zich voor op een kus. 'Best moedig van je hoor, met me naar bed gaan alleen maar om een geheim te bewaren,' zei hij, Simone's ogen schoten open en ze probeerde van het bed af te komen. Hij had zijn arm echter om haar heupen geslagen. 'WAT,' kon ze met moeite uitbrengen. 'Rustig maar! Ik meen er niks van. Ik ben niet van plan met je naar bed te gaan,' zei hij sussend. 'Tenminste niet vandaag,' voegde hij er daarna aan toe. Toen hij het eerste zei ontspande ze min of meer, maar na het tweede spande haar lichaam zich weer. 'Simone, kan je misschien even ontspannen,' vroeg hij. Ze had graag uitgelegd dat dat nog al moeilijk ging aangezien hij naast haar zat maar haar keel was kurkdroog dus ze kon geen woord uitbrengen. ,,Wat? Dat wist je toch ook wel hé," grijnsde hij, ze wilde weer van het bed afspringen maar hij had zijn armen nog steeds om haar heupen dus dat ging niet. ,,Laat me los!" kon ze met moeite uitbrengen. ,,Nee," zei hij simpel en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. 'Lwat mew lows,' murmelde Simone. Dit keer luisterde hij en hij haalde zijn lippen van de hare. 'Je moet nu eens heel goed luisteren oké,' begon hij boos, Simone keek hem verbaasd aan, zo had ze Kevin nog nooit gezien. ,,Je bent 17, tof, aantrekkelijk en sexy, dus denk niet dat ik jou zomaar ga laten gaan want dat ben ik niet van plan!" siste hij, zijn vrije hand gleed naar haar T-shirt en begon dit omhoog te duwen. ,,Hou op, laat me met rust!" bracht Simone geschrokken uit. ,,Nee, en je kan het blijven zeggen zo vaak je wil maar het zal niks uit halen," zei hij rustig, hij trok haar T-shirt over haar hoofd. ,,Laat me los!" riep ze nu, hij sloeg zijn hand voor haar mond. ,,Stt, je zou toch niet willen dat iemand je hoort, of wel soms?" fluisterde hij grijnzend, hij duwde haar naar achter zodat haar rug tegen het matras geplakt was en begon haar weer te zoenen. Simone probeerde wanhopig onder hem uit te kruipen. 'Wat moet ik nu in hemelsnaam doen!' ging het door haar heen. "Terug zoenen? O god nee liever niet. Maar wat dan?" dacht Simone terwijl ze haar hoofd koel probeerde te houden. Ze keek om zich heen. Vlak naast zich zag ze een lamp staan. "Dat kan ik toch niet maken?" dacht ze geschrokken. "Hoewel aan de andere kant…' bedacht ze zich toen Kevin aan haar rokje begon te frunniken. Ze pakte voorzichtig de lamp en kneep haar ogen dicht, het volgende moment liet ze de lamp met een klap op Kevin vallen, waardoor hij bewusteloos raakte. ,,Opgeruimd staat netjes," mompelde ze en ze duwde hem van zich af. Toen merkte ze dat er bloed uit zijn hoofd kwam. ,,Oh, oh, dat kan niet goed zijn," zei ze geschrokken, ze trok haar T-shirt weer aan en knoopte haar rok dicht. Kevin kreunde en bewoog lichtjes. ,,Ik zit in de puree," mompelde ze en ze greep de lamp vast ter verdediging. 'Wat was dat,' mompelde hij. "Hij komt ook snel bij," dacht Simone verbaasd. 'Ben je gek geworden?' siste hij. 'Ik eh…' Simone stond snel op en ging aan de andere kant van het bed staan, nog steeds met de lamp vast. 'Jij zit in de problemen,' siste hij en hij draaide zich om, hij liep richting de deur. "Me ouders," schoot het door Simone heen. 'Wacht,' zei Simone zonder erbij na te denken. Kevin draaide zich om, half grijnzend half woedend. 'Ja?' vroeg hij, zijn stem klonk wel woedend, constateerde Simone. Maar ja, dat zij zou ook woedend zijn als iemand met lamp op je kop slaat. ,,Als je één woord zegt tegen mijn ouders dan-" ,,Ik geloof niet dat jij op dit moment iets te zeggen hebt, hoe dan ook, ik wil het wel op een akkoordje gooien." grijnsde hij, ze zuchtte en zonk op het bed neer, Kevin kennende werd dit níét leuk. ,,Wat wil je?" vroeg ze, hij ging naast haar zitten. ,,Ik mag alles, maar dan ook alles bij jou uithalen, geen protesten, niet tegenwerken." zei hij, er verscheen een brede, jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht. ,,WAT?" riep ze uit, was hij helemaal gek geworden. ,,Goed, dan niet," en hij maakte aanstalten om naar de deur te lopen. 'Ik krijg hier nog spijt van,' ging het door haar heen maar toch zei ze: ,,Nee, ik doe het," hoewel het met grote tegenzin was. ,,Mooi," grijnsde hij. 'Dan kunnen we ons nu tenminste rustig vermaken,' zei hij en hij begon haar te zoenen. Toen hij met zijn tong over haar lippen gleed opende gehoorzaam haar mond waardoor zijn tong naar binnen gleed. Normaal had ze dit nooit toegelaten, dan had ze waarschijnlijk op zijn tong gebeten, maar aangezien ze dit nu niet kon maken liet ze hem rustig begaan. Ze begon hem zelfs terug te zoenen. Toen hij langzaam met zijn handen naar beneden ging om vervolgens haar shirtje omhoog te trekken verstarde ze even maar ze liet hem weer begaan. Hij trok het shirtje over haar hoofd en begon daarna weer aan de knoop van haar rok. Die was zo open en hij trok de rits en vervolgens het rokje naar beneden. "Ik lijk wel gek. O waarom doe ik dit!" schoot het door Simone heen. Even stopte Kevin en keek naar haar, om vervolgens jongensachtig te grijnzen. Simone had hem het liefst een klap voor ze kop gegeven, maar de lamp was ondertussen al weer weg en al had ze die wel gehad dan had ze nog niks kunnen maken. Net toen hij begon met haar bh klopte er iemand op de deur. Beide schoten ze overeind. 'Snel ga de badkamer in,' zei Kevin en hij gaf haar haar kleren. Toen Simone de badkamer in was gegaan deed Kevin de deur open. 'Het spijt me dat ik jullie onderbreek, waar jullie ook maar bezig waren. Maar je vader heeft gebeld, of je thuis komt om te eten. En je mag ook iemand meenemen, als je dat wilt,' zei een man van het personeel. 'Eh… ja ik kom er zo aan, ik wacht op Simone, zodat ze mee kan als ze dat wilt, ze moest even naar het toilet toe,' zei Kevin, het klonk niet er geloofwaardig maar de man liet het maar zo en hij ging weer weg. 'Je kan eruit komen hoor,' zei Kevin toen ze niet kwam. Simone kwam nu, weer terug aangekleed, de badkamer uit. 'Ik moet naar huis,' begon Kevin maar hij ergerde zich aan de opluchting die erop Simone's gezicht af te lezen was. 'O eh… hé wat jammer,' bracht ze stamelend uit toen ze die geërgerde blik zag. 'Je gaat met me mee,' zei hij en hij liep naar de deur. 'Wat?' bracht ze met moeite uit. 'Je hoorde me best,' zei hij en hij liep de deur uit. 'Hé, wacht, wa-' 'Simone we hebben een deal gemaakt, jij stemde erin toe en dat betekent dus ook dat je je er aan moet houden. Je gaat met mij mee,' zei hij. 'Dat wou ik helemaal niet zeggen,' zei Simone, Kevin hief sceptisch een wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Toevallig niet nee, aangezien dat toch geen zin heeft… Maar wat ik wou vragen was eh… ben je op de motor?' vroeg ze. 'Ja, ik was niet van plan te gaan lopen hoor,' zei hij verbaasd. 'Oké,' zei Simone en ze draaide zich om, om vervolgens naar haar klerenkast te lopen.'Wat ga je doen?' zei hij verbaasd. 'Denk je echt dat ik zo bij een jongen achter op een motor ga? Dit rokje is ultrakort!' zei ze verontwaardigd. 'O daar heb ik niks op tegen hoor,' grijnsde hij, Simone besloot die opmerking maar te negeren en pakte een spijkerbroek uit de kast. Toen ze de knoop van haar rokje opendeed keek ze plotseling naar Kevin. 'Is er iets?' vroeg deze onschuldig. Simone zuchtte en rolde met haar ogen, om vervolgens haar broek aan te trekken en daarna haar rokje over haar broek heen te trekken. Kevin grinnikte. 'Ik snap niet waarom je zo moeilijk deed, het is niet dat ik het nog niet gezien had ofzo,' zei hij luchtig toen ze naar beneden liepen. 'Tja, ik wilde het risico toch niet nemen,' zei ze, proberend rustig te blijven terwijl Kevin grijnsde. 'Mevrouw? Is het goed als ik uw dochter even leen?' zei Kevin vriendelijk. 'Natuurlijk, en zeg maar Katerine hoor' zei haar moeder loyaal. 'Hoe laat moet ze ongeveer terug zijn?' vroeg Kevin weer. "Slijmbal!" dacht Simone laagdunkend. 'O dat maakt niet uit hoor, zolang het maar niet te laat is, hoe gaan jullie?' vroeg haar moeder weer. 'Met de motor, ze gaat achterop bij mij, als dat natuurlijk mag,' zei Kevin weer. 'Natuurlijk, nou veel plezier,' zei haar moeder weer. "Ik voel me overbodig," dacht Simone boos toen Kevin vrolijk voorstelde om nu maar te gaan.

'Ooit op een motor gereden?' vroeg hij terwijl hij een helm aangaf. Ze waren inmiddels buiten. 'Eh… nee,' zei Simone terwijl ze de helm opzetten. 'Oké, ga hier zitten en zit stil, anders kunnen we nog wel eens kantelen,' zei hij terwijl hij zelf ook ging zitten. Simone ging zo ongeveer achter de motor zitten. 'Simone als je niet wilt dat je zo op de grond ligt dan raad ik je aan om iets naar voren te gaan en mij vast te houden,' zei hij zuchtend. Voorzichtig schoof ze wat naar voren, totdat ze tegen Kevin aan zat. Nog voorzichtiger legde ze haar handen in zijn zij. Kevin wilde net zijn motor starten, maar toen hij merkte hij hoe onvast ze hem vast had besloot hij haar maar te helpen. Hij pakte haar polsen en legde die om zijn middel, haar lichaam zat nu tegen de zijne gedrukt. 'Je wilt er toch niet afvallen hé,' zei hij grijnzend en hij pakte het stuur weer. 'Lul,' mompelde Simone, maar ze bleef toch zitten. 'Dank je,' zei hij en startte zijn motor, om vervolgens hard weg te rijden. Simone schrok zich een ongeluk en klampte zich aan Kevin vast. Hoe langer de rit duurde hoe meer Simone zich ontspande. Aangezien Kevin was omgereden duurde het langer dan normaal maar uiteindelijk kwamen ze dan toch bij zijn huis aan. Toen ze de oprit opreden zagen ze net dat er nog een motor was, maar die werd net weggereden. Hij was zilvergrijs en Kevin had meteen door van wie hij was. Hij voelde dat Simone afstapte en hij deed hetzelfde, daarna liepen ze naar binnen. 'Draco?' riep Kevin toen ze binnen waren, Simone keek hem vreemd aan. 'Kevin!' klonk Draco's stem vanaf te kamer. 'En Simone?' zei hij verbaasd toen ze de kamer binnenkwamen. Kevin en Simone waren echter even verbaasd toen ze zagen dat Isabelle naast Draco zat. ,,Hoi," zei ze nors, het was duidelijk dat ze hier niet vrijwillig was. ,,Oh wat ben ik blij om jou te zien, ik moet je nodig spreken!" riep Simone uit, Isabelle sprong op. ,,Komt goed uit, ik jou ook." zei ze en ze sleurde Simone mee de gang op. ,,Heb jij Draco gezoend?" ,,Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?" vroegen ze in koor, ze barstten beiden in lachen uit. ,,Ja ik heb hem gezoend," fluisterde Isabelle, Simone's mond viel open. ,,Anders had hij me nog verkracht!" siste Isabelle, er verscheen nu een begripvolle uitdrukking op Simone's gezicht. ,,En hoe zit het met jou? Want het lijkt me sterk dat je hier vrijwillig bent, en vooral met hem." grinnikte Isabelle, Simone zuchtte. ,,Lang verhaal," gromde ze, ,,Tijd zat, vooruit, voor de draad ermee." Isabelle keek haar vragend aan. 'Het gaat ongeveer hetzelfde als bij jouw. Hij probeerde me zeg maar, nou ja het was nog niet echt, maar bijna wel-' zei Simone verwarrend. 'Eh… Simone, beetje duidelijker graag. Hij probeerde je bijna te verkrachten?' onderbrak Isabelle haar. 'Ja, en toen greep ik dus een lamp en sloeg die op zijn hoofd,' Isabelle begon te grijnzen. 'Hij vond het niet echt leuk en dreigde het te vertellen aan mijn ouders. Dus toen wou hij het wel op een akkoordje gooien,' vertelde Simone, ze hield even pauze. 'En dat akkoordje is…?' vroeg Isabelle nieuwsgierig. 'Hij mag alles bij me uithalen en ik mag niet protesteren of tegenwerken,' zei Simone heel snel, Isabelle's mond viel dit keer open. ,,BEN JE GEK GEWORDEN!!!" gilde ze toen hard. 'Sssst!' siste Simone. 'Ben je op je hoofd gevallen ofzo! Hoe kom je er bij om een deal te maken met hem!' Gilde Isabelle weer, ze trok zich niks van Simone aan. 'Ze kunnen je horen,' zei Simone ongemakkelijk terwijl ze naar de dichte deur keek. 'Dat kan me geen barst schelen! Hoe haal je het in je hoofd!' zei Isabelle nu iets zachter. ,,Besef je wel hoe idioot dat is, je kent hem, en draco, wat ze wel niet zouden doen als je ze laat doen, en nu laat je ze doen!' zei ze verwarrend. 'Wat had ik kunnen doen!' zei Simone nu verontwaardigd.

Kevin en Draco zaten ook hun belevenissen aan elkaar te vertellen. Draco moest lachen om Kevins verhaal en net toen Kevin wat over Isabelle wou zeggen hoorde ze haar gillen. 'WAT HAD JE KUNNEN DOEN?! Wat je had kunnen doen was hem een klap voor zijn kop geven! Een trap in zijn ballen! Had hem uit het raam gegooid! Was zelf uit het raam gesprongen!' wees Isabelle haar terecht. De twee jongens keken elkaar grijnzend aan. 'Dan had hij alles tegen mijn ouders verteld!' klonk nu Simone's stem. 'Dat is nog altijd beter dan verkracht worden!' zei Isabelle weer. 'Ik zou haar nooit verkrachten,' zei Kevin zachtjes tegen een grijnzende Draco. 'Ik zou het niet eens met haar doen als ze me niet leuk vindt. Het enige wat ik nu doe is haar plagen,' zei hij nog zachter, Draco knikte ten teken dat hij dat ook nooit zou doen. Helaas voor Isabelle en Simone wisten zij dat niet. 'Werkelijk? Waarom zeg je dan niet tegen je ouders dat je niet wilt trouwen!?' kaatste Simone terug. 'Dat heeft hier niks mee te maken,' bracht Isabelle er tegen in. Draco legde zijn vinger op zijn lippen en wenkte Kevin om vervolgens voor de deur te gaan staan. 'Daar gaat het wel om! Jij doet alles wat Draco wil voor je ouders en ik doe precies hetzelfde met Kevin, het verschil is alleen dat jij geen deal hebt gemaakt!' zei Simone weer. 'Vermaken jullie je een beetje?' vroeg Draco toen hij de deur openrukte. Isabelle en Simone keken hun geschrokken aan. 'We eh...' begon Isabelle maar na een veel betekende blik van Draco hield ze haar mond maar weer. 'Heb eh... Hebben jullie eh... alles gehoord?' vroeg Simone stamelend. 'Vanaf wat jij had kunnen doen hebben we alles gehoord,' zei Kevin grijnzend. 'Simone heeft trouwens gelijk, het is een stuk slimmer om mee te werken,' vervolgde hij met een blik op Isabelle. Isabelle keek boos terug terwijl Simone plotseling veel belangstelling toonde voor haar nagels. 'Blijven jullie eten?' vroeg Annelies, de moeder van Kevin, ze kwam net de trap af. 'Ne- eh.. ja,' zei Simone toen Kevin haar waarschuwend aankeek. 'Wij blijven ook als dat kan,' zei Draco vriendelijk. 'Oké, dan hou ik daar rekening mee,' zei Annelies vriendelijk en ze liep verder. 'Wat! geen huiself?' vroeg Simone spottend. 'Nee. Hoezo? Moet ik er één voor je halen?' vroeg Kevin onschuldig en hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Ik ook met mijn grote mond," schoot er door Simone heen toen zijn lippen dichterbij kwamen. 'Houden we het hier wel gezellig?' zei Isabelle en ze duwde Kevin van Simone af. Simone glimlachte dankbaar naar haar. Kevin keek echter boos naar haar, en daarna op dezelfde manier naar Simone. 'Hey, ik zei niks hoor, je hoeft niet zo naar mij te kijken,' zei die meteen. Kevin keek nog even boos maar begon toen te lachen. 'Kom dan gaan we naar boven,' zei hij. 'Gaan jullie ook ook mee?' vervolgde hij terwijl hij Simone een duwtje in haar rug gaf. Gehoorzaam liep ze de trap op terwijl ze Isabelle meetrok. Toen ze naar boven liepen, Isabelle en Simone voor en Draco en Kevin achter, fluisterden Draco en Kevin met elkaar. 'Ze zijn wat van plan,' mompelde Isabelle. 'Wanneer niet, we zullen er snel genoeg achterkomen wat het plan is,' mompelde Simone terug. 'Ach ja, ik kan tenminste nog een beetje tegenstribbelen. Maar ja, jij kan dat nu niet meer hé,' fluisterde Iasbelle onschuldig. 'Hou nou op! Jij zou precies hetzelfde hebben gedaan!' zei Simone een beetje pissig. Isabelle hield nu wel haar mond, hoewel ze breed grijnsde. 'Hou op!' zei Simone, hoewel ze ook begon te lachen. Hoewel Simone wist waar Kevins kamer was bleef ze voor de deur stil staan.'Wat doe je?' vroeg Isabelle verbaasd. 'Ik heb hem eerst haarfijn uitgelegd dat het asociaal is om zomaar iemands kamer in te stormen, dus dat ga ik nu ook niet doen,' legde Simone uit. Toen Kevin en Draco ook boven waren duwde Kevin hen de kamer binnen, binnen aangekomen draaide Draco de deur op slot. 'Laat me gaan, bosmongool!' zei Isabelle lichtelijk in paniek. 'Geen denken aan,' grijnsde Draco terwijl hij naar haar toe liep. Dat ging echter niet gemakkelijk aangezien Isabelle allerlei dingen naar hem toe gooide. Ze greep een vaas vast. ,,Nog één stap en je krijgt een stuk oud-Indisch porselein tegen je kop!" zei ze. 'Isabelle zet dat onmiddellijk neer!' zei Kevin. 'Wat?' ze keek om, Draco maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik en greep haar vast, hoewel hij voorzichtig de vaas neerzette. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar en duwde haar op een soort sofa neer. Ze sputterde hevig tegen maar Draco was veel te sterk voor haar. ,,Laat haar los!" gilde Simone en ze wilde Draco van Isabelle wegtrekken. Helaas sloeg Kevin zijn armen om haar middel waardoor ze geen kant meer uit kon. ,,Nee, laat me los!" protesteerde Simone, ,,Je belofte," siste Kevin in haar oor. Simone zweeg en staakte haar pogingen om los te komen uit zijn greep. Hij duwde haar op het bed en tot Isabelle's en Simone's schrik kwam er plotseling een wand uit het niets die de kamer in tweeën scheidde.

'Laat me los!!' gilde Isabelle, ze konden elkaar blijkbaar nog wel horen. ,,Hou op, laat me gaan!" schreeuwde Isabelle, Draco rolde met zijn ogen en drukte zijn lippen nogmaals op die van haar. ,,Mweeh wa waw whe waw!" murmelde ze en ze probeerde haar polsen los te wringen uit zijn ijzersterke greep. Zijn lippen gleden naar haar hals en ze verstijfde. ,,Nee, hou op!" fluisterde ze bang.  
Toen Simone Isabelle niet meer hoorde gillen bedacht ze zich dat dat geen goed punt was. Ze kon echter niks doen omdat Kevin haar zoende. 'Nwe,' mompelde Simone haar belofte vergetend. Kevin keek met een ruk op. 'Wat zei je?' siste hij. 'Eh… ISA DOE IETS!' gilde ze toen ze haar belofte herinnerde. 'Wat?' riep Isabelle terug. 'Weet ik vmmm' Simone kon haar zin niet afmaken doordat Kevin zijn hand op haar mond legde. 'Jij zit in de problemen,' zei hij droog. Hij maakte aanstalten om op te staan. "Nog iets waar ik spijt van zal krijgen…" dacht Simone, vervolgens sloot ze haar gedachtes even buiten en greep Kevins pols. Tot grote verbazing van beide vloog ze omhoog en drukte ze haar lippen op de van hem. Doordat Kevin schrok viel hij achterover van het bed, waarbij hij Simone meetrok. Toen ze op de grond vielen keek Simone op, de wand was verdwenen en Draco keek net op. Hij keek verbaasd naar de twee op de grond. Simone voelde zich rood worden onder de verbaasde blik van Draco en probeerde van Kevin af te komen. Het lukte aardig maar nu zat ze tussen zijn benen in, wat niet erg geruststellend was, zeker niet omdat hij zijn armen om haar middel sloeg zodat ze niet weg kon. Toen Isabelle opkeek schrok Simone zich rot. Haar ogen waren rood en betraand. Ze probeerde op te staan maar ze werd nog steeds tegengehouden. 'Zullen we ze wat meer privacy geven,' grijnsde Kevin en hij stond op, ondertussen trok hij ook Simone op en probeerde haar op het bed te duwen. Ze stribbelde echter tegen om bij Isabelle te komen. 'Ik dacht toch echt dat je net je beslissing duidelijk had gemaakt toen je me zoende,' siste Kevin, hij duwde haar op het bed, de wand kwam weer te voorschijn. Simone probeerde van het bed af te komen maar Kevin ging op haar zitten en zetten zijn knieën tegen haar dijen. 'Isa!' zei ze toen hij zijn hoofd dichterbij bracht. 'Die is veilig bij Draco,' zei hij. 'Dat is het punt nou net, bij Draco is het niet veilig,' bracht Simone er tegen in. Kevin grinnikte en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Simone opende, na lang twijfelen, haar mond en zijn tong gleed naar binnen. Hij wou net haar shirtje omhoog doen toen er aan de andere kant van de wand dingen om vielen en een deur dicht viel, daarna hoorde ze Draco vloeken. Kevin stapte het bed af en liep naar de muur. 'Ga van dat bed af,' commandeerde hij. 'O nu opeens wel hé,' zei Simone spottend maar ze stapte snel van het bed af toen Kevin haar boos aankeek. De muur verdween weer en de andere kant van de kamer werd weer zichtbaar, het vreemde was dat alleen Draco zich daar bevond. 'Ze is in de badkamer,' zei Draco kwaad toen hij hun verbaasd zag kijken. 'Dat is gemeen. Zij kan ergens in vluchten en ik zou nergens heen gekund hebben,' zei Simone verontwaardigd. 'Je had toch niet weg gemogen,' zei Kevin simpel. Hij ontving echter een boze blik van Simone, die hij zorgvuldig negeerde. 'Wat gebeurde er?' vroeg Kevin. 'Ze zoende terug, en toen ik even niet meer mijn volle aandacht erbij had vloog ze de badkamer in,' zei hij, Simone begon te grijnzen maar daar hield ze snel mee op toen Kevin waarschuwend naar haar keek. 'Isabelle kom daaruit!' viel Draco uit tegen een dichte deur. 'Nee,' klonk er gedempt terug, hoewel het nog wel even koppig klonk. 'Komen jullie eten?' riep Annelies van beneden. 'We moeten eten, nu moet je er wel uit komen,' zei Draco. 'Ik geloof er geen barst van,' klonk het weer koppig. Kevin en Draco keken tegelijk om naar Simone. 'O nee, geen denken aan,' zei die meteen en toen Kevin naar haar toe liep sprong ze snel op het bed, vlak voor zijn neus schoof de wand er weer voor. 'Simone ga onmiddellijk van dat bed af,' klonk het dreigend. Geen antwoord. 'Denk aan onze deal,' klonk het weer dreigend. 'De deal was dat je alles bij me mocht uithalen!' ging Simone er tegen in. 'Ik haal nu toch ook wat bij je uit, maar mij best dan veranderen we het. Ik mag alles bij je uithalen en je moet naar me luisteren, doe je dat niet dan haal ik me uil wel en stuur ik die naar je ouders,' zei Kevin weer dreigend. Even was het stil maar toen stapte ze toch van het bed af en schoof de wand weg. 'Dat dacht ik ook,' zei Kevin grijnzend, Simone keek hem boos aan, vervolgens ging ze bij de badkamer deur staan. Waar Draco ook stond. 'En haal haar nu uit die badkamer,' zei Draco. 'Ho wacht eens even. Ik doe alles wat HIJ wilt, niet wat jij wilt,' zei Simone koppig, maar na een veelbetekende blik van Kevin probeerde ze het toch maar. 'Isa, het eten is echt klaar hoor, je kan eruit komen,' zei Simone. Langzaam schoof de deur open en Isabelle kwam behoedzaam de badkamer uit. Toen Draco naar haar toe wilde lopen hield Simone hem tegen en toen hij haar verbaasd aankeek schudde ze snel haar hoofd. Voorzichtig liep Isabelle langs hem en ging aan de andere kant van Simone staan. 'Kom, er wacht eten op ons,' zei Kevin vrolijk en hij trok Draco mee naar de deur. Isabelle en Simone volgden. Het eten was een stuk gezellig. De vier jongeren zaten apart van de rest van de familie maar er werden geen streken meer uitgehaald. Na het eten gingen Draco en Isabelle naar huis. 'Tot maandag,' zei Simone, over 2 dagen zouden ze weer naar school moeten, vorige week hadden ze samen hun spullen gekocht en maandag was het dan zo ver. 'En succes,' voegde ze er zachtjes aan toe met een blik op Draco. 'Jij ook succes,' mompelde Isabelle.  
'Ik wil naar huis,' mompelde Simone toen Isabelle en Draco weg waren. Ze verkeerde in de veronderstelling dat Kevin haar niet hoorde, maar dat was wel het geval, hij stond namelijk achter haar. Toen hij dan ook, 'Zeker weten?' vroeg schrok ze zich een ongeluk. 'Eh… nee… ik vind het hier best hoor,' zei ze snel. 'Simone, je mag best naar huis als je dat wil,' zei hij lachend. 'Kom op, dan breng ik je thuis,' zei hij toen ze stil bleef. Hij liet zijn motor naar voren brengen en hij pakte twee helmen uit de gang. Hij ging op zijn motor zitten en wachtte totdat Simone ook zat. Ze ging achter hem zitten en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel, haar hoofd liet ze op zijn rug rustten. "Dat is nieuw," dacht hij verbaasd, maar hij grijnsde wel. Hij startte de motor en ze reden weg. Binnen een paar minuten waren ze bij Simone thuis en stapte ze af. Simone deed de helm af en gaf hem aan Kevin. 'Bedankt,' zei Simone terwijl ze naar haar schoenen keek. Kevin stapte ook af en hij pakte haar kin om vervolgens haar hoofd omhoog te duwen. Hij drukte zijn lippen snel op die van haar, Simone wilde wegstappen maar hij pakte haar schouders en hield haar stevig vast. Hij gleed met zijn tong over haar lippen en aarzelend opende ze haar mond. Hij gleed met zijn tong naar binnen zijn greep verslapte wat. Simone stapte echter niet weg, ten eerste omdat ze dan problemen kreeg en ten tweede omdat ze het niet zo heel erg vond, vandaar dat ze hem ook begon terug te zoenen. Tegelijk stopte ze en Simone stapte achteruit. 'Welterusten,' zei hij glimlachend. 'Welterusten,' mompelde Simone, ze liep naar de deur en keek daar nog een keer om. Hij glimlachte nog een keer en Simone stapte naar binnen. Hoewel het nog behoorlijk vroeg was besloot ze naar bed te gaan, een half uur later lag ze heerlijk te slapen.

Op maandagochtend stond Isabelle in haar kamer. De stem van Britney Spears die 'I was born to make you happy' zong vulde de kamer. Deze was volgegooid met de inhoud van Isabelle's kleerkast. ,,Isabelle, bezoek voor je!" klonk haar moeders stem. ,,Jaha wacht even, ik vind niks om aan te trekken!" riep Isabelle. ,,Je hebt een volle kleerkast!" ,,Ja, maar geen één van die dingen staat me!" en ze begon weer tussen haar kleren te rommelen. Uiteindelijk trok ze een knalgele jurk aan. Zuchtend gooide ze de deur van haar kamer open, driftig verwensingen mompelend. ,,Heb jij altijd last van een ochtendhumeur of is dat gewoon omdat je weer naar school moet?" klonk het, ze verstijfde, die stem herkende ze uit de duizend. ,,Jij!" siste ze en ze draaide zich om, Draco leunde nonchalant tegen de muur. ,,Ja, ik." zei hij en hij liep naar haar toe, ze rende meteen haar kamer weer in en wilde de deur toe gooien. Helaas hield hij net op tijd de deur open, glipte naar binnen en sloot de deur. Hij draaide de sleutel om en ze hoorde het slot knarsen. ,,Rot op, laat me met rust!" siste ze giftig, hij grijnsde en greep haar pols vast. In een oogwenk had hij haar op het bed neergeduwd en zat hij op haar. Ze ademde scherp in, haar handen lagen naast haar hoofd en ze keek hem bang aan. ,,Wat? Ben je bang?" vroeg hij spottend, zijn hand raakte haar buik en kroop langzaam naar boven. Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en verstarde, ,,Niet doen," piepte ze, zijn hand bleef net onder haar linkerborst liggen. ,,Je bent bang, je bent bang voor mij, je verloofde," fluisterde hij in haar oor, het klonk geamuseerd. ,,Nee, eerder bang voor wat mijn verloofde allemaal niet met me zou uithalen als ik hem niet tegen zou houden." gromde ze, hij lachte en gaf haar een zoen in haar nek. ,,Hou op," fluisterde ze nauwelijks hoorbaar. ,,Je wilt dit, Isabelle, dat weet je heel goed," siste hij, ze keek hem woedend aan. ,,Er is geen haar op mijn hoofd die er aan denkt om iets met jou te beginnen, of toch niet vrijwillig," zei ze op duidelijke toon. ,,En ik zou het op prijs stellen moest je nu vertrekken, ik heb namelijk een trein die ik wil halen en een familie waar ik nog afscheid van wil nemen voor ik tien maanden met jou opgescheept zit." en met deze woorden maakte ze zich los uit zijn greep en liep de kamer uit. Draco schudde zijn hoofd en liep de kamer uit, de trap af en de voordeur uit. Deze viel met een klap dicht terwijl hij op zijn motor stapte en naar huis reed, hij had nog een uur om de trein te halen, tijd zat.

Een uur later stond hij op het perron, samen met Kevin. ,,Waar blijven Simone en Isabelle?" vroeg deze en hij wierp voor de zoveelste keer die minuut een blik op zijn horloge. Nog geen tel later kwamen beide meiden de muur doorgerend. ,,Eindelijk!" riep Draco uit, voor Isabelle het doorhad zoende hij haar al. Hetzelfde gebeurde met Simone maar dan door Kevin. ,,ARDENA!" klonk het, Isabelle rukte haar lippen los van die van Draco en keek opzij. ,,Wat moet je, Park?" vroeg ze met een walgende blik op het meisje dat voor hen verschenen was. Ze had blond haar dat tot op haar schouders reikte en een gezicht als een penikees. ,,Alles wat jij van mij hebt afgenomen!" gromde ze woedend. ,,Alles wat ik eerlijk van jou heb gewonnen zul je bedoelen," grijnsde Isabelle rustig, Patty's ogen schoten vuur. ,,Eerlijk? De danssolo, de zangwedstrijd, en nu Draco!" krijste ze, Draco keek haar raar aan. ,,Ik geloof niet dat ik ooit iets met jou gehad heb, hoor," zei hij nuchter. ,,Ja en trouwens, wat kan ik het helpen dat ik talent heb in dingen waar jij geen talent in hebt?" grijnsde Isabelle, ,,Draco is van mij!" snauwde Patty. ,,Oh ja? Let maar eens op!" siste Isabelle en ze drukte haar lippen op die van Draco. Deze profiteerde hier natuurlijk van en beantwoorde de zoen verwoed. Patty slaakte een verontwaardigde kreet en liep weg.

Zodra Patty weg was probeerde Isabelle achteruit te stappen, maar Draco liet haar niet zo makkelijk gaan. 'Lwa mew lwow,' mompelde Isabelle verwoed. 'Laat haar los Malfidus,' klonk het dreigend, Draco liet Isabelle verbaasd los. Achter hem stond een meisje met zwart haar en blauwe ogen, hij keek haar woedend aan. 'Wat moet je Apple?' vroeg hij dreigend. Apple zat in hetzelfde jaar als Isabelle, Draco, Kevin en Simone. Hoewel ze in Zwadderich zat had ze een hekel aan Draco en Kevin en kon ze het juist wel goed vinden met Isabelle en Simone. 'Was ik niet duidelijk ofzo? Ik zei net toch al wat ik wou. Laat haar met rust,' zei Apple, Draco begon te grijnzen. 'Halma, ik ben haar verloofde, dan kan ik haar moeilijk met rust laten hé,' zei hij. Apple's mond viel open van verbazing. 'Heb je soms wat te lang onder de zon gelegen op vakantie? Of heb je gewoon nooit Isabelle's brief gekregen?' grijnsde hij, Apple Isabelle verbaasd aan. 'Ik heb nooit wat gekregen,' zei ze verbaasd. 'Vreemd ik heb het wel gestuurd, misschien heeft iemand de brief onderschept,' zei ze met een blik op Draco. 'Kom op, we moeten de trein in, anders vertrekt hij zonder ons,' merkte Simone op en ze stapten de trein in. Ze waren net op tijd, de fluit van vertrek klonk net voordat de laatste de trein in was gestapt, snel gingen ze op zoek naar een lege coupé. Simone liep voorop, daarachter Kevin, daarna Isabelle, Draco en Apple. Toen ze bij één van de laatste aankwamen keek Simone naar binnen, ze schrok zich rot toen ze Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel en Ginny zag zitten. 'Bezet kom we gaan gauw verder,' zei ze en ze trok Kevin mee. Kevin, nu nieuwsgierig geworden, keek echter ook in de coupé, hij zag natuurlijk meteen wie er in zaten en begon te grijnzen. 'Hé, waarom de haast?' vroeg hij onschuldig en hij trok haar terug. 'Loop door wil je!' zei Isabelle kwaad, ze wou gaan zitten in een lege coupé. 'We houden even een tussenstop,' zei Kevin vrolijk en schoof de deur van de coupé open terwijl hij achter Simone ging staan en zijn arm om haar middel sloeg. Simone werd meteen knalrood. 'Laat los,' mompelde Simone. 'Geen protesten,' grijnsde Kevin. 'Hoi allemaal, leuke vakantie gehad?' vroeg hij daarna vrolijk aan de rest. Draco kwam naast hen staan. 'Simone?' vroeg Hermelien verbaasd, de aangesprokene had het gevoel dat ze wel door de grond kon zakken toen ze nog verbaasder keken. 'Wat moeten jullie?' vroeg Ginny fel. 'Wat onvriendelijkheid! We komen alleen maar gezellig een praatje maken,' zei Kevin grijnzend. Hij was ondertussen bezig Simone vast te houden die 'onopvallend' weg probeerde te komen. Hoewel Kevin heel vrolijk keek was hij de enige, de mensen in de coupé keken hen boos aan, Draco keek boos terug en Isabelle, Apple en Simone keken boos naar Kevin.  
Apple kreeg plotseling een geniale ingeving. "Oh, dag professor Perkamentus", hoorde Kevin vriendelijk achter zich. Hij en Draco maakten een sprongetje van schrik. Kevin liet Simone opeens snel los en draaide zich onschuldig om. Maar de plaats waar Perkamentus normaal zou moeten staan was leeg en verlaten. Apple en Isabelle grinnikten luid. Dat leverden hen een giftige blik van Kevin en Draco op. Mokkig liep Kevin verder zonder nog iets te zeggen tegen Harry en de rest. Simone knipoogde bedankend naar Apple en schuifelde achter Draco aan. Net wanneer het krap begon te worden verdween Kevin in een deur rechts van de trein. Iedereen volgde zijn voorbeeld tot ze samen in een ruime en een verwarmde coupé zaten. Kevin zat naast het raam, met naast zich een gedwongen Simone. Tegenover Kevin zat Draco, en naast hem zat ook een gedwongen Isabelle. Apple zat naast Isabelle. Plotseling stond er een knappe jongen voor de coupé. Hij had donkerblonde golfjes haren en donkergroene ogen. Apple schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer maar dat merkte alleen Simone die haar grijnzend aankeek. 'Hey jongens, kan ik hierbij zitten alles zit vol,' vroeg Sam. Hij zat in hetzelfde jaar als de rest en ook in Zwadderich. Kevin, Draco en hij waren al vanaf de eerste vrienden geworden. 'Natuurlijk, ga zitten,' zei Kevin grijnzend. De enige plek die er nog was, was naast Simone. Sam keek verbaasd van Draco naar Isabelle en daarna van Kevin naar Simone. 'Zij zijn verloofd en ik… daar hebben we het niet over dus zit niet zo stom te kijken,' viel Simone uit, Sam begon echter te grijnzen. "Dat grijnzen is een vervelende Zwadderaars eigenschap, en het betekent ook nooit iets goeds," dacht Simone kwaad. "Iets goeds" was het dit keer ook niet, hij ging zowat op Simone zitten zodat ze wel op moest schuiven, naar Kevins kant. Ze zat nu vlak tegen hem aan terwijl Sam nog een heel eind op kon schuiven. Hij bleef echter zitten en keek toen naar Apple, die meteen rood werd. Isabelle en Simone keken haar lachend aan, hoewel het lachen verging toen Draco een arm om Isabelle's schouders sloeg, en Kevin deed hetzelfde bij Simone. Simone wierp een walgende blik op Kevin, ze zag hem grijnzend naar Draco en Sam kijken. 'Normaal moet Apple ons nu verdedigen', dacht Isabelle, ze draaide haar hoofd om Apple beter te kunnen bestuderen. Draco's arm versperde bijna heel haar zicht. Uit haar ooghoeken zag ze een knalrode Apple die zenuwachtig op het puntje van de bank zat. Ze keek Sam met grote ogen aan, die op zijn beurt vrolijk praatte met Draco en Kevin. "En? Ben je blij dat je eindelijk verloofd bent?" vroeg Sam spottend. Draco grijnsde breed. "Tuurlijk! Ik kan me geen betere verloofde voorstellen!" lachte hij, hij trok Isabelle dichter tegen zich aan waardoor ze naar adem hapte. Tevergeefs probeerde te los te komen. Simone gunde de jongens geen enkele blik en staarde giftig naar Apple's voeten. Die verwoed op en neer sprongen. Terwijl Draco en Sam kletsten over Zwerkbal hield Kevin zich op de achtergrond en knuffelde Simone hard. Deze liet hem begaan en gunde hem nog steeds geen blik. Nu keek ze naar Apple die verlegen haar handen bestudeerde. Kevin volgde Simone's blik en zag een rode Apple. Gemeen grijnzend keek hij haar aan. Apple schrok zich rot, Simone zag het ook en keek haar verbaasd aan. Apple keek echter niet terug en keek nog steeds geschrokken naar Kevin, ze ondertussen opvallend wit geworden.  
Isabelle probeerde nog steeds los te komen. 'Wacht even Sam,' zei Draco geërgerd, het volgende moment drukte hij zijn lippen op die van Isabelle. Isabelle verstijfde en hij liet haar weer los om vervolgens verder te praten, Isabelle gaf geen kik meer.  
Simone volgde Apple's blik en kwam uit bij een grijnzende Kevin. "O nee," ze kreunde zachtjes. Verbaasd keek Kevin naar haar. 'Wat was dat?' vroeg hij verbaasd. 'Ik moet jouw even spreken,' siste ze en ze stond op. Door zijn verbazing had haar niet goed vast en lukte het ook nog. 'Kan het hier niet?' vroeg hij onschuldig. 'Nee, dat kan niet,' zei Simone met ingehouden woede, ze stormde de coupé uit zodat Kevin haar niet terug kon roepen. 'Laat ik maar even gaan, voordat ze de trein opblaast,' grijnzend liep hij de coupé uit. 'Als je het ook maar in je hoofd haalt om iets te zeggen tegen Sam,' viel Simone meteen uit. 'Ik ben niet van plan iets te zeggen hoor, als ze tenminste doet wat ik wil,' zei Kevin rustig. 'Ben je helemaal gek geworden. Dat ga je dus mooi niet doen hé!' tierde Simone. 'Als ik het niet mag doen, moet jij het voor me doen,' zei hij rustig. 'WAT! Nooit van me leven,' zei ze koppig. 'Je moet doen wat ik wil weet je nog,' hielp hij haar herinneren. 'Je bent op je hoofd gevallen, het kan niet anders,' mompelde ze. 'Nee, ik heb er een lamp op gekregen,' zei hij met een kwade ondertoon. 'Ja en terec- heeft iemand nog naar je hoofd gekeken?' zei ze plotseling, hij keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Waarom?' vroeg hij dan ook. 'Nou eh… toen ik eh… met die lamp sloeg hé, toen eh… nou je eh… bloedde,' Simone mompelde het laatste. 'Wat,' zei Kevin zacht, een beetje te zacht vond Simone. 'Ik heb 2 dagen rondgelopen met een gat in me kop,' zei hij dreigend. 'Eh…nou eigenlijk 3 dagen en het is geen ga- ja,' zei Simone snel toen ze Kevins blik zag. 'Ik heb drie dagen met een gat in me kop gelopen en jij zegt niks,' zei hij dreigend. 'Ik wist toch ook niet dat je het niet door had. Ik was trouwens te druk bezig met jouw!' zei Simone verontwaardigd. 'Ik zeg het nu toch,' voegde ze er daarna aan toe. Kevin keek haar alleen boos aan. 'Eh… zullen we maar eens terug naar de coupé?' stelde Simone aarzelend voor toen het stil bleef. 'Hier zal je voor boeten,' zei hij kwaad. 'FOUT! Dat heb ik al gedaan,' zei Simone, ze maakte aanstalten om terug te gaan naar de coupé. Hij ging echter voor haar staan. 'Nog niet genoeg,' siste hij. 'O kom op zeg! Het is maar een ultra inimini wondje! Je hoofd ligt er niet af en je leeft nog steeds,' zei Simone wanhopig. Ondanks dat hij boos was moest hij grijnzen toen hij haar wanhopige gezicht zag. Ze probeerde langs hem te stappen maar hij stapte mee opzij. 'Laat me er langs,' zei Simone half in paniek. 'Nee,' zei Kevin rustig. Ze opende haar mond om te gaan gillen maar hij legde snel zijn hand erop. 'Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jouw was,' het snoepkarretje klonk achter haar. 'We hebben het hier nog wel op Zweinstein over,' zei hij en hij drukte zijn lippen op de van haar om vervolgens om te draaien en terug naar de coupé te lopen. 'Kom,' zei hij nog voordat hij de coupé instapte. Simone raakt met haar vingers haar lippen even aan. Vervolgens liep ze boos naar de coupé, ruw over haar lippen wrijvend. "Wie denkt hij wel dat hij is," dacht ze woedend. Ze stopte met wrijven toen ze de coupé instapte.

Apple had haar normale huidskleur weer terug en keek naar haar schoenen, Isabelle keek overal heen behalve naar Draco, Sam hield een gesprek met Draco en Kevin zat over zijn achterhoofd te wrijven. Prompt schoot Simone in de lach. Kevin had meteen door dat het om hem ging en keek nijdig op, Sam, Draco, Isabelle en Apple keken echter verbaasd op. 'Kappen Simone,' zei Kevin dreigend, Simone begon echter alleen maar harder te lachen. 'Ehm… hebben we iets gemist?' vroeg Draco terwijl hij van een woedende Kevin naar een lachende Simone keek. Kevin trok haar naast zich, ze viel bijna om van de ruk, maar het kan ook wel door het lachen geweest zijn. 'Als je nu niet ophoudt hebben je ouders in minder dan een uur een brief,' siste hij. Simone beet op haar lip om op te houden met lachen, het ging met moeite maar het lukte wel. 'Mogen we misschien even weten wat er aan de hand is?' vroeg Isabelle. 'Nee,' snauwde Kevin. Simone plantte haar ellebogen op haar knieën en liet haar hoofd op haar handen rusten, haar schouders schokte van het lachen, hoewel ze geen geluid maakte. 'Simone,' zei Kevin, proberend kalm te blijven. Geen antwoord, wel meer schokken. 'Dat kan ook op een andere manier hoor,' stelde Sam onschuldig voor. Draco begon te grijnzen, en Kevin uiteindelijk ook. Hij duwde Simone naar achter zodat ze met haar rug tegen de bank zat. Door het lachen had ze niks door. 'Een beetje privacy graag,' zei Kevin met een suikerzoet stemmetje. Isabelle en Apple wilden opstaan maar Isabelle werd tegen gehouden door Draco en bedekte haar ogen. Sam ging snel naast Apple zitten en hij bedekte haar ogen. Apple durfde al niet meer te bewegen en Isabelle ook niet, nadat Draco 'Ik zou maar oppassen dat je jurk niet omhoog kruipt,' in haar oor fluisterde. Kevin greep Simone's polsen en drukte radensnel zijn lippen op die van haar. Simone schrok zich rot en opende haar mond om te gillen. Het enige wat ze daar mee bereikte was dat zijn tong naar binnen gleed. Zijn handen lieten haar polsen los omdat hij wist dat ze toch niks zou doen. Zijn handen gleden onder haar shirtje en streken over haar buik. Simone verstijfde toen zijn handen naar boven gingen. Zonder dat ze het zelf door had drukte ze zich tegen de bank aan, ze had wel door dat ze haar ogen stijf dicht kneep. Kevin had wel door dat ze zich tegen de bank aandrukte en keek grijnzend op. Zijn handen bleven net iets boven haar buik hangen. Zijn grijns verdween iets toen Simone zo bleef zitten. Hij keek even rond. Draco was Isabelle aan het zoenen en Sam was verdwenen samen met Apple. Hij draaide zich weer om naar Simone, hij zag nog net dat ze snel haar ogen weer dicht kneep, zijn grijns werd weer groter. "Plagen kan geen kwaad," dacht hij terwijl hij haar weer begon te zoenen.  
Isabelle werd naar beneden gedrukt door Draco, ze lag nu op de bank en Draco maakte aanstalten om zijn armen langs haar te houden en ze boven haar te blijven hangen. Ze drukte haar handen tegen zijn schouders om hem op afstand te houden. Draco begon te grijnzen. 'Als je het zo wil doen…' fluisterde hij zodat alleen zij het kon horen. Snel keek Isabelle naar Kevin en Simone. Simone lag ondertussen ook op de bank, met Kevin half op haar. Het volgende moment keek ze echter met een ruk op naar Draco die haar jurk omhoog begon te duwen. ,,Hou op!" piepte ze bang en ze probeerde hem weg te duwen. ,,Je daagt me uit, Isa, en je weet dat ik elke uitdaging aanneem." siste hij en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Ze drukte zich tegen de bank aan en probeerde wanhopig uit zijn greep los te komen. ,,Nee, laat me los!" protesteerde ze zacht, Draco lachte en streek met zijn hand door haar haar. ,,Nee," zei hij en hij gaf haar een zoen in haar nek. Het volgende moment slaakte hij echter een pijnkreet en vloog tegen de deur aan. Kevin liet Simone geschrokken los en deze rende de coupé uit met Isabelle op haar hielen. ,,Ze zijn helemaal gek geworden!" fluisterde Isabelle en ze renden gauw naar de deur. ,,We zijn er, kom op, zodat we niet in dezelfde koets met hen moeten zitten," zei Simone, Isabelle keek met een ruk op. ,,Nee, Apple! We moeten haar halen! Ga haar zoeken, ik hou Draco en Kevin wel bezig." zei ze en ze rende al terug naar de coupé, Simone knikte en holde de trein door, op zoek naar Apple. ,,Wat is er?" vroeg Draco toen hij Isabelle's paniekerige gezicht zag, hij zat op de bank en keek haar vragend aan. ,,Er is uh een giftig gas in de gang ontdekt, we mogen niet naar buiten!" piepte Isabelle, Draco grijnsde breed, greep haar pols vast en duwde haar naast hem op de bank neer. ,,Dat geeft niet, wij amuseren ons hier wel." grijnsde hij en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van Isabelle. ,,Ik ga Simone zoeken," zei Kevin en hij stond op, Isabelle rukte zich geschrokken los van Draco's lippen. ,,Nee eh, ze is al naar buiten, ze was bij de eersten die weg konden, de rest moet hier blijven vanwege dat gas, ze was al buiten voor ze die giftige stof in de gang ontdekten." verzon ze vlug. ,,Blijf dan hier, je ziet haar straks nog." zei Draco en hij begon Isabelle weer te zoenen, Kevin ging mompelend terug zitten. 'Als Simone Apple maar vlug vindt,' ging het door Isabelle heen toen Draco aan haar jurkje begon te frunniken.  
Simone rende door de trein terwijl ze allemaal mensen ontweek. Ze kon Apple niet vinden totdat Simone haar samen met Sam in een coupé zag zitten. Ze waren gezellig aan het praten en Simone keek ze zuur aan. 'Hé tortelduifjes we zijn er. En als jullie het niet erg vinden ik ga Isabelle even redden,' zei ze en ze rende weer terug. Ze rende de coupé in waar Isabelle in zat, trok haar uit Draco's armen en keek zonder te kijken de deurklink vast. Helaas voor haar was Kevin er voor gaan staan en greep ze dus zijn trui. Simone verbleekte even trok haar hand terug en draaide zich ongemakkelijk om. 'Het gas overleefd?' vroeg hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Het gas?' Isabelle gaf haar een stomp in haar rug. 'Ooo, het gas. Eh… blijkbaar hé,' zei Simone al had ze geen idee waar ze het over had. 'Moeten we nog steeds in de trein blijven of is het buiten alweer veilig?' vroeg Kevin weer. 'Eh…' Isabelle gaf haar nog een stomp in de rug. "Wat moet ik daar nou uit op maken!" dacht Simone. 'Het is weg,' zei ze toen maar. 'O,o' hoorde ze Isabelle mompelen. Kevin begon echter te grijnzen, en als Simone Draco's gezicht had kunnen zien had ze gezien dat hij hetzelfde deed. 'Leuk geprobeerd Isa,' klonk Draco's stem. 'Kom we gaan,' zei Kevin en hij trok Simone mee naar buiten. Even later liepen ze naar de koetsen, toen ze een lege koets hadden gevonden stapte Simone erin, en Kevin volgde haar, hij sloeg achter zich de deur dicht. Simone keek geschrokken op, het volgende moment probeerde ze de andere kant open te maken, maar die zat potdicht. 'Je kan nergens heen Simone,' fluisterde Kevin in haar oor, de rillingen liepen over haar rug. Zijn hand verdween weer onder haar shirtje en streelde zachtjes haar rug, Simone kroop zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan, maar aangezien ze nergens heen kon schoof hij gewoon naar haar toe. Hij schoof meer naar hoog en kwam bij haar bhsluiting terecht, ze slikte hoorbaar. ,,Niet bang zijn," fluisterde hij in haar oor, langzaam kwam het sluitinkje los. Ze verstarde en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. ,,Niet doen," mompelde ze, hij klakte afkeurend met zijn tong. ,,Niet tegenwerken, niet protesteren," fluisterde hij, zijn hand gleed langs haar heup naar haar buik en naar boven. Ze deinsde achteruit waardoor ze tegen hem aangedrukt zat en een traan liep langs haar wang. 'Rustig Simone, ik zal je heus geen pijn doen,' mompelde Kevin terwijl zijn hand nog iets verder naar boven schoot. Zijn hand zat nu onder haar borst. Simone ademde diep in, terwijl er nog een traan over haar wang rolde. "Niks aan de hand. Er gewoon niet opletten. Het is niet zo erg. Gewoon meedoen dan vind hij er niks meer aan en stopt hij. Niet opletten," schoot het door Simone, ze probeerde zich op haar gemak te stellen maar dat ging niet zo gemakkelijk. Ze ademde nog een keer diep in, net op dat moment ging hij vluchtig met zijn hand over haar borst, ze vergat uit te ademen. Totdat ze bijna stikte. 'Zie je, niks aan de hand,' fluisterde Kevin, daar dacht Simone echter heel anders over. Ze was niet gek ze had ook wel gemerkt dat de koets nog niet vertrokken was, en het was nogal een eindje naar Zweinstein toe, ze moest er niet aandenken wat hij in die tussen tijd nog kon doen. De deur van de coupé ging open en het 'koppel' sprong geschrokken recht. Simone maakte gebruik van de gelegenheid en trok haar shirt naar beneden. In de deuropening stond een glimlachende Apple. Haar gezicht verstarde toen ze het tafereel zag in de coupé. 'Net op tijd', dacht Simone grijnzend toen Kevin van haar afging. Apple wou uitbarsten in een woedende tirade maar er werd een hand op haar mond gelegd. Sam's hand drukte pijnlijk op haar lippen. Kevin begon gemeen te lachen en hij sloeg de deur weer dicht en draaide zich naar Simone toe. Haar grijns verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen Kevin dichterbij kwam met zijn hand. Simone kneep haar ogen weer dicht, hij legde zijn hand nu volledig op haar borst, ze was blij dat er nog een shirtje tussen zat maar toch verstarde ze. 'Rustig maar Simone,' zei hij en zijn hand verdween nu op dezelfde plek alleen dan onder haar shirtje. Haar ogen schoten open en ze krabbelde van hem weg. Helaas zat ze al bijna tegen de deur aan dus kwam ze niet zo gemakkelijk van hem af. Hij haalde echter zelf zijn hand weg en legde die op haar heup. 'Dat was toch niet zo erg,' fluisterde hij grijnzend, het leek Simone het verstandigst om daar niet op te reageren. Hij ging dichterbij zitten en bracht zijn lippen naar de hare. Hij drukte ze zacht op die van haar en streek met zijn tong over haar lippen. Met gesloten ogen deed Simone haar mond een stukje open zodat ze zijn tong binnen liet. Hij streek met zijn tong tegen de hare, Simone begreep de hint en begon hem terug te zoenen. "Nou ja, hij kan tenminste wel goed zoenen," dacht ze.

Hij bracht zijn hand weer naar boven en gleed onder haar shirtje, omdat de bh nog steeds niet goed zat kon hij gemakkelijk opnieuw zijn hand op haar borst neerleggen. Simone stopte even met terugzoenen maar toen hij een kneepje gaf begon ze gauw weer, hoewel haar ogen even open schoten. Zachtjes bewoog hij zijn hand heen en weer.  
Kevin zag hoe ze haar ogen opende om ze vervolgens snel weer te sluiten. Er liep een traan over haar wangen en haar ogen waren groot en waterig geweest. Hij haalde zijn hand weg en streek nu over haar rug. Hij voelde hoe ze zich wat meer ontspande en pakte haar sluitinkje. Even verstarde ze weer maar toen hij hem dichtdeed ontspande ze weer. Hij zoende haar kaakbeen en beet zachtjes in haar oorlelletje, vervolgens gleed hij langzaam met zijn lippen over haar nek. Simone had veel zin om haar hoofd tegen zijn hoofd te knallen maar dat zou niet erg aardig zijn nu hij net stopte met "dat andere," zoals ze het noemde. Daarom draaide ze haar hoofd de andere kant op zodat er meer nek vrij kwam. Hij keek even verbaasd op en ging toen opzij. 'Ga liggen,' zei hij vriendelijk, Simone luisterde en ging op de brede bank liggen. Kevin ging voorzichtig op haar zitten en hij boog zich weer naar voren om haar te zoenen en over haar buik te strelen.

Ook Isabelle en Draco zaten alleen in een koets. Hij schoof de gordijntjes dicht, betoverde de deur zodat alleen hij hem open kon doen en draaide zich toen grijnzend naar Isabelle om. Die keek hem bang aan terwijl ze aan de andere kant van de koets ging zitten, de koets begon te rijden. 'Rustig maar Isa, zoals ik al zo vaak heb gezegd, ik doe je niks,' zei hij, maar erg kalmerend klonk het niet. 'Laat me met rust,' piepte ze. 'Nooit van me leven,' zei hij glimlachend, zijn gezichtsuitdrukking verzachtte. Hij schoof naar haar toe en duwde haar wat van de muur af, vervolgens duwde hij haar snel op de bank. Aangezien hij een stuk sterker was ging dat gemakkelijk. 'Hou op,' er viel een traan over haar wang toen Draco haar jurkje omhoog schoof. 'Het is belachelijk dat je bang voor me bent Isa,' fluisterde hij, hij begon haar te zoenen. Isabelle verstijfde toen zijn hand langs haar broekje naar boven ging. 'Nwe!' murmelde ze. Draco negeerde haar en schoof nog een stukje naar boven. 'Je wilt dit Isa,' fluisterde hij. 'Nee hoor, dat denk jij alleen omdat je ziek in je hoofd bent,' viel Isabelle uit. 'Verkeerd antwoord,' zei hij boos en hij ging met een zijn hand een stuk naar boven zodat zijn hand op een stuk stof lag, haar bh. 'Draco,' fluisterde Isabelle smekend. Hij schrok van haar stem, zo had ze nog nooit geklonken. Voorzichtig haalde hij zijn hand van haar borst af en legde die terug op haar heup. Opnieuw begon hij met zoenen.

'Waar was dat goed voor?' vroeg Apple boos toen ze ook in een koets zat. 'Ik had je graag zien uitvallen hoor maar Kevin is nog altijd mijn vriend, ik besloot hem een handje te helpen,' zei Sam verontschuldigend. 'Simone is nog altijd mijn vriendin,' kaatste Apple terug, wat was ze in hemelsnaam aan het doen, het was Sam waar ze zo tegen te keer ging! 'Tja, dan had je maar wat sneller moeten zijn,' lachte hij, al haar woede was ze vergeten, hij lachte ook zo lief! Aarzelend schoof hij wat dichterbij. 'Trouwens, kan Simone niet voor haar zelf zorgen?' merkte hij op. 'Op het moment niet nee. Ze doet alles wat Kevin wil, daar zit iets achter,' zei Apple. 'Ach, dat vragen we nog wel een keer,' zei Sam terwijl hij verlangend naar haar lippen keek. Apple had dat echter niet door. 'Dat is zo het eerste wat ik doe, ik ben veel te nieuwsgierig,' lachte Apple.

Kevin keek verbaasd toen Simone haar arm om zijn nek sloeg en met één hand door zijn haar ging. Ze stopte plotseling met zoenen en bleef haar hand op zijn hoofd rusten, op een plekje waar het nogal pijnlijk aanvoelde. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Kevin terwijl hij zich terugtrok. 'Eh… niks,' zei Simone niet erg overtuigend. Kevin hief sceptisch zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Nou eh… herinner je nog in de trein dat ik zei dat je maar een ultra inimini wondje had,' begon ze stamelend. 'Ja…' spoorde Kevin haar aan. 'Ik eh… ik denk dat eh… dat wondje iets groter is dan ultra inimini,' zei voorzichtig. 'Iets?' vroeg hij. 'Ehm… iets meer dan een iets misschien ook wel,' zei Simone stamelend. 'Ik voel het anders niet, en niemand die het heeft gezien,' zei hij verbaasd. 'Het zit ook onder je haar,' zei Simone, Kevin voelde onder zijn haar. Het was niet zo'n hele grote plek, maar klein kon je het nu ook niet noemen. 'O geweldig,' mompelde hij, Simone keek verbaasd op. 'Wat?' 'Nou eh… geen boze buien, geen akkoordjes en geen dreigementen?' vroeg Simone voorzichtig, Kevin schoot in de lach. 'Nee, kom op we moeten eruit,' zei hij en hij deed de koets deur open. Hij sprong eruit en hielp daarna Simone. Twee koetsen verderop stapten Draco en Isabelle uit, en de koets daarop Sam en Apple. Ze liepen met z'n zessen naar de deur van Zweinstein, er werd geen woord gerept over de toch in de koetsen. Toen ze in de Grote Zaal aankwamen gingen ze elk naar hun eigen afdeling, Isabelle en Simone werden nieuwsgierig bekeken, maar niemand vroeg wat omdat Anderling de zaal in kwam met de nieuwe leerlingen.

Na het feestmaal ging iedereen naar zijn of haar slaapzaal, behalve Draco, Kevin en Sam. Die gingen nog wat rondzwerven door zweinstein. Draco zag Patty opstaan en naar de ravenklauw tafel lopen. Ze liep regelrecht naar Isabelle. Deze keek achterom toen er iemand op haar schouder tikte. ,,Om acht uur in de kerkers voor een duel tenzij je bang bent om te verliezen," siste Patty, Isabelle barste in lachen uit. ,,Mij best, maar verwittig Plijster alvast, want ik kan soms heel kwaad worden," lachte ze, Patty keek haar even giftig aan en liep vervolgens de zaal uit, net zoals merendeels van de leerlingen. Isabelle stond ook op, ze zag Draco, Kevin en Sam de zaal uitlopen en rende gauw naar de griffoendortafel. Simone stond net recht en Apple kwam naar hen toe. ,,Wat wilde Patty van je?" vroegen ze in koor. ,,Duel, om 8 uur in de kerkers." grijnsde Isabelle en ze liepen naar de leerlingenkamer van ravenklauw. ,,Ik ga me omkleden," zei Isabelle, Apple en Simone keken haar vragend aan. ,,In een jurk kan je niet dueleren," zuchtte Isabelle en ze liep naar de slaapzaal, Apple en Simone ploften in een fauteuill neer. ,,Je moet trouwens oppassen voor Kevin, hij gaat je chanteren. Jij moet alles doen wat hij wilt en dan zal hij niks tegen Sam zeggen." zei Simone plotseling, Apple's mond viel open. ,,Ik heb hem geprobeerd tegen te houden maar hij wilde niet luisteren. En anders moest je alles doen wat ik wou, dus eigenlijk vanaf Kevin." zei Simone snel. ,,Oh, geweldig! Dan chanteert hij jouw zeker ook?" zei Apple, Simone begon van schrik te hoesten. ,,Hoezo?" ontweek ze de vraag. ,,Omdat je alles doet wat hij wilt, en je laat alles toe. Kom op Simoon ik ben niet blind!" zei Apple. ,,Ehm… nou ja het klopt wel." zei Simone zuchtend, snel legde ze het verhaal uit. ,,Wat een lul!" mompelde Apple, net op dat moment ging het portretgat open en kwamen Kevin, Draco en Sam de kamer in. Simone dook snel achter een stoel en de meeste Ravenklauwers keken verbaasd op. Ze wisten echter wie de drie waren en zeiden geen woord. ,,Hey Apple, wat doe jij hier zo alleen?" grijnsde Draco. ,,Waar is Isa?" vroeg hij daarna. ,,Ehm… boven." antwoordde Apple twijfelend. ,,Oké." zei hij en hij maakte aanstalten om naar boven te lopen. ,,Ho is even!" zei Apple meteen. ,,Ze is zich aan het omkleden voor een duel!" vervolgde ze verontwaardigd. ,,Duel?" vroeg hij. ,,Ja, Park heeft haar uitgedaagd, om 8 uur in de kerkers." antwoordde Apple met tegenzin. ,,Ze gaat duelleren!" zei hij boos. ,,Is ze helemaal gek geworden? Ze gaat helemaal niet duelleren!" viel hij uit. ,,Je houdt haar echt niet tegen hoor." zei Apple. ,,Oh jawel hoor, ze kent niet genoeg vervloekingen!" zei Draco. ,Onzin! Die kent ze wel." bracht Apple ertegenin. ,,Patty is te sterk voor haar!" riep Draco. ,,Nog meer onzin! Je hebt wel lekker veel vertrouwen in je verloofde hé!" zei Apple kwaad. ,,Waar is Simone  
eigenlijk?" onderbrak Kevin Draco die zijn mond weer opendeed. ,,Ehm… in de bieb." verzon Apple. ,,Heb je nog niet van Simone gehoord wat ik in de trein heb ontdekt." vroeg hij onschuldig. ,,Ja, dat heb ik. Ze eh… zit hier nou ja…achter." stamelde Apple. Betrapt kwam Simone achter de stoel vandaan. Kevin grijnsde breed toen hij haar schuldige blik zak. Hij stapte op haar af maar Apple hield hem snel tegen. ,,Wat was dat van dat Simone tegen Apple moest vertellen?" vroeg Draco nieuwsgierig, hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. Ook Sam keek Kevin vragend aan. ,,Vertel ik later wel." mompelde Kevin afwezig. ,,Het belangrijkste is nu dat-" begon Draco maar hij werd meteen onderbroken ,,Wat doen jullie hier? Hoe komen jullie hier binnen?" klonk het, Isabelle kwam de trap af, Draco draaide zich om en zijn mond viel open. Zijn ogen puilden bijna uit zijn kassen en hij liet zijn blik over haar heen glijden. Ze droeg een strakke spijkerbroek, een geel T-shirtje en haar haar was steil.....En zwart. Ze had er twee lokken met zilvere glitter ingedaan en had een soort duistere uitstraling gekregen. ,,Draco, stop met staren, Simo, pas op want Kevin komt gevaarlijk dicht in je buurt." zei Isabelle onschuldig, Simone dook net op tijd weg voor Kevin die haar wilde vastgrijpen. Hierdoor vloog hij met zijn neus tegen het tapijt. ,,Isabelle, zou je dit wel doen?" vroeg Simone, Isabelle knikte. ,,Ja, waarom niet?" zei ze luchtig, ze holde de leerlingenkamer uit en versnelde haar pas terwijl ze de kerkers bereikte.

Draco hield het een kwartier uit, maar holde haar daarna achterna, Kevin, Sam, Simone en Apple renden achter hem aan. ,,Jij stomme ravenklauwer, Draco is van mij, de danssolo's zijn van mij, de zangsolo is van mij en de bekrooning van beste tennisspeler van heel Londen is ook van mij!" klonk het, dat was overduidelijk Patty, Draco rende op het getier af en zag toen Patty en Isabelle staan, tegenover elkaar met hun toverstok in de aanslag. ,,Hou je mond, domme giecheltrien. Een goudvis heeft nog meer hersens dan jij." snauwde Isabelle, Patty slaakte een verontwaardigde kreet. ,,Dat krijg je terug, modderbloedje!" schreeuwde ze, ze mompelde wat en een paarse straal schoot rakelings langs Isabelle's oor. ,,Ik ben geen modderbloedje, ik ben een puurbloed, dom wicht!" siste ze, haar ogen vatten vuur en een gele straal raakte Patty op haar arm. Deze begon te schokken en viel op de grond, bewusteloos. Draco was verbijsterd, niemand had Patty ooit ongestraft uitgedaagd, laat staan verslaan in een duel.

,,Ben je helemaal gek geworden?" riep Draco en hij greep Isabelle's bovenarm vast. ,,Jij komt met mij mee", siste hij met opeengeklemde kaken en hij begon haar mee de gangen door te slepen. Simone en Apple werden vastgehouden door Sam en Kevin en konden haar dus onmogelijk helpen. ,,Laat me los! Waar breng je me naartoe?" protesteerde ze verontwaardigd, Draco negeerde haar protesten en trok haar mee naar de kerkers. ,,Draco Malfidus laat mij nu ogenblikkelijk los!" beval ze op dreigende toon maar Draco reageerde niet, hij bleef staan voor een blinde muur. ,,Zuiver bloed." mompelde hij en er verscheen een soort van poort. Hij trok Isabelle mee, het duurde dan ook niet lang voor ze door had dat ze in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich waren. Een aantal mensen keken even verbaasd naar hen maar gingen vervolgens weer verder met wat ze bezig waren. ,,Laat me los!" siste Isabelle en ze probeerde zich los te trekken, Draco's greep was echter ijzersterk en hij trok haar zonder enige moeite de trap op. Hij duwde haar de slaapzaal in, liep zelf naar binnen, mompelde wat en de deur verdween. Ze slikte hoorbaar en hij liep grijnzend naar haar toe. Per stap die hij in haar richting zette deinsde ze twee meter achteruit, tot ze met haar rug tegen de muur gedrukt werd. 'Dit is niet goed, ik moet hier wegkomen!' ging het door haar heen, hij stond nu op amper tien centimeter afstand. ,,Je dueleert als een rasechte zwadderaar, weet je dat?" grijnsde hij, er blonken pretlichtjes in zijn ogen terwijl hij in de hare keek. ,,Tegen sommige mensen moet je wel bruut geweld gebruiken voor ze doorhebben dat ze moeten oprotten." zei ze giftig maar toch zacht, zijn grijns werd breder. ,,En nu spreek je al als een zwadderaar, ben je wel zeker dat je een ravenklauwer bent?" vroeg hij, ze snoof. ,,100 %", zei ze ongeïnteresseerd. ,,Nou ik niet, misschien kan ik toevallig eens laten vallen bij vader dat je zo je zwadderichkantjes hebt die regelmatig te boven komen. Die kan je binnen de week laten overplaatsen." fluisterde hij geamuseerd in haar oor, ze verbleekte en hapte naar adem. Hij maakte gebruik van haar verwaring en duwde haar op zijn bed neer, haar rug tegen het matras aandrukkend. Ze slaakte een geschrokken kreet terwijl haar haren wild op zijn kussen vlogen. ,,En nu kunnen we ons pas echt vermaken." grijnsde hij tevreden, hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar en pinde met 1 hand haar polsen tegen het kussen, boven haar hoofd. Ze probeerde uit zijn greep los te komen maar hij was te sterk voor haar. Zijn tong gleed over haar lippen en ze opende gehoorzaam haar mond, wetend dat hij haar anders toch zou bedreigen. Zijn vrije hand woelde door haar haar dat ondertussen al heel erg in de war zat, ze rilde van angst. Zijn hand liet haar polsen los en hij verbrak de zoen om even adem te halen. Ze probeerde weg te komen en maaide wanhopig met haar armen maar het haalde niks uit. ,,Nog één verkeerde beweging of één protest en ik takel je zodanig toe dat je niet meer in staat bent om hier weg te komen." zei hij dreigend, ze slikte maar zei geen woord. ,,Mooi, good girl." grijnsde hij, zijn lippen gleden van haar oorlel naar haar wang en naar haar hals terwijl zijn handen haar T-shirt naar boven duwden en over haar hoofd trokken, hij smeet het kledingstuk vervolgens achteloos op de grond, hij frunnikte aan haar broek en trok deze uit, vervolgens gooide hij deze ook op de grond.. Ze verstarde en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht, zijn handen openden de sluiting van haar beha. ,,Niet doen!" smeekte ze, hij grinnikte en drukte zijn lippen even op die van haar. ,,Niet bang zijn, ik doe je geen pijn." zei hij 'geruststellend' en hij gooide de beha op de grond, een traan gleed langs haar wang, gevolgd door een andere. ,,Hou op!" snikte ze, ze probeerde weg te kruipen maar dit zonder resultaat, hij was te sterk voor haar. Zijn hand gleed langs haar hals naar beneden, zonder enige aarzeling raakte hij haar borst. ,,Nee, stop ermee, hou op!" snikte ze doodsbang en ze stribbelde hevig tegen, opnieuw haalde dit niets uit. ,,Hou je kalm!" siste hij, zijn gezicht gevaarlijk dicht bij het hare brengend. Zijn hand gleed langs haar buik verder naar beneden en begon haar slipje omlaag te duwen. ,,Nee, laat me los! Hou op! Laat me met rust! Hou je handen thuis!" ratelde ze huilend en ze probeerde hem weg te duwen. ,,Ik zei, hou je kalm, of ik doe je misschien wel pijn." dreigde hij en hij begon haar verwoed te zoenen terwijl zijn handen over haar lichaam gleden. Ze bleef roerloos liggen, angsaanjagende gedachten gingen door haar hoofd heen terwijl haar hele lichaam zich opspande, tranen stroomden over haar wangen en haar hele lichaam rilde van angst. Hij zuchtte en keek haar aan. ,,Isa, ontspan, anders doet het misschien pijn." zuchtte hij, ze sperde haar ogen wijdopen. ,,Ontspannen? Terwijl jij op het punt staat mij te verkrachten? ONTSPANNEN?! Heb jij aan de XTC gezeten of iets dergelijks?" schreeuwde ze, hij legde zijn hand gauw op haar mond om haar geschreeuw te dempen. ,,Best dan niet", siste hij en hij begon haar weer te zoenen. Ze verstijfde en probeerde hem weg te duwen, dit haalde wederom niks uit, hij was te sterk voor haar. Ze trok haar hoofd ruw weg, en verbazingwekkend genoeg kwamen zijn lippen los van de hare. ,,Isabelle Annick Ardena, stop met protesteren en tegenwerken en werk mee, voor de verandering!" gromde hij terwijl hij haar benen ruw uit elkaar trok, ze spande haar lichaam nog erger op en probeerde zich wanhopig los te trekken uit zijn greep. ,,Nee!" snikte ze, hij rolde met zijn ogen en drukte zijn lippen op die van haar, hij proefde tranen. ,,Isabelle, kalmeer", zuchtte hij, ze keek hem woedend aan. ,,Kalmeer? KALMEER? TERWIJL JIJ ME EVEN GAAT VERKRACHTEN DAN GA IK NIET KALMEREN!" schreeuwde ze, Draco gaf haar een gevaarlijke blik. ,,Geen woord meer, jij gaat nu ontspannen, heb je me goed gehoord?" siste hij, Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. ,,Nee, als je me niet los laat dan ga ik gillen!" riep ze dreigend, hij hief één wenkbrauw sarcastisch op. ,,Ik geloof niet dat jij hier degene bent die de touwtjes in handen heeft." zei hij droog en begon haar weer te zoenen.

,,Waar is ze? Waar in hemelsnaam is ze?" Apple gooide gefrustreerd haar handen in de lucht terwijl ze in een zetel neerplofte. ,,Ze zou al lang hier moeten zijn, het is al 2 uur!" riep ze vervolgens, Simone reageerde niet en begon nu de nagels van haar rechterhand af te knabbelen. ,,Wacht! Ze zou toch niet bij Draco zitten hé? Wie weet wat hij wel niet met haar uithaalt!" riep Apple nu uit en ze sprong weer overeind. Ze begon weer door de kamer te ijsberen net zoals even daarvoor. ,,Simone, wat als hij haar verkracht?" vroeg ze toen verschrikt, ze keek Simone met grote ogen aan, deze keek ook met een ruk op. ,,No way, hij zou wel vanalles bij haar uithalen, maar hij zou haar toch niet verkrachten? Toch?" zei ze twijfelend, Apple antwoordde niet en plofte zuchtend weer in de zetel neer. ,,We kunnen niks anders doen dan wachten", zuchtte Simone en ze staarde opnieuw geconcentreerd naar het haardvuur.

Isabelle lag met haar ogen open in het bed, haar ogen waren rood en gezwollen van het huilen. Slapen kon ze niet, en dat wilde ze niet ook niet, ze wilde hier enkel zo snel mogelijk weg. Draco's lichaam lag tegen haar rug aangedrukt, zijn armen lagen stevig om haar middel geslagen en hij sliep erg vast. Tenminste, dat hoopte ze. Voorzichtig maakte ze zich los uit zijn omhelzing en kroop uit het bed, ze trok haar slip, beha en jurk gauw aan samen met haar slippers. Ze liep naar de muur en mompelde een spreuk, de deur verscheen weer en ze rende de leerlingenkamer en de gangen door. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen en ze veegde ze ruw weg terwijl ze het wachtwoord mompelde en de leerlingenkamer inging. Simone en Apple keken met een ruk op. ,,Waar was je? Kon je niet zeggen dat je ging wegblijven? Waarom liet je ons zomaar in de steek?" riep Simone boos, Isabelle keek haar woedend aan. ,,Alsof ik daar wilde zijn!" schreeuwde ze woedend, Simone keek verbaasd naar haar terwijl Apple aan de grond genageld stond. ,,Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Simone nu bezorgd, Isabelle antwoorde niet en plofte in een zetel neer, vervolgens begon ze onbedwingbaar te snikken. Haar schouders schokten en ze hield haar handen voor haar gezicht, Simone plofte tegenover haar neer. ,,Heeft het met Draco te maken?" vroeg ze, Isabelle knikte, nog steeds snikkend. ,,Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Apple op zachte toon, ze vreesde het ergste. ,,Hij..hij-..Ik wilde het niet! Ik bleef zeggen dat hij moet ophouden, ma-..maar......hij...hij-...lui..-luisterde..ni-..niet!" stamelde Isabelle, er viel een traan op haar jurk. ,,Isabelle, heeft hij je verkracht?" vroeg Simone nu, Isabelle knikte en Simone werd lijkbleek, net zoals Apple. ,,Je moet het aan iemand vertellen, wat als je zwanger bent!" stamelde ze, Isabelle keek met een ruk op, haar huidskleur was spierwit geworden. ,,Oh god nee!" ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. ,,Daarom ben je dat niet, maar hij kan dat toch niet ongestraft doen!" zei Simone vlug, Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. ,,Ik en Draco zijn officieel verloofd, volgens de wet is het dus toegestaan dat we met elkaar naar bed gaan, en die zegt helaas niks dat in zijn nadeel kan zijn terwijl hij me verkracht heeft." snikte ze, Simone en Apple zwegen. ,,Ik ga een lange douche nemen, ik voel me rot, gebruikt, vernederd en vies dus als je me wilt excuseren." snikte ze en ze liep de trap op, naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Ze bleef zeker een uur lang onder de douche staan en boende haar vel tot ze helemaal roze zag. Toen pas kwam ze uit de douche om te gaan slapen, morgen ging ze in ieder geval niet naar de lessen.

De volgende ochtend beenden Apple en Simone naar de jongensslaapzaal van zwadderich. Zonder enige waarschuwing gooide Simone de deur open, gelukkig waren Kevin, Sam en Draco, de enigen in de slaapzaal, al aangekleed. Apple werd vuurrood toen Sam naar haar grijnsde. ,,Jij!" siste Simone terwijl ze met een priemende vinger naar Draco wees, deze grijnsde breed. ,,Wat?" vroeg hij onschuldig, Kevin lachte terwijl Draco nonchalant achterover leunde. ,,Besef je wel wat je haar hebt aangedaan?" schreeuwde Simone, Kevin keek Draco verbaasd aan. ,,Waar heeft ze het over?" vroeg hij, Draco's grijns werd breder. ,,Ik heb haar ontmaagd, en Simone is daar blijkbaar niet blij mee, wat is er, jaloers?" Draco keek grijnzend naar Simone die nu rood werd van woede. ,,In je dromen, perverte verkrachter!" riep ze, ze beende naar hem toe, gaf hem een dreun tegen zijn kaak en liep vervolgens de slaapzaal uit, met Apple op haar hielen. Toen ze in het lokaal van Transfiguratie aankwamen gingen ze zitten en begonnen te kletsen over Isabelle en hoe ze zich zouden wreken op Draco. Helaas kwam die net binnen samen met Sam en Kevin, en kwamen ze naast hen zitten. ,,Rot op, stelletje idioten." snoof Simone en ze begon weer met Apple te praten. Ze wierp af en toe een blik over het lokaal en op de deur. ,,Waar blijft ze?" vroeg ze, het koste Apple geen enkele moeite om te weten dat de vraag over Isabelle ging. ,,Geen idee, misschien heeft ze zich verslapen?" opperde ze, Simone keek haar aan. ,,Ik denk niet dat ze ook maar één oog heeft dicht gedaan, dankzij onze verkrachter hier." siste ze, met een duistere blik op Draco, deze keek haar verontwaardigd aan. ,,Ze wilde het zelf ook hoor!" verdedigde hij zichzelf. ,,Ja, vast, en dan ben ik Merlijn." zei Simone sarcastisch, Draco kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ,,Ze wilde het, of je het nu wilt geloven of niet, want dat zijn jullie van Isabelle niet gewoon hé, dat ze toegeeft. Ik heb haar, Simone, ze is van mij en binnekort zal ze zelfs mijn vrouw zijn, en er is niets dat je er aan kan doen." siste hij, Simone keek hem woedend aan maar wist dat hij gelijk had, ze was machteloos, ze had geen controle over de beslissingen van de ouders van Draco en Isabelle. ,,Dat kan misschien wel zo zijn, maar als er iets is waarmee ik dat idiote gedoe van dat uithuwelijken kan dwarsbomen, dan zal ik niet aarzelen." siste ze venijnig en ze keek mokkend de andere kant op. Isabelle kwam niet één van de lessen opdagen dus gaven ze die maar als ziek op. Tijdens de middagpauze ging Draco naar haar toe, zonder dat iemand het wist, behalve Kevin en Sam.

Hij liep regelrecht naar de meisjesslaapzaal, Isabelle lag te slapen op het bed, ze droeg een witte trainingsbroek en een roze trui. Haar haar was los en lag over het kussen verspreid, ze lag boven de dekens en hield deze vast alsof ze steun zocht. Voorzichtig ging hij op de rand van het bed zitten. Zijn oog viel op een paars boek, hij nam het van het nachtkastje en begon er in te was een fotoboek, op de éne foto stond Isabelle lachend in een cheerleaders outfit, op de andere droeg ze een spijkerbroek en een T-shirt en lag ze op een handdoek aan het zwembad, haar gezicht keek geconcentreerd naar een boek. Hij bekeek nog een aantal foto's tot Isabelle iets mompelde in haar slaap en zich met haar gezicht naar zijn rug draaide. Hij keek om, haar gezicht stond gespannen en ze had haar handen tot vuisten gebald. ,,Nee, hou op!" mompelde ze, hij ging voorzichtig naast haar liggen en streek met zijn hand door haar haar. Ze leek weer te ontspannen maar schoot enige seconden later naar adem happend overeind. ,,Ook goeiemorgen, hoewel het al middag is." zei Draco droog, ze keek hem met grote ogen aan en vloog naar de andere kant van het bed, helaas met haar rug tegen de muur. ,,Blijf uit mijn buurt jij!" piepte ze bang, haar ogen waren wijdopengesperd van angst en haar huid was lijkbleek. Hij lachte en greep haar pols vast, vervolgens trok hij haar naar zich toe en duwde haar met haar rug tegen zijn buik en benen aan. Ze verstijfde en probeerde zich los te trekken. ,,We weten allebei dat die ontsnappingspogingen geen veranderingen teweeg brengen, Isa, dus meewerken zou veel verstandiger zijn." fluisterde hij in haar oor, ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en huiverde van de schrik. ,,Niet zo bang, Isa, ik doe je geen pijn, dat heb je gisteren ook wel ondervonden." suste hij haar terwijl er een brede, jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen. ,,Laat me los." kon ze met moeite uitbrengen, haar stem haperde en klonk benauwd. ,,Kom nou Isa, je genoot ervan, dat weet ik." fluisterde hij in haar oor. ,,Dat denk jij, met die perverte verbeelding van je!" flapte ze er woedend uit, in een oogwenk had hij haar met haar rug tegen het matras aan gedrukt en zat hij bovenop haar. ,,Niet zo'n grote mond, Isa, je weet ondertussen wat ik kan aanrichten, en ik kan dat een tweede keer doen ook." fluisterde hij op duistere toon in haar oor, zijn hand gleed al naar haar trui en begon deze omhoog te duwen. Ze verbleekte en begon koorstachtig naar een onstnappingsmethode te zoeken. 'Als ik hem afleid dan laat hij me los en dan kan ik hier weg stralen, als ik daarna een deel van zijn geheugen wis herinnert hij er zich niks meer van. Zijn gezicht kwam dichterbij het hare terwijl hij haar lichaam bestudeerde. Ze slikte even maar drukte vervolgens haar lippen op die van hem. Hij verwachtte dit niet en liet haar polsen los, ze maakte hier gebruik van en rolde om zodat zij bovenop zat. Net toen ze zich wil los trekken legde hij zijn éne hand op haar dij en zijn andere op haar bil en begon haar verwoed terug te zoenen. Ze schrok zich rot en wilde zich los trekken maar besefte dat ze het spelletje mee moest spelen als ze hier weg wilde komen. Daarom drukte ze haar éne hand tegen zijn schouder en woelde met haar andere door zijn haar. Hij kreunde en trok haar onderuit zodat ze boven op hem lag, ze had zin om hem weg te duwen, maar dan zou ze hier niet aan ontkomen. 'Als ik hier niet snel weg ben dan kom ik niet weg meer, ik moet geen tijd meer verspillen.' dacht ze De hand die eerst tegen zijn schouder had gelegen gleed nu naar zijn borstkas, ze huiverde maar probeerde dit niet te laten merken. Hij schrok, en zijn handen lieten haar los, maar zijn lippen bleven op de hare plakken. Hij begon haar nog heftiger terug te zoenen en ze rolde van hem en het bed af. Ze greep haar hutkoffer vast, die was volgesjouwt met haar spullen en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Vervolgens straalde ze naar liet zich met een zucht op haar bed vallen en begon te huilen. Apple en Simone zaten in de Grote Zaal en waren druk in gesprek. Het was niet erg druk, er zaten enkele Zwadderaars, 2 Ravenklauwers en wat Huffelpuffers. Het was zo rustig omdat het nog geen etenstijd was en de meeste leerlingen hadden nog les. Plotseling kwam Draco de zaal in stormen. De Ravenklauwers en Huffelpuffers maakten zich snel uit de voeten, en ook verschillende Zwadderaars vertrokken bij het zien van Draco's woedende gezicht. Kevin, Sam, Apple en Simone waren nu alleen nog in de zaal, de laatste twee hadden niet gemerkt dat Draco was binnen gekomen. 'Waar is ze!' brieste hij eenmaal aangekomen bij de twee meiden. Simone keek even op en praatte toen verder met Apple, geen aandacht meer schenkend aan Draco. Apple keek hem met een ijskoude blik aan, daarna keek ze ook weg en praatte terug tegen Simone. 'Ik vroeg waar ze was!' siste hij terwijl hij hen pijnlijk bij hun schouders pakte. 'Ik heb geen idee over wie je het hebt, en hoewel ik wel een vermoeden heb zou ik het nooit van me leven vertellen,' siste Apple. Simone negeerde hem nog steeds, hoewel dat nu nog al moeilijk ging omdat haar schouder er zowat uit werd gerukt. Hij keek haar giftig aan. 'Ik ben het eens met Apple,' zei ze terwijl ze zijn hand los probeerde te maken. Dat ging echter niet, hij leek het niet eens door te hebben. 'Ik ben niet gek hoor! Jullie weten waar ze is. En jullie mogen meteen uitleggen hoe het kwam dat ze in blauwe lichtjes verdween!' siste hij, Apple en Simone keken hem stomverbaasd aan. 'Ehm… Malfidus, je zei dat je niet gek was weet je nog,' zei Apple met een onschuldige stem. 'Inderdaad, volgens mij klopt dat niet helemaal. Mensen verdwijnen namelijk niet zomaar, en zeker niet in blauwe lichtjes,' voegde Simone eraan toe. 'Doe niet zo schijnheilig. En vertel me wat er is,' siste hij. 'Ten eerste, doen we niet schijnheilig,' begon Simone. 'En ten tweede hoeven wij jouw niks te vertellen. Dus als je ons nu los wil laten dan kunnen we zorgen dat we zo ver mogelijk bij jouw uit de buurt kunnen komen,' voegde Apple er liefjes aan toe. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Sam. 'Ze willen niet vertellen waar Isabelle is en wat er met haar aan de hand is!' riep Draco uit. 'O maar dat willen ze denk ik wel zeggen, als ze tenminste niet willen dat ik iemand een brief schrijf,' zei Kevin grijnzend. Apple en Simone begonnen te protesteren. 'We weten niet waar ze is! Hoe kunnen we dat nou weten, we hebben haar de hele dag niet gezien!' protesteerde Apple. 'Inderdaad! Maar ik kan wel ongeveer vertellen wat er aan de hand is hoor,' begon Simone onschuldig. 'Kijk het zit zo, een één of andere grote idioot heeft haar verkracht. Nu heeft ze genoeg van het leven en wil ze zo snel mogelijk dood. Waarschijnlijk is ze dus of van het dak af gesprongen, of ze is het Verboden Bos in gegaan vastbesloten er niet meer uit te komen. Maar het kan ook wel zijn dat ze gewoon het meer is ingesprongen met een blok aan haar benen,' Draco's gezicht vertrok in grote woede. Sam keek benauwd naar Draco, dit werd absoluut geen pretje. Kevin keek eerst ook benauwd maar keek toen naar Simone, je moest wel of veel lef hebben of gewoon heel boos zijn, waarschijnlijk beide, om zo tegen Draco te praten. Simone's gezicht vertrok toen hij haar schouder steviger beetpakte. 'Rustig Draco, dit kan je beter op een andere manier doen,' fluisterde Sam. Kevin grijnsde en keek Simone doordringend aan terwijl hij een veer en een stuk perkament greep. ,,Dan zijn je ouders snel op de hoogte," zei hij alleen maar en hij begon te schrijven, Simone verbleekte een paar tinten. ,,Wij weten niks!" protesteerde ze verontwaardigd, Kevin stopte met schrijven en keek haar met 1 wenkbrauw sarcastisch opgetrokken aan. ,,Onmogelijk, jullie 2 weten alles van haar, dus dit ook." zei hij, hij keek haar vragend aan. ,,Krijgen we het nog te horen of zal ik die brief alvast afmaken en opsturen? Zo kunnen we je begrafenis al bespreken." zei hij ongeduldig, Simone keek hem woedend aan. ,,Ik zeg je toch; we weten nergens iets van!" schreeuwde ze nu luid, Kevin slikte en keek even om, een aantal mensen keken verbaasd naar hen maar een waarschuwende blik van Draco deed hen de zaal uitrennen. ,,Jullie weten het echt niet?" vroeg hij na een minuut stilte, Simone en Apple schudden beiden hun hoofd. Sam keek echter even verbaasd naar een punt achter Draco, Simone, Apple en Sam maar keek vervolgens weer gauw naar Simone die walgend snoof. ,,Is hier niemand die mij kan vertellen hoe ze in hemelsnaam zomaar kon verdwijnen?" zuchtte Draco, ,,Ja," antwoordde Kevin rustig. Draco keek hem woedend aan. ,,En wanneer zou ik erachter komen dat je alles al wist?" siste hij, Kevin grinnikte. ,,Ik niet, zij wel." hij wees naar het punt achter Draco waar hij zonet even naar had gekeken, Draco draaide zich om. Isabelle leunde tegen de muur en keek hem minachtend aan. ,,Wat?" vroeg ze onschuldig, Simone en Apple sprongen recht. ,,Je bent er weer! Je bent er weer!" zong Apple vrolijk. ,,Hoe in hemelsnaam deed je dat?" vroeg Draco nu dreigend, Isabelle haalde haar schouders op. ,,Dat gaat jou niks aan." zei ze en samen met Apple en Simone liep ze de zaal uit. ,,Wat in hemelsnaam? Hoe kwam jij daar plots? Hoe ontsnapte je aan hem? Verdween je in blauwe lichtjes?" vuurde Simone haar vragen op Isabelle af. Kevin, Sam en Draco kwamen naar hen toe. ,,Dat zou ik ook graag weten." zei Draco en hij sloeg een arm om Isabelle heen, deze zuchtte en wilde van hem wegstappen, dit ging echter niet goed aangezien hij haar meteen weer naar zich toe trok. ,,Blijf staan," siste hij, Isabelle rolde met haar ogen en het was duidelijk aan haar gezicht af te lezen dat ze nog liever in het meer sprong dan te blijven staan, maar ze veroerde geen vin. ,,En nu zouden wij graag wat uitleg willen, Isa." fluisterde Draco in haar oor, Isabelle keek hem kwaad aan. ,,Ten eerste gaat het jou geen moer aan, ten tweede moet je er nog niet op hopen dat ik één woord rep over iets dat zelfs Apple en Simone niet weten en ten derde-" ,,Isa, praten, nu!" zei Draco op waarschuwende toon, Isabelle zuchtte, hier zou ze niet aan ontkomen...

"Kom, eerst waar niemand ons kan horen", beval Isabelle kil, ze trok Draco met een snok mee de andere kant uit. De rest volgde gehoorzaam. Na wat 2 minuten stappen leek, stopte Isabelle plots en keek vragend naar een bruine deur. Ze knikte zachtjes en deed ze open. Eenmaal open ging Draco snel de deur binnen. Kevin, Sam, Apple en Simone volgden zonder treuzelen Draco's voorbeeld. Als laatste kwam Isabelle binnen en mompelde een spreuk zodat de deur vanaf de buitenkant niet openkon. Ze draaide zich om en zag vijf vragend gezichten. Isabelle zuchtte diep en begon haar verhaal. 'Jullie zullen wel gehoord hebben van de Charmed-ones he,' de vijf knikten. "Nou, ehm...Het zit zo...euhm, ik..." stamelde Isabelle snel. "Komt er nog wat van?" snauwde Draco kil. Dat leverde hem een zure blik van Isabelle op. "Ik heb Charmedkrachten", zei Isabelle vrij luid. Simone's mond viel open, Apple hield een hand tegen haar mond, Kevin trok sceptisch één wenkbrauw op, Sam kijk gewoon raar toe en Draco wou wel ik lachen uitbarsten. "Wat nu weer?" riep Isabelle ongeduldig. "Hahahah! Jij? Een Charmed-one? Doe me een lol!" bracht Draco moeilijk uit. Wanneer hij zijn tranen van het lachen uit zijn ogen wreef was Isabelle verdwenen. "Waar is ze nou?" vroeg hij sirieus. "Hier, Draco", klonk het giftig achter hem. Hij maakte een sprongetje van schrik. "Geloof je me nu?" vroeg ze met de nadruk op nu. Hij kon alleen maar knikken en verbaasd toekijken, net zoals de rest. "Kan je nog andere dingen?" vroeg Apple nieuwsgierig na een tijdje. "Orben, wat ik net heb gedaan, genezen, visioenen en voorwerpen bewegen", zei Isabelle met een trotse ondertoon. 'Maar dat laatste gaat vaak niet zo goed. Daar moet ik nog op oefenen,' voegde Isabelle er snel aan toe voordat ze zouden vragen omdat eens voor te doen. Apple, Sam en Simone stonden nog steeds op dezelfde manier maar Kevin en Draco stonden nu ook verbaasd te kijken. "Doe de rest eens voor", vroeg Simone opgewonden. "Gaat niet. Om te genezen moet iemand eerst gewond zijn en visioenen krijg ik niet zomaar. Ze komen wanneer ze willen", zei Isabelle, de teleurstelling was van Simone's gezicht te lezen. "Ik heb een wonde!" gilde Apple uit. Iedereen maakte geschrokken een sprongetje. "Kijk, kijk kijk!" Ze tilde haar rokje ietsje naar boven waar een lelijke wonde zichtbaar werd. Het bloed was al opgedroogd maar het zag er toch pijnlijk uit. "Ok", glimlachte Isabelle. Ze hield haar handen tien centimeter boven de wonde en sloot geconcentreerd haar ogen. Kleine gouden lichtstraaltjes kietelden Apple's knie. Niet veel later was de wonde gewoon in het niets verdwenen, verbaasd en opgewonden hield iedereen zijn mond. ,,Dat is gaaf." zei Kevin, Isabelle grinnikte en raakte per toeval de muur aan. Ze verbleekte, kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en bleef stokstijf staan. Een seconde later sperde ze haar ogen wijdopen van angst en wankelde even. ,,Wat? Wat was dat? Een visioen?" piepte Simone terwijl ze opgewonden op en neer sprong, Isabelle knikte. ,,WAT ZAG JE?!" gilde Simone nu en ze schudde Isabelle door elkaar. ,,Een aanval, de bron, we moeten hier weg, kom hier nooit meer!" stamelde Isabelle, ze greep de polsen van Apple en Simone vast en trok hen mee terug de gang op. Kevin, Draco en Sam volgden hen sleurde ze mee, een eind verder weg van de kamer. Ze bleef pas stil staan toen er een uil op haar afkwam. Ze bleef verbaasd stil staan pakte de de brief aan van de uil en begon te lezen. Eerst werden haar ogen groot, toen werd ze bleek, vervolgens keek ze woedend en als laatste keek ze wanphopig.'Nee, nee, nee, nee,' riep ze wanhopig uit. Draco, die nieuwsgierig was geworden, pakte de brief en las hem ook. Hij keek echter heel opgewekt en er verscheen en grote grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Dat is niet grappig!' riep Isabelle uit. Apple en Simone die nu ook nieuwsgierig waren geworden pakte de brief weer over van Draco en lazen hem ook. Hun gezichten waren een mengsel van medelijden en woede. ,,Wat staat er?" vroeg Kevin nieuwsgierig, hij griste de brief uit Apple's handen en begon te lezen.

_Lieve Isabelle,  
Hoe gaat het daar op Zweinstein?  
Heb je Draco al vaak gezien?  
Vast wel, wel wij hebben goed nieuws voor je!  
We gaan op vakantie naar Zurich, samen met Lucius, Narcissa en Draco.  
Is dat niet leuk?  
We vertrekken om tien uur 's ochtends op maandag, dat is dus de dag nadat je aankomt thuis.  
Veel plezier daar en niet teveel streken uit halen he!  
Veel liefs van je ouders._

P.S Doe je Draco ook even de groeten van me? Narcissa kan niet wachten om jullie twee weer te zien en ik ook niet!

Hij barstte in lachen uit en gaf de brief aan Sam, deze begon meteen breed te grijnsend. ,,Wel het lijkt erop dat we elkaar twee weken lang elke dag, elke minuut en elke seconde kunnen zien." zei Draco nonchalant en hij sloeg zijn arm om Isabelle heen. Deze schudde die van zich af en verschool zich gefrustreerd achter Simone. ,,Ik haat je, ik haat je, IK HAAT JE! HOOR JE ME? IK HAAT JE!" schreeuwde ze en ze rende naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw, ze merkte niet eens dat Draco haar achter na kwam. Aplle en Simone namen niet eens de moeite om achter haar aan te gaan omdat Kevin en Sam dreigend naar voren stapten. Isabelle kwam er pas achter dat Draco haar volgde toen ze op haar slaapkamer aankwam. ,,Rot op!" zei ze meteen toen Drao de deur opslot toverde. ,,Nee, ik moet eerst even wat duidelijk maken." zei hij, Isabelle keek gealarmeerd op. 'Je haat me niet,' begon hij. 'Welles,' 'Nee, je houdt van me,' 'Nietes,' Draco keek haar boos aan, terwijl Isabelle onschuldig terug keek. 'Je denkt alleen maar dat je me haat,' ging hij weer verder.  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Haat en liefde ligt heel dicht bij elkaar en-"  
,,Nee hoor."  
,,Je hebt het gewoon nog niet door dat je van me houdt."  
,,Jij hebt gewoon nog niet door dat ik je haat en dat dat NIET zal veranderen!"  
,,Het is omgekeerd, je houdt van me en dat zal niet veranderen."  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Welles!"  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Welles!"  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Welles!"  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Welles!"  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Welles!"  
,,Nietes!"  
,,Welles!"  
,,NIETEEEEEES!!!"  
,,Je doet kinderachtig!"  
,,Jij ook!"  
,,Omdat jij dat ook doet!"  
"Zie je wel! Kleine kinderen apen ook iedereen na!"  
,,Doe niet zo irritant!"  
,,Jij moet veel zeggen!"  
,,Isabelle!"  
,,Ja dat is mijn naam!"  
,,Isa!!"  
,,Isabelle voor jou meneertje!"  
Draco slaakte een kreet en liet zich op haar bed neerploffen. ,,Koppig vrouwmens." mompelde hij, Isabelle schoot overeind. ,,Dat hoorde ik!" zei ze kwaad, Draco grinnikte en keek naar het plafond. ,,Wil je wel eens van mijn bed af gaan!" riep ze plots verontwaardigd, Draco keek haar ondeugend aan.  
,,Nee, ik blijf hier liggen, tot volgende week, minstens."  
,,Ik moet daar toevallig wel slapen!"  
,,Weet ik",  
,,Best dan slaap ik in het jouwe!"  
,,Oke, dan kom ik daar liggen."  
,,Als je het maar laat!"  
,,Wil je wedden?"  
,,Je waagt het niet hoor je me?!"  
,,We zullen het straks zien."  
,,DRACO MALFIDUS!"  
,,Wat?"  
,,Iritante verwaande stomme egoïstische belachelijke kinderachtige koppige onnozele achterlijke debielige oenige onhandige klunzeige sexistische verkra-" hij sloeg zijn hand voor haar mond en duwde haar op haar rug neer tegen het bed. Vervolgens ging hij op haar zitten met zijn knieën aan weerzijden van haar dijen. ,,Hou je kalm, Isa." zei hij rustig, ze verroerde geen vin en keek hem alleen maar bang aan. Hij haalde langzaam zijn hand van haar mond weg. Toen ontplofte er iets achter hen, Isabelle greep Draco's T-shirt vast en straalde snel naar de andere kant van de kamer. Net op tijd want het ding dat net was komen binnenvliegen had het bed doen ontploffen. Houtsnippers vlogen door de kamer en de dekens gingen in rook op. ,,Verdorie!" vloekte Isabelle en een tel later duwde ze Draco opzij om vervolgens snel weg te duiken voor een vuurbal. Nog een bed ging in rook op, en nog één, en nog één, alle vijf bedden waren verdwenen. Enkel de assen van de dekens en de houtstukken lagen nog over de kamer verspreid. ,,Oh geweldig, ik mag het weer gaan uitleggen straks, krijg ik weer de grond, goedenacht verzekerd." mompelde Isabelle en ze concentreerde zich op één van de vazen. Die vloog naar de demon toe maar viel halverwege op de grond. De stukken porselein belandden bij een aantal houtstukken en een hoopje assen. ,,Geen punt, je kan bij mij slapen." fluisterde Draco in haar oor, ze keek hem woedend aan maar trok hem vervolgens onderuit. Een vuurbal miste hem op het nippertje, Draco loerde geschrokken naar zijn haar dat gelukkig voor hem nog in dezelfde staat als voordien bleek te zijn. ,,Dit is geen tijd voor spelletjes!" riep Isabelle nu verontwaardigd. Op dat moment kwamen Simone en Apple binnenstormen, ze renden naar Isabelle toe en trokken haar overeind. De demon vuurde een vuurbal op Simone af, deze gilde en hief haar handen verdedigend op. De demon en Draco bewogen niet meer. ,,Wat?" stamelde Simone, Isabelle keek haar verbaasd aan. ,,Simone, concentreer je op iets, en concentreer je op de gedachte dat datgene moet ontploffen." beval ze, Simone keek haar even verbaasd aan maar keek toen geconcentreerd naar de muur, deze ontplofte, enkel 2 meter verder dan de plek waar ze naar had gestaard. ,,Je bent een charmed-one!" fluisterde Isabelle hees, ze richtte zich tot Apple. ,,Apple, adem in en concentreer je op de gedachte dat eh... op twee plekken te gelijk kan zijn." zei ze, Apple deed wat haar gevraagd werd en plots verscheen er naast haar nog een keer zichzelf. ,,Jij bent er ook één!" zei Isabelle hyper, Apple en Simone keken elkaar verbaasd aan, ze dachten blijkbaar allebei hetzelfde. Was Isabelle gek geworden?!

Blijkbaar had Isabelle dat door want ze zei: 'Kijk dan naar wat jullie doen, dat zijn Charmed-One krachten. Ik heb er over gelezen,' ze wilde nog vertellen maar op dat moment bewogen de demon en Draco weer, en ook de vuurbal schoot langs Simone heen. Gelukkig had ze net een stap naar voren gedaan. Draco keek verbaasd toen hij opeens zag dat Apple en Simone op een andere plek stonden. Ook de demon keek verbaasd, maar daarna glimlachte hij. 'Alle drie tegelijk, wat een mazzel,' zei hij met raspende stem. 'Denk maar niet dat je ons klein krijgt!' siste Isabelle, Apple en Simone waren te verbaasd om te reageren. Snel greep Isabelle de handen van Apple en Simone. 'Zeg deze woorden na. The power of three will set us free,' zei ze, het waren de eerste beste woorden die ze herinnerde uit een groot boek. 'Drie keer achter elkaar,' voegde ze er nog aan toe. 'The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free,' ratelde de drie meiden op en plots knalde de demon uit elkaar en was er niks anders dan een hoopje as over. 'Cool!' riep Simone met een grote grijns uit. Apple keek verbaasd en met een verdwaasde uitdrukking naar het as. Draco keek eerst ook verbaasd maar toen boos. 'Jullie zeiden dat jullie het niet van haar wisten, waar ze was en hoe ze wegkwam,' siste hij. 'Dat wisten we ook niet!' zei Apple. 'Inderdaad, we wisten niet eens dat wij dit konden. Tenminste ik wist dit niet,' zei Simone. 'En ik ook niet,' voegde Apple eraan toe. 'En dat moet ik geloven,' snoof hij. 'Ja, inderdaad,' zei Isabelle. 'Zij wisten van niks,' voegde ze eraan toe. 'Ja vast', snoof hij, Isabelle keek hem met half toegeknepen ogen aan. 'Fijn, dan geloof je het niet, MAAR ROT NU OP!' die laatste woorden schreeuwde ze overdonderend luid en Draco maakte een sprongetje van schrik. 'Schreeuw niet tegen me, ik ben niet doof, Isa!' siste hij, Isabelle gilde gefrustreerd. 'ISABELLE VOOR JOU!' riep ze. 'Als hij nog niet doof was is hij dat nu wel,' mompelde Apple terwijl ze haar handen voor haar oren hield, nog kon ze al het geschreeuw horen. Simone deed voor de veiligheid van haar oren hetzelfde. 'Jij hebt mij helemaal niks te vertellen!' schreeuwde Draco terug. 'Dat dacht je maar! Ik heb heel veel te vertellen!' schreeuwde Isabelle koppig. 'Niet tegen mij!' bulderde Draco. Verbaasd kwamen Kevin en Sam door het gat in de muur lopen. Draco en Isabelle vielen meteen stil. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?' vroeg Sam verbaasd terwijl hij de muur bekeek. Ook Kevin keek verbaasd maar hij keek naar het as op de grond. 'Ehm… nou het was dus- eh… er eh…' begon Apple maar ze wist niks te verzinnen. 'Er is een vliegtuig neergestord,' zei Simone maar na een lange stilte. Apple keek haar vreemd aan met een blik van kon-je-niks-beters-verzinnen, dezelfde manier waarop Isabelle keek. Draco hief sceptisch een wenkbrauw op en Kevin en Sam keken ook niet erg overtuigd. 'En waar is het vliegtuig gebleven?' vroeg Sam. 'Ehm… hij is eh…-' 'verder gevlogen, hij was niet echt heel erg neergestort,' maakte Apple Simone's zin af. 'En hij ging zeker dwars duur de muur?' vroeg Kevin. 'Ehm… lijkt me wel hé, anders hadden we het nu wel gezien,' zei Simone snel. 'Het was niet een erg groot vliegtuig hé?' vroeg Sam weer. 'Nee niet echt, maar wel erg stevig, hij ging tenslotte dwars door de muur,' zei Apple gemaakt vrolijk. Draco keek de meiden grijnzend aan. Isabelle deed ook moeite om haar lachen te verbergen. Kevin en Sam keken met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar de heftig knikkende Apple en Simone. 'Wel, een 10 voor fantasie, maar een 0 voor de waarheid,' merkte Sam op. 'En aangezien we de waarheid liever horen mogen jullie die nu vertellen,' zei Kevin onschuldig. Terwijl Apple en Simone rood werden sloeg Draco ongemerkt zijn armen om Isabelle, met één hand op haar mond zodat ze niet kon gaan gillen. Ze verstarde meteen maar niemand leek het te merken, behalve Draco. 'Er was een eh… man en hij vloog plotseling in de fik,' zei Simone uiteindelijk. Het leek gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op de waarheid. 'Ach ja natuurlijk, we vliegt er nou niet zo eens in de maand in de fik,' zei Kevin sarcastisch. 'Ik zou het niet weten, hoewel ik jouw graag in de fik zou zien gaan,' zei Simone met een lief stemmetje. 'O werkelijk,' zei hij, er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht. Simone keek hem gealarmeerd aan en ging toen snel achter Apple staan. 'O fijn, ach ja, waarom gebruik je me ook niet als levend schild,' zei Apple droog.  
'Orb ons hier vandaan,' fluisterde Draco in Isabelle's oor. 'Nee,' mompelde ze door zijn hand heen. 'Orb ons hier vandaan, naar de slaapkamers van Zwadderich. Anders zal ik je ouders vertellen hoe erg je je weer hebt misdragen,' siste hij. 'Mweeh!' klonk het gedempt, Draco trok haar nog dichter tegen zich aan. 'Orben!' beval hij, Isabelle kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en straalde zichzelf en Draco weg, hoewel het met grote tegenzin was. Eenmaal in de slaapkamer aangekomen sprong ze meteen weg van Draco. Draco die een beetje onvast op de benen was door het orben had het te laat door en ze ging snel naar de andere kant van de kamer. Draco deed niks en grijnsde alleen, zo bleef hij haar aankijken. Plotseling schoot Isabelle zich iets te binnen, ze kon hier gewoon wegorben. Ze deed het meteen maar ze knalde tegen het plafon op en viel op de grond. 'Isa, Isa, Isa, dacht je nou echt dat ik geen veiligheidsmaatregelen had genomen,' grijnsde hij. "Dat verklaarde meteen waarom hij niks deed," dacht Isabelle zuur terwijl ze overeind kwam, er was een stekende pijn in haar pols. 'Ik ben niet als de meeste 7e jaars weet je, ik ben wat krachtiger en ken meer spreuken, zoals een spreuk om een ruimte orbvrij te maken. Ik heb hem meteen gebruikt toen we hier binnen kwamen,' grijnsde hij. 'Je bent niet alleen krachtiger, ook arroganter,' siste Isabelle. 'O dus je geeft toe dat ik krachtiger ben dan alle 7e jaars,' zei hij vrolijk. 'Nee ik geef toe dat je ietjes meer verstand van toverspreuken hebt dan de meeste, maar je bent bij lange na niet de slimste of krachtigste,' zei Isabelle schouderophalend. Hij zei niks, wetend dat dat toch geen zin had, en liep rustig op haar af. De rustige houding van Isabelle verdween meteen. Ze zette een angstige stap achteruit en probeerde zover mogelijk uit zijn buurt te blijven. Draco grinnikte, greep haar pols vast en duwde haar op het bed neer, vervolgens ging hij op haar zitten. ,,Nee!" piepte ze en ze probeerde onder hem vandaan te komen. ,,Ga van me af!" zei ze met een piepstemmetje, helemaal in paniek begon ze wanhopig met haar armen door de lucht te maaien om hem op afstand te houden. ,,Isa, doe zo flauw niet." zuchtte hij, hij greep haar beide polsen met 1 hand vast en pinde deze tegen het kussen. ,,Je weet dat ik je geen pijn doe." fluisterde hij in haar oor, zijn lippen raakten de zijkant van haar voorhoofd, haar wang, haar oorlel en een klein stukje van haar hals. Ze verstijfde maar zei geen woord, ze bleef gewoon roerloos liggen zonder te reageren. Zijn handen begonnen haar trui omhoog te duwen. Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht, werd lijkbleek en maakte een geluid van angst. ,,Stil maar, Isa", fluisterde hij en hij trok haar trui over haar hoofd. ,,Nee, niet weer!" smeekte Isabelle, Draco reageerde niet en gleed met zijn lippen langs haar schouder. ,,Nee!" riep Isabelle nu met een hoog stemmetje, Draco grinnikte en keek haar aan. ,,Angsthaas." plaagd hij, hij ging op zijn zij liggen. Isabelle draaide zich om en wilde wegrennen maar hij sloeg zijn beide armen om haar heen en trok haar naar zich toe. Haar rug lag tegen zijn buik en borstkas aangedrukt, ze voelde zijn adem in haar nek en zijn handen die haar buik leken te verbranden. Een traan gleed langs haar wang en ze onderdrukte een snik. Ze mocht zich niet kwetsbaar openstellen, dat zou haar zwakker maken dan ze al was en dat mocht absoluut niet gebeuren. ,,Je moet niet bang zijn, Isa van me, alles is in orde." glimlachte hij, zijn lippen gleden langs de achterkant van haar nek. Ze rilde en draaide haar hoofd weg. ,,Isa, toe nou, we weten allebei dat je dit wilt." zuchtte hij, ze schudde haar hoofd. ,,Niet waar!"  
,,Wel."  
,,Niet!"  
,,Heus wel!"  
,,Mooi niet!"  
,,Wel!"  
,,Niet!"  
,,100 % positief!"  
,,200% negatief!"  
,,300% positief!"  
,,4000% NEGATIEF!"  
,,Ik verwed er mijn bezem om!"  
,,Dan ben je die mooi kwijt!"  
,,Net niet!"  
,,Net wel!"  
,,Niet!"  
,,Wel!"  
,,Zie je, je vind het wel leuk, je zei net van wel!"  
,,Dat ging over het feit dat je je bezem kwijt zou zijn!"  
,,En wat dan nog!"  
,,AARGH RAAR ROTJOCH! Laat me los!"  
,,Nee, jij komt hier niet weg voor morgenochtend." zei hij kortaf, haar mond viel open en ze keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ,,Wat?" bracht ze geschokt uit, Draco grijnsde. ,,Je hebt toch geen bed meer-" ,,Daar bestaan huiselfen voor!" ,,Dus dan slaap je maar hier, bij mij." grijnsde hij, hij trok haar dichter naar zich toe. Isabelle zuchtte en besefte dat ze hier toch niet zou wegkomen, hoelang ze ook discusïerden, dus liet ze het daar maar bij. ,,Dit krijg je nog terug, dat zweer ik je!" siste ze giftig en ze sloeg mokkend haar armen over elkaar heen. Draco grijnsde tevreden en begon haar weer te zoenen, Isabelle zoende hem gedwongen terug, hopend dat Apple en Simone het beter hadden. En dat die haar snel zouden vinden...

Apple en Simone hadden het echter niet veel beter. Zodra ze doorhadden dat Isabelle weg was was Simone naar de deur gestormd. Kevin had haar echter meteen tegengehouden. 'Dat was dom Simo,' zei Apple droog. 'Bedankt dat je het nog even inwrijft,' zei Simone zuur terwijl Kevin haar grijnzend vast hield. Toen hij zijn lippen dichterbij bracht sprong Apple naar voren. 'O nee, mooi niet, dat gaat niet weer gebeuren. Dan belandt Simone net zo als Isabelle en dat gaat mooi niet gebeuren,' zei ze giftig. Kevin grijnsde alleen even naar haar en zoende Simone als nog. Die schrok zich een ongeluk aangezien ze dacht dat hij na Apple's protesten wel zou stoppen. Apple probeerde Kevin van Simone af te halen, maar dat had weinig succes omdat Sam haar vasthield. "Hoe kan ze die gozer leuk vinden," dacht Simone kwaad. Kevins lippen schoven langzaam naar haar oorlelletje om vervolgens naar haar nek te gaan. Simone staarde woest voor zich uit. 'Laat me los!' tierde Apple. 'Nee,' was het enige antwoord. 'Laat hun nou maar lekker hun gang gaan,' voegde hij eraan toe. 'Je bedoelt dat Kevin lekker zijn gang gaat!' siste Apple. 'Ja inderdaad, en aangezien Simone daar niks aan kan veranderen…,' grijnsde hij, hij had het lampverhaal dus ook al gehoord. 'Simone misschien niet! Maar ik wel, dus laat me los!' riep Apple. Simone, die wist dat het toch geen zin had, keek nog steeds woest naar de muur. Toen Kevins handen onder haar shirtje over haar rug streken verstijfde ze, maar haar blik ging niet van de muur weg. Zijn handen kropen verder omhoog naar haar bhsluiting en toen hij daar was aangekomen vloog plots de muur uit elkaar. Kevin keek geschrokken op en zette een stap naar achter. Simone en Apple, die wisten hoe het kwam, schrokken ook en Sam had dezelfde reactie als Kevin. 'Wat was dat?' zei Sam buitenadem van schrik. 'Ehm… een bom,' probeerde Simone, er was een zelfde gat ontstaan in de andere muur, alleen deze was aan de buitenkant van het kasteel zodat het er nogal koud werd. 'De Ravenklauwers zullen wel blij zijn met ons,' fluisterde Apple. 'Geen bedden, een stuk van 2 muren eraf,' voegde ze eraan toe. 'Was het niet eens een vliegtuig,' zei Sam sarcastisch die ook had gezien dat het hetzelfde soort gat was. 'Blijkbaar niet,' kaatste Apple terug. 'Als jullie nu niet onmiddellijk vertellen wat er is gebeurd en hoe het komt dat er plotseling muren ontploffen dan zitten jullie in grote problemen,' dreigde Kevin. Apple zuchtte diep en begon toen te vertellen. 'Eerst moet even duidelijk zijn dat we niks van Isabelle's krachten wisten,' zei ze streng, Kevin en Sam knikten. 'Nou toen wij Isabelle achterna gingen en hier aankwamen waren er geen bedden meer en stond er een… figuur in de kamer die iets op Simone gooide, een vuurbal. Simone hief haar armen op en toen bewogen Draco en het figuur niet meer,' snel vertelde ze het verhaal verder totdat de tweede muur was ontploft. Sam en Kevin keken hun sprakeloos aan.

"Hebben jullie krachten?" bracht Sam moeilijk uit. Simone en Apple knikten zachtjes. "Super!" grijnsde Kevin. Beiden hadden ze al een vermoeden wat nu ging komen. "Toon ze eens!" riepen de jongens in koor. Beiden keken ze verwachtingsvol naar de meisjes die nerveus naar elkaar keken. Simone zocht een slachtoffer en haar ogen rustten op een nog overblijvende vaas. Met een zwaai van haar handen ontplofte die zoals de vroegere muur. Een vlieg vloog voorbij zodat die plotseling bevroren werd door Simone's kracht. Dwaas keken de jongens met open mond naar de stilstaande vlieg. Hun blik veranderde meteen toen Simone de vlieg weer ontvriesde. Nu was het Apple's beurt. Geconcentreerd sloot ze haar ogen om vervolgens als dezelfde persoon naast zichzelf te staan. "Ik heb een bad-hair-day zo te zien!" zei ze meteen toen ze zichzelf zag. Haar andere persoon stond slap op haar voeten. "Hé! Ik heb maar één kracht!" mopperde ze toen ze aan Simone's krachten dacht. "Dat is totaal niet eerlijk!" gilde ze luid, zodat Simone en de jongens alleen maar stil toekeken. Door het zoemende geluid van de vlieg werd haar humeur er niet beter op. Zuchtend sloeg ze die weg. Maar in plaats van de vlieg vloog Sam recht op de muur af. Een harde bonk was afkomstig door de aanraking van zijn rug en de muur. Kreunend lag hij op een hoopje bij een tafeltje. "Sam!" riep Kevin uit. Met z'n drieën stormdden ze op hem af. Hij had zich nu al op z'n rug gedraaid. Apple plofte op haar knieën naast hem neer en streek over zijn haar. "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry,..." fluisterde ze stil. Apple bekeek Sam's wonde op zijn arm zodat ze de vettige knipoog van Sam naar Kevin niet zag. Alleen Simone had het gezien. Bitter wierp ze een blik op Kevin, die haar nadien waarschuwend aankeek. Grijnzend kreunde Sam nog wat zodat Apple nog meer schuldgevoelens kreeg. Zijn gezicht vertrok toen Apple weer opkeek. "Probeer anders op te staan", zei ze met een brok in haar keel. Zonder moeite trok Kevin Sam recht, die nog wat verder acteerde. Simone keek alleen zuur naar een hoopje as met haar armen gekruisd. "Alle jongens zijn gore sexistische vetzakken", mompelde ze woest. "Wat zei je schatje?" vroeg Kevin terwijl hij haar achterste ruw vastpakte. "Aaaargh!" schreeuwde Simone die snel wegstormde, Apple meetrekkend, die wel heel dicht bij Sam stond. Ze hoorde het beklag van Apple niet toen ze zich herinnerde dat Isabelle nog altijd alleen bij Draco was.

Ze verbleekte bij de gedachte wat Draco aan het doen was en stormde snel, voordat iemand haar kon tegenhouden en Apple meetrekkend, de deur door. 'Ik kan zelf wel lopen hoor,' zei Apple. 'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ze snel. 'Isabelle, ze is vast in de Zwadderich kleedkamer,' zei Simone snel, ze liet Apple los en begon te rennen. Apple rende haar achterna. Apple en Simone wisten waar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich was, het enige wat Simone niet wist was het wachtwoord. 'Bloedzuiver,' zei Apple meteen. Simone keek haar verbaasd aan. 'O ja, jij zit natuurlijk in Zwadderich,' lachtte ze. 'Zouden we misschien niet beter Isa kunnen gaan redden,' merkte Apple droog op, Simone's gezicht ging meteen weer op serieus en ze rende de leerlingenkamer in. Apple trok haar mee naar de jongensslaapzaal aangezien Simone de hele verkeerde kant opliep. Apple wist precies waar Draco zou moeten zijn, aangezien het de zelfde kleedkamer zou zijn als die van Sam, en ze duwde de deurkruk naar beneden om de kamer in te stormen. Helaas kwam het niet zover omdat de deur opslot zat en ze liep er dus tegenop. 'Alohomora!' riep Simone. Het was een geluk dat het al laat was zodat er niemand meer in de 'woonkamer' zat, anders was Simone, als Grif, vast en zeker vervloekt. Nog een keer probeerde ze de deur, en nog kwam er geen beweging in, wel hoorde ze een korte kreet wat leek op 'help'. 'Blaas die deur gewoon op!' riep Apple uit. 'Dat kan ik niet,' ging Simoner ertegenin. 'Dan leer je het maar kunnen, proberen kan altijd,' zei Apple meteen. Simone keek even hulpeloos maar keek toen naar de deur en concentreerde zich. Net toen Sam en Kevin kwamen binnen stormen ontplofte de deur en werden Apple en Simone bijna weggeblazen. Ze hielden zich echter vast en stormde toen snel maar binnen. 'Iel!!!!' gilde Simone die als eerst binnenkwam. Draco trok net zijn broek naar beneden, terwijl Isabelle zich huilend onder de dekens van een bed verstopte. 'Gatver de gatver de gatver,' riep Apple uit die niet door had waarom Simone zo gilde. Draco had de broek alweer omhoog getrokken en Isabelle scharrelde onopgemerkt wat kleren bij elkaar. ,,Jij ranzige smerige idioot, laat haar nu eens eindelijk met rust!" gilde Simone, Draco rolde met zijn ogen. ,,Kevin, zeg iets tegen je liefje." zei hij toen onschuldig, Kevin grijnsde breed terwijl Simone een walgende blik op haar gezicht kreeg. ,,Ik hoop voor jou dat dat over Patty of weetikveel wie gaat want als dat over mij ging dan is dat een erge belediging, Malfidus!" schreeuwde ze kwaad. 'Nee het ging over jouw,' zei Kevin droog terwijl hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg.  
Even verstijfde Simone maar toen probeerde ze zich voorzichtig los te rukken. Ondertussen boog ze haar hoofd naar voren zodat Kevin, die achter haar stond, er niet bij kon. Zo onopvallend mogelijk probeerde ze zijn handen van haar buik te halen. Isabelle's pogingen om haar kleren te pakken hadden heel wat meer succes. Isabelle sloop voorzichtig, en in zijn geheel aangekleed, uit het bed, niemand merkte haar op omdat de jongens grijnzend naar Simone keken en Apple woest naar Kevin keek. Kevin had dat echter niet door en keek zuchtend naar Simone, die als een plank in zijn armen voelde. Draco had dat door en begon te grijnzen. 'Ik heb een hele goede manier om een meisje rustig te krijgen weet je,' zei hij onschuldig. Simone's hoofd schoot omhoog waarbij ze volop Kevins kin raakte. Hij zette wankelend een stap naar achter. Apple, die haar hand net ophief om Kevin tegen de muur aan te smijten, schoot prompt in de lach. Isabelle en Sam begonnen ook te lachen en Draco begon te grijnzen. Kevin greep met een pijnlijk gezicht naar zijn kin. 'O, o,' mompelde Simone terwijl ze met een angstig gezicht naar Kevin keek. 'Kev toch… de meisjes waar jij mee uitgaat zijn levensgevaarlijk je moet toch eens iets aan je smaak doen,' grapte Sam. 'Inderdaad… eerst slaat ze een gat in je kop en nu geeft ze je een kopstoot,' grijnsde Draco. 'Ik kon er niks aan doen! Ik deed het niet expres! Het kwam door jouw!' zei Simone verontwaardigt terwijl ze Kevin nauwlettend in de gaten hield. 'Ach ja joh, geef onschuldige mensen maar de schuld,' zei Draco. Als Simone het niet zo benauwd had gehad had ze hem een flink uitgescholden maar aangezien ze in een benauwde situatie zat schoten haar ogen alleen maar even naar Draco en toen weer terug naar Kevin. 'Misschien moet je haar eens beter in de gaten houden,' zei Draco onschuldig terwijl hij even snel naar Isabelle keek zijn blik over haar lichaam liet glijden. Isabelle die het meteen merkte ging snel achter Apple staan. 'Ja, doe ik de volgende keer wel. Ik ben moe en ik ga naar bed,' zei Kevin en hij liep langs Simone, zonder ook maar 1 vinger uit te steken, door naar de badkamer. Simone keek stomverbaasd naar de deur waar Kevin was verdwenen en toen ze terugkeek zag ze dat de rest net zo keek. Draco die nog steeds naar de deur keek had niet door dat Apple Isabelle naar de plek waar de deur hoorde te zitten toe duwde. Snel rende Isabelle de kamer uit, Apple wenkte Simone en vervolgens probeerde die onopvallend weg te komen. Dit keer lukte het wel en snel rende ze met Apple naar de deur van de Zwadderichleerlingenkamer. Daar stond Isabelle zenuwachtig te wachten en samen liepen ze verder naar Ravenklauw. Toen Isabelle in haar leerlingenkamer was liep Simone snel naar Griffoendor, hopend dat ze Vilder niet zou tegenkomen omdat ze allang over de tijd van het op de gangen lopen heen was. "Ik kan hem niet meer tegenkomen. Dat mag niet. Dan gaat hij net als Draco doen," schoot er steeds paniekerig door haar heen. Ook toen ze in bed lag, lag ze onrustig heen en weer te woelen totdat ze eindelijk in een onrustige slaap viel.  
Isabelle kwam ook met moeite in slaap. Ze verwachtte elk moment Draco die haar kwam opzoeken. Bij elk geluidje schoot ze overeind en greep ze haar toverstok. Uiteindelijk viel ze uit pure vermoeidheid in slaap. De enige die echt behoorlijk goed sliep was Apple, ze maakte zich zorgen om Isabelle en Simone maar zij viel ook uit vermoeidheid in slaap.  
'Je vind haar leuk. Dat is de enige reden dat je nog niks bij haar hebt gedaan,' zei Draco meteen toen Kevin de badkamer uitkwam. 'Dat heeft jouw anders niet tegengehouden,' merkte Kevin ontwijkend op. 'Daar hebben we het niet over,' ontweek Draco hem ook weer. 'Wie zegt dat ik haar leuk vind,' zei Kevin weer. 'Kom op zeg, dat ziet een blinde nog!' zei Sam. 'En wat dan nog, ALS ik haar leuk zou vinden wat is het probleem dan. Jij bent al sinds het derde jaar smoor op Isabelle en jij bent ook op Apple,' verdedigde Kevin zich. 'En ik vind haar helemaal niet leuk,' voegde hij er snel aan toe. 'Natuurlijk, dan ben ik Merlijn,' spotte Sam. 'Best, ik ga slapen,' zei Kevin en hij stapte zijn bed in. 'Trouwens de enige reden waarom ik het nog niet heb gedaan is omdat het dan verkrachting zou zijn. En zoals ik al eerder heb gezegd, ik zou het nooit met iemand doen die het niet wil,' zei Kevin boos toen Draco zijn mond opendeed. Draco en Sam, die door hadden dat ze beter niet verder konden gaan, keken elkaar met een blik van verstandhouding aan maar liepen toen ook naar hun bed toe. 'Hij heeft het zwaar te pakken,' mompelde Sam toen Draco langs hem kwam. Draco grijnsde alleen maar en even later lagen ook de jongens in een diepe slaap.  
'Heey,' gaapte Simone toen Isabelle aan de Griffoendortafel kwam zitten. 'Heey, ik zie dat jij ook al zo lekker geslapen hebt,' zei Isabelle slaperig met een blik op Simone's niet bepaalde wakkere gezicht. Simone maakte alleen een instemmend geluidje waarna Isabelle meteen naast Apple neerplofte. Apple roerde suf in haar havermoutpap, wreef vermoeid in haar ogen en zuchtte na elke 'inspanning'. Simone,die van haar bord naar de Grote Zaal keek, werd plots lijkbleek en dook snel onder de tafel. De Griffoendors die rond de meiden zaten keken haar verbaasd na, maar Iasbelle en Apple hadden meteen door wat er aan de hand was. Isabelle keek naar de deur en ook zei trok wit weg om vervolgens aanstalten te maken om onder te tafel te zitten. Draco had haar echter al gezien en keek haar waarschuwend aan terwijl hij begon te grijnzen. Gedwongen dor zijn blik bleef ze zitten. Sam knipoogde snel toen Apple naar hem keek. Draco gaf hem grijnzend een stomp en fluisterde iets tegen Sam. Apple werd rood toen Sam haar even doordringend aankeek, snel keek ze terug naar haar bord met eten. Kevin liep er met een chagrijnig gezicht achter.  
'Simo, kom onder die tafel vandaan. Hij heeft je heus wel gezien en hij zorgt dan ook wel dat je eronder vandaan komt.'zei Isabelle terwijl ze Simone aan haar arm omhoog trok. Nu keken de Griffoendors nog verbaasder. 'Het was toch te proberen,' mompelde Simone terwijl ze van wit naar rood ging onder de blikken van de Griffoendors. 'Is het interessant ofzo?' vroeg ze boos, de meeste keken snel weg. 'Heey schat,' klonk de stem van Draco achter Isabelle. Het volgende moment legde hij zijn handen op haar schouders. 'Hou je poten thuis!' siste Isabelle, Harry die tegenover haar zat schoot prompt in de lach. 'Maak er geen scéne van hé,' grinnikte hij terwijl hij walgend toekeek hoe Draco Isabelle een zoen gaf. Deze trok zich los en keek Harry giftig aan. 'Hou je bek of je krijgt geen scéne maar een hele musical!' gromde ze gevaarlijk. Sam, Simone, Apple, Kevin en Draco begonnen nu ook te lachen. Draco plofte naast Isabelle neer en sloeg een arm om haar schouders. 'Rot op Malfidus. Ga lekker naar je eigen tafel,' zei Harry kwaad. 'Nee, ik zit hier best, gezellig bij mijn verloofde,' grijnsde Draco. Het verhaal dat Draco en Isabelle verloofd waren was als een lopend vuurtje door de school heen gegaan. Sam ging tussen Apple en Simone inzitten en Kevin plofte aan de buitenkant naast Simone neer. Een spiertje vertrok in Simone's kaak terwijl ze ondertussen iets probeerde op te schuiven. Dat had niet veel zin aangezien ze dan tegen Sam aangeplakt zou zitten. Kevin deed echter niks en begon gewoon te eten. 'Kan jij niet wat meer als hem zijn?' mopperde Isabelle toen ze dat zag en keek Draco boos aan. 'Nee,' grijnsde Draco. 'Kev doet gewoon een beetje vreemd vandaag,' vervolgde hij. Isabelle sloeg mokkend haar armen over elkaar heen. 'irritante seksist,' mompelde ze zo zacht dat hij het niet zou horen. Kevins reactie was niet veel beter, hij keek Draco even kwaad aan en begon weer te eten. 'Wil je even meekomen?' fluisterde Sam in Apple's oor, ze werd meteen rood. Sam stond op en Apple volgde zijn voorbeeld toen hij uit de Grote Zaal liep. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Apple toen hij eindelijk stil bleef staan bij de kerkers. Hij bleef haar even aankijken, hij leek nogal zenuwachting vond Apple. Plotseling stapte hij naar voren en drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. "Ik droom," schoot er door Apple heen toen zijn tong haar lippen raakte. "Ach wat, fijne droom in ieder geval," dacht ze weer en ze opende haar mond. Hij streek met zijn tong over de hare en voorzichtig begon ze hem terug te zoenen. Hij legde zijn handen op haar heupen en Apple legde haar armen in zijn nek. Langzaam schoven zijn handen wat naar boven en kropen onder haar shirtje. Hij streelde over haar buik. "Draco," schoot het door Apple heen en ze rukte zich los. Ze liep weg maar Sam kon haar nog terugtrekken aan haar onderarm. Hij keek haar vragen aan. 'Ehm…' stamelde ze. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij bezorgd. 'Ehm, tjah...Ik-i-ik...ehm,' stotterde ze langzaam, om een beetje tijd te rekken. 'Hey! Tortelduifjes, de les begint zo,' grinnikte Draco die met Kevin, Simone en Isabelle passeerden. Meteen verslapte Sam's greep, zodat Apple tussen Simone en Isabelle ging lopen. Zij keken haar glimlachend en vragend aan.

De dagen gingen voorbij, en 3 weken voor de kerstvakantie gebeurden er 2 totaal onverwachte dingen. Als eerste brachten Kevin en Draco hun eerste single uit, die een waanzinnig succes bleek te zijn. Als tweede ging Isabelle steeds meer met Sara, Miranda en Stefanie omgaan, de drie populairste meiden van de school. Als gevolg werd ze een Stefanie-kloon, korte leren rokjes, topjes met diepe decolte, gevaarlijke naaldhakken en een met make-up volgekladderd gezicht betekende dat dus. ,,Moet je zien, de anorexiatrutten zijn da-" Patty klapte haar mond dicht. ,,Is dat Isabelle niet?" vroeg ze toen verbrouweerd, Apple knikte verbaasd. ,,Wát is er met haar gebeurd? Kernbomontploffing in de slaapzaal of iets dergelijks?" opperde Simone geschrokken. ,,Nee, gewoon beïnvloed door de populaire klik." mompelde Patty jaloers, Apple grijnsde. ,,Wat nou? Jaloers omdat jij er niet bij loopt?" vroeg ze liefjes, Patty keek haar zuur aan. ,,Ga je Sammetje aflebberen!" siste ze venijnig, Apple snoof luiddruchtig. ,,Isabelle Ardena, kom hier!" riep Draco, Isabelle keek hem even sarcastisch aan (vanop afstand weliswaar) en liep vervolgens met Stefanie, Miranda en Sara naar de kerkers. ,,Nee hé!" kreunde Draco, Apple schoot abrupt in de lach. ,,Heb je jezelf al eens bekeken? Je loopt als een hondje achter haar aan!" riep ze uit en ze begon weer te lachen. Draco gaf haar een woedende blik en rende toen de meiden achterna, die nergens te bespeuren waren. Plots hoorde hij hun nummertje, 'numb encore' door de gang spelen. Hij liep op het geluid af en kwam bij een ongebruikt, erg ruim klaslokaal uit. Hij opende verbaasd de deur en zijn mond viel open. Stefanie, Isabelle, Sara en Miranda zaten in 4 knusse poefen, pratend en lachend met de CD op de achtergrond. ,,Draco, wat denk jij dat je hier doet?" gilde Sara toen ze hem opmerkte, Isabelle keek om, Draco keek bewonderend naar haar en ze grijnsde. ,,Ben zo terug." zei ze tegen Sara, Stefanie en Miranda, deze knikten en Isabelle liep het lokaal uit. Draco gaf haar de kans nog niet om iets te zeggen, hij greep haar pols vast en trok haar het lokaal tegenover hetgene dat ze net verlaten hadden in. ,,Wat?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd, hij zei geen woord en dreef haar naar de muur. Ze schrok en zette snel een aantal passen achteruit tot haar rug tegen de muur gedrukt werd om uit zijn buurt te blijven. Toen pas besefte ze dat dat was wat hij wilde dat ze deed en dat ze zichzelf in de val lokte. ,,Laat me met rust!" piepte ze, hij zei niks, zijn gezicht vertoonde geen enkele emotie. Hij liep naar haar toe tot zijn gezicht zich op amper vijf centimeter van het hare bevond. ,,Nooit", zei hij hees en hij drukte zijn lippen ruw op die van haar. ,,Mweeh!" murmelde ze maar hij weigerde koppig haar los te laten. ,,Jij, komt, nooit, meer, van, me, af." zei hij terwijl hij tussen elk woord zijn lippen een keer kort op die van haar drukte. Het duurde even voor zijn woorden tot haar doordrongen en ze helemaal in paniek sloeg. ,,Laat me met rust!" riep ze schril, haar stem sloeg over en verraade dat ze doodsbang was. ,,Je verraad je angst, weet je dat. Het is makkelijk te zien bij jou als je bang bent." zei hij toen droog, ze keek hem woedend aan. ,,Ik ben van niemand bang, en al zeker niet van jou!" zei ze giftig, hij grijnsde breed. ,,Oh nee?" zei hij liefjes, hij draaide haar om zodat ze met haar rug naar hem toe stond, sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en zoende haar in haar nek. Ze slaakte een kreetje van angst en dook met een gilletje weg van zijn gezicht. ,,Niet bang hé?" merkte hij glimlachend op. ,,Hmpff", snoof ze en ze staarde nietszienend naar de muur. Hij grinnikte en trok haar naar haar toe, hij legde zijn hoofd op haar schouder en rook aan haar haar.

Plotseling hoorde Isabelle gestommel. De klink van de kamer ging naar beneden en een geïrriteerde Kevin opende de deur. Zuchtend rolde hij z'n ogen. "Zou je haar niet beter met rust laten, zie je nou niet dat ze jou niet wil!" zei hij geërgerd. Simone en Apple kwamen ook in het deurgat staan maar hielden wijselijk hun mond. Draco draaide zich woedend om. Hij liet Isabelle los en liep kwaad naar Kevin toe die hem onver schillig aankeek. 'Bemoei je met je eigen zaken, dat jij nou te schijterig bent om Simone iets te doen is niet mijn probleem,' siste Draco terwijl nog steeds langzaam naar Kevin liep. De afgelopen weken was het telkens weer raak. Draco en Kevin hadden telkens ruzie over Isabelle's behandeling van Draco. Hoewel de meiden Draco nog niet zo kwaad hadden gezien. Nu was Draco heel dichtbij. Aan Draco's bewegingen zag Simone dat hij van plan was om Kevin te slaan. Zonder waarschuwing sprong ze voor Kevin en kreeg een harde vuist op haar kaak. Simone viel tegen Kevin aan, waar ze onmiddellijk weer van af dook, Kevin stond haar alleen maar een beetje vreemd aan te staren. Apple werd als enige boos, zo boos dat ze haar hand ophief en met haar krachten Draco tegen de muur aan liet knallen. Woedend baande ze zich een weg naar hem maar werd toen snel tegengehouden door Sam die de kamer was binnengekomen. "LAAT MIJ LOS! NIEMAND RAAKT SIMONE ONGESTRAFT AAN!" tierde ze zo luid dat Draco naar zijn oren greep. Kevin was ondertussen bezorgd naast Simone gaan zitten die ineengedoken in een hoekje aan haar kaak voelde. Alleen Isabelle was de enigste die geen emotie toonde. "EN JIJ SLET! JIJ HOUDT BETER JE DRACO UIT SIMONE'S BUURT!" gilde Apple naar Isballe terwijl ze verwoed tegenstribbelde, maar Sam was een stuk sterker. 'Apple, doe rustig, wil je,' zei Sam, Draco keek grijnzend naar haar.

Apple werd echter helemaal niet rustig en begon alleen maar harder te schreeuwen. Simone, die er de lol wel van in zag, begon even de grinniken, daar hield ze echter mee op toen ze Isabelle verwaand zag kijken. 'Pff net Stefanie,' dacht ze kwaad. Plotseling had Draco het gehad en, nadat hij eerst vervelend aan het heen en weer lopen was, stormde hij nu de kamer uit. 'Hij is weg kan je nu dan normaal doen?' vroeg Sam ongeduldig, Apple kalmeerde eensgezinds. 'Hoe durft tie, de gek. Hij zal er nog wat van lusten,' mompelde ze verwoed. Voordat ook maar iemand wat had kunnen zeggen rende Isabelle snel de kamer uit. Simone kwam ondertussen wankelend overeind, Kevin mompelde iets wat leek op 'ik ga maar weer eens,' en Sam volgde hem. Toen Apple en Simone nu nog als enige over waren gebleven keek Apple grijnzend naar Simone. 'Wat?' vroeg die. 'Je weet best wat ik bedoel. Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om voor Kevin te gaan staan,' zei ze grijnzend. Simone werd een beetje rood. 'Weet ik veel... ik deed het gewoon,' zei ze ongemakkelijk. 'Jaja,' was het enige wat Apple grijnzend antwoordde. 'Ja! Dus hou er nu maar over op,' zei Simone snel en ze trok Apple mee het lokaal uit. 'Zullen we naar de keukens gaan, ik heb reuzehonger!' zei Simone, Apple grijnsde alleen maar.

Er gingen een aantal dagen voorbij en de kerstvakantie was al maar een paar dagen meer van hen verwijderd. Ondertussen waren ook de examens begonnen. Vrijdag, tijdens het avondeten, werden de examenroosters uitgedeeld. Isabelle zat tussen Miranda en Stefanie en kauwde op een blaadje sla. Ondertussen bekeek ze het papier met de examenregeling dat ze net had gekregen.

Maandag: 09.30u Praktijk examen Toverdranken  
12.00u Lunch  
13.30u Theorie examen Toverdranken  
15.30u Einde lesdag

Dinsdag: 09.30u Praktijk examen Verzorging Fabeldieren  
12.00u Lunch  
13.30u Theorie examen Geschiedenis van de toverkunst  
15.30u Einde lesdag

Woensdag: 09.30u Theorie examen transfiguratie  
10.30u Theorie examen Voorspellend Rekenen  
12.00u Lunch  
13.00u Praktijk examen Transfiguratie  
14.00u Praktijk examen Vliegles  
15.30u Einde lesdag

Donderdag: 09.30u Theorie examen Spreuken&Bezweringen  
10.30u Praktijk examen Astronomie  
12.00u Lunch  
13.00u Theorie examen Astronomie  
14.15u Praktijk examen Spreuken&Bezweringen  
15.30u Einde lesdag

Vrijdag: 09.30u Theorie examen Kruidekunde  
10.15u Praktijk examen Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten  
12.00u Lunch  
13.00u Praktijk examen Kruidekunde  
14.00u Theorie examen Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten  
15.30u Einde Examenperiode  
Zaterdag: 09.30u Vertrek leerlingen + Start kerstvakantie

,,Oh nee, Voorspellend Rekenen en Transfiguratie! Hoe komen ze erbij om díé twee vakken te combineren!" kreunde Isabelle, Miranda grinnikte. ,,Vind jij dat erg? Wat zeg je dan van van Kruidekunde en Verweer op één dag! Dát is pas erg." ging ze tegen Isabelle's woorden in, deze zuchtte. ,,Ik haat examens, ik kan niet wachten tot het vakantie is." mompelde ze, toen pas herinnerde ze zich wat haar die vakantie te wachten stond. ,,Laat maar zitten, dat neem ik terug." zei ze zachtjes, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Miranda.

Een week en één dag later, op zaterdagochtend, stond Isabelle naast Draco in de hal. Tot haar grote spijt (En tot Draco's grote vreugde) vertrokken ze vandaag op vakantie naar Zurich. ,,Vakantie, vahakantie!" zong Draco vrolijk, Isabelle rolde met haar ogen. ,,Doe even normaal, wil je?" mompelde ze geïrriteerd, Draco grinnikte en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. ,,Slecht geslapen?" vroeg hij liefjes, hij drukte haar tegen zich aan. ,,Nee, eerder slecht opgestaan, met een idioot naast m'n bed." gromde Isabelle gevaarlijk, Draco grinnikte nogmaals. ,,Oké, allemal nar de koetsen!" klonk een bruuske stem, het was Hagrid. Isabelle wilde zich lostrekken uit Draco's greep maar hij liet zijn arm om haar middel liggen. ,,Je komt de eerstvolgende twee weken geen seconde van me af." fluisterde hij in haar oor, ze zuchtte en liet het daar maar bij. Samen met de andere leerlingen die naar huis gingen voor de vakantie liepen ze naar de koetsen. Draco trok haar mee een koets in en gooide de deur toe. ,,Eindelijk alleen", grijnsde hij, ze slikte hoorbaar en schoof zo ver mogelijk van hem weg. ,,Isa-" ,,Hou je kop!" onderbrak ze hem ruw, Draco rolde met zijn ogen en trok haar naar zich toe. ,,Laat me los." zei ze zacht, hij grinnikte. ,,Je weet dat dat niet gebeurd." zei hij rustig en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Isabelle schrok, ze was zelfs zo geschrokken dat ze eerst niet reageerde. Draco maakte hier gretig gebruik van en duwde haar op de bank neer. Nog steeds reageerde ze niet. Hij greep met zijn hand naar haar haar en woelde hierdoor. Ze ontwaakte uit haar verdoving en drukte zich van hem af. Met wijdopen gesperde ogen van angst keek ze hem aan. ,,Ga nu meteen van me af!" piepte ze, Draco grijnsde breed. ,,Geen denken aan", zei hij, ,,En je weet dat ik niet luister." Isabelle kreunde, ondertussen probeerde ze zijn lippen op afstand te houden. ,,Isaha, toe nou!" zei hij op een zeurderig toontje. ,,Nee, nee, nee! Ga van me af!" riep ze kwaad, Draco schudde zijn hoofd. ,,Eerst een kus." zei hij liefjes, hij keek haar met puppy-oogjes aan. ,,Nooit van m'n leven!" luidde haar antwoord.  
,,Mij best, dan blijf ik liggen."  
,,Nee, ga van me af!"  
,,Eerst een kus!"  
,,Nee, je krijgt er geen!"  
,,Dan blijf ik-"  
,,Draco Bertholomeus Malfidus ga nu ogenblikkelijk van mij af!"  
,,Nope."  
,,DRACO!"  
,,Nee, eerst een kus!"  
,,Nee, nee, en nog eens nee!"  
,,Toe nou?"  
,,Vergeet het!"  
,,Please?"  
,,Bekijk het maar!"  
,,Alsjeblieft?"  
,,In je dromen, EN GA VAN ME AF!"  
Draco drukte zijn lippen snel op die van haar en sprong vervolgens van haar af. ,,Eindelijk!" mopperde ze terwijl ze walgend met de mouw van haar jas haar mond afveegde. ,,Ik luisterde niet hoor, we zijn gewoon aan het station. Die kus moet ik nog altijd krijgen." zei hij onschuldig, hij greep haar hand en trok haar de koets uit. Alles ging Isabelle in een waas voorbij, ze voelde hoe hij haar hand vastnam en de koets uittrok. En hoe hij haar in geen tijd de trein had in gekregen en in een lege wagon op de bank had neergeduwd. Toen pas besefte ze wat hij van plan was, ze schudde even met haar hoofd en leek te ontwaken uit een dagdroom. Dit was niet best...

,,Oh nee! Niet weer! Dat niet!Waag het niet! Blijf uit m'n buurt!" ratelde Isabelle in paniek, Draco grijnsde breed terwijl Isabelle zichzelf tegen de bank drukte. ,,Je weet best dat ik gewoon dichter kom dan, Isa, dat haalt dus niets uit." glimlachte hij ijzig kalm. Isabelle rilde en sloot haar ogen terwijl ze koortsachtig naar een ontsnappingsmethode zocht. ,,Niet bang zijn, ik doe je geen pijn." fluisterde Draco in haar oor, Isabelle maakte een zacht geluidje van angst en draaide rillend van de schrik haar hoofd weg. Draco ging op haar zitten en drukte zijn lippen in haar hals. Isabelle piepte zachtjes en probeerde met kleine bewegingen onder hem vandaan te komen. Draco merkte dit en greep haar handen langs haar lichaam vast terwijl hij zijn vingers in die van haar vlocht. ,,Nee! Laat me los!" protesteerde ze, haar lichaam rilde van angst en haar stem haperde en schokte, alsof ze elk moment kon beginnen huilen. ,,Niet bang zijn, Isa van me." fluisterde hij in haar oor, opnieuw maakte Isabelle een geluid van angst. Er blonken al zeker vijf minuten lang tranen in haar ogen maar ze weigerde deze haar ogen te laten verlaten. Draco drukte opnieuw zijn lippen in haar hals, zijn handen lieten de hare los en gleden zonder aarzelen langs haar buik naar boven. En snik ontsnapte aan Isabelle's lippen en ook de tranen liepen nu over haar wangen. Draco kreunde zacht terwijl Isabelle haar handen tegen zijn borstkas drukte om hem weg te duwen. Draco trok zijn lippen los van haar hals en keek haar dreigend aan terwijl hij ,,Niet doen, Isa." snerpte. Isabelle zei niks, ze keek hem alleen woedend en machteloos tegelijkertijd aan. Hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders en duwde haar met zachte dwang tegen de bank, zodat ze niet kon bewegen. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar en maakte een zacht keelgeluid. Isabelle drukte de laatste tranen weg, ze mocht niet huilen, ze mocht niet zwak zijn. Zijn handen gleden over haar armen en weer naar haar schouders. Zonder het te beseffen opende Isabelle haar mond, Draco's tong raakte de hare en ze begon de zoen te beantwoorden. Ze sloeg haar handen om zijn nek terwijl ze elkaar verwoed kusten. Na een minuut of twee liet ze hem los en rukte eveneens haar lippen los van de zijne. Ze opende haar ogen en wilde onder hem vandaan kruipen, enkel drukte hij zijn handen tegen haar heupen en dwong haar zo om te blijven liggen. ,,Kijk me aan." beval hij emotieloos, hoewel het met tegenzin was, Isabelle gehoorzaamde toch. Ze schrok even toen ze zijn ogen opmerkte, ze blonken van de passie die er in woedde, terwijl ze alleen maar gezoend hadden. Toch bleek dit een enorme impact op Draco te hebben. ,,Zie je het nu?" siste hij. ,,Zie je nu hoeveel ik om je geef?" hij keek haar vragend aan. ,,Ja, ik zie het." zei Isabelle nu, hij keek haar verwonderd aan. ,,Helemaal niets! Wel dat is wederzijds! En ga van me af, sexmaniak!" riep ze recht in zijn gezicht. Draco sprong woedend op, Isabelle ging eveneens weer op haar benen staan. ,,Isabelle?" klonk het plots. Draco ging snel achter haar staan en sloeg zijn hand voor haar mond, hij drukte zijn lichaam tegen haar buik en hield met zijn 1e hand zijn toverstok tegen haar slaap. ,,1 Kik en ik vervloek je zodat je de hele vakantie en misschien nog langer in Sint-Holisto's ligt. Ik ben je koppige gedoe beu en ik kan je verzekeren dat de eerste die me in de weg staat om jou voor mij alleen te hebben eraan gaat. Duidelijk? Geen spelletjes meer. Of ik zorg dat je bij elk spelletje verliest." zei hij op dreigende en duidelijke toon. Isabelle hapte naar adem, hij meende het echt, en ze wist dat hij in staat was om iemand te vermoorden. ,,Isabelle!" klonk het weer, ze besefte dat het Simone was die haar zocht. Maar wat als ze hen zou vinden, Draco zou haar vermoorden! ,,Isabelle?" hoorde ze opnieuw, Draco keek woedend op. ,,genoeg." zei hij op ijzige toon, hij liet Isabelle los en wilde de coupé uitstappen. Isabelle besefte dat ze snel moest handelen, anders zou hij Simone vermoorden. Ze greep zijn pols vast en draaide hem naar zich om. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn hals heen en kuste hem. Draco was even verbijsterd, maar genoot van deze kans en begon haar verwoed terug te zoenen terwijl hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg. Hij duwde haar meteen op de bank neer terwijl hij zijn lippen zo hard mogelijk op de hare duwde. zijn handen gleden naar haar broek en begonnen die los te maken. Isabelle hapte geschrokken naar adem, ze had zichzelf weer in de nesten gewerkt...

Simone deed ongeduldig de volgende coupédeur open waar ze ook weer niets aantrof. 'Kom op Isa, ik weet dat je hier ergens bent dus antwoord nou maar gewoon in plaats van boos te blijven,' mompelde Simone tegen zichzelf. Plotseling verscheen Apple naast haar. 'Gsus ik schrik me rot,' zei Simone die opzij sprong. Apple was via astrale projectie naast haar verschenen. 'Heb je haar al gevonden,' vroeg Apple. 'Nee, ik neem aan, jij ook niet?' zei Simone, Apple schudde haar hoofd en verdween weer. Toen Simone de volgende coupé open wou doen lukte dat niet. Ze rukte nog een keer aan de deur maar afgezien van een rammelend geluid gebeurde er niks. 'Isa?' riep Simone die een vermoedde had dat ze zich in deze coupé bevond. 'Kom op doe open!' riep ze weer. Er klonk een luide vloek en Simone herkende de stem van Draco. Ze kreeg zo'n vaag vermoeden waarom Isabelle niet had geantwoord.

'Niet doen,' smeekte Isabelle toen Draco luid vloekend zijn toverstok te voorschijn haalde en op de deur wees. 'Doe die deur open!' zei Simone geïrriteerd. Draco legde zijn hand op de deurknop. 'Nee, niet doen!' zei Isabelle terwijl ze ging staan. 'Ik zou maar gaan zitten als ik jou was, anders loopt het met jou ook niet goed af,' siste Draco. 'Alsjeblieft,' smeekte Isabelle weer, Simone begon steeds meer aan de deur te rukken. 'Malfidus laat me onmiddellijk erin!' zei ze gebiedende toon. 'Ik weet dat jullie daarin zitten dus doe die deur open of ik blaas hem op!' zei Simone gefrustreerd na een stilte. 'Draco,' smeekte Isabelle weer. 'Ga zitten en houd is op!' beet Draco haar toe. Isabelle deed maar wat hij zei voor het geval hij dan tot inkeer zou komen en Simone met rust zou laten.  
Draco hield zijn toverstok in de aanslag en wierp even een blik achter zich, het gebeurde in een fractie van een seconde. Isabelle sprong recht en ging tussen de deur en Draco in staan. "Ga uit de weg!" zei Draco gevaarlijk, Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. "Als je haar wil vermoorden dan moet je eerst mij vermoorden." zei ze schor, Draco keek haar voor een seconde verbluft aan maar herstelde zich vlug. "Doe zo dom niet! Ga aan de kant, je weet goed genoeg wat ik kan aanrichten!" dreigde hij op lage toon. "Kan me niet schelen! Ik sta niet toe dat jij 1 van m'n vriendinnen vermoord!" zei Isabelle en ze keek hem aan.  
Draco staarde in Isabelle's blauwe ogen en zag dat ze het meende, haar blik was nog nooit zo zeker geweest. Hij streek met zijn hand over haar wang, de haren die naast haar gezicht raakten, kietelden aan de rug van zijn hand. Ze knipperde haar ogen even dicht, maar kon niet verhinderen dat er een traan langs haar wang naar beneden liep. "Toe, Draco, niet doen." smeekte ze nogmaals er blonken tranen in haar ooghoeken. "Best, maar enkel voor deze ene keer. En dan zorg jij er maar voor dat ze ons met rust laten." zei Draco toen. Isabelle vloog hem om de hals. "Dank je." fluisterde ze zacht in zijn oor, hij glimlachte. "Houd je 'vriendinnen' eerst maar weg, anders doe ik ze alsnog wat." zei hij toen waarschuwend, Isabelle glimlachte zwak. "Geef me vijf minuten." zei ze en ze liep de coupé uit. Simone staarde haar verbaasd aan. "Wat gebeurde er?" vroeg ze, "Waarom liet je ons niet binnen?" vroeg Apple nu ook. "Ik heb nu geen tijd om het allemaal uit te leggen en -….Wacht eens, sinds wanneer praten jullie weer tegen me?" vroeg ze toen en ze zweeg abrupt. "Uhm lang verhaal, maar eh, terug vrienden?" besloot Apple toen Simone telkens haar mond open en dicht klapte. "Maar vertel nu! Als die baviaan je iets doet dan verdedigen wij je heus wel!" drong Apple aan. "Het gaat niet om mijn veiligheid maar om die van jullie! Blijf gewoon uit de buurt, anders vermoord hij jullie! Doe wat ik zeg, vertrouw me nu even oké!" zei Isabelle toen, Apple en Simone keken elkaar even verward aan. "Luister gewoon naar me, of willen jullie zo graag dood, ga nou gewoon!" drong Isabelle aan. De coupédeur gleed open en Draco liep de gang op. Apple en Simone wierpen elkaar een blik van verstandshouding toe. "Is er soms iets?" vroeg Draco dreigend en hij sloeg zijn armen om Isabelle heen. Isabelle vertrouwde hem niet helemaal, ze wierp een blik naar beneden, links naast zich zag ze Draco's hand, zijn toverstok stevig vasthoudend, klaar om aan te vallen. "Nou?" vroeg hij toen zijn vraag niet beantwoord werd. Isabelle legde haar hand op de zijne en probeerde zo te verijdelen dat hij Apple of Simone zou kwaad doen. "Er eeh er is niets." zei ze toen aarzelend. "Nou eh doei!" zei ze tegen Apple en Simone, hopend dat ze de hint zouden begrijpen. "Eh jah doei!" zei Apple gauw en ze trok Simone mee. Draco liep de coupé weer in en trok Isabelle met zich mee. Met één hand duwde hij de coupédeur toe en duwde Isabelle ertegen aan. Ze ademde scherp in terwijl zijn armen om haar middel en langs haar rug omhoog gleden. "Denk eraan dat ik je vriendinnetjes heb laten leven." fluisterde hij op ijzige toon in haar oor, ze slikte en bleef als verdoofd staan. Draco's grijze ogen staarden haar aan, en zijn lippen raakten de haren. Isabelle hapte naar adem, een warm, tintelend gevoel verspreidde zich van haar lippen naar haar hele lichaam. Ze kreunde en drukte zich tegen hem aan, haar handen gleden om zijn hals en streelden door zijn haar. Met een zacht keelgeluid opende ze haar mond, Draco's tong gleed naar binnen en raakte de hare. Hij begon met Isabelle in zijn armen naar de bank te schuifelen en duwde haar zacht neer. Zijn lippen gleden langzaam naar haar oor, haar wang en haar hals. Draco kreunde van genot en trok haar trui over haar hoofd. Zijn handen gleden naar haar broek en maakte de knoop en ritssluiting los. Plots vertraagde de trein. Draco vloekte luidkeels terwijl Isabelle weer in haar kleren schoot. "We zijn er al!" riep Draco mopperend uit, Isabelle juichte in zichzelf, ze wilde er nog niet aan denken wat er gebeurd zou zijn als ze nog lang in die coupé hadden gezeten. "Geeft niet hoor, schat, op vakantie hebben we tijd genoeg daarvoor." fluisterde Draco grijnzend in haar oor. Isabelle rilde en ademde diep in. "Houd je kop even, wil je." mompelde ze en ze liep gauw de gang op. Draco rende achter haar aan en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Wat denk je wel dat je-…" "Ouders." onderbrak Draco haar breed grijnzend, Isabelle siste een aantal niet zo aardige verwensingen naar hem maar een kwade blik legde haar meteen het zwijgen op.

'Ik kan het niet geloven! Hoe kon je daar nou weggaan! En hoe kon je mij nou meetrekken!' zei Simone verontwaardigd. 'Je hoorde wat Isa zei, en hij had een toverstok bij zich!' zei Apple. 'En sinds wanneer hebben WIJ die niet?' zei Simone. 'Apple had groot gelijk dat ze wegging, Draco kan nogal gevaarlijk zijn,' zei Sam. 'Ik herinner me niet dat ik jouw mening had gevraagd,' beet Simone hem toe. Ze liepen de coupé uit en zagen meteen Draco en Isabelle lopen. "Ik zal die smeerlap eens even-" begon Simone maar Apple keek haar woedend aan. "We mogen niets doen van Isa, weet je nog!" zei ze, Simone vloekte luidkeels.  
"Hé kijk, we moeten nog geen deprimerend afscheid nemen, onze ouders staan bij elkaar. En Narcissa , Lucius, Nina en Mark ook." zei Kevin plots. 'O jippi, zat ik echt op te wachten,' mompelde Simone. Tot Simone's ergens en teleurstelling was Kevin waar in zijn oude doen en laten gevallen. Met z'n allen liepen ze naar hun ouders toe, waar Draco en Isabelle al stonden. Simone wierp Draco een woedende blik toe waardoor Apple haar waarschuwend in de zij stompte. 'Hey lieverd,' zei Apple's moeder en even was iedereen bezig elkaar te begroeten. 'We moeten maar is gaan anders missen we onze afspraak in Oostenrijk,' zei Lucius. 'We gaan met de kinderen op vakantie,' legde Nina uit toen de andere ouders hem niet begrijpend aankeken. 'Het zal goed zijn voor ze om 2 weken alleen met elkaar door te brengen,' zei Narcissa en Draco sloeg een arm om Isabelle heen. Simone, die een spottende opmerking wilde maken, klapte haar mond woedend dicht na een waarschuwende blik van Kevin, Apple en Isabelle. 'Fijne vakantie,' zei Apple. 'En laat alsjeblieft wat van je horen hoe het gaat voordat ik rechtstreeks naar jullie toekom om hem te vervloeken,' fluisterde Simone er achter aan. 'Doe je niet,' lachte Isabelle. 'Tot over 2 weken,' riepen ze allemaal en Dracoen Isabelle vertrokken met hun familie's. 'Wij gaan ook maar eens, we moeten tenslotte de andere kant op en nog een stuk verder ook,' zei Apple's vader en ze zeiden gedag. 'Tot over 2 weken,' zei Apple tegen Sam en hij gaf haar een zoen. Uiteindelijk stonden alleen Simone's ouders, Kevin's moeder, Kevin en Simone nog op het perron. Iets verderop stond de familie Wemel, Harry en Hermelien met een aantal onbekende mensen. De Griffoendors zwaaiden even naar Simone, die terugzwaaide, en vertrokken toen. Simone's ouders keken hun vuil aan. Ze waren allebei Zwadderaars geweest, net als de meeste van de familie. Het was dan ook een hele schok toen Simone bij Griffoendor kwam. 'Waar is pap?' vroeg Kevin. 'Op zijn werk, we zijn hier met elkaar,' zei Kevin's moeder met een knik naar Simone's ouders en ze draaide zich, net als Simone's ouders om, om naar de auto te lopen. Kevin draaide zich grijnzend naar Simone om die walgend terugkeek.  
Onderweg was het doodstil in de auto, toen ze bij Simone thuis waren keek Kevin Simone aan. "Tot over 2 weken." grijnsde hij, hij drukte zijn lippen even op die van haar en Simone stapte vlug de auto uit. Simone veegde walgend haar mond af met de mouw van haar jas. "Ik wist niet dat je een vriendje had?" klonk haar moeder's stem op vragende toon. "Ben je gek! Hij toch niet!" riep Simone verschrikt uit.  
"Ooh dat nummer! Mag de radio luider?" vroeg Isabelle toen ze het nummer van Kelly Clarkson , since you've been gone herkende. Narcissa glimlachte en zette de radio wat luider. Geen vijf tellen later zong Isabelle op vol volume mee met het lied. "Since you've been gone, I can't breave for the first time. Thanks too you, now I get, I get what I wont! I can't breave for the first time, thanks to you, thank to you, now I get, I get, I get what I want, since you've been gone." zong ze, Draco grinnikte en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Ik ben toch hier?" fluisterde hij glimlachend in haar oor. 'Ja helaas wel,' siste Isabelle zo zacht dat alleen Draco het kon horen. 'Ik zou maar een beetje op je woorden letten, Isa,' fluisterde Draco net zo zacht terug.

'Ik wist niet dat je wat met Sam had,' zei Apple's moeder. Apple voelde zich rood worden. 'We kunnen hem wel een keer in de vakantie vragen,' vervolgde haar moeder vrolijk. Plotseling werd haar blik zorgelijk. 'Hoever ben je eigenlijk al gegaan?' vroeg ze toen. 'MAM!' riep Apple uit. 'Ik bedoel er niks mee hoor alleen wees wel een beetje voorzichtig,' zei haar moeder weer. Terwijl Apple's mond openviel ging haar moeder weer vrolijk verder met een ander onderwerp.

'Ik heb Kevin altijd al een goede jongen gevonden,' zei Simone's moeder tevreden. 'Hij is zo NIET mijn vriendje!' zei Simone verhit. 'Ik mag toch hopelijk niet aannemen dat je met iedere jongen zoent,' zei Simone vader streng terwijl hij naar binnenliep. 'Hij zoende mij! Ik hem niet!' reageerde Simone. 'Je deed anders niet veel om hem te stoppen,' zei haar moeder weer.  
'Misschien was ik wel zo verbaasd of geschrokken dat ik daarom niks deed!'  
'Of misschien vind je hem stiekem leuk,'  
Simone klapte haar mond voor de tweede keer dicht. 'Pardon?' vroeg ze toen zo zacht dat het bijna niet te horen was. 'Het is in ieder geval duidelijk dat hij wat in jou ziet anders zoent hij je niet. En als ik jou was zou ik daarop ingaan. Hij is een leuke jongen,' zei haar moeder die achter Nick aanging. 'Ha vast! Kevin een leuke jongen. Ik zou maar oppassen pap, volgens mij heb je concurrentie,' merkte Simone op en ze rende naar haar kamer voordat iemand kon reageren.

'We zijn er!' riep Mark. Isabelle wurmde zich uit Draco's greep en sprong snel de auto uit. Tot haar grote verbazing volgde Draco. Ze keek verwart van hem naar haar ouders. "Draco blijft hier logeren, we vonden het zo'n zonde om jullie uit elkaar te halen voor die 1e nacht." glimlachte haar moeder. "Wa-Wat!?" bracht Isabelle geschrokken uit, haar moeder glimlachte en liep zwijgend naar de voordeur. "Gezellig hé, schat?" glimlachte Draco die duidelijk het gevoel had dat hij net een strijd gewonnen had. Isabelle zei niets en liep naar de voordeur toe. Draco volgde en ook Isabelle's vader liep mee naar de voordeur.

Isabelle haalde een borstel door haar haren en wierp een blik in de spiegel. Ze zag er best goed uit, en voor het eerst in haar leven vond ze zichzelf best knap. Haar groenblauwe ogen staarden vragend naar haar spiegelbeeld, haar huid was redelijk bruin, ondanks het feit dat het winter was. Haar bruine haren lagen steil over haar schouders en reikten tot aan haar bips. Ze schudde even met haar hoofd en trok de witte pyjamabroek met roze bollen goed. Bij de broek hoorde een babyroze topje met daarop "Sweet Sugar" in krullige letters in het donkerroze geschreven. Ze wilde net naar haar slaapkamer lopen toen op de gang iemand zijn handen voor haar ogen sloeg. "Dag schat, Ik heb een verassing voor je." klonk het vlakbij haar oor. Ze hapte geschrokken naar adem en bleef als bevroren staan. Draco zuchtte en duwde haar naar haar slaapkamer. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en haalde zijn handen van Isabelle's ogen af. "Oh…Mijn…God…" bracht deze met moeite uit. "Hoe vind je het?" fluisterde hij in haar oor, maar Isabelle was niet in staat om ook maar een woord uit te brengen. Over de hele kamer waren rode kaarsjes verspreidt, het liedje van Jesse McCartney , She's No You , speelde zachtjes en haar oude bed was vervangen door een tweepersoonsbed met rode lakens met hartjes op. Draco draaide haar langzaam om, zodat ze met haar gezicht naar hem toe stond. Ze opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar hij legde zijn vinger op haar lippen. "Niet praten, niet nu." zei hij hees, Isabelle slikte en keek hem onzeker en bang aan. Hij legde zijn handen op haar heupen en zijn gezicht kwam langzaam dichter bij het hare. Zijn lippen raakten teder die van haar. Isabelle gaf haar verzetpogingen tijdelijk op en liet haar armen instinctief om zijn hals glijden. Zijn tong streelde haar lippen en ze opende haar mond, algauw vonden hun tongen elkaar. Draco grijnsde tegen haar lippen en voorzichtig en erg traag naar het bed te schuifelen, zodat ze niets door zou hebben. Hij voelde hoe zo schrok toen ze de bedrand aan de binnenkant van haar knieën voelde. Ze probeerde weg te komen, maar daarvoor was het te laat. Ze rukte haar lippen los van de zijne en probeerde zich los te wringen. Draco mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en duwde haar op het bed neer. Haar benen bengelden over de rand van het bed heen en de toppen van haar tenen streken over de koude vloer. Draco ging op haar liggen maar Isabelle probeerde hem te slaan. Draco greep haar polsen vast en pinde deze met 1 hand boven haar hoofd tegen het matras. "Nee!" riep Isabelle machteloos uit. "Stttt, het is oké. Niet bang zijn." fluisterde Draco en hij streelde door haar haren. "Alsjeblieft, nee!" bracht ze haperend uit, ze keek hem smekend en doodsbang tegelijk aan. Draco keek haar teleurgesteld aan. "Toe nou Isa, ik doe je geen pijn, dat weet je." begon hij maar Isabelle schoot meteen in paniek en probeerde onder hem vandaan te komen. Draco zuchtte en kroop van haar af. Ze draaide zich met haar rug naar hem toe en zei geen woord, geluidloze tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Draco draaide haar opnieuw met haar gezicht naar zich toe. Ze staarde strak naar de lakens op het bed, zonder hem aan te kijken. "Isa toe, ik hou van je. Is het dan niet normaal dat ik je lichaam ook graag zie? Ik wil jou, en jou alleen, Isa." fluisterde hij en hij liet zijn ogen over haar lichaam glijden. "Wel, Draco Malfidus, dan moet jij eens leren dat andere mensen ook zo nu en dan dingen willen of, grote verrassing, níét willen!" beet ze hem toe en ze sloeg koppig haar armen over elkaar heen. "Doe niet alsof je het niet wilt, Isa, want je wilt het wel, dat weet ik heus wel." zei Draco. Isabelle drukte zich tegen hem aan en vouwde haar handen tegen zijn borstkas. "Oh ja, ik wil je, toe vrij met me." zei ze zacht kreunend. Ze duwde hem van zich af en rolde met haar ogen. "Geloof me, er is geen haar op m'n hoofd dat eraan denkt om met jou naar bed te gaan." zei ze toen walgend. Draco keek haar even aan en siste "Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien." , vervolgens drukte hij zijn lippen op die van haar. Opnieuw verspreidde een warm gevoel zich over Isabelle's lichaam en ze gaf zich helemaal over aan de zoen. Draco begon haar pyjamabroek naar beneden te duwen en Isabelle liet hem rustig begaan…  
Draco grijnsde breed, hij had haar niet zover gekregen om dát te doen, maar het had weinig gescheeld of het was toch gebeurd, en dat was al een hele vooruitgang. De zon scheen door de ramen, maar de warme stralen werden voor een groot gedeelte tegengehouden door de rolluiken. Links naast hem lag Isabelle. Haar bruine haren lagen over het kussen en het matras verspreid, haar ogen waren gesloten en haar mond hing een klein stukje open. "Schat, het is ochtend." fluisterde Draco en hij streek een lok haar uit haar gezicht. Ze bewoog haar hoofd even, maar bleef slapen. "Schat?" fluisterde Draco nogmaals. Isabelle knipperde even met haar ogen, vervolgens keek ze hem slaperig aan. "Wa-Wat? Waar ben ik? Wat is er gebeurd?" bracht ze verward uit en ze wilde overeind gaan zitten. Draco drukte haar echter weer naar beneden, sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en ging tegen haar aan liggen. "Je bent gewoon thuis, in je kamer, er is uhm…nogal…veel gebeurd….Maar….uhm…niet…eh..dat…" zei hij toen, niet goed wetend hoe hij dat moest gaan uitleggen. Isabelle knikte, maar zei geen woord. Draco glimlachte geruststellend en streek met zijn hand over haar wang. Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Binnen," zei Draco meteen. Isabelle's moeder, Nina, kwam de kamer in. "Goedemorgen kinderen. We vertrekken binnen een uurtje, maken jullie je klaar?" glimlachte ze. Isabelle en Draco knikten en Nina verliet de kamer weer. Draco geeuwde en kroop uit bed. Hij raapte zijn T-shirt op van de grond en trok hem langzaam over zijn hoofd. Isabelle's mond viel open bij het zien van zijn gespierde buik. Ze kreeg een hoofd als een tomaat, gelukkig kon Draco haar niet zien -hij zat met zijn hoofd in zijn T-shirt- want hij zou haar meteen uitlachen en schreeuwen dat ze wél gevoelens voor hem had. Ze besefte dat ze nog steeds met open mond naar zijn buik staarde en schudde even verward met haar hoofd. Wat had ze toch de laatste tijd!? Draco had ondertussen zijn T-shirt juist aan en stapte in zijn zwarte skatebroek. "Ga je daar nog lang blijven zitten of ga je je omkleden?" vroeg Draco lachend. "Hé, wat?" vroeg Isabelle compleet in de war. Draco grinnikte, liep naar het bed toe en trok haar met zo'n kracht overeind dat ze tegen hem aanvloog. Hij grijnsde en gleed met zijn handen onder haar topje, vervolgens streelde hij zacht haar rug. Isabelle zuchtte en liet haar voorhoofd zacht tegen zijn kin vallen. Hij glimlachte, en drukte er een kusje op. Ze tilde haar hoofd op en keek hem aan met een lieve blik. "Ik hou van je." fluisterde Draco, Isabelle zweeg. Draco boog zijn hoofd naar haar toe, haar zachte lippen raakten de zijne. Isabelle's handen gleden naar zijn schouders en ze opende haar mond. Opnieuw vonden hun tongen elkaar. Isabelle voelde een tinteling door haar hele lichaam gaan, het leek alsof ze zweefde, zijn armen om haar heen….Zijn lippen op de hare…Ze wist niet wat er gebeurde, maar ze wilde dat het nooit ophield. Ze woelde met haar handen door zijn haren en drukte zich tegen hem aan. Toen Isabelle doorkreeg wat ze aan et doen was rukte ze zich Draco af. 'Niet doen!' stamelde ze. Draco zuchtte diep. 'Isa, wees toch niet zo koppig je weet net zo goed als ik dat je er van genoot,' wees hij haar terecht. Isabelle's mond viel open. 'Dat had je gedacht,' zei ze driftig. 'En blijf bij me uit de buurt,' voegde ze er aan toe toen Draco naar haar toe liep. 'Ik ben je verloofde Isa, voor de rest van ons leven moeten we in 1 bed slapen, dan is het moeilijk om bij je uit de buurt te blijven,' zuchtte Draco weer. 'Dan slaap ik wel op de grond!'  
'Ook in de winter? Dan is het koud hoor,'  
'Dan slaap jij er toch, neem ik het bed wel!'  
"Isabelle doe niet zo koppig! We weten allebei even goed dat je wel iets voor me voelt." "Ohja? Bewijs het dan maar eens!" "Nou je stond daarnet zo'n 5 volledige minuten naar m'n buik te staren, dus ik denk dat je dat zelf al hebt gedaan," Isa voelde hoe het bloed naar haar hoofd steeg. "Ik keek helemaal niet!" "Kom nou Isa, denk je dat ik blind ben ofzo?" "Aangezien je nog leeft en al eens in de spiegel hebt gekeken...Ja," 'Je keek Isa, geef het nou maar toe. Ik kan je geen ongelijk geven dat je zo bleef staren, blijkbaar zag je iets interessants,' grijnsde Draco, Isabelle werd zo mogelijk nog roder. "Helemaal niet." zei Isabelle koppig, maar ze keek hem niet aan. Hoe in hemelsnaam wist hij dat ze staarde!? Plots merkte ze dat hij naar haar toe was gelopen en nu vlakbij haar stond. "Blijf uit m'n buurt, zei ik je!" siste ze met opeengeklemde kaken. "Nu ga jij eens goed luisteren! Je vind me wél leuk en je kan ontkennen zoveel als je wilt, ik weet dat het wel zo is!" zei Draco. 'Maak een doktersafspraak zou ik zeggen,' siste Isabelle weer. Draco deed alsof hij het niet hoorde en boog naar haar toe. Voordat Isabelle door had wat er gebeurde zoende hij haar weer. 'Hou daar nou is mee op!' riep ze uit terwijl ze zich losrukte. 'Ik ben je verloofde! Ik mag doen wat ik wil. En als ik jouw was zou ik er maar aan wennen aangezien ik niet van plan ben een seksloos huwelijk te hebben!' begon hij, Isabelle keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Blijkbaar ga je dat wel-' 'En ten tweede wil ik erfgenamen dus zal je zeker wat meer moeten doen dan zoenen,' 'Dan adopteren we ze-' 'Ten derde willen jouw ouders net zo graag kleinkinderen als mijn ouders, EIGEN kleinkinderen, geen adoptie,' 'Dan dus ook geen kleinkinderen,' 'Isabelle! Hou op met mij te onderbreken!' riep Draco uit. 'Houd jij dan op met mij de les te lezen!' gilde Isabelle terug. 'Dat doe ik voor je eigen best wil! Jij hebt blijkbaar geen enkel besef waar je mee instemde toen je ermee akkoord ging om te trouwens!'  
'Ik heb helemaal nergens mee ingestemd! Het werd voor mij besloten!'  
"Nou en? Je bent verloofd met me, je hebt geen keuze in godsnaam!"  
"Denk je dat ik dat nog niet doorhad!? Waarom denk je dat ik in hemelsnaam de komende 2 weken met jou opgescheept zit? Oh en ook nog voor de rest van m'n leven! Wat een aangenaam vooruitzicht!" siste Isabelle woedend. Draco bekeek haar even en zag dat ze niet alleen woedend was, maar ook gekwetst. Er brandden tranen in haar ogen maar ze weigerde te huilen. Draco sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en trok haar tegen zich aan. "Laat me los." zei ze zacht, Draco schudde zijn hoofd en drukte het hare tegen zijn borstkas. "Nooit." fluisterde hij. Isabelle voelde een traan langs haar wang lopen, ze hoorde Draco's hart kloppen. Om de één of andere bizarre reden kalmeerde het haar. Hij begon haar topje naar boven te trekken. "Nee!" zei Isabelle verschrikt en ze wilde wegspringen van hem. Helaas had hij haar veel te stevig vast. "Nee! Je waagt het niet! Laat me nu onmiddellijk los!" brieste ze in paniek. "Werk mee!" zei Draco nors, Isabelle probeerde hem van zich af te duwen. "Je kan doen wat je wilt, maar tegen het einde van deze vakantie ben jij zwanger." gromde hij in haar oor. Isabelle's ogen werden groot en ze verstijfde van angst. "Nee! Nooit!" riep ze toen uit. Draco liet haar met een ruk los, keek haar even woedend aan en stormde toen naar beneden. Isabelle rende gauw de badkamer in, ze zag dat ze wit was weggetrokken. Snel kleedde ze zich aan en pakte haar tandenborstel. 'd**n, waar is hier de tandpasta,' mompelde Isabelle terwijl ze wat kastjes opende. Plotseling viel haar oog op een doosje met een aantal kleine pilletjes. Isabelle kreeg een grijns op haar gezicht, pakte de pilletjes, rende naar haar kamer en verstopte ze snel in haar koffer. 'Vergeet die kinderen maar Draco,' mompelde Isabelle.  
Een halfuur later zaten ze in de auto. Narcissa en Lucius zaten voorin, Draco en Isabelle op de achterbank. Nina en Mark reden met een andere auto. Draco had zijn armen stevig om Isabelle heen geslagen en weigerde haar ook maar een seconde los te laten. Isabelle liet het er maar bij. Het was niet alsof ze veel kon doen tegen hem.

Verveeld lag Simone op haar bed. Al sinds ze thuis was wist ze niks zinnigs te doen. "Simone, bezoek voor je!" klonk haar moeder's stem plots, Simone sprong op en rende de kamer uit, de trap af. Toen ze zag wie er in de deuropening stond verstijfde ze echter. "Hey," grijnsde Kevin, Simone vloekte binnensmonds. 'Wat doe jij hier,' siste ze toen haar moeder de kamer inliep. 'Jouw ophalen,' antwoordde Kevin nog steeds grijnzend. 'Ik dacht het niet! Ik ben toevallig bezig met…… dingen,' siste Simone weer. 'Ik dacht dat de afspraak was niet tegenwerken en geen protesten,' zei Kevin nog steeds met zijn irritante grijns. 'Je moet niet denken, dan gebeuren er ongelukken,' beet Simone hem toe. "Mag ik je er wel aan herinneren dat ik nog steeds een lamp op m' kop heb gekregen en dat je ouders dat vast wel eens interessant zouden vinden?" grijnsde Kevin onschuldig, Simone keek hem woedend aan maar besefte dat hij gelijk had. "Tot straks, mam!" riep Simone zuchtend richting de woonkamer, ze stapte de deuropening door en trok de deur achter zich dicht. "Nu tevreden?" siste ze kwaad tegen Kevin, deze grijnsde echter alleen maar en trok haar mee naar zijn motor. Met een woedend gezicht sloeg Simone haar armen om hem heen om er niet af te vallen toen hij met een ruk wegreed.  
Ze kwamen aan bij kevin's huis. Simone sprong meteen vijf meter uit Kevin's buurt vandaan maar Kevin sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Laat me los wil je!" siste Simone woedend, Kevin grijnsde breed. "Niet tegenwerken, weet je nog." herinnerde hij eraan, Simone vloekte en sloeg mokkend haar armen over elkaar heen terwijl Kevin met haar naar zijn kamer liep. Daar aangekomen draaide hij meteen de deur op slot. 'Fijn, denk je eindelijk 2 weken rust te hebben,' mompelde Simone. Kevin keek grijnzend om terwijl hij naar haar toe liep. 'En haal die grijns is van je gezicht!' mopperde Simone, het antwoord was een nog bredere grijns. Toen hij bij haar aankwam, Simone had niet de moeite genomen om weg te rennen, begon hij haar te zoenen terwijl hij haar zachtjes mee trok naar het bed. Simone trok wit weg toen ze doorkreeg waar ze heen werd getrokken. "O, nee," schoot het door haar heen. Ze wou net wat zeggen toen ze op het bed neerplofte. 'Sssst,' zei Kevin toen ze haar mond opendeed en hij ging naast haar zitten. Hij rolde haar op haar rug en ging vervolgens op haar zitten. Simone, verstijfd van angst, staarde hem met grote ogen aan. 'Rustig maar,' mompelde hij tegen haar lippen en begon haar vervolgens weer te zoenen. Simone, die aarzelend terugzoende, verstijfde nog meer toen hij haar shirt omhoog begon te trekken. Voordat hij daar werkelijk in geslaagd was ging de telefoon. Kevin schoot overeind en liep er naar toe. Simone ging voorzichtig overeind zitten, Kevin stond met zijn rug naar haar toe, vlakbij de deur, daar kon ze in ieder geval niet uit vluchten. Ze wou net weer teleurgesteld neerzakken toen haar oog op het balkon viel. Ze grijnsde even en opende toen zachtjes de deuren. Ze keek of ze ergens naar beneden kon gaan, en haar oog viel op de regenpijp. Even twijfelde ze maar toen ze Kevin's stem hoorde klom ze snel op de balustrade en keek of de regenpijp stevig genoeg was. Plotseling hoorde ze Kevin vloeken en ze viel van schrik terug op het balkon. 'Wat denk jij dat je aan het doen bent?' klonk Kevins stem van boven. 'Ehm… van het uitzicht genieten?' probeerde Simone terwijl ze over haar hoofd wreef. 'Meekomen en blijven dit keer,' zei hij en hij trok haar omhoog en liep vervolgens weer naar de telefoon. "Je had haar moeten zien, ze bleef maar staren. En zij maar denken dat ik dat niet doorhad. Ik ben expres nog wat langer zo blijven staan, echt je had haar gezicht moeten zien toen ik zei dat ik wist dat ze keek. Een tomaat was niks vergeleken met haar hoofd." hoorde Simone, duidelijk Draco. "Ze kijkt niet naar lelijke bosapen zoals jij!" gilde ze in de hoorn, Draco schoot in de lach. "Hoi Simone, is het gezellig daar?" vroeg hij, Simone trok een gezicht waaraan Kevin duidelijk kon zien dat ze het alles behalve gezellig vond. "Ja hoor, tuurlijk." grijnsde hij, Simone keek hem woedend aan. "Dan betekend gezellig wel iets erg raars bij jou." siste ze. 'Is Isa daar?' riep ze naar de hoorn toe. 'Ja ik roep er wel even,' klonk het en even later hoorde ze veel gestommel en klonk Isabelle's stem door de hoorn. 'Simo?' Simone rukte de hoorn uit Kevin's hand. 'Isa! Je moet me komen redden!' mopperde ze in de hoorn. 'Ik jouw komen redden? Wat dacht je van mij!' antwoordde Isabelle. 'Nou blijkbaar heb jij er niet zoveel moeite mee, ik hoorde dat je uitgebreid naar Draco keek,' mompelde Simone. 'Dat is niet waar! Nou oké misschien een beetje,' voegde Isabelle er aan toe. 'Wacht even,' zei Simone en ze keek naar Kevin, 'ik probeer hier een gesprek te voeren ja, kan je niet buiten gaan staan,' zei ze toen. 'Dit is mijn kamer,' zei Kevin met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Hoe irritant is Draco al geweest?' vroeg ze toen Kevin geen poging deed om weg te gaan. 'O kom op zeg,' mompelde Kevin en hij vertrok het balkon op. Het bleef stil aan de andere kant van lijn. 'Isa?' vroeg ze. 'Simo, hij wil kinderen,' klonk het toen zacht. 'WAT!!' gilde Simone. 'Is hij helemaal gek geworden!' schreeuwde ze weer, Kevin stak verbaasd ze hoofd om de hoek. 'Je gaat toch zeker geen tienermoeder worden!' gilde ze weer, Kevin ging gauw weer naar het balkon na een woedende blik van Simone. 'Geef die mongool onmiddellijk! Dan zal ik hem is leren!' gilde ze weer. 'Ben je gek,' riep Isabelle uit. "DRACO KOM HIER!" gilde Simone, Isabelle vloekte duidelijk en na wat gestommel hoorde Simone Draco's stem."DRACO MALFIDUS JIJ VERKRACHTENDE IDIOOT IK WAARSCHUW JE ALS ISA ZWANGER TERUG KOMT VAN DIE STOMME VAKANTIE MET JOU DAN VOER IK JE AAN DE REUZENINKTVIS !" gilde ze, ze hoorde Draco lachen en na opnieuw wat gestommel herkende ze Isabelle's stem weer. "Ben je gek geworden! Nu laat hij me zeker niet met rust!" piepte deze, Simone vloekte nogmaals. "Ik zweer het je, hij is er geweest als hij je zwanger krijgt!" riep ze, Isabelle grinnikte. "Maak je geen zorgen, dat gebeurd niet. M'n moeder had pillen in de badkamer liggen, ik heb ze meegenomen." fluisterde ze nu zo zacht dat alleen Simone het kon horen. Simone begon te grijnzen. 'Super,' grinnikte ze. 'Zijn jullie eigenlijk al in Oostenrijk? Je ligt toch niet met hem samen in 1 bed hè?' vroeg Simone. 'Jawel, maar ik heb al besloten dat ik op de grond slaap,' zei Isabelle. 'Mooi zo, en als hij je ook maar met 1 vinger aanraakt dan voer ik hem als nog aan de inktvis,' dreigde Simone. 'Hij zal woest zijn als hij doorkrijgt dat je niet zwanger wordt,' fluisterde Simone grijnzend. 'De machtige Draco die faalt,' vervolgde ze vrolijk. 'Ben je al eens klaar, het is mijn telefoon hoor,' zei Kevin terwijl hij naar haar toe liep. 'Ik moet gaan, veel succes,' zei Simone en ze gaf de telefoon door aan Kevin. Kevin begon weer een heel gesprek met Draco en hing na een tijdje op. "Mooi kunnen we dan nu verder waar we gebleven waren?" vroeg een geïrriteerde Kevin, hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en zoende haar, Simone wilde zich lostrekken, maar hij was veel te sterk.'Dit word een lange dag.' ging het door haar heen.

Later in de avond in Oostenrijk zat Draco grijnzend in het bed toen Isabelle binnenkwam. Isabelle keek hem woedend aan greep haar kussen en ging naast het bed liggen. 'Als je bevriest is het niet mijn schuld hoor,' waarschuwde Draco haar. 'Jawel hoor, als jij aanbiedt om een andere kamer te nemen dan hoef ik niet te bevriezen,' mopperde Isabelle.  
Na een tijdje hoorde ze hoe Draco regelmatig ademhaalde en ze nam aan dat hij sliep. Zelf lag ze echter te bevriezen op de koude vloer. Ze rilde en stond op. Ze keek even of Draco zeker sliep, wat het geval was, en legde toen haar kussen weer in bed. Vervolgens kroop ze geruisloos onder de deken en drukte deze rillend tegen zich aan. Plots voelde ze hoe Draco haar tegen zich aandrukte en haar zo probeerde te verwarmen met zijn eigen lichaam. Hij wreef met zijn handen over haar rug en Isabelle verzette zich niet. Ze had het echt ijskoud, en in zijn armen was het lekker warm, dus voorlopig was ze niet van plan om zich los te trekken.  
"Ik zei toch dat je zou bevriezen." fluisterde hij grinnikend. "Och houd je kop en zorg liever dat ik het warm krijg." siste Isabelle, Draco lachte. "Nu kan je die gespierde buik wel gebruiken zeker." grijnsde hij plagerig, Isabelle was blij dat het donker was, anders had hij gezien dat ze knalrood werd. "Kom." zei hij, hij knipte het nachtlampje aan en stapte uit bed, hij trok haar mee overeind. "Kom, volg me." Hij nam haar hand vast en trok haar mee naar de kast. Nadat hij de deur had opengetrokken neusde hij er even in, vervolgens haalde hij er een marineblauwe trui uit. "Hier, trek dit over je pyjama aan." zei hij toen vriendelijk en hij overhandigde haar de trui. Isabelle keek hem even raar aan maar wurmde zich toch in de trui. "Jezus man, welke maat heb jij." mompelde ze, de trui was bijna twee keer zo groot als zij. "Niet zeuren, kom nou maar mee." grinnikte hij en hij liep de kamer uit, Isabelle volgde hem, ook al wist ze niet waarom. In de woonkamer van het huisje zat Draco voor de open haard. Hij gooide er nog 2 houtblokken op en draaide zich om naar Isabelle. Hij keek naar haar en liet zijn blik over haar lichaam glijden. Haar boven lichaam werd bedekt door de trui en een klein stuk van haar benen ook. Haar haren hingen steil over haar schouders en ze werd verlicht door de vlammen in de haard. Hij liep langzaam naar haar toe en verwachtte dat ze achteruit zou deinzen, maar ze bleef staan. Toen hij vlakbij haar stond sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen en keek naar haar gezicht. Haar voorhoofd bevond zich op ongeveer dezelfde hoogte als zijn kin en ze moest naar boven kijken om zijn gezicht te zien. Isabelle keek in zijn grijze ogen, die liefdevol terug keken. Ze wist dat ze er spijt van ging krijgen, maar toch drukte ze haar lippen op de zijne. Draco sperde zijn ogen wijdopen van verbazing en schrok zich een ongeluk door haar plots actie, maar liet deze kans niet voorbij gaan. Hij likte met zijn tong over haar lippen, alsof hij toestemming vroeg om naar binnen te mogen. En die kreeg hij, Isabelle opende met een zacht keelgeluid haar mond en zijn tong raakte de hare. Haar armen gleden om zijn hals en ze drukte zich tegen zijn warme lichaam aan. Hij duwde haar zacht neer op de bank en ging op haar liggen. Zijn handen gleden onder de trui en begonnen deze omhoog te duwen. "Uhum, Uhum…Ik wil niet storen, maar misschien kunnen jullie dit in jullie kamer voortzetten in de plaats van in de woonkamer?" klonk het plots, Draco en Isabelle keken met een ruk op. "Uhm hoi mam." stamelde Draco die een blos op zijn wangen kreeg. Maar de blos op zijn wangen was nog niets vergeleken met Isabelle, die knalrood werd. Draco kroop gauw van haar af terwijl Isabelle haar trui weer goed trok. Ze liepen snel naar de slaapkamer, Draco ging als laatste binnen en sloot de deur achter zich. "Moet er nou echt altijd iemand storen." mompelde hij vloekend. "Och houd je mond," zei Isabelle en ze liet haar armen opnieuw om zijn hals glijden. "Die heeft namelijk wel wat beters te doen." voegde ze er grijnzend aan toe. Haar handen streelden zijn nek en hun lippen vonden elkaar, en niet lang daarna stonden ze opnieuw te kussen. Draco's handen streelden Isabelle's heupen terwijl hij haar zacht op het bed neerduwde. Wederom duwde hij haar trui naar boven, hij verbrak de zoen even en trok de trui over haar hoofd heen, om hem vervolgens achteloos op de grond te gooien. Vrijwel meteen daarna leken zijn lippen met superlijm aan die van Isabelle geplakt te zijn. Deze knoopte handig de knopen op Draco's blouse los, die al snel naast de trui op de grond lag. Niet veel later lagen er nog heel wat meer kledingstukken op de grond, wiens eigenaars nu even te druk bezig waren om zich zorgen te maken over een aantal rondslingerende onbenulligheden zoals zij…

Draco knipperde even met zijn ogen om het felle zonlicht op afstand te houden. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag meteen een houten plafond. Het duurde even voor zijn geheugen hem herinnerde aan wat er de avond voordien gebeurd was. Er verscheen een brede, jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl hij om zich heen keek. Maar waar was Isabelle? Hij hoorde water op de grond neerkletteren, het kwam uit de badkamer. Plots hield het kletteren van het water op. Hij hoorde de douche open en weer dicht schuiven. Daar was Isabelle dus. Hij sloeg de deken van zich af en sprong vrolijk uit bed. Hij stapte in zijn boxershort en sloop grijnzend naar de badkamer. Isabelle had een witte handdoek om zich heen gewikkeld en met een veiligheidsspeld vastgemaakt. Ze haalde net een borstel door haar haren toen Draco achter haar tevoorschijn sprong en zijn armen om haar heen sloeg. Isabelle slaakte een geschrokken kreetje en liet de borstel op de grond vallen terwijl Draco een kus in haar nek drukte. Ze glimlachte toen ze hem herkende en draaide zich met haar gezicht naar hem toe. "Dag schat." fluisterde hij, Isabelle glimlachte en liet haar armen om zijn hals glijden. "Hey," glimlachte ze, Draco grijnsde en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Ze kreunde zachtjes en opende haar mond, zijn tong gleed naar binnen en speelde met de hare. Met een zacht keelgeluid trok Draco Isabelle's lichaam tegen het zijne en duwde met 1 hand de handdoek naar beneden. Isabelle trok zich los en wist de handdoek nog net op haar heupen te laten blijven hangen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Draco bezorgd. "Stel dat onze ouders binnenkomen!" siste Isabelle, Draco knikte begrijpend en bekeek haar uitvoerig. "Gluurder." mompelde Isabelle plagerig, Draco grinnikte en zoende haar opnieuw.

"Mam, ik ga, tot binnen 2 dagen." riep Kevin en hij rende de hal door. Eens hij buiten was gooide hij de tas in de kofferbak van de limousine en stapte in de auto. "Naar Simone," zei hij tegen de chauffeur. Tien minuten later stond hij bij de voordeur van huize Evers. Hij belde aan en wachtte, toen werd de deur opengegooid door een vrolijke Simone. De vrolijke uitdrukking op haar gezicht verdween echter toen ze hem zag staan. "Wat moet je?" vroeg ze nors, Kevin grijnsde breed. "Ik kom jou halen." zei hij. "Vergeet het maar, ik ga nergens heen." beet Simone hem toe, Kevin's grijns werd echter nog breder. "Oh Kevin leuk dat je er bent!" klonk de stem van Simone's moeder. 'Hoe bedoel je leuk dat hij er is?' vroeg Simone aan haar moeder. 'Wat bedoelt ze met leuk dat je hier bent,' vroeg ze vervolgens aan Kevin. 'En waarom staat mijn weekendtas in de hal?' vroeg ze daarna aan niemand in het bijzonder. 'Simone, jij en Kevin mogen twee dagen naar Oostenrijk, op bezoek bij Isabelle en Draco. Een idee van Lucius, Apple en Sam komen ook. Gezellig toch?' glimlachte ze. Simone's mond viel open. 'Wat?' bracht ze toen geschokt uit. Kevin grinnikte, tilde zijn weekendtas op en liep de hal in, Simone's moeder ging hen voor naar de woonkamer, ze zouden met behulp van brandstof reizen. Toen Simone echter nog steeds niet bewoog gaf Kevin haar een zacht duwtje richting de woonkamer, Simone liep zwijgend haar moeder achterna. 'Maar-' 'Jullie moeten dit adres zeggen, en denk eraan dat je duidelijk spreekt anders km je weer ergens anders terecht, Simone,' waarschuwde haar moeder, denkend aan de vorige brandstofreis toen ze naar familie gingen. 'Dat deed ik expres,' mompelde Simone toen haar moeder wegliep. 'Denk maar niet dat je dat deze keer doet,' waarschuwde Kevin meteen. 'Gedraag je een beetje hè, het is heel aardig dat Lucius jullie heeft uitgenodigd,' zei Simone's moeder streng. 'Maar-' 'Hebben jullie alles? Goed zo, Simone ga jij maar eerst,' vervolgde ze en ze hief een bakje met brandstof op. Simone, boos omdat ze steeds werd onderbroken, pakte met een wild gebaar haar tas op, pakte wat brandstof en riep de naam waar ze naar toe moesten. Ze zag een aantal huizen voorbij schieten en schoot uiteindelijk een haard uit. 'Simone? Wat doe jij hier nou! Je zei dat je alleen zou komen als ik niet belde! Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om- Kevin?' klonk Isabelle's stem achter Simone. 'Rustig maar schat, ze zijn op mijn uitnodiging hier, hoewel me vader het heeft bedacht,' klonk nu ook Draco's stem en Simone draaide zich om. 'Onze ouders zijn skiën dus wij brengen jullie wel even aar jullie kamer,' vervolgde Draco. 'Kamer? Niet kamerS?' zei Simone, met een duidelijke paniek door haar stem. 'Nee kamer, er waren nog 2 kamers vrij,' zei Draco met een grijns. 'En mocht je er nu aan denken om op de gang op de grond te gaan slapen dat moet ik je waarschuwen. Isa heeft al ondervonden dat je dan doodvriest,' zei Draco met een nog bredere grijns. 'Gezellig toch,' mompelde Simone, haar moeders stem nabouwend. 'Enig gewoon, gezellig met Kevin opgesloten in 1 kamer. Wie wil dat nou niet?' mompelde Simone terwijl ze Draco en Isabelle achterna liep. 'Blij dat je er zo overdenkt,' grijnsde Kevin. Ze stopten en Draco opende een deur. Een grote kamer werd zichtbaar, tegen de linkermuur stond een televisiekast en tegenover de deur waar ze nu stonden, stond een groot bureau. Tegen de rechtermuur stond een groot, tweepersoons, hemelbed. 'Achter die deur is de badkamer,' zei Draco, wijzend op de deur naast het bed. 'Kev, kan je even meekomen?' vroeg Draco met een onopvallende knik naar Isabelle, die alleen Kevin zag. 'Tuurlijk,' en Kevin liep met Draco de kamer weer uit. 'Simo?' vroeg Isabelle toen Simone na een minuut nog niet bewoog. Simone keek nog steeds met grote ogen naar het bed. 'Siem!' zei Isabelle terwijl ze met haar hand voor Simone's gezicht zwaaiden. 'Ik kan niet blijven Isa,' zei Simone toen. 'Jawel, je moet wel. Kevin zou je niet laten gaan, en Draco waarschijnlijk ook niet,' zei Isa. 'Hallo! Ben je blind, er staat hier maar 1 bed!' riep Simone uit. "Stel dat ie irritant doet! Stel dat hij me verkracht! Stel..-stel.. Stel dat hij me aanraakt! Stel dat ie dichter dan 1 meter in me buurt komt!" ratelde Simone, Isabelle rolde met haar ogen. "Simone!" onderbrak ze haar, Simone keek haar aan. "Wat?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd. "Ik ben met Draco naar bed geweest!" flapte Isabelle er plots uit. Simone's mond viel open en ze keek Isabelle een moment verbijsterd aan voor ze "DRACO MALFIDUS!" gilde. 'Simone houd je kop!' riep Isabelle geschrokken en ze probeerde Simone tegen te houden die naar de deur stormde. 'Jullie zijn hier pas en dag en hij begint je al te verkrachten! Dat laat ik niet zo maar toe, is hij-' 'Hij heeft me niet verkracht,' viel Isabelle Simone in de rede. Voor de tweede keer viel Simone's mond open. 'Je bedoeld toch niet dat je vrijwillig met hem naar bed geweest hè,' zei ze tenslotte. "Uhm....Daar komt het op neer..." piepte Isabelle die zich voorbereidde op een woede uitbarsting van Simone."BEN JE HELEMAAL GEK GEWORDEN? WAT IN HEMELSNAAM BEZIELDE JE!" gilde deze nu, ze greep Isabelle's schouders vast en schudde haar door elkaar. "Simone, laat los!" riep Isabelle geïrriteerd uit en ze rukte zich los. "Doe even wat zachter ja," fluisterde ze toen, Simone keek haar verontwaardig aan. "Je bent met hém naar bed geweest! Hoe kan ik dan kalmeren!" antwoordde ze dit keer wat zachter. "Heeft hij je dronken gevoerd ofzo?" vroeg ze nu, Isabelle lachte. "Nee, ik weet niet wat me bezielde." zei ze toen en ze vertelde het hele verhaal. "Oh mijn god! Dus daarom grijnsde hij zo daarnet!" riep Simone nu uit. "Toe, niet zo luid!" smeekte Isabelle en ze beet op haar lip. "Er is nog iets, of niet soms?" vroeg Simone toen, Isabelle knikte. "Siem, ik..Ik denk dat ik hem leuk vind." fluisterde Isabelle nu zo zacht dat Simone haar nog maar net verstond. Simone bleef zo lang stil dat Isabelle zich af begon te vragen of ze haar wel had gehoord.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Kevin nieuwsgierig en hij ging op een stoel zitten die tegen de muur stond. Draco sloot de deur en plofte op het bed neer. "Nou, veel." antwoordde hij en er verscheen een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. "Vertel dan!" zei Kevin ongeduldig. Draco vertelde alles wat er die ochtend en de avond voordien gebeurd was. "Ik denk niet dat ze had verwacht dat ik die 'zorg liever dat ik het warm krijg' zo letterlijk zou nemen." voegde hij er bedenkelijk aan toe en er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij terugdacht aan de avond daarvoor. "Je maakt een grapje, hé?" vroeg Kevin toen verbijsterd, Draco schudde grijnzend zijn hoofd. 'Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen! Je weet zeker dat het Isabelle was?' grijnsde Kevin. 'Ik weet niet waarom ze opeens toegaf,' zei Draco, 'maar ik vind het geen ramp dat ze het deed,' vervolgde hij. "Ja lijkt me logisch, anders zou je geen 4 jaar achter haar aangezeten hebben," antwoordde Kevin droog, Draco grijnsde breed. 'En, was het lekker? De vier jaar waren het waard? Die andere keer kan je niet echt meetellen, ze was nou niet echt ehm… meewerkend toen lijkt me,' zei Kevin, Draco grijnsde alleen maar. 'Die vier jaar waren het zeker waard,' grijnsde hij daarna. Toen Kevin zijn mond weer opendeed zei Draco snel; 'kom op we gaan snowboarden,' en hij liep met Kevin op zijn hielen weer naar de meiden toe.

'Je vind hem leuk?' zei Simone even zacht als Isabelle. 'Dan heb je in ieder geval geen last meer van een klotenhuwelijk,' voegde er met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan toe. Isabelle keek haar stomverbaasd aan. 'Wat?' vroeg Simone. 'Geen gescheld? Geen gepreek en geen: hij heeft je vergiftigd?' vroeg Isabelle. 'Nee, ze staan voor de deur,' zei Simone, kijkend op de dichte deur. 'en het lijkt me niet dat je wil dat Draco het weet,' voegde ze er zo zacht aan toe dat alleen Isabelle het kon horen.

Een kwartiertje later stonden ze in de sneeuw met elk een snowboard bij zich. Kevin en Draco konden er al heel wat van, maar Isabelle en Simone hadden nog nooit op zo'n ding gestaan "Wouah!" riep Isabelle dan ook uit toen ze de zoveelste keer tegen de grond ging. Draco trok haar grinnikend overeind. "Je moet meer op je voorste been steunen." raadde hij haar toen aan. "En sinds wanneer ben jij hier de expert?" snoof Simone, Draco keek Kevin even grijnzend aan. Vervolgens zette hij zich af en leek van de berg af te vliegen. "Als ik jou was zou ik zo'n opmerkingen niet meer maken, blijkbaar kan hij er wel wat van." mompelde Isabelle tegen Simone, deze sloeg mokkend haar armen over elkaar heen. Draco was weer naar boven geklommen en stond weer bij hen. "Zei je wat, Simone?" vroeg hij toen grijnzend, Simone snoof alleen maar een keer laagdunkend en zei niets. "Waarom probeer jij niet een keer?" vroeg Kevin toen aan Simone. "Ik breek liever geen been, dank je." snauwde deze nu.  
"Isa?" vroeg Draco nu engelachtig en hij keek Isabelle met zijn liefste blik aan. "Als ik een arm breek dan is het jouw schuld." zei deze nu, ze slikte even en keek voor zich, het was best wel hoog. "Je kan het Isa, kom op, probeer het!" moedigde Draco haar aan. Isabelle beet op haar lip, zette zich af en raasde naar beneden. "HOE STOP JE ZO'N DING?!" riep ze toen plots uit en ze probeerde te vertragen door naar achteren te leunen. Dit had als enige resultaat dat de neus van haar snowboard omhoog schoot. "Eeek!" gilde ze en ze leunde gauw weer naar voren waardoor haar board weer normaal over de sneeuw gleed. "Werkt dus niet zoals een skateboard." mompelde ze zacht, plots bleef haar board achter een kiezeltje hangen. Isabelle's voeten schoten los uit de riemen, ze draaide even in het rond in de lucht en kwam vervolgens op haar rug in de sneeuw terecht. Draco was haar achterna gekomen en stopte nu vlakbij haar. "Gaat het?" vroeg hij toen lachend, Isabelle veegde de sneeuw uit haar gezicht en liet zich overeind trekken door zijn sterke armen.  
"Ja hoor, best, enkel had je me wel eens mogen zeggen hoe in hemelsnaam je zo'n ding stopt!" gromde Isabelle, Draco grinnikte en knuffelde haar. "Je deed het goed voor een eerste keer op zo'n ding te staan, hoor." fluisterde hij in haar oor, Isabelle glimlachte en drukte haar gezicht in zijn schouder terwijl zijn handen door haar haren en over haar rug streken.

"Oh mijn god zeg me alsjeblieft dat dat níét Draco en Isabelle zijn." bracht Simone walgend uit toen ze 2 mensen beneden aan de voet van de berg zag staan knuffelen. Kevin wierp een blik naar beneden. "Dat zijn ze, dat paarse skipak is Isabelle en het zwarte Draco." zei hij toen monotoon, Simone keek hem geërgerd aan. "Dank je, nu heb je me net geholpen een trauma op te lopen!" snauwde ze, Kevin grijnsde breed en stapte naar haar toe."En als je dat probeert dan ben ik nog erger getraumatiseerd!" gromde Simone, Kevin luisterde echter niet en liet haar geen keuze. Simone zette zich af en voor ze het doorhad raasde ze naar beneden. Kevin was even te verbijsterd om te reageren maar racete haar vervolgens grijnzend achterna.  
Simone keek verbaasd voor zich. Ze stond op een snowboard, ze ging met meer snelheid naar beneden dan ze wilde en ze stond nog steeds. Ze keek achterom om te kijken wat Kevin deed, ze zag dat hij haar gevolgd was. Ze kwam er ook al snel achter dat ze niet achterom had moeten kijken want ze verloor bijna haar evenwicht. Ze keek snel weer voor zich en zag verderop een boom staan. 'O nee! Hoe draai je op zo'n ding!' mompelde ze, wat ze ook deed het lukte niet. Als ze nog lang doorbleef gaan zou ze er tegen aan knallen. 'Draai met je heupen en knieën!' schreeuwde Kevin achter haar. Snel deed Simone wat hij zei en nu stond ze verticaal op de baan en viel klap om.  
Kevin stopte vlakbij haar en grijnsde breed. "Blijf uit m'n buurt." snauwde Simone, Kevin grinnikte. "Nou, goed, dan mag je daar lekker blijven liggen bevriezen." zei hij, Simone keek hem woedend aan. "Nou dan doe ik dat!" snauwde ze weer. 'Kom op Simoon, wil je hier soms ziek van terugkomen?' zuchtte Kevin. 'Wie zegt dat ik jouw hulp nodig heb om op te staan,' beet Simone hem toe, Kevin hief sceptisch zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Nou goed dan, ik zie je wel beneden,' zei hij. 'Of niet,' zei hij liefjes en hij racete verder naar beneden. 'Alsof ik zijn hulp nodig heb om op te staan, hoe oud denkt hij dat ik ben,' mopperde Simone, terwijl ze haar snowboard, die verticaal in de sneeuw was komen te staan, weer goed op de sneeuw zetten. 'Ik ben toch zeker geen klein kind, wie denk hij wel niet wie hij is!' raasde ze verder terwijl ze op probeerde te staan. Het was een poging zonder succes. 'misschien toch iets moeilijker dan ik dacht,' mompelde Simone toen haar snowboard weggleed.

'Waar is Simone gebleven?' vroeg Draco, die vanaf beneden alles had gezien. 'Achter die boom,' zei Kevin terwijl hij zijn snowboard losknipten en verder liep op zijn sneeuwlaarzen, richting het huisje. 'O aha, en eh… wat doet ze daar precies?' vroeg Draco weer. 'Koppig zijn en bevriezen,' riep Kevin terwijl hij doorliep. 'Aha, en jij doet niks omdat…?' vroeg Draco weer. "Omdat ze maar eens moet stoppen met koppig zijn en mijn hulp moet accepteren," riep Kevin weer. 'Je kan haar niet zomaar achterlaten!' zei Isabelle verontwaardigd. 'Tot nu toe lukt het anders goed,' riep Kevin. 'Draco, help-' 'Ik dacht het niet lieverd, Kevin heeft een punt weet je,' onderbrak Draco, Isabelle. 'Fijn dan doe ik het wel,' zei Isabelle terwijl ze richting de lift liep. 'Nee hoor, jij komt gezellig met mij mee,' glimlachte. Draco en hij greep Isabelle bij haar pols. 'Ik laat haar niet zomaar achter, Draco!' zei Isabelle. 'Ze komt vanzelf wel beneden, denk je echt dat Kevin een nacht met haar in 1 bed voorbij laat gaan terwijl hij een goede smoes heeft,' grijnsde Draco. "Draco! Ik laat haar niet achter!" Isabelle bleef staan en sloeg koppig haar armen over elkaar heen. Draco zuchtte en trok haar mee. "Oh best, maar dan mag jij je vannacht toch mooi gaan vervelen." zei Isabelle toen doodkalm, Draco keek haar even aan. "Dat zou je me niet aandoen." zei hij toen, Isabelle lachte schamper. "Oh nee?" zei ze toen op mysterieuze toon, Draco knipperde een keer met zijn ogen. "Kevin! Wacht even!" riep hij toen, Kevin draaide zich om en Draco stormde met Isabelle naar de lift. Toen ze boven waren ging Isabelle snel richting Simone, totdat ze er achter kwam dat ze nog steeds niet wist hoe ze moest remmen, vandaar dat ze met een gil voorbij Simone schoof en weer bij Kevin uitkwam. Draco stopte echter wel en liep naar Simone toe, die nu verwoedde pogingen deed om haar snowboard los te maken. 'Blijf uit mijn buurt,' zei ze zodra Draco zag. 'Doe niet zo koppig en laat Kevin je de volgende keer helpen,' zei Draco nors en hij trok Simone aan haar armen omhoog. Zodra ze eenmaal vast stond, liet hij haar los en racete weer naar beneden. Even dacht Simone om weer koppig te gaat zitten, maar bedacht zich toen ze de warme haard herinnerde waar ze uit was gekomen en ze zette zich voorzichtig af zodat ze dit keer niet te snel ging. De helling was echter te steil en al snel schoot ze weer naar beneden, ze moest snel remmen anders zou ze in volle vaart tegen een huisje aanknallen en ze gebruiken dit keer een iets subtielere manier om te stoppen. Het schilde niet veel of ze viel weer maar ze hield zich nog net overeind. "Kom op, en laat Kevin je helpen volgende keer, die 2 hadden je echt bijna laten zitten." zei Isabelle, Simone keek haar kwaad aan. "Oh dus jij staat ook gezellig aan hun kant? Nou mooi is dat!" snauwde ze nors. "Simone, Isa bedoelde het zo helemaal niet, hoor." begon Draco, maar Simone gaf hem zo'n woedende blik dat hij meteen zweeg. 'En voor jullie informatie ik had toevallig alles prima onder controle!' snauwde Simone terwijl ze op een bankje ging zitten om haar snowboard los te krijgen. 'Gommibommi' zei Draco en haar snowboard vloog los. 'Ben je gek, ik had wel weggeblazen kunnen worden!' riep Simone en trapte het ding los, stormde, langs Kevin die ook niet bepaald vrolijk keek, het huisje binnen.  
"Hoi kinderen, hebben jullie het niet koud? Ga anders maar even voor de open haard zitten." glimlachte Narcissa toen ze de woonkamer inkwamen en ze liep weer naar de keuken. "Ik weet anders wel een andere manier om het warm te krijgen ook, hoor." fluisterde Draco flirterig in Isabelle's oor. Deze glimlachte naar hem en Draco sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Iel, neem een kamer wil je." bracht Simone walgend uit toen ze elkaar kusten. "Ok," grijnsde Draco en hij trok Isabelle al mee naar de hal. "Hé, niks van, neem geen kamer!" riep Simone uit toen ze doorhad wat Draco van plan was. "Ook goed," zei deze en hij zoende Isabelle opnieuw. "Aaargh! Doe dát gewoon níét!" zei Simone toen geërgerd, Draco liet Isabelle grinnikend los. Wanneer komen Apple en Sam eigenlijk? En wisten ZIJ ervan dat we hier uit zijn genodigd?' vroeg Simone na een stilte. 'Nee alleen Kevin wist ervan,' antwoordde Draco.  
'En ze komen in de namiddag,' voegde hij eraan toe om vervolgens weer in een stilte te vervallen. "Ies, kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg hij toen, Isabelle knikte en volgde hem naar de hal. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze toen. "Nou, kijk, je weet hoe het zit met Kevin en Simone, maar kan je niet eens met Simone praten? Kevin vind haar echt leuk maar ze wil hem maar geen kans geven." vroeg hij toen en hij keek haar smekend aan. "Ik probeer het, maar ik betwijfel of ze zal luisteren." antwoordde deze die al nadacht over hoe ze in hemelsnaam met Simone over Kevin moest gaan praten. 'Natuurlijk wel, jij, Apple en Simone luisteren altijd naar elkaar,' zei Draco. 'Ja maar dit gaat over Kevin,' zei Isabelle. 'Ik bedoel, Simone vind hem nogal… ehm… irritant,' voegde ze er snel aan toe toen Draco zeer verontwaardigd keek. 'En ik weet daarom ook niet of ze wel wil luisteren of dat ze me het raam uit gaat gooien,' legde Isabelle snel verder uit. 'Zeg het dan maar ergens waar geen ramen zijn,' zei Draco. 'Dat was een voorbeeld!' zei Isabelle. 'Rustig maar, ik plaag je maar,' lachte Draco en hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Isabelle reageerde gelijk toen hij met zijn tong over haar lippen gleed en deed haar mond open. Isabelle vergat alles om zich heen, bijvoorbeeld ook dat er elk moment iemand de hal in kon lopen.

Een snerpend geluid vulde de door het haardvuur verlichte woonkamer. "Daar zijn ze!" riep Simone enthousiast terwijl ze uit de fauteuil sprong en naar de houten voordeur rende. Deze was rijkelijk versierd met belletjes, borden en lampjes. Net toen Simone de deur opentrok kwam Isabelle ook in het deurgat staan. Twee grijnzende jongeren stonden bibberend in de sneeuw. "Apple!" gilde Isabelle en sloeg haar armen rond Apple's nek. Simone, Apple en Isabelle hielden een groepsknuffel terwijl Kevin en Draco Sam verwelkomde. "Mijn tenen zijn eraf gevroren", bracht Apple moeizaam uit toen Simone haar stikte. Isabelle rende snel de kamer uit. Terwijl de jongens wat bijpraatten aan de bar zaten Apple en Simone gezellig in de fauteuils. "Isabelle is verliefd." fluisterde Simone zachtjes, die dichter bij Apple kwam. "Op wie?" glimlachte Apple. "Draco", zei Simone giftig, haar middelvinger stak ze in haar mond toen ze die naam uitsprak. "WAT!" tierde Apple verbijsterd uit. Alle drie de jongens draaiden hun hoofden tegelijkertijd naar de meisjes. "Stt!" siste Simone geërgerd. "Waarom riep je zo?" vroeg Sam nieuwsgierig. "N-niks", stotterde Apple, die Sam afwimpelde. "Maar-" "Warme chocomelk voor de gasten!" zei Isabelle blij. Ze kwam de kamer in gestapt met twee dampende tassen in haar handen. De ene reikte ze aan Sam en de andere overhandigde ze aan Apple met een brede grijns. Terwijl deze van haar chocomelk dronk plofte Isabelle met een zucht naast Apple neer. Daardoor reikte de chocomelk ver boven de rand van de tas en stortte op Apple en het tapijt neer. "Auw! Is heet", mompelde Apple, die op haar onderlip beet. Snel trokken Isabelle en Simone Apple mee naar boven om haar in de badkamer te verzorgen. De jongens hadden het tafereel aanschouwd en grinnikten stilletjes."Hoe zit het tussen jou en Isabelle?" vroeg Sam."Ze werkt volkomen mee en is stapelverliefd op me", zei Draco verwaand terwijl hij wat meer naar achter leunde. "Hoe heb je dàt voor mekaar gekregen?!" vroeg Sam verontwaardigd. De jongensachtige grijns van Draco sprak boekdelen. "En tussen jou en Simone?" Kevin's glimlach verdween van z'n gezicht en hij richtte zijn aandacht op een lelijke vaas met Egyptische tekens. Net toen Sam z'n vraag wou herhalen stootte Draco deze aan en schudde onopvallend zijn hoofd. "Wat?" vroeg Sam nu nieuwsgierig, Draco keek hem even kwaad aan. "Niet doen!" fluisterde hij geluidloos, maar Sam luisterde niet. "Wat is er met jou en Simone, Kevin!?" vroeg hij nu op dwingende toon, Kevin draaide zich boos om. "Wat er ís?" fluisterde hij, het was duidelijk dat hij zich moest inhouden om niet uit te barsten. "Wat er is, is dat ze me nog steeds niet wil! Ze blijft koppig doen!" fluisterde hij nu hees, er liep een rilling over Sam's rug. "Misschien moet je proberen om haar niet telkens aan te vallen maar gewoon lief en vriendelijk te zijn", zei Sam snel. "Ik val haar niet-" "Dat doe je wel! Denk je dat iemand het leuk vindt wanneer je die persoon de hele tijd lastig valt!" siste Sam die boos begon te worden. Terwijl Sam en Draco verwachtten dat Kevin zou barstten van woede hield hij zich gedeisd en liet zijn hoofd op zijn borstkas rusten. 'Ik val haar niet de hele tijd lastig,' mompelde hij terwijl hij weer opkeek. Sam en Draco gaven hem een blik. 'Jij hoeft niet zo te kijken! Jij bent 10 keer zo erg,' zei Kevin verontwaardigt tegen Draco. Net toen Draco z'n mond opende om tegen Kevin te gaan schreeuwen kwam Isabelle de trap afgestormd. Ze liep naar Draco toe, sloeg haar armen om hem heen en kuste hem verwoed op de mond. Deze twijfelde niet en beantwoordde de kus. Apple en Simone kwamen ook aan de bar staan. Toen Simone het koppel zag rolde ze geïrriteerd met haar ogen. "Heb je je pijn gedaan?" vroeg Sam lief toen Apple over haar linkerhand wreef. "Ja. Misschien doet het niet meer zo'n pijn als je mij een kusje geeft", grijnsde Apple die naast Sam ging staan. Sam boog zich naar Apple en hun lippen raakten elkaar. Ze streek door zijn haar terwijl Sam zijn handen op haar onderrug liet rusten. De tweede keer die dag rolde Simone haar ogen. 'Normaal gezien zou Kevin nu moeten zeggen: "Ik wil ook wel wat van dat." met zijn irritante grijns', dacht Simone. 'Maar hij doet gewoon dat ik er niet ben', merkte ze op toen Kevin het tapijt bestudeerde. "Misschien is hij ziek," dacht ze toen Kevin heel even naar haar keek maar meteen weer weg keek. "Of hij is weer zoals hij een paar weken geleden was," hoopte Simone. "Nee dat zal het wel niet zijn," dacht ze vervolgens en ze plofte op een kruk neer. Kevin deed echter nog steeds niks terwijl Isabelle, Draco, Apple en Sam nog steeds druk aan het zoenen waren. Net toen Simone weer een van haar opmerkingen wou geven stopten de twee koppeltjes tegelijk met zoenen. Het was muisstil in de woonkamer, alleen het geknetter van het haardvuur vulde de kamer. Draco kneep in Isabelle's hand, ze had meteen door wat hij daar mee bedoelde. "Uhm, Siem kan ik je even spreken", vroeg Isabelle stil. "Ok", zei Simone, die opgelucht was dat de stilte verbroken was. "En ik dan?" vroeg Apple verontwaardigd. "Blijf jij maar bij de drie jongengs", riep Isabelle haar lachend toe zonder om te kijken. "Leuk zeg", mompelde Apple geërgerd. Eenmaal in de gang deed Isabelle wat haar gevraagd werd. "Siem, ik... euhm. Ok. Kevin is verliefd op jouw, al sinds heel lang." Isabelle liet de woorden uit haar mond vloeien zonder er bij na te denken. Terwijl Isabelle dacht dat Simone zou staan schreeuwen keek deze Isabelle aan met grote ogen. "Ik weet, zijn manier om jou te versieren is geen goede maar hij ziet je graag", vervolgde Isabelle die schrik begon te krijgen van de manier waarop Simone keek. Een warme rilling stroomde door Simone heen. Verstond ze dit goed? Kevin was verliefd op haar. Verward schudde ze haar hoofd heen en weer. Elke keer zei hij; "Ik zie je graag, Simone." Was dat dan geen manier om haar in bed te krijgen? "Siem?" vroeg Isa bang, ze legde haar handen op Simone's schouders. "Maar", was het enige wat ze over haar lippen kreeg. "En Simone, ik weet al heel lang dat jij ook iets voor hem voelt", grijnsde Isabelle die knipoogde. Simone kon het niet laten om flauwtjes te glimlachen. Normaal zou ze nu beginnen schreeuwen en koppig gezegd hebben dat het niet waar was. Ze wou beginnen roepen en gillen dat ze hij niet verliefd is op haar maar ze kon het niet. "DUURT HET DAAR NOG LANG?" klonk het vanuit de woonkamer. Ze herkenden de stem van Apple en barstten in lachen uit. Ze voelden zich gelukkig. Isabelle omdat Simone niet was beginnen roepen en Simone door het laatste nieuwtje. "En? Heb je je geamuseerd met de jongens?" spotte Simone toen ze weer naar de woonkamer gingen. "Ha ha ha", zei Apple langzaam. Ze kruiste haar armen voor zich en draaide haar hoofd. "Appletje is boos omdat ze ons klein geheimpje niet mag weten", lachte Isabelle die op Draco's schoot ging zitten. Deze kuste zachtjes haar nek. "Gelukkig heb ik Sam nog!" zei Apple, ze kuste hem stevig op de mond. Sam maakte een sprongetje van schrik maar beantwoordde de kus. Simone keek Kevin even aan, net op hetzelfde moment keek hij naar haar, ze glimlachte en Kevin keek haar verbaasd aan. "Het eten is klaar!" klonk Narcissa's stem plots door het huis. Onmiddelijk sprong Draco op, daarbij Isabelle bijna op de grond gooiend. 'Heb je soms honger?' vroeg Apple met op getrokken wenkbrauwen. Draco grijnsde schaapachtig maar trok Isabelle vervolgens mee naar de eetzaal. Sam en Apple volgde en vervolgens liepen er een ongemakkelijke Kevin en Simone achter. 'Gelukt?' vroeg Draco zacht aan Isabelle. 'Ze is overtuigd ja,' glimlachte Isabelle. 'Mooi zo, ik vermoed trouwens dat Kevin ook wat rustiger wordt,' zei hij geheimzinnig en Isabelle keek vragend op. Draco veranderde echter vrolijk van onderwerp. 'Van snowboarden krijg je honger,' zei Draco terwijl hij op een stoel neerplofte. 'Jullie hebben al gesnowboard?' vroeg Sam verontwaardigd. 'Rustig maar we gaan morgen wel weer als jullie willen,' zei Draco lachend. 'Als je dit keer maar verteld hoe je moet remmen,' zei Isabelle. 'Met je heupen en knieën draaien, maar niet te hard dan kom je niet echt fijn neer,' antwoordde Simone meteen. Kevin kon zich niet bedwingen om een tevreden glimlach tegen te houden. Ze had het onthouden! Narcissa zette bij iedereen een soepbord waarna ze 2 lepels groentensoep in lepelde. Gulzig slurpte iedereen z'n bord leeg zonder één woord uit te wisselen. Bijna tegelijkertijd had iedereen gedaan en ze wachtten ongeduldig op de volgende gang. "Om welk uur gaan we morgen gaan snowboarden?"  
Iedereen tastte toe van het heerlijke eten dat Narcissa bereid had. Na het eten gingen ze naar boven, het was al halfelf en iedereen was best moe. De meiden gingen eerst douchen en daarna de jongens. Ze bleven nog even op de kamer van Draco en Isabelle zitten en babbelden nog wat, speelden knalpoker en amuseerden zich gewoon nog goed tot iedereen naar zijn eigen kamer ging.

"Schat," Isabelle voelde Draco's armen om haar middel en zijn adem in haar rechteroor. Ze glimlachte en draaide zich om, om in Draco's grijze ogen te kijken. Hij keek haar zo lief aan dat ze bijna flauwviel. Met een ondeugende grijns liet ze haar armen om zijn hals glijden en drukte zich tegen hem aan. Haar lippen waren nog geen centimeter van de zijne verwijderd en ze bracht haar hoofd langzaam dichter bij het zijne. "Isa, ben jij van plan te doen wat ik denk dat je van plan bent te gaan doen?" vroeg Draco nu grijnzend, Isabelle keek hem uitdagend aan. "Daar zul je zo wel achter komen." fluisterde ze en ze boog de laatste centimeter dichter en haar lippen raakten de zijne. Ze voelde Draco's handen die van haar onderrug naar onder haar nachtkleed gleden en haar dijen raakten. Zijn tong masseerde de hare zachtjes en hij trok haar dichter tegen zich aan met een hees keelgeluid. Isabelle grijnsde breed tegen zijn lippen en voelde hoe hij op het bed ging liggen en haar met zich meetrok. "En dan zou ík wat van plan zijn?" ze keek hem met een brede grijns aan en Draco trok haar geïrriteerd dichter naar zich toe. "Niet praten." mompelde hij en hij rolde om zodat hij op haar lag. Met één beweging wist hij haar nachtkleed uit te trekken en plantte zijn lippen op die van haar. Isabelle reageerde gelijk en duwde zijn boxer naar beneden. Ze voelde Draco's tong de hare raken en zoende hem terug terwijl zijn armen over haar heupen gleden. Zijn hand vond de rand van haar slipje en duwde dit over haar voeten heen, vervolgens gooide hij alle uitgetrokken kledingstukken met een achteloos gebaar op de grond en drukte zijn onderlijf tegen haar aan. Isabelle hapte naar adem en Draco kreunde zachtjes, hij bleef nog even op haar liggen en gleed daarna voldaan van haar af.

'Waar moet ik nou toch heen,' mompelde Simone terwijl ze door het huis strompelde. Toen de meiden ieder naar hun eigen kamers waren gegaan was Simone nog even naar de keuken gegaan om wat te drinken. Ze was een fleurige fles tegen gekomen waar in grote letters Madera, Malvasia opstond en ze had er voorzichtig een slokje van genomen. Naar Simone's idee was het gewoon limonade en ze had de fles leeggedronken. Nu liep ze door het huis opzoek naar haar kamer, terwijl ze zich licht in haar hoofd voelde worden. 'Is deze het nou?' mompelde ze weer terwijl ze een deur opende. 'Nee, deze is het niet,' mompelde ze toen ze Draco op bed zag liggen. 'O,o' mompelde deze. 'Voordat je begint, ze wou zelf!' zei hij toen op verdedigende toon. Simone keek hem niet begrijpend aan totdat ze zag dat Isabelle in zijn armen lag. 'Oh, hahaha, oeps,' grinnikte ze toen en ze liep de kamer weer uit, een stom verbaasde Draco achterlatend. 'Wat was er met haar aan de hand?' vroeg hij hardop, maar toen Isabelle huiverde van de kou trok hij de deken nog wat verder omhoog en schonk er geen aandacht aan.

'Is deze het dan misschien?' zocht Simone verder en ze opende weer een deur. Hier lag Kevin het in bed en ze knikte. 'Gevonden,' zei ze trots. 'Waar was je heen?' vroeg Kevin die overeind kwam toen hij de deur hoorde. 'Iets drinken, ik had dorst,' zei Simone terwijl ze rustig bij hem in bed kroop. 'Eh… gaat alles wel goed?' vroeg hij, verbaasd over het feit dat ze vrijwillig bij hem in bed ging liggen. 'Uhuh,' knikte ze en ze schoof langzaam naar hem toe. 'Je doet eng, houd daarmee op en zeg wat er met je aan de hand is,' zei Kevin, nog steeds stom verbaasd. 'Ik ben helemaal niet eng! En met mij gaat alles goed hoor. Met jouw ook?' vroeg Simone tegen zijn lippen. Ze wachtte niet op antwoord en drukte haar lippen op die van Kevin. Hij greep Simone's schouders en drukte haar naar achter. 'Wat heb jij precies gedronken?' vroeg hij toen streng. 'Glaasje limonade, erg lekker,' zei Simone terwijl ze weer naar voren schoof, Kevin hield echter nog steeds op afstand en keek haar doordringend aan. 'Nou oké, het was een fles,' zei ze toen en ze probeerde zijn handen weg te halen. Kevin gaf daar geen gehoor aan en keek haar nog doordringender aan. 'Echt waar hoor, de fles staat beneden,' murmelde ze. 'Wat stond er precies op die fles?' vroeg hij toen wantrouwig. 'Eh… Madela, Malala,' antwoordde Simone na even nagedacht te hebben.

Kevin barstte in lachen uit en rolde op zijn rug, Simone's schouders loslatend. "Wat!?" riep deze beledigd uit en ze zette zich recht, hem geërgerd aankijkend. "Simone, volgens mij ben je dronken." lachte Kevin, er stonden tranen in zijn ogen van het lachen. "Wat?" tierde Simone, "Ik, dronken!?" beledigd liet ze zich achterover vallen en Kevin kwam grijnzend boven haar hangen. "Nou het is dat, of je vind me wél leuk, want je zoende me net." grijnsde hij, Simone keek hem een seconde aan met een vreemde blik en schoot plots naar voren. Ze zoende hem en sloeg haar armen om zijn hals heen, Kevin was stomverbaasd, naar zijn mening had die meid wel wat meer dan een fles op.

Dat nam echter niet weg dat hij deze kans niet met beide handen aannam en hij begon haar gretig terug te zoenen.

Zijn armen gleden om haar middel en zijn tong kronkelde om de hare heen. Net op dat moment vloog de deur open en verschenen Isabelle en Draco in de kamer. Draco had zijn boxershort weer aan en Isabelle haar nachtkleed. Kevin liet Simone geschrokken los en keek hen aan. "Wat gebeurd er hie-" begon Isabelle maar ze werd meteen onderbroken door Simone. "Hé jullie hebben weer kleren aan, daarnet niet." merkte ze op en keek hen aan met een blik die duidelijk liet zien dat ze stomdronken was. Kevin keek Isabelle en Draco nu met een brede grijns en een vragende blik aan. Isabelle werd knalrood en mompelde gauw "Kop dicht." voor hij iets kon zeggen. "Wat heb je gedronken, Simone?" vroeg ze nu met een blik op Simone die tegen Kevin aan kroop. "Oh een fles malala...Maleda...Madela...Maladalabela achtig iets." mompelde deze verveeld, Draco schoot spontaan in de lach terwijl Isabelle verbouwereerd naar Kevin keek. "Ben je helemaal gek geworden!" brieste ze en ze wilde op hem afstappen, maar Draco sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en belette dit.

"HOE KAN JE ZOIETS NOU DOEN! ZE IS STOMDRONKEN JIJ LOMPE GORILLA!" schreeuwde ze, ze haalde even diep adem en begon vervolgens op vol volume verder te brullen, "ZE WEET NIET WAT ZE DOET EN JIJ LAAT HAAR JOU RUSTIG ZOENEN TERWIJL JE WEET DAT ZE DAT NORMAAL GESPROKEN NIET ZOU DOEN!" het volgende moment keek ze Keven echter wantrouwend aan. "Heb jij haar soms dronken gevoerd zodat ze dat zou gaan doen?" vroeg ze toen scherp en ze probeerde opnieuw richting het bed af te stappen, vastberaden om Kevin een klap voor z'n kop te geven. Draco trok haar echter dichter naar zich toe. "Rustig schat," fluisterde hij op kalmerende toon in haar oor, Isabelle draaide zich met een ruk om. "RUSTIG?" bulderde ze, "JIJ VERDEDIGT HEM NOG OOK?" gilde ze in Draco's gezicht. "HOE KAN JE DAT NOU DOEN!" herhaalde ze nu, maar dan tegen Draco. 'Isabelle! Houd nu onmiddellijk je klep dicht en kalmeer!' riep Draco. 'IK HEB HELEMAAL GEEN KLEP EN IK KALMEER OOK NIET! EN IK HEB NOG GEEN ANTWOORD GEKREGEN OP DE VRAAG OF HIJ HAAR DRONKEN HEEFT GEVOERD!' brulde Isabelle weer en ze keek naar Kevin. 'Nee, ze kwam zo de kamer in,' grijnsde Kevin. 'O EN JIJ DENK NATUURLIJK. DAT KAN IK MOOI GEBRUIKEN,' gilde ze weer. 'ISA! Kalmeer eens! Ik ben je verloofde en je wil mij liever niet kwaad hebben!' sprak Draco weer. 'Bedreig me niet!' gilde Isabelle. 'Kalmeer dan ook!' riep Draco terug. 'Ik doe wat ik wil! En daar heb jij niks over te zeggen!' gilde Isabelle weer. In plaatst dat Draco terug schreeuwde keek hij haar woedend aan, keek even naar Kevin die gebiologeerd naar de twee zat te kijken, keek toen nog woester en sleepte Isabelle aan haar arm de kamer uit. 'Hoe durf je!' siste hij toen ze eenmaal op hun kamer waren aangekomen. 'Heb jij wel enig idee hoe je met meisjes om moet gaan?' siste Isabelle terug terwijl ze over haar arm wreef. Dit leek Draco's humeur er niet beter op te maken.

"Isabelle, ik geef je nog een laatste waarschuwing. Maak mij niet kwaad!" gromde hij op dreigende toon, Isabelle keek hem opstandig aan. "Beveel mij niet Draco, ik neem van niemand bevelen aan!" zei ze op uitdagende toon, Draco staarde haar een seconde aan met een kille blik. Het volgende moment kwam zijn vlakke hand hard in contact met haar rechterwang. Isabelle's hoofd vloog opzij gevolgd door haar haren. "Daag me niet uit, Isa. Je bent mijn verloofde, en vanaf nu ga je naar me luisteren." siste hij op hese toon in haar oor, Isabelle boog haar hoofd en staarde naar de bruine parketvloer, ze voelde een traan in haar ooghoek branden maar wilde niet aan hem laten merken dat ze huilde. "Ik dacht dat ik duidelijk was," zei ze vervolgens op heldere, zelfzekere toon, hoewel haar stem haperde, "Ik neem van níémánd bevelen aan." ze draaide zich om en ging voor hij haar nog een klap kon geven in het bed liggen, met haar gezicht naar de muur toe. Ze voelde de tranen over haar wangen lopen, ze wilde in zijn armen kruipen en fluisteren dat het haar speet, maar dat deed ze niet.

Draco bekeek haar terwijl hij nog op dezelfde plek stond. Vervolgens keek hij naar zijn hand en een enorm schuldgevoel bedreef zijn woede en stroomde door zijn lichaam. 'Isa?' er kwam geen enkele reactie. 'Kom op Isa! Sorry oké, ik verloor me zelfbeheersing,' probeerde hij maar nog steeds kwam er geen reactie.

Draco kroop in het bed en liet zijn hand over haar rug glijden. Even dacht hij dat ze zich ging omdraaien, maar ze schudde zijn hand van zich af en bleef liggen. "Isa, toe!" Hij voelde haar schokken, ze huilde. 'Oh god wat heb ik gedaan.' ging het door hem heen. "Isa, toe! Het spijt me!" het klonk smekend, Isabelle bleef liggen. "Ies-" "Ik wil het niet horen, en laat me met rust, ik probeer te slapen." met die woorden snoerde ze hem de mond.

Ondertussen in de andere kamer keek Simone even vreemd naar de deur en keek toen naar Kevin. Die keer ook naar de deur, hoewel hij een beetje beduusd keek, hij keek weer snel normaal toen hij door had dat Simone naar hem keek. Simone kroop nog wat dichter tegen hem aan en hier haar gezicht naar de zijne. 'Waar had Isa het over?' vroeg ze toen. 'Eh… niks hoor,' stamelde Kevin. 'Oké,' mompelde Simone weer en drukte toen weer haar lippen op die van Kevin. "Dit kan heus geen kwaad," dacht Kevin toen hij even terugdacht aan Isabelle's uitval en hij zoende haar terug. Hij legde haar op haar rug en ging zelf op haar zitten, dit deed hij zonder de zoen te verbreken. Met een zacht keelgeluid opende Simone haar mond en hun tongen vonden elkaar. Ze sloeg haar armen rond zijn nek. Na een tijdje begon Simone te bewegen onder Kevin en hij rolde geschrokken van haar af en ging op zijn zij liggen. Simone drukte echter weer haar lippen op de zijne en probeerde ondertussen het knoopje van haar broek los te krijgen. Kevin verbrak de zoen even om te kijken wat ze aan het doen was. 'Simone?' vroeg hij aarzelend, het knoopje was ondertussen al los en ze schoof haar broek naar beneden. 'Nee,' zei hij en hij pakte haar handen. 'Waarom niet, jij wilt het,' zei Simone terwijl ze zich dichter tegen hem aandrukte en haar lippen naar de zijne bracht. 'Ja maar jij niet,' zei hij en hij legde zijn hand op haar mond om haar zo te beletten dichterbij te komen. "Als ik het niet wou dan zou ik het toch niet doen." mompelde ze en ze probeerde haar broek verder omlaag te duwen, maar Kevin's handen beletten dit. "Simone, niet doen." zei hij nu en hij trok haar broek weer goed. "Waarom niet?!" vroeg Simone scherp, Kevin had even zin om in lachen uit te barsten. De blik die ze nu in haar ogen had was simpelweg hilarisch. "Omdat jij dit niet wilt." antwoordde hij doodkalm, Simone zuchtte. "Wil ik wel, en jij ook!" reageerde ze koppig en ze probeerde opnieuw haar broek naar beneden te duwen. "Simone, nee!" Kevin keek haar geërgerd aan. "Jij wilt het ook, dat weet ik best!" murmelde Simone koppig, Kevin keek haar even doordringend aan. "Ja ik wil het, maar jij niet! Het is gewoon die stomme alcohol die naar je hoofd gestegen is!" siste hij nu en hij duwde haar van zich af. "Ga slapen, ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat je morgen met barstende hoofdpijn gaat rondlopen." zei hij vervolgens, hij legde de deken over haar heen en draaide zich om, hopend dat ze zou gaan slapen. "Waarom hoofdpijn?" klonk het soezerig, Kevin grijnsde breed. "Omdat je een kater gaat hebben. Slaapwel."

"Isa, het spijt me echt." Isabelle draaide zich om. "Denk dan na voor je iets doet, Draco." siste ze en ze wilde zich weer omdraaien. Draco belette dit en legde zijn handen op haar schouders. "Niet doen, Isa! Alsjeblieft, niet doen!" smeekte hij, zijn ogen keken haar aan en Isabelle voelde tranen in haar ooghoeken prikken. Ze deed geen moeite om ze tegen te houden. "Het spijt me!" herhaalde Draco nu, hij veegde de tranen op haar wangen weg met zijn duimen. Snikkend begroef Isabelle zich in zijn armen. Draco sloeg zijn armen stevig om haar heen, vastbesloten om haar voorlopig niet los te laten. "Ik liet me gaan, het gebeurde voor ik er erg in had, het spijt me Isa, het spijt me echt!" zijn stem beefde. Isabelle keek op, over zijn wang rolde een traan. "Nee, het spijt mij," zuchtte ze, "Ik had het niet zo mogen afreageren op jou."

Draco keek haar met een flauw glimlach aan, Isabelle veegde voorzichtig de traan op zijn wang weg met haar wijsvinger. "Je vind me vast een watje nu." mompelde hij, Isabelle keek hem vragend aan. "Waarom?"  
"Omdat ik hier lig te janken als een klein kind." mompelde Draco weer, Isabelle keek hem lief aan. "Zoiets zou ik nooit over jou kunnen denken." glimlachte ze, ze duwde hem op zijn rug en ging op hem zitten. "En weet je waarom?" Haar neus raakte de zijne en ze keek hem vrolijk aan. "Omdat ik van je hou." fluisterde ze en ze drukte haar lippen zacht op die van hem. Haar tong gleed over zijn lippen, zijn mond in en verkende deze voorzichtig. Ze voelde Draco's rechterhand op haar heup en zijn linker op haar wang. Ze grijnsde tegen zijn lippen en legde haar linkerhand op zijn schouder terwijl haar rechter teder door zijn haren streek. Er klonk een zacht geklop en de deur gleed langzaam open. Verstoord verbraken ze de zoen en keken opzij. Narcissa was glimlachend de kamer ingestapt. "Sorry dat ik kom storen hoor." verontschuldigde ze zich, "Maar, Isabelle, kan jij misschien helpen met het ontbijt? Je moeder is weg en ik moet nu alleen voor 9 personen koken." ze keek Isabelle vragend aan. "Ja, hoor, tuurlijk, ik kom er zo aan." zei deze, Narcissa knikte dankbaar en schuifelde de gang weer op. Ze sloot de deur met een klik achter zich. "nee, niet helpen." Draco keek haar triest aan, Isabelle grinnikte, zoende hem even op de mond, en trok zich vervolgens terug. Met een zucht kroop ze van Draco af en ging op haar buik op het bed liggen, deze rekte zich geeuwend uit en ging weer op zijn voeten staan. Met een brede grijns trok hij op een slakkentempo zijn T-shirt uit. "Plakt je T-shirt soms vast ofzo?" vroeg Isabelle plagerig, Draco trok z'n T-shirt uit en keek haar beteuterd aan. "Niet gespierd genoeg?" vroeg hij met een pruillip, Isabelle lachte. Ze schoof op haar knieën naar de rand van het bed toe en sloeg haar armen om Draco heen, die, nu hij recht stond, hoog boven haar uit torende waardoor haar gezicht zich op dezelfde hoogte bevond als zijn buik. "Tuurlijk wel!" zei Isabelle nu flirterig en ze drukte een kus op zijn buik. Draco grinnikte en trok haar omhoog, zodat ze op het bed stond. "Ik ben lekker groter." Isabelle stak speels haar tong uit en sloeg haar armen om zijn hals heen. Draco glimlachte en drukte haar te zich aan. "Zing eens voor me," fluisterde ze in zijn oor, ze drukte haar lippen even in zijn hals. Draco glimlachte opnieuw en begon zachtjes op een fluistertoon in haar oor te zingen. "You are my special angel, Through eternity, I'll have my special angel, Here to watch over me. The smile from your lips brings the summer sunshine, Tears from your eyes bring the rain, I feel your touch, your warm embrace, And I'm in heaven again. You are an angel, holding me tight, you are my angel, standing by my side." zong hij en hij keek haar aan. "Ik wil je nooit meer kwijt." fluisterde ze, Draco knikte. "Ik jou ook niet." zei hij en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Het volgende moment kwam er echter iemand binnenstormen. "Waar liggen de aspirientjes?" Simone wreef pijnlijk over haar voorhoofd en Draco barstte in lachen uit. "Niet zo luid!" foeterde Simone terwijl ze er een grimas op haar gezicht verscheen, ze knipperde even met haar ogen en mompelde vervolgens op duistere toon "Ik drink nooit meer." vervolgens keek ze Isabelle met een blik aan die Isabelle verdacht veel aan Anderling deed denken. "En de herinneringen zijn het ergste, en dan bedoel ik niet alleen die over Kevin." Isabelle keek haar als de onschuld zelve aan, Draco daarentegen grijnsde breed. "Oh? Wat heb je gisteren dan nog meer meegemaakt?" vroeg hij geamuseerd op luide toon. Simone kneep haar ogen samen terwijl ze "Fluister! Mijn hoofd!" kreunde.

'Dus je hebt je wel vermaakt?' grijnsde Draco. 'Wat heb je zoal gedaan?' Simone werd rood aan de gedachte aan haar gedrag van gisternacht. 'Interessant,' grijnsde Draco. 'Zoveel is er anders niet gebeurd,' zei Kevin die de kamer in kwam lopen. Hij zag er totaal niet uitgeslapen uit. 'Hoe komt het dan dat je er zo moe uitziet?' vroeg Isabelle. 'Omdat mevrouw had besloten om vijf uur de badkamer onder te lopen spugen en vervolgens weer vredig te gaan slapen, waardoor ik de troep op kon ruimen,' zei Kevin met een boze blik naar Simone, die een onschuldig 'Hèhè,' uitbracht.

Isabelle schoot abrupt in de lach en ook Draco grinnikte. "Het is niet grappig!" riepen Kevin en Simone in koor uit. 'Waarom tover je het dan niet gewoon weg?' vroeg Isabelle verbaasd. 'Ha! Jij hebt Kevin zeker nog nooit schoonmaakspreuken zien doen hè?' lachte Draco. Plots realiseerde Isabelle zich dat ze Narcissa nog moest helpen met het ontbijt. Ze trok zich geschrokken los uit Draco's armen en spurtte de badkamer in. Ze sprong vlug onder de douche, waste zich en trok een spijkerbroek aan met daarboven een trui. Ze bond haar haren in 2 vlechtjes en rende naar de keuken. "Morgen, liefje," begroette Narcissa haar en ze zette een bord ontbijtkoeken op het aanrecht. "Zet jij even thee?" vroeg ze vervolgens glimlachend, Isabelle knikte en liep al naar de kast. "Lindebloesem, Kamille, Rozenbottel of Munt?" vroeg ze, ze draaide haar hoofd om en keek Narcissa vragend aan. "Kies jij maar." antwoordde die terwijl ze het brood uit de oven haalde. "Welke heeft Draco het liefst?" flapte Isabelle eruit, ze voelde het bloed naar haar hoofd stijgen. Narcissa keek haar even verwonderd aan en glimlachte toen: "Munt."

Isabelle knikte en haalde een aantal theezakjes met muntsmaak uit de kast. "Drink zelf ook wat water," beval Narcissa toen Isabelle een fles water uit de koelkast haalde. "De lucht hier is erg droog, dat is niet goed voor je huid." ging ze verder zonder op te kijken en ze zette een glas op het aanrecht neer, naast Isabelle. Die schonk wat water in en nam een slok.

"Je moeder en ik zijn trouwens erg benieuwd wanneer we ons eerste kleinkind mogen verwachten." zei Narcissa nu kalm. Isabelle verslikte zich in haar water en kuchte en hoestte. "Gaat het wel, liefje?" Narcissa klopte bezorgd even over haar rug. "Ja hoor," hoestte Isabelle, "Prima." Narcissa liep wantrouwig weer naar de tafel om het brood verder te snijden. 'Ik dacht er eerst aan om het aan Draco te vragen, maar ja, mannen hè, daar moet je het niet over een vrouwenonderwerp over hebben,' ging Narcissa kalm verder. 'Eh… nee, dat is geen goed idee,' zei Isabelle. 'Dus duurt het nog lang voordat we gelukkige oma's zijn?' vroeg Narcissa met een glimlach. 'Ehm… ik denk… ehm… dat dat misschien nog wel even kan duren,' zei Isabelle voorzichtig. 'O, waarom dan?' vroeg Narcissa die haar vreemd aankeek. "Ehm…" begon Isabelle aarzelend, "Ik…denk…ni-Niet…da-dat…" _Wat ging ze daarop zeggen?_ Narcissa bleef haar vragend aankijken. "Ik denk niet dat ik er klaar voor ben om al moeder te worden." mompelde Isabelle nu zacht. 'Waarom niet?' vroeg Narcissa die haar verbaasd om keek. 'Omdat ehm… ik ben bang dat ehm… ik niet goed voor ze kan zorgen. Ik ben zeventien, dan ben je zelf nog een kind op die leeftijd,' hakkelde Isabelle. 'Ach dat lukt heus wel, en anders zijn je ouders er nog, ik sta voor je klaar en je hebt Draco,' zei Narcissa met een glimlach. 'Eh…' zei Isabelle, ze leek niet erg overtuigd. En als het echt niet gaat dan kan je altijd nog een kindermeisje inhuren,' zei ze toen simpel, Isabelle trok een gezicht. 'Maar het ligt in je aard om moeder te zijn. Dat hebben alle vrouwen, het is hun tweede natuur,' zei Narcissa wijs.

"Ehm..." was het enige wat Isabelle kon uitbrengen. "Je bent niet alleen, Isabelle. Je hebt Draco, je ouders, en mij en Lucius." zei Narcissa nog steeds kalm, Isabelle dacht even dat ze gek ging worden. 'Houd ze nou nooit op?' ging het door haar heen, ze zette de theepot op een dienblad. "Ik ga de thee vast op tafel zetten!" zei ze gauw toen Narcissa haar mond opendeed om iets te zeggen en ze haastte zich naar de eetkamer.

Ondertussen waren Sam en Apple ook in de kamer van Draco en Isabelle verschenen. Ze zaten nu met z'n vijven gezellig te babbelen over vanalles en nog wat.

Na het ontbijt gingen ze met z'n zessen snowboarden. Algauw waren ze bovenaan de berg waar ze gisteren ook waren en kregen de meiden nog wat instructies van de jongens. Draco gleed, nadat hij Isabelle wat uitleg had gegeven, met een hoge snelheid de heuvel af. Isabelle ging hem aarzelend achterna, ze wierp even een blik achter zich en zag dat Simone en Apple ook de heuvel afgleden. Ze richtte zich weer voor zich. "O...O...Hoe stop je dat ding ook weer!" mompelde ze toen ze bijna aan de voet van de berg was. Draco leek te merken dat ze in de problemen zat want hij riep: "Met je heupen en knieën draaien!" Isabelle slikte en deed wat hij zei, slippend kwam ze tot stilstand, vlak voor een boomstam. Ze klikte haar voeten los uit de riemen en sprong met haar voeten in de sneeuw. Draco kwam vrolijk naar haar toe. Plots zagen ze een groep meiden die verbaasd naar hem en Kevin staarden. Draco leek dit echter niet door te hebben en hij sloeg zijn armen om Isabelle heen.

Eén van de meiden kwam op hen af. "Ben jij niet Draco Malfidus van Dragon Flame?" vroeg ze ademloos, ze had bruine ogen en zwarte haren. "Ja, klopt." antwoordde Draco nonchalant, de lieve toon in zijn stem ontging Isabelle niet. Langzaam kwamen de andere meiden van het groepje naar hen toe, en ook Apple, Simone, Kevin en Sam waren bij hen gearriveerd. "En dan ben jij Kevin, toch?" vroeg het zwartharige meisje nu en ze keek met grote ogen naar Kevin, deze knikte. "Mag ik een handtekening?" piepte een meisje achter haar nu en ze stak een opgevouwen poster en een alcoholstift naar hen uit. Met een brede grijns zette Draco zijn handtekening op het papier, net zoals Kevin, en hij gaf haar de poster met een lieve blik terug. Isabelle voelde een steek van jaloezie door haar heengaan en ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. "Is dit je eh....Vriendin?" vroeg het zwartharige meisje nu hooghartig met een kille blik op Isabelle. Draco trok Isabelle dichter tegen zich aan en zei op duidelijke toon: "Dit is Isabelle, mijn verloofde." Met een arrogante grijns op haar gezicht keek Isabelle het meisje aan. "Oh," snoof deze, "Gefeliciteerd." het klonk allesbehalve gemeend. "Dank je." zei Draco met een neppe glimlach, zijn hand streelde door Isabelle's haren. Aan het gezicht van het meisje te zien had ze ontzettend veel zin om Isabelle een klap voor haar kop te geven. "Is er soms wat?" vroeg Isabelle dan ook koeltjes toen het meisje haar giftig blijf aanstaren. "Nee, wat zou er mis zijn?" snauwde het meisje. "Hoe moet ik dat nou weten, ik ben hier niet degene die mensen met d'r blik probeert in de grond te boren." beet Isabelle haar toe. Draco grijnsde breed. "Mag ik ook een handtekening?" piepte het meisje dat achter de zwartharige stond. Kevin grijnsde breed terwijl hij een handtekening op het meisje haar arm neerkrabbelde, Draco volgde zijn voorbeeld terwijl Isabelle en het zwartharige meisje elkaar zo te zien met giftige blikken probeerden te vermoorden. Apple en Simone keken van Isabelle naar elkaar en schoten toen in de lach. 'Arme Isaatje, zo word haar verloofde nog afgepakt,' gniffelde Apple. 'Als je ziet hoe bezitterig Draco kijkt is dat denk ik niet mogelijk,' fluisterde Simone terug. 'Wie is dat?' vroeg Sam terwijl Kevin en Draco nu moeite moesten doen om de meiden op afstand te houden. Apple en Simone volgde Sam's vinger en zagen een man snel achter een boom duiken. Een halve minuut later keek hij echter weer om de stam heen, haalde een groot zwart apparaat te voorschijn en er volgde een flits. 'Is dat een camera?' vroeg Apple verbaasd. 'Ik denk het, het is wel een erg grote hè?' antwoordde Simone die pijnlijk over haar hoofd wreef door de felle flits. Het volgende moment was de man al weggerend door het bos en lieten de drie het maar zo. Ondertussen waren Isabelle en het zwart harige meisje elkaar nog steeds giftig aan het bekijken terwijl het andere meisje nu zwijmelend naar Kevin keek. Simone probeerde haar voeten uit de riemen van haar snowboard te bevrijden, maar dit lukte niet zo goed. "Hulp nodig?" vroeg Kevin doodkalm, Simone knikte en Kevin futselde even met de sluiting van haar riemen. Simone legde haar hand even op zijn schouder om niet om te vallen en sprong met haar schoenen in de sneeuw terwijl ze: "Bedankt." mompelde. Kevin glimlachte alleen maar. Net op dat moment was er opnieuw een flits te zien. "Is dat een fotograaf ofzo?" vroeg Apple nu fronsend, Draco verbleekte. "We moeten hier weg, kom op." fluisterde hij en hij begon Isabelle door de groep mensen, die steeds groter werd, te loodsen, richting het dorp, waar hun huisje stond. Plots verschenen er langs alle kanten mensen met camera's en microfoons, gevolgd door cameramannen. "Draco, is this your girlfriend?" "How long are you together?" "Kevin, are you about too become a dad for the fivet time?" "What's your girlfriends name?" ze bleven maar doorvragen.

Draco had zijn armen om Isabelle heen geslagen en probeerde zich door de menigte te wurmen terwijl hij: "No questions! We are just trying to enjoy the vacation!" riep. Ook Kevin trachtte wanhopig de camera's uit Simone's buurt te houden. Met veel moeite bereikten ze het dorp, ze namen een omweg zodat ze niet in hun huis zelf belaagd werden door paparazzi en haastten zich naar binnen.

'Nou ja zeg!' bracht Apple moeizaam uit. 'Hoe durven ze!' riep Draco. 'Denk je lekker op vakantie te kunnen gaan komen er van die Dreuzels op je afgestormd! Dreuzels' walgde hij. Isabelle en Simone klakte afkeurend met hun tong toen Draco voor de tweede keer minzaam de naam Dreuzels uitbracht."Schat, als je een single uitbrengt, de hitparades bestormt en binnen de twee weken op de eerste plaats staat, dan lijkt het me logisch dat die mensen helemaal gek worden als ze jullie plots tegen het lijf lopen." zei Isabelle logisch en ze liet haar arm op zijn middel glijden. Draco trok haar tegen zich aan terwijl hij met een duistere blik naar het raam staarde. "Rustig nou maar," suste Isabelle hem toen Draco naar het raam bleef staren. "Ze zijn ons heus niet heel dat eind achterna gekomen." "Oh nee?" Draco wees door het raam, Isabelle volgde met haar ogen zijn vinger. Een man, gehuld in een zwarte outfit, met een zonnebril en een zwarte muts op en een camera in zijn handen stond voor het raam. Kevin stapte naar het raam en sleepte de man, voor die iets kon doen, naar binnen."Geef die camera hier en voor wie werk je?" snauwde hij kwaad, de man keek angstig van hem naar Draco. "Je hoorde hem, camera hier." gromde deze, de man nam gauw een foto van Isabelle en Draco, en gooide vervolgens de camera door het raam. Kevin probeerde hem nog uit de lucht te grijpen, maar iemand buiten griste de camera uit de lucht en rende op topsnelheid weg. Draco vloekte terwijl Kevin de man met een moordende blik aan keek. "Hoe heet ze? Hoe oud is ze? Hoelang zijn jullie al samen?" vroeg de man gretig met een blik op Isabelle, deze keek hem sarcastisch aan terwijl Draco net woedend werd. "Ik waarschuw je," begon hij op dreigende toon en hij wilde zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak grissen. Isabelle had dit door en legde gauw haar hand op de zijne terwijl ze zacht: "Niet doen! Hij is een dreuzel!" fluisterde. "Schrijf één roddel of leugen over haar in dat miezerige krantje waar je voor werkt en ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat je word opgesloten vanwege stalken!" ging Draco verder terwijl hij gauw zijn toverstok losliet en zijn vingers in die van Isabelle verstrengelde. "De Sterallure schrijft géén leugens! Wij drukken enkel feiten en verhalen af die waarheidsgetrouw zijn!" riep de man beledigd uit, Draco en Kevin werden lijkbleek. "STERALLURE?" brulde Kevin, de man maakte een sprongetje van schrik. "AL WAT ER IN DAT KLOTE TIJDSCHRIFT STAAT IS GELUL OVER IEMAND DIE ZWANGER IS TERWIJL ZE DAT NIET IS EN NOG MEER VAN DIE ONZIN! WAT WAS JE SOMS VAN PLAN OVER ONS TE GAAN SCHRIJVEN?" bulderde Kevin terwijl hij dreigend een stap in de richting van de man zette. Deze stapte vlug achteruit. "Nou?" Draco keek de man vragend aan, zijn stem had allesbehalve vriendelijk geklonken. "Ik schrijf de waarheid die de lezers willen lezen!" verdedigde de man zichzelf en hij wreef troostend over zijn tas. "Wat heb je daarin zitten?" vroeg Kevin nu wantrouwig, de man werd al even bleek als de twee jongens. "Niets!" zei hij snel, één blik van Draco deed hem de tas op de grond gooien. Draco trok hem open en haalde er een dikke map uit. "Dragon Flame" stond er op de map. Hij opende ze en begon te lezen, Isabelle las over zijn schouder mee. "ZEVENDE KEER?" gilde ze het volgende moment echter verontwaardigd en ze las verder. "VIJFDE KIND?" ze keek de man met half toegeknepen ogen aan. "WAT STAAT ER!" riep Simone nu terwijl ze hyper op en neer sprong. Isabelle trok de map uit Draco's handen en begon luidop te lezen.

Voorlopig is er nog niet veel informatie bekend over de vriendinnen van Draco Malfidus en Kevin Noot, ook bekend als 'Dragon Flame', die al 2 weken op nummer één staan met hun debuutnummer, 'Numb' . We hebben alle informatie die we vonden verzameld, samen met een interessant aantal aan foto's van de koppels op hun vakantie in Oostenrijk.

Draco's vriendin,draagt, naar verluid, de naam Isabelle en is een zestal maanden jonger dan de blonde gitarist. De twee zijn sinds zomer 2004 verloofd en verwachten binnen 8 maanden hun eerste kind. Isabelle trouwt in de zomer 2005 voor de zevende keer, benieuwd of het huwelijk dit keer wél stand houd...

Kevin heeft zijn geluk gevonden bij Simone, die eveneens een zestal maanden jonger is dan de drummer. Simone is zwanger van haar vijfde kind, de overige vier zijn achtergelaten bij kindermeisjes en hebben hun moeder nooit meer gezien sinds hun eerste levensjaren.

Isabelle snakte naar adem terwijl ze beledigd begon te roepen. "Ik? Zevende keer getrouwd? Hoe oud zie ik eruit?" tierde ze tegen de man, "EN IK GELOOF NIET DAT IK ZO DIK BEN DAT IK ER ZWANGER UIT ZIE OF WEL SOMS!?" brulde ze vervolgens, en draaide zich om. Het volgende moment draaide ze zich echter weer om terwijl ze zei: "En ik ben 8 maanden jonger!" Ze haalde even adem en begon weer te gillen. "En wat denk je wel niet van Simone!? Vijfde kind? Vier achtergelaten? Doe normaal zeg!" Draco trok haar sussend dichter tegen zich aan. "Stt maar, we verbranden dat ding en dan leest niemand die onzin." stelde hij haar gerust, Isabelle glimlachte tegen zijn schouder en liet haar armen instinctief om zijn hals heen glijden. "Mag ik hier misschien een foto van maken?" vroeg de man nu onschuldig, Draco en Isabelle keken met een ruk naar hem. "Ik zie dat als een nee." mompelde de man en hij legde de wegwerpcamera die hij al vast had weg. "Goed, dus wat wij schrijven is niet waar?" vroeg hij nu, Isabelle knikte en siste: "Als er drie dingen uit die tekst kloppen dan is het al een wonder!"

"Goed, waarom vertellen jullie dan de waarheid niet in een interview. Dan word dit stuk door dat intervieuw vervangen. En de foto's desnoods door nieuwe...Want daar zijn jullie het denk ik ook niet mee akkoord." stelde hij voor, Isabelle, Simone, Kevin en Draco keken elkaar even aan. "Foto's?" vroeg Simone toen, Draco verstarde en haalde een klein fotoalbum uit de map. "Hoe kom jij aan die foto's! Die zijn afgelopen nacht genomen, en er was helemaal niemand anders in huis!" riep hij uit terwijl hij het foto album in Simone's handen drukte. "Er staat een boom naast de ramen van de slaapkamers." antwoordde de man fier, Isabelle's mond viel open. "Ho eens even-" begon ze maar het volgende moment slaakte Simone een gil, liet het album op de grond vallen en sprong achter Kevin terwijl ze: "IEL! Alsof ik nog niet genoeg getraumatiseerd ben!" brulde.

"Nou hoe meer privé er word blootgelegd hoe meer lezers." merkte de man flauw glimlachend op. Isabelle sloeg haar hand voor haar hoofd en kreunde zacht. "Ik kan dit niet geloven! Je zou die dingen echt gepubliceerd hebben!?" riep ze verbouwereerd uit, "Hoe leuk zou jij het vinden als er foto's van jou en je vrouw in een krant werden geplaatst wanneer jullie dát aan het doen zijn!?" de man keek even triest terwijl hij "Ik ben alleenstaand." mompelde. "Ach ja dat is echt een geldig excuus." merkte Isabelle sarcastisch op.

De pagina die Simone had gezien lag nog steeds open op de grond en Kevin had al zo'n idee wat er op stond. Op het grote bed lagen Isabelle en Draco half onder de dekens terwijl ze elkaar vurig aan het zoenen waren. Isabelle's linkerhad streek door Draco's haar en haar rechterhand lag op zijn rug. Draco's rechterhand lag vermoedelijk op haar heup en de andere was onzichtbaar omdat hij tussen twee lichamen in lag. "Best, je krijgt je intervieuw, maar die foto's en tekst blijven uit het zicht van eventuele lezers." zei Draco nu zuchtend, de man klapte opgewonden in zijn handen terwijl hij "Fantastisch!" piepte. "Geoffrey, kom hier met die camera, we krijgen een intervieuw!" brulde hij naar het raam, een andere man, Geoffrey klom erdoor. Het was de man die de camera had opgevangen. "Foto's ook?" vroeg de andere man nu opgewekt, Draco knikte met tegenzin. "Geweldig! Ik ben Peter, tussen haakjes." stelde hij zichzelf voor en hij haalde een laptop uit zijn tas. Hij klapte hem open, prulde er even mee en ging vervolgens op een stoel zitten, tegenover de sofa. "Ga zitten, ga zitten!" zei hij vervolgens joviaal, Kevin en Simone wisten zich in de tweepersoons zetel te wurmen. Draco ging in de leunstoel zitten met Isabelle op zijn schoot. "Wij gaan even naar boven, we hebben hier niet bepaald veel mee te maken." zei Sam en hij trok Apple mee de trap op. "Mooi, laten we dan maar beginnen." tevreden typte Peter iets in op de laptop. "Draco, kan je ons wat meer vertellen over Isabelle? Wat voor een rol heeft ze in jouw leven?" vroeg hij vervolgens en keek met een serieuze blik naar Draco. Deze keek even naar Isabelle en knuffelde haar. "Foto!" snauwde Peter naar Geoffrey, deze begon meteen op het knopje bovenaan de camera te drukken. "Isabelle is alles voor mij," begon Draco met een glimlach, zijn hand streek even door Isabelle's haren. "We zijn sinds de zomer officieel verloofd en ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder haar zou moeten doen." Peter knikte goedkeurend en stopte met typen. "Isabelle, denk jij ook zo over Draco?" vroeg hij nu, Isabelle keek Draco even aan. "Natuurlijk, ik kan niet zonder hem." antwoordde ze vervolgens, eveneens glimlachend, Draco grijnsde breed en drukte zijn lippen even op de hare. "Geo-" Voor Peter zijn zin had voltooid begon Geoffrey weer foto's te nemen. "En hoe zit het met jou en Simone?" vroeg Peter nu vrolijk aan Kevin. "Ehm..." stamelde deze nu en keek hulpzoekend naar Simone. "We ehm...zijn...ehm..." stotterde deze nu. "Ja?" drong Peter aan. Draco, moest ondanks de situatie, grijzen, het zag er uiterst belachelijk uit. Simone, die meestal meteen een grote mond op zetten was aardig rood geworden en Kevin bekeek met een plotselinge interesse de kamer. Toen hij echter de hele kamer had gehad moest hij wel weer naar Peter kijken en die ongeduldig wachtte. Simone was ondertussen stilgevallen nadat er verder niks meer uit kwam dan 'Ehm…' en zat nu onschuldig te wachten tot Kevin iets ging zeggen. 'Dat is nog privé,' besloot hij uiteindelijk. Peter wilde protesteren maar een woedende blik van Kevin legde hem het zwijgen op. 'Ehm… oké. Maar jullie zijn toch wel meer dan vrienden lijkt me. Ik bedoel als ik jullie gisternacht zag, zag dat er niet uit dat jullie 'vage bekenden' zijn' probeerde hij nog. 'Foto's?' vroeg Simone en ze pakte het fotoboek, dat nog altijd op de grond lag, op en bladerde verder. Ze werd nog wat roder toen ze de volgende bladzijde bekeek. Op deze foto's stonden Kevin en Simone, die druk bezig waren met zoenen. 'Zoals ik al zei; dat is voorlopig privé,' zei Kevin ijselijk kalm. 'Oké, ehm… volgende vraag,' zei Peter die zich weer tot Draco en Isabelle wenden. Isabelle keek net boos van het fotoboek naar Kevin maar herstelde gauw toen ze doorkreeg dat Peter haar nogal vreemd zat aan te kijken. 'Hebben jullie altijd al wat voor elkaar gevoeld?' vroeg Peter. Isabelle keek Draco even aan, die ongemakkelijk naar de armsteun van de zetel staarde. "Ehm ja hoor, tuurlijk." loog ze vervolgens, Peter keek haar achterdochtig aan. 'En jij Draco?' vroeg Peter. 'Ja,' was het enige wat Draco antwoordde.

Peter keek eens verbaasd van het ene stelletje naar het andere, hij had nog nooit een interview gehouden met zulke onduidelijke antwoordden over hun privé levens, de meeste sterren stonden er om te springen om hun zegje te doen maar dat leek hier niet het geval te zijn. Hij besloot het eerst maar eens over hun achtergrond te hebben, anders zouden ze nergens komen met dit interview. 'Zijn jullie enigs kind of hebben jullie nog broers of zussen?' vroeg hij.

'Ik ben enig kind,' antwoordde Draco, Isabelle knikte en glimlachte: "Geld voor mij ook, ik groeide alleen met m'n ouders op."  
'En ik heb 2 oudere broers. 1 is er 22 en de andere 20,' vertelde Simone. 'En ik heb 1 zus van 24 en een broer van 21,' zei Kevin.

Peter knikte en typte opnieuw wat in op zijn laptop. Hij nam rustig zijn tijd, duwde zijn brilletje weer goed op zijn neus en keek Isabelle nu vragend aan. "Isabelle, hoe vaak ben jij nou al getrouwd geweest?" hij keek haar nieuwsgierig aan en Isabelle barstte in lachen uit. "Nog niet!" hikte ze, Draco's armen trokken haar dichter naar zich toe, "En anders heeft iemand m'n geheugen gewist, want ik kan me geen enkel huwelijk met mijzelf erin betrokken herinneren, met uitzondering van toen ik vroeger een keertje bruidsmeisje was." Peter grinnikte nu ook en bleef typen. "Simone, hoe zit het met jou en kinderen? Is het waar dat je er een vijfde verwacht en de overige vier hebt achtergelaten in de armen van kindermeisjes?" vroeg hij nu en hij richtte zich tot Simone. Die volgde Isabelle's voorbeeld en lachte. "Neen, ik heb geen kinderen en ben niet zwanger." grinnikte ze, Peter keek plots erg geïnteresseerd van Draco naar Isabelle en naar Isabelle's buik. "Neen, ik ben niet zwanger." zuchtte deze alsof ze gedachten kon lezen, Peter keek teleurgesteld. Het was duidelijk dat hij dat ontzettend interresant vond voor de lezers en dan ook dolgraag in grote letters 'Draco word vader' op de kaft van de volgende Starallure had zien staan. "Mogen we binnekort wel een zwangerschap verwachten?" vroeg hij toen gretig, zijn teleurstelling was prompt verdwenen. Draco keek Isabelle even aan, die had haar ogen naar de grond gericht en leek de vloer plots ontzettend interessant te vinden. "Misschien wel." antwoordde hij toen met een brede glimlach, Peter wipte opgewonden op en neer in zijn stoel terwijl hij op nieuwsgierige toon "Vertel!" piepte. "Er valt niet veel te vertellen," zei Draco koel, "Ons sexleven is privé en dat houden we liever zo." Peter keek nu nóg nieuwsgieriger, "Dus jullie slapen met elkaar?" bleef hij doorvragen. Isabelle's rode hoofd verraadde het antwoord al terwijl Draco als de onschuld zelve zijn blik op het plafond richtte. "Ehm...Ja..." stamelde Isabelle toen maar voorzichtig, Peter slaakte een vreugdekreetje en begon hyper te typen.  
"Wanneer mogen we weer nieuwe nummers in de winkel verwachten?" vroeg Peter nu aan Kevin en Draco, Kevin schraapte zijn keel en had meteen Peter's aandacht.  
"Ergens in de helft van Januari zal onze nieuwe single, 'Ride With Me' te koop zijn in alle platenwinkels in het land en enkele landen in Europa." vertelde hij met een fiere ondertoon in zijn stem, het getokkel van Peter's vingers die typten klonk door de kamer terwijl nu ook Draco zijn keel schraapte. "En ons debuutalbum, 'Devil's eye', is vanaf begin maart eveneens te koop." voegde hij nog met een glimlachje aan Kevin's antwoord toe. "Welke nummers kunnen we op dat album terugvinden?" vroeg Peter nu.  
"Ons eerste nummer, Numb, Ride With me, Breaking The Habbit, Lying From You, In The End en nog een heleboel andere, inclusief de remix van Hit The Floor die we tijdens optredens altijd brengen." zei hij en hij drukte zijn lippen even op Isabelle's neus. "Foto!" bromde Peter tegen Geoffrey.  
"Nu je het over optredens hebt," hij glimlachte schijnheilig, "Wanneer krijgen we jullie weer op het podium te zien?" Draco en Kevin keken elkaar even aan. "Met nieuwjaar zijn we te zien op een festival in Parijs. Verder hebben we nog geen boekingen besproken met onze manager." antwoordde Kevin, hij wierp even een blik op Simone die verveeld voor zich uit staarde.

De volgende ochtend stonden ze allemaal rond tien uur in de gang. Ze hadden allemaal een dikke, warme broek aan en een trui met een winterjas, sjaal, wanten en een muts. "Kom op, dan gaan we naar buiten." zei Apple vrolijk en ze stapte de deur al door. "Wacht op ons!" Isabelle duwde haastig haar muts op haar hoofd en rende haar achterna, meteen toen ze voet buiten de deur zette viel ze languit voorover. "KKKOOOOUUUDDD!" bevend en gillend ging ze rechtop zitten terwijl de anderen in de lach schoten. "Niet grappig!" mokte ze en ze gooide een handje sneeuw richting Apple. Deze riep onmiddelijk: "SNEEUWBALLENGEVECHT!" en begon sneeuwballen richting iedereen te gooien. "Haha! Raak!" tierde Kevin boven het gewoel uit. "Die krijg je nog terug, Noot!" riep Sam, die dreigend met een handvol sneeuw zwaaide. Isabelle rende zo hard ze kon maar de sneeuw deed haar uitglijden. Ze viel zachtjes op de grond met haar gezicht in de sneeuw. Haar achtervolgster, Apple, ging hier gretig op in en sprong bovenop haar. Het enige wat Isabelle kon uitbrengen was een hoop gemompel. Lachend sprong Apple af haar en stak een hand uit om haar recht te trekken. Net toen Isabelle recht stond en alle sneeuw van haar kleren afklopte, spurtte Simone gillend voorbij de meiden. Gevolgd door een vrolijke Kevin die in elk hand twee grote sneeuwballen vasthield. Apple voelde in eens een verschrikkelijke pijn op haar rechterkaak toen Dracp net een ijskoude sneewbal naar haar gooide. "Je denkt toch niet omdat je het liefje, correctie, de verloofde van mijn vriendin bent dat je je alles mag veroorloven!" speelde Apple gemeend kwaad terwijl ze dichter naar Draco toestapte. "Van mijn Draakje blijf je af!" klonk Isabelle's stem. De sneeuwbal die in Apple hand geklemd was, werd nog geen seconde later in Isabelle's gezicht geduwd. "Kreng!" lachte Isabelle, terwijl ze alles wegveegde. Grinnikend schraapte Apple nog een sneeuwbal bij elkaar. Haar glimlach verdween meteen toen ze Sam zag praten met een meisje van ongeveer 16 jaar oud. Haar blonde haren reikten tot op haar onderrug. Deze zwierde haar lokken heen en weer terwijl ze haar tanden bloot lachte naar Sam. Apple voelde haar bloed koken toen ze Sam even een blik op de rest zag werpen, toen hij haar hand lichtjes aanraakte en vervolgens meestapte met haar naar een restaurant. "Kom op, Apple!" hoorde ze Simone roepen. Ze keek achterom en zag Isabelle het teken doen dat ze moest komen. "Ik moet even...uhm...iets gaan halen!" zei Apple luid. Simone stak haar hand op als teken van begrip en gooide een sneeuwbal in Kevin's gezicht. Apple versnelde haar pas en volgde de nauwelijks zichtbare silhouettes van Sam en het blondharig meisje. Na een halve minuut gelopen te hebben kwam ze aan aan het restaurant. Ze keek wanhopig rond maar kon Sam niet bespeuren. Meteen spurtte ze in een steegje waar ze Sam betrapte met het blondharig meisje. Ze hield haar adem in en sloeg haar hand voor haar mond terwijl ze het tafereel aanschouwde. Met zijn rug tegen de muur beantwoordde Sam verwoed de kus van het meisje. Zijn ene hand streelden door haar haren, terwijl zijn andere hand op haar kont rustte. Het meisje zelf wreef over Sam's borstkas. Sam kreunde zachtjes terwijl het meisje zijn jas openritste. 'Lieve hemel, dit kan niet waar zijn!' dacht Apple die haar tranen niet kon bedwingen. 'Waarom zou hij zoiets doen? Is het misschien omdat ik me nog niet klaar voel om te vrijen?' "JIJ KLOOTZAK!" gilde Apple zo luid ze kon, terwijl meerdere tranen over haar wang gleden. Sam schrok op en duwde het meisje meteen uit zijn buurt. "Schat, het is echt niet wat je denkt!" suste Sam wanhopig. Hij kwam dichterbij terwijl hij haar doordringend aankeek. "BLIJF UIT MIJN BUURT, JIJ SMEERLAP! HOE KUN JE ME ZOIETS AANDOEN?" schreeuwde Apple de longen uit haar lijf. Ze liep rood aan van woede en haar adem was jachtig en onregelmatig. Sam wist niet wat te doen en hij keek alle kanten uit, alsof zijn uitvlucht op de muren stond geschreven. Het Oostenrijks meisje liep langs Apple met een grote bocht alsof ze schrik had gekregen terwijl ze iets in het Duits mompelde. "IK DACHT DAT HET GOED TUSSEN ONS ZAT?" "Het zit ook goed tussen ons, scha-" "WAAROM PAP JE DAN AAN MET EEN OOSTENRIJKSE SLOERIE?!" Ze barstte in tranen uit en verborg haar gezicht in haar handen. Apple voelde Sam haar schouders vastnemen. Ze probeerde zich los te rukken maar zijn greep was te sterk. "Luister naar me, Apple", zei Sam streng, zijn donkergroene ogen keken diep in Apple's betraande ogen. "Ik luister niet naar ongedierte", siste Apple giftig. Ze spuugde in Sam's gezicht, gaf hem een slag in zijn gezicht en vluchtte richting thuis. Huilend rende ze voorbij alle mensen die ze geen blik waardig gunde. Ze rukte de deur van het vakantiehuisje open toen ze aankwam, sloeg hem weer dicht, rende de trap op en viel schokkend en snikkend op bed.

"Kevin, laat me nou even de deur opendoen!" grinnikte Simone die haar sleutel zocht terwijl Kevin haar in haar hals kuste. Zonder één woord te zeggen nam Kevin de klink vast en duwde deze open. "Had dan gezegd dat hij niet op slot was", lachte Simone die Kevin's lippen zocht. "Mmm... mwaar sijn Waco mn Wisa?" vroeg Simone zonder de kus te verbreken. Ongeïnteresseerd haalde Kevin zijn schouders op terwijl hij Simone het huis induwde en de deur achter zich sloot met zijn voet. Giechelend sloeg Simone haar armen rond zijn nek terwijl ze haar schoenen uittrapte. Een hartverscheurende snik brak de kus. "Wat was dat?" vroeg Simone geschrokken met grote ogen. "Niks", zei Kevin snel en kuste haar verder. "Wacht nou! Ik hoorde iemand wenen!" zei Simone streng, ze trok zich los uit Kevin's greep. Met gespitste oren rende ze de trap op met Kevin in haar kielzog. "Simo-" "Sttt!" onderbrak Simone met één vinger voor haar mond. De eerstvolgende deur deed ze open en zag een eenzame Apple op de bedrand zitten met haar rug naar Simone gekeerd. "Apple?" vroeg Simone voorzichtig. Kevin kwam nu ook in het deurgat staan. Wijs gebaarde Simone dat Kevin hen beter even alleen kon laten. Mokkend strompelde hij weg. "Apple?" herhaalde Simone terwijl ze zich dichter naar het bed begeefde. "Laat me met rust", snikte Apple zonder om te kijken. "Wat is er?" vroeg Simone bezorgd. Voorzichtig ging ze naast Apple zitten. Meteen wendde Apple haar gezicht af en veegde snel een traan weg. "Apple zeg nou wat er is!" beval Simone. "Sam", was het enige dat Apple kon uitbrengen tussen al het gesnik. "Wat is er met Sam?" drong Simone aan, ze kon al raden wat hij had gedaan. Nog voor Apple kon antwoorden speculeerde Simone: "Heeft hij het uitgemaakt?" Verwoed schudde Apple nee. "Veel...erger", stotterde Apple. "De lul! Hij heeft je bedrogen!" riep Simone woedend. Apple knikte bijna onzichtbaar.

Verstoord keek Isabelle op en keek vragend naar de muur. "Schahat." mompelde Draco op een zeurderig toontje, Isabelle grijnsde en drukte zijn lippen even op de zijne. "Wacht even." zei ze en ze sprong gauw op zodat Draco haar niet terug op het bed kon duwen. Ze opende de deur van de slaapkamer en liep richting het gesnik. "Apple?" verbaasd stapte ze de kamer in en sloot de deur achter zich. "Wat is er aan de hand?" ze ging bezorgd naast de huilende Apple zitten en keek haar vragend aan. "Sa-Sam," bracht deze snikkend uit. "Hij heeft haar bedrogen! Wacht totdat ik hem zie! Ik vil hem levend!" Simone wierp een woedende blik op de deur terwijl Isabelle Apple medelevend aankeek. "Met wie? Wanneer? Oooh ik vermoord hem! Hoe durft ie!" ze haalde een papieren zakdoekje uit de verpakking en gaf dit aan Apple. "Hier, en stop met huilen. Die arrogante, miezerige, slijmerige, walgelijke, profiterende, ontrouwe, stomme parasie-" "Isa!" Simone keek haar dreigend aan en Isabelle zweeg even. "Parasiet is je tranen niet waard." voegde ze nog snel aan haar zin toe en ze dook weg voor Simone die haar nu een klap probeerde te geven. "Jij mag hem uitschelden en ik niet! Dat is oneerlijk!" riep Isabelle uit terwijl ze Simone geërgerd aankeek. "Gaat het?" ze keek Apple aan, die nog steeds op het bed zat.

"Of het gaat? De persoon waarvan ik het meeste hield heeft-" Voor ze haar zin afmaakte barstte ze in een luid gesnotter uit. Ook Draco en Kevin wouden weten wat er aan de hand was en kwamen hun hoofden voorbij het deurgat steken. "Wat is er?" vroeg Kevin geluidloos. "Ga weg!" antwoordde Simone, eveneens geluidloos. "Ik hou het niet meer langer vol! Ik wil weten wat hier gebeurd!" riep Kevin die boos begon te worden. "Dat kan je misschien aan je vriendje Sam vragen! Hé?" zei Simone, die rechtstond. "Wat heeft Sam hier mee te maken?" vroeg Draco verward. "Het oh, zo lieve Sammetje had het blijkbaar niet bij z'n zin bij Apple en papte daarom eens aan met een ander meisje!" zei Isabelle toonloos. Simone en Isabelle wachtten niet op de reactie van Kevin en Draco en loodsten Apple uit de slaapkamer. Met elk een warme tas koffie in hun handen zaten Draco, Kevin, Isabelle, Simone en Apple geluidloos in de sofa's van het vakantiehuis. Af en toe merkte Apple dat wel één iemand een blik van medeleven op haar wierp. Plotseling op een moment dat niemand verwachtte ging de voordeur van het huis open.

Voetje voor voetje schuifelde Sam naar binnen. "SMEERLAP!" "VUILE PARASIET!" klonk het van twee kanten, voor Sam het door had stoven er 2 bossen bruin haar op hem af en werd hij ruw op de grond gegooid. Simone schopte en sloeg hem overal waar ze hem raken kon terwijl Isabelle haar handen verwoed om zijn keel had gesloten en hem nu trachtte te wurgen. "Hé! Laat los!" bracht Sam met moeite uit terwijl zijn gezicht langzaam blauw aan liep. "Nee, je leeft nog!" siste Isabelle, Sam keek haar woedend aan en probeerde haar en Simone van zich af te duwen. "Niemand bedriegt één van mijn vriendinnen!" gilde Simone terwijl ze gretig een dreun tegen Sam's neus gaf. "AU!" riep deze dan ook uit en hij sloot kreunend van de pijn zijn ogen. "Deed dat pijn? Nou nog niet half zo veel als Apple nu heeft dankzij jouw jij smerige, verradelijke parasiet, ik zal je-" voor Isabelle haar zin kon afmaken had Draco haar van Sam afgetrokken. "Laat me los!" brulde Isabelle terwijl ze verwoed probeerde los te komen uit Draco's greep. Apple zat op de sofa, en bekeek het tafereel zonder enige emotie op haar gezicht te vertonen. "DRACO MALFIDUS LAAT ME NU ONMIDDELIJK LOS OF IK ZOEN JE NOOIT VAN MIJN HELE LEVEN WEER!" tierde Isabelle die nu haar woede op Draco afreageerde en hem, terwijl ze met haar rug naar hem toe stond, probeerde te slaan.

"Sttt, kalmeer", suste Draco, terwijl hij haar op haar achterhoofd kuste. Ook Kevin had Simone weggeloodst bij haar prooi. "Weet je wel wat hij-" Maar Simone's zin werd onderbroken door Kevin's hand op haar mond. Kreunend krabbelende Sam overeind en wreef met een grote grimas over zijn nek. Apple zelf had haar hoofd weer gedraaid en keek gefascineerd naar het haardvuur. Voorzichtig liep Sam naar haar toe. Kevin en Draco hadden de meisjes kunnen kalmeren en met z'n vieren wachtten ze af wat zou komen. "Apple", zei Sam stil toen hij naast haar ging zitten. Deze schoof een eindje op en negeerde hem volkomen. "I-ik", stotterde Sam, hij legde zijn hand op haar knie. Apple nam zijn hand en draaide z'n handpalm naar boven. Even klaarde Sam's gezicht op maar dit duurde niet voor lang want Apple spuugde op zijn vlakke hand. Walgend trok hij z'n hand terug en veegde het af aan zijn broek. Gechiegel was afkomstig van Simone en Isabelle. "Nou, ik denk dat ik mijn koffers dan maar eens maak", stelde Sam voor terwijl hij zonder zijn blik van Apple af te wenden rechtstond en naar de trap liep. "Ja doe dat!" siste Isabelle. "Toedels", lachte Simone gemeen.

Beledigd stampte Sam de trap op. "Smerige, vunzige, idiote, irritante, stalkende, oversexte-" "Isa, je hebt het hier niet over Draco." onderbrak Simone haar grijnzend, Isabelle knipperde even met haar ogen en keek van Simone naar Draco en weer terug. "Zo praat ik helemaal niet over hem!" riep ze verontwaardigd terwijl ze zich in Draco's armen nestelde, er verscheen een schuldige uitdrukking op haar gezicht terwijl ze "Niet meer tenminste." mompelde. Simone en Kevin barstten in lachen uit. Apple staarde als verdoofd naar het haardvuur en Draco wiegde Isabelle zachtjes heen en weer om haar kalm te houden. Isabelle keek naar Apple en zei op een bemoedigend toontje: "Ik zou precies hetzelfde hebben gedaan als ik in jouw plaats was hoor." ze glimlachte even. "Behalve dan dat spugen," haar glimlach veranderde in een brede grijns, "Daar zou ik nooit opgekomen zijn."

Iedereen in de woonkamer barstte in lachen uit en Isabelle grijnsde onschuldig. "Nou het is toch zo." mompelde ze, Draco drukte een kus op haar oor. "Zullen we een potje scrabble spelen?" stelde Simone voor, er klonk instemmend gemompel. Simone liep naar de kast toe en haalde het spelbord tevoorschijn. "Laten we voor de haard spelen," zei Isabelle en ze plofte op het tapijt neer, met haar gezicht naar de vlammen gekeerd. "Het is ijskoud hier." Ze had die woorden nog maar net uitgesproken of Draco zat al naast haar en trok haar tegen zich aan. "Oh god, gaan jullie de hele dag zo klef doen?" mopperde Kevin, Draco en Isabelle keken hem dodelijk aan. "Ja!" sisten ze tegelijk en Isabelle sloeg haar armen nu ook om Draco heen. Kevin stak ongezien zijn middelvinger in zijn keel en kokhalsde. Simone en Apple zagen dit en barstten in lachen uit. "Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg Draco gevaarlijk, Simone en Apple wisten met moeite hun gezichten in de plooi te houden terwijl ze onschuldig "Niets hoor." uitbrachten.

Het lachen verging hun echter weer snel omdat Sam met koffer en al naar beneden kwam. Apple wende haar gezicht af en Isabelle en Simone zagen eruit alsof ze hem elk moment konden vervloeken. 'Ehm... nou, ik zie jullie op school wel,' zei Sam opgelaten. 'Moet je je Oostenrijkse vriendinnetje niet gedag zeggen?' vroeg Isabelle hatelijk terwijl hij langs haar liep. Ze maakte een gebaar om haar toverstok uit haar broekzak te halen maar kwam tot de conclusie dat hij daar niet zat. Ze keek naar Draco en zag hem onschuldig haar toverstok in zijn zak duwen.

Ze wierp een blik voor zich, waar het spelbord stond. Vervolgens keek ze gretig naar Sam en weer naar het bord. "Isa-" begon Draco wantrouwend, maar het was al te laat. Met een luide "DOOD AAN SAM!" sprong Isabelle op en gooide het houten spelbord tegen zijn hoofd. Er klonk een luide BAM van het hout dat in contact kwam met Sam's hoofd en hij keek even scheel van de pijn. Het volgende moment zakte hij in elkaar en viel zijn bewusteloze lichaam op de grond neer. "Hé! Ik won net!" riep Simone verontwaardigd uit, Isabelle draaide zich om en keek zó onschuldig dat Draco en Kevin spontaan in de lach schoten. "Arm bord." mompelde ze vervolgens met een blik op het spelbord dat nu boven Sam's hoofd lag. Ze draaide zich opnieuw om en schopte Sam de haard in. Ze greep een handje brandstof uit de bloempot op de schoorsteenmantel. "Simone, kom eens hier." zei ze zonder zich om te draaien. Verbaasd deed die wat haar gevraagd werd. Kevin en Draco wierpen elkaar een blik van verstandshouding toe terwijl Isabelle wat in Simone's oor fluisterde. Deze grijnsde breed en knikte. Isabelle gooide een handje brandstof in de haard en de meiden riepen luid en duidelijk: "Noordpool!" Draco en Kevin sprongen nog naar voren om Sam uit de haard te sleuren, maar die was al verdwenen in een groene waas. "Opgeruimd staat netjes?" probeerde Isabelle voorzichtig terwijl Draco haar kwaad aankeek. Apple schoot in de lach en viel van haar stoel af. "Isabelle Annick-" "Isabelle!" onderbrak Isabelle Draco geërgerd. "ISA!" riep Draco nu waarschuwend, Isabelle keek hem als de onschuld zelve aan. "Ja?" vroeg ze braafjes, Draco keek haar even verbijsterd aan en wierp een blik op de haard die nu vrolijk knetterde, en keek vervolgens weer naar Isabelle. "Breng hem terug!" riep hij uit, Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. "Isa-" voor hij zijn zin kon afmaken spurtte Isabelle de trap op terwijl ze "Dood aan Sam! Dood aan zij die hem helpen!" gilde. Ze gristte een zwaard uit een schede die aan de muur hing en zwaaide hier gevaarlijk mee in het rond. Het volgende moment struikelde ze echter over haar eigen voeten en viel met een kreet naar beneden. Draco spurtte naar de trap toe en wist haar nog net op te vangen, het zwaard viel luid kletterend uit haar handen en belandde op een trede van de trap.

Nu had Apple het echt niet meer en begon nog harder te lachen terwijl Simone gierend met haar meedeed. Kevin keek haar echter streng aan. 'Wat?' vroeg ze onschuldig. 'Haal hem terug,' antwoordde Kevin, Simone grijnsde alleen maar terwijl ze Apple overeind hielp. 'Ze is gek geworden,' conclureerde Apple droog terwijl ze naar Isabelle keek. Deze werd net overeind gezet door Draco. 'Haal hem terug!' zei Kevin weer. 'Nee het is zijn verdiende loon,' ging Simone ertegenin. 'Ja, hij moet nodig even afkoelen,' grijnsde Isabelle die Draco voorbij was gestormd en nu achter Apple schuilde.

'Ik vind dat Apple mag bepalen of hij terug mag,' stelde Simone onschuldig voor. 'Hij mag daar blijven,' zei Apple koud. 'Als je hem nu niet heel snel gaat halen dan zeg ik de bruiloft af!' dreigde Draco. 'Dat doe je toch niet,' zei Isabelle koppig maar Draco keek haar met puppy-oogjes aan. 'Aargh! Oké!' gilde Isabelle uit en ze sleepte Simone mee naar het haardvuur. Ze haalde nog wat brandstof uit de bloempot, riep voor de 2e keer 'De Noordpool' en greep Simone stevig vast omdat die anders achter zou blijven.  
Na een aantal minuten verschenen ze weer, samen met Sam. 'Kouhoud,' klapperde Isabelle. 'Ehm... Isa, waarom orbde je niet?' vroeg Apple, Isabelle keek haar verbaasd aan. "Ohja, is waar ook, ehm..." ze keek ongemakkelijk naar de grond. "Gewoon niet." zei ze snel en ze duwde Sam opnieuw richting de haard. "Oké iemand laat hem verdwijnen of ik stuur hem dit keer naar de zuidpool." Snel schoten Draco en Kevin naar voren stuurden hem naar huis. Voor het geval zijn ouders thuis waren gingen ze met hem mee zodat hij niet bewusteloos aan zou komen en een hoop paniek zou scheppen. 'Zak,' mompelde Simone als afscheid.  
'Aangezien Isabelle ons spel omver heeft gegooid hebben we nu niks meer te doen. Iemand een idee?' vroeg Apple toen de jongens terugkwamen.

"Ik weet wel wat," begon Draco, er verscheen een brede, jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl zijn armen zich om Isabelle's middel sloegen. Deze giechelde en liet haar armen om zijn hals glijden. Hij keek haar zo lief mogelijk aan en zijn neus raakte de hare. Met een glimlach drukte Isabelle haar lippen op die van hem en Draco beantwoordde de kus verwoed.  
"Ugh ga dat ergens anders doen wil je." walgde Simone die hen met een vies gezicht bekeek. "Ok." haalde Draco zijn schouders op en trok Isabelle mee de trap op. "Hé niks van! Terugkomen jij!" riep Simone nu, het werd ijzig stil in huis. "Die stilte..." begon Apple zacht. "Niet normaal." Simone en Apple keken elkaar aan. Het volgende moment viel het licht uit, het enige licht was nu afkomstig van de haard. "Wat gebeurde er?" vroeg Kevin geschrokken en hij deinsde achteruit, hierdoor struikelde hij over de zetel en tuimelde op de grond. "Nou, zoals je net zag ging het licht uit, en dat je over de zetel viel heb je vast wel gevoeld." antwoordde Simone droog.

"Wat gebeurd er!?" Isabelle schoot met haar ogen wijdopengesperd overeind maar Draco duwde haar grommend weer neer op het bed. "Draco, wacht nou even!" ze duwde hem geïrriteerd weg en stapte de gang in. Het was steekdonker en ze zag geen hand voor ogen. Er klonk geruis van een mantel links van haar. Met een ruk draaide ze zich om en wilde haar toverstok uit haar broekzak grissen, maar herinnerde zich dat Draco die nog steeds bij zich had. Ze hoorde iemand ademen, recht voor zich. Bang stapte ze achteruit en keek met grote ogen naar de deur van de badkamer. "Draco?" fluisterde ze met een trillende stem. Ze kreeg geen reactie. "Wie is daar?" vroeg ze nu met een angstige ondertoon in haar stem.  
Opnieuw hoorde ze het geruis van een mantel, dit keer achter haar. "Draco!" riep ze nu, ze hoorde voetstappen die haar naderden...Een luide zwiep van een mes of zwaard dat door iemand's huid kerfde en een luide kreet van pijn... Isabelle ademde uit en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht terwijl ze achteruit stapte en haar hand iets raakte. Er ging een schok door haar heen en ze snakte naar adem.

_"Nee!" Draco sprong voor Isabelle en ving de klap op. Met een luide knal vloog hij door het raam. "DRACO!" Isabelle wilde overeind springen, hem helpen, hem redden, maar haar lichaam weigerde mee te werken. Hoe hard ze ook probeerde, ze kon zich niet veroeren. "Niets bestaat, verschil is onzin, het is allemaal hetzelfde..." de persoon in de zwarte mantel verdween in een grijze waas. Een leeg gevoel bestroomde haar lichaam en ze wist het, hij was dood._

Met een kreet opende Isabelle haar ogen weer en ze besefte waar haar hand oplag. Ze gilde en sprong achteruit. Ze had helemaal niet door dat het al te laat was, dat ze al besmet was. "APPLE, SIMONE! HELP!" brulde ze zo luid zo kon. "Draco, blijf daar!" riep ze nog richting de slaapkamer en ze gooide de demon een eind verderop. Simone en Apple kwamen de trap opgestormd. Simone hief zonder dat ze het doorhad haar handen op en de demon werd even geplet door onzichtbare ringen die hem fijnknepen maar ook al gauw verdwenen.  
De demon lachte, verdween, en verscheen weer achter Apple en Simone. Hij raakte met 1 knokige vinger die hoogst waarschijn zijn pink was, hun huid amper een seconde aan en verdween weer. "Stomme demon!" vloekte Apple terwijl ze walgend haar hand afveegde aan haar broek. Het licht ging weer aan en Draco en Kevin kwamen de trap opgerend.  
"Dat was geen demon." kreunde Isabelle, ze snakte opnieuw naar adem en alles werd zwart voor haar ogen, het laatste wat ze voelde was haar hoofd dat hard tegen de grond aankwam...

"Isa?" langzaam opende Isabelle haar ogen. Er hingen twee grijze ogen vol tranen boven haar. "Draco?" fluisterde ze hees, haar hoofd voelde zwaar aan en haar been werd doordongen door steken van pijn. Ze trok een gezicht en beet op haar lip, hoe hard ze ook probeerde ze kon de pijn niet negeren. "Doe iets!" riep Draco in paniek uit toen hij merkte dat Isabelle lijdde. "Doe dan toch iets!" er liepen tranen over zijn wangen terwijl hij hulpeloos Isabelle's hand vastnam.  
Apple duwde hem opzij en begon de wonde op Isabelle's been verder schoon te maken. "Houd je kop Draco, ik weet zelf ook dat ze pijn heeft!" schoot ze uit tegen hem. Simone stond als versteend naast de bank, niet wetend wat te doen. "Leid haar af!" mompelde Apple tegen haar toen Isabelle's gezicht opnieuw vertrok van de pijn. "Isa, je zei dat dat ding geen demon was, wat was het dan?" vroeg Simone snel, ze probeerde niet te laten merken hoe bang ze zelf was. "Het was geen wat, het was een iemand." bracht Isabelle nu met moeite uit, ze piepte even pijnlijk en kneep haar ogen dicht. "Hoezo?" Simone keek haar verward aan en Isabelle's ogen schoten open. "Hij liep," kreunde ze, haar hand kneep die van Draco bijna fijn, "En verschijnselde, demonen schemeren." Draco streelde geruststellend door haar haren en ze drukte haar gezicht tegen zijn borstkas zodat haar gil van pijn amper hoorbaar was.

Na een halfuurtje lag Isabelle met betraande ogen in de zetel, ze sliep. Haar been was in een verband verwikkeld, het mes had haar hard geraakt en ze had hierdoor een erge wonde opgelopen. Draco zat naast haar, hij had zijn armen stevig om haar heen geslagen en zijn buik lag op haar hoofd te slapen. In de andere zetel zat Kevin met zijn hoofd achterover en Simone zat naast hem. Haar hoofd rustte op zijn schouder en hij had een arm om haar heen geslagen. Ook zij sliepen, enkel Apple was nog wakker en staarde nietszienend naar het brandend haardvuur. "Hoe had Sam dat toch kunnen doen?" vroeg ze zichzelf af. "Ligt het aan mij? Wat heb ik dan gedaan?" twijfelde ze. "Ik dacht hij mij ook leuk vond," dacht ze verdrietig. Een paar minuten en mijmeringen verder was ook Apple in slaap gevallen.

'Is het gelukt?' klonk een zachte stem. Het was pikdonker in de kamer maar hij wist van wie de stem was. 'Het was een eitje, alleen is er 1 gewond geraakt,' antwoordde hij. Er klonk een diepe zucht. 'Ze hadden beter moeten weten. Hoe kunnen ze nou naar Duistere Kant zijn gegaan?' mompelde de stem weer op dezelfde zachte toon, er klonk een vleug teleurstelling door.

De rest van hun vakantie in Oostenrijk verliep redelijk rustig, behalve dan Simone die van de trap was gevallen wanneer ze haar koffers naar beneden sleurde. Isabelle was aan de betere hand en kon al stappen, weliswaar met veel moeite. Apple was bijzonder stil en zat soms uren alleen op haar kamer wanneer de rest ging snowboarden. "Vind het spijtig dat we hier weg moeten", jammerde Kevin die het huis bestudeerde. "We hebben toch nog één dag voor we naar huis gaan", zei Simone opbeurend terwijl haar hand op zijn schouder rustte. "Waarom moeten we onze koffers nu al klaarzetten, mevrouw Malfidus?" vroeg Apple nieuwsgierig aan Narcissa die de woonkamer binnen kwam. "Zodat alles klaar zou staan wanneer we vannacht vertrekken", antwoordde Narcissa afwezig, ze bekeek zich voor de vijfde keer in de spiegel. "Vertekken we 's nachts?" vroeg Isabelle geschrokken toen ze de trap net was af gestrompelt. "Uhu", mompelde Narcissa, en ze verdween uit de kamer. "Wat heb jij allemaal mee?" vroeg Apple lachend, toen ze naar Isabelle's koffer keek die gedragen werd door Draco. Kreunend en zuchtend liet hij deze op de grond ploffen. "Gewoon wat spullen", glimlachte Isabelle. "Nu we het toch over spullen hebben, ik maak me zorgen. Die man, met z'n cape, die Isabelle beschreef. Wie was hij en wat kwam hij doen?" fluisterde Simone, ze rilde. "Wat heeft hij nu met spullen te maken?" vroeg Kevin verward. Dat leverde hem een geïrriteerde blik van Simone op. "Ik weet niet. Hij kwam hier allesinds niet om ons te vermoorden", zei Apple, meer in zichzelf dan tegen de rest. "Hoezo?" vroeg Isabelle, ze kruiste haar armen. " Hij had kansen genoeg om jou te vermoorden maar je bent gewoon gewond." Voor het eerst in een paar dagen hadden ze het weer over die mysterieuze man. Isabelle wou er even niets over horen om hun vakantie niet te verpesten. "Gewoon gewond! Haar been ligt er bijna af!" zei Draco verontwaardigd, Apple en Simone grinnikte even om de bezorgde toon in zijn stem maar werden toen weer serieus. 'Hij had anders heel wat ergere dingen kunnen doen. Je kent onze wereld niet", zei Simone, het laatste zei ze bijna onhoorbaar. Ze huiverde en Kevin keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Gedraag je-"  
"Naar mijn normen of de jouwe?"  
"Haal geen streken uit-"  
"Valt toiletten opblazen ook onder die categorie?"  
"Doe goed je best-"  
"In wat? Zweinstein slopen?"  
"ISABELLE!"  
Nina keek geërgerd neer op haar dochter die onschuldig grijnsde en een neppe "Sorry mam." mompelde.  
"Ik meen het, hoor. Als jij je niet naar behoeven gedraagt dan laat ik je op de eerste trein naar huis gooien." dreigde haar moeder, Isabelle rolde met haar ogen.  
Plots werden er twee handen voor haar ogen gelegd en ze voelde een gespierde buik tegen haar rug.  
"Raad eens wie." klonk het in haar oor. Er verscheen een lach op Isabelle's gezicht, ze riep vrolijk "Draco!" en draaide zich blij om. Ze drukte haar lippen op die van haar verloofde en voelde hij zijn armen om haar heen gleden. Voorzichtig beëindigde ze de kus en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Draco liet zijn kin op haar hoofd rusten en fluisterde: "Ik heb je gemist."  
Isabelle grinnikte en keek hem lief aan terwijl ze "Je hebt me gisteren nog gezien, gekkie." giechelde. Draco glimlachte en drukte een kus op het puntje van haar neus. "Nou ik denk dat het tijd is om in te stappen." Draco en Isabelle keken op toen Narcissa dat zei. "Gedraag je!" zei Nina nogmaals, Isabelle knikte grijnzend en omhelsde haar vader en moeder. Ze drukte een zoen op de wangen van beide en zei: "Tot Pasen." Ook Draco nam afscheid van zijn ouders. "Tot in de paasvakantie, meid, ik ben er zeker van dat we elkaar dan wel zullen zien." zei Narcissa op geheimzinnige toon, Isabelle keek haar nieuwsgierig aan maar Narcissa schudde glimlachend haar hoofd. "Kom op." Draco sloeg zijn arm over haar schouder en loodste haar naar de trein.  
"Moeten we niet wachten op Simone, Apple en Kevin?" vroeg Isabelle twijfelend, Draco trok haar een lege coupé in. "Nee hoor." grijnsde hij breed en drukte zijn lippen onverwacht op die van haar. Isabelle hapte even naar adem maar beantwoorde de zoen vrijwel meteen. "BOE!" klonk het plots. Isabelle maakte een sprongetje van schrik en slaakte een kreet terwijl ze haar hoofd met een ruk omdraaide, net zoals Draco. "Apple!" riep ze het volgende moment echter uit, "Ben je gek geworden! Ik schrok me dood!" Grinnikend plofte Apple tegenover Isabelle neer. "Sorry, ik kon het echt niet laten." grijnsde ze en Isabelle schudde lachend haar hoofd. "Heb jij Simone al gezien?" vroeg ze, Apple schudde haar hoofd.

Na een kwartiertje kwam ook Kevin de coupé ingelopen. Hij liet zijn blik even in het rond glijden en vroeg meteen daarna: "Waar is Simone?" Met een schok begon de trein te rijden, niemand van hen had dit aan zien komen en ze vlogen zowat een meter opzij. Draco vloog tegen de bank met Isabelle die op hem vloog. Apple kwam pijnlijk tegen het tafeltje terecht en Kevin's neus kraakte luid toen hij in contact kwam met de deur.  
"AUW!" riepen hij en Apple dan ook uit, Isabelle was grinnikend naast Draco gaan zitten en die had zijn arm om haar heen geslagen.  
"Niet grappig!" gromde Kevin gevaarlijk terwijl hij op de andere bank naast het raam ging zitten. Apple wreef pijnlijk over haar heup en leek ergens over na te denken  
"Ik ga Simone zoeken." deelde ze mee en ze liep de coupé uit, hoewel ze nog steeds over de blauwe plek op haar heup wreef. "Waar zou ze toch in hemelsnaam zitten?" mompelde Isabelle twijfelend, Draco trok haar dichter naar zich toe en streek met zijn hand door haar haren. "Ze zit vast gewoon bij haar afdelingsgenoten ofzo, maak je geen zorgen er is heus niets aan de hand." stelde hij haar glimlachend gerust, Isabelle legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder terwijl ze "Ik hoop het maar." zuchtte. Redelijk gerustgesteld sloot ze haar ogen en viel in slaap. "Hebben jullie echt geen idee waar ze is?" vroeg Kevin op zachte toon na een aantal minuten stilte, Draco keek hem vragend aan. "Simone." mompelde Kevin terwijl hij met een rood hoofd door het raam keek.  
Witte sneeuwvlokjes dwarrelden tegen het glas en de bomen waaiden heen en weer door de koude wind die buiten waaide. Alle wegen, grasvelden, akkers en daken waren bedekt door een dik, wit sneeuwtapijt. Het was best mooi om te zien, het leek alsof je naar een aanzichtkaart keek, in de plaats van door het raam.  
"Vast ergens op de trein." antwoordde Draco nu ongeïnteresseerd, Kevin bleef door het raam staren, hij voelde gewoon dat er iets niet klopte. Toen Apple een twintig minuten later de coupé weer inkwam met de mededeling dat ze Simone nergens gevonden had, verscheen er een zorgwekkende uitdrukking op Kevin's gezicht. Ook Draco keek fronsend en Isabelle, die net was wakker geworden, leek nu helemaal in paniek te schieten. "Zie je wel dat er iets mis is!" foeterde ze tegen Draco die schuldig naar haar keek. "Ik snap er niets meer van!" zuchtte Apple en ze plofte op de bank neer waar Kevin opzat, enkel een stuk van hem af, "Ze is niet op de trein! Ik heb in elke coupé gezocht, bij de toiletten, en zelfs in het kamertje van de machinist en niemand heeft haar gezien!" Hoofdschuddend trachtte Apple een verklaring te vinden voor Simone's afwezigheid. "Het is die demon," zei Isabelle plots zelfzeker, "Die demon van op vakantie, hij heeft haar. Hij onderdrukt onze krachten. Ze nemen af." Apple keek haar aan alsof ze gek geworden was. "Waar in vredesnaam heb je het over ?" riep ze uit, Isabelle haalde even diep adem. "Ik kan niet meer orben." zei ze vervolgens, "Ik heb sinds die aanval géén visioenen meer gehad."

'Je bedoelt dat ze ontvoerd is?' vroeg Kevin benauwd.  
'Nemen onze krachten af. Ma-maar daar heb ik niks van gemerkt,' zei Apple ze concentreerde zich op haar astrale projectie maar er gebeurde niks. 'Dit moet een grapje zijn!' gilde Apple geschrokken. 'Ik dacht dat het eerst aan mij lag, maar ik merk dat jij ze ook niet meer heb. Probeer maar iets te bewegen,' stelde Isabelle voor. Apple hief haar hand op zodat Draco opzij zou schuiven. Doordat ze had gedacht dat het haar niet zou lukken zwaaide achteloos met haar hand, de kracht werkte echter nog en Draco smakte tegen het raam aan. 'Waarom probeerde je het nou weer op mij uit,' riep hij verontwaardigt over zijn kaak wrijvend. 'Waarom werkt die van jouw nog wel,' zei Isabelle verontwaardigt. 'Hallo! Simone is ontvoert, kunnen we onze aandacht misschien even van het feit halen dat jullie je krachten missen en Simone gaan redden,' zei Kevin geërgerd. 'Als zij ook haar krachten mist heeft ze een probleem,' merkte Draco op. 'Ik vraag me wel af wat hij van ons wil, behalve onze krachten dan,' zei Apple. 'Misschien moeten we Perkamentus om raad vragen,' stelde Isabelle voor. 'Ben je gek! We gaan die oude gek niet om hulp vragen,' zei Draco walgend. Isabelle en Apple draaiden met hun ogen. 'Als dat de enige manier is om Simone terug te krijgen doen we dat wel,' zei Apple terwijl ze Draco boos aankeek.

"Nee hoor toch niet." zei Isabelle plots, ze sprong overeind en concentreerde zich op Simone. "Kom op Siem! Ik weet dat je me hoort!" mompelde ze.

"Lieg niet!" een koude hand raakte de reeds blauwe huid van een bruinharig meisje. Met een klap viel de geboeide Simone weer neer op de kille stenen van de kerker. "Ik lieg niet!" gilde ze, "Ik weet niet eens waar je het over hebt!" De in het zwart gehulde man hief opnieuw zijn hand op maar Simone was hem te slim af. "Nee blijf van me af!" siste ze en ze deed hem struikelen door haar voeten achter zijn hielen te haken, waardoor haar aanvaller met zijn hoofd tegen de grond smakte. Even was het ijzig stil, Simone wierp een blik op de man. Een pluk zilvergrijs haar was ontsnapt uit de kap van zijn mantel, maar zijn gezicht lag verborgen in de schaduwen. Hij was bewusteloos, dat was duidelijk. _"Simone!"_ raasde het door haar hoofd. "Help!" fluisterde Simone met moeite en ze concentreerde zich. Het volgende moment werd alles echter zwart voor haar ogen, en ze hoopte maar dat Isabelle haar hulpkreet gehoord had en dat zij en Apple haar gauw te hulp kwamen schieten...

"Jullie gaan nergens heen zonder krachten!" zei Kevin terwijl hij met een priemende vinger naar de twee meiden in de coupé wees. "Oh nee ? En wie gaat ons tegenhouden?" spotte Isabelle terwijl ze sceptisch een wenkbrauw ophief. "Ik!" gromde Kevin, Apple barstte in lachen uit. "Leuk geprobeerd, wij gaan Simone NU halen," zei Isabelle vastberaden en ze greep Apple's pols, "En waag het niet ons tegen te houden!" met die woorden straalde ze weg.

Met een plof kwam ze op de stenen vloer terecht. "Simone!" riep ze uit toen ze een bruinharig meisje bewegingloos op de grond zag liggen. Ze stormde naar haar toe en Apple, die ondertussen ook was overeind geklauterd, volgde haar. "Siem!" riep ze geschrokken uit en ze draaide Simone op haar rug. Haar linkerwang was blauw en haar handen en voeten waren geboeid. Haar huid was lijkbleek geworden en haar ogen waren gesloten. Isabelle voelde even aan haar pols. "Ze leeft nog," zuchtte ze opgelucht, "Maar ze is onderkoeld. We moeten zo snel mogelijk terug naar de trein." ze wierp even een blik op de man in de mantel die eveneens op de grond lag. "Isa laat hem, we hebben geen tijd." waarschuwde Apple haar, Isabelle draaide zich om en greep de pols van Simone en die van Apple vast. Ze probeerde te stralen, en dit lukte wonderbaarlijk genoeg.

Toen Isabelle terug in de coupe straalde hielden Apple en zij niet langer hun evenwicht en met z'n drieën vielen ze op de grond. 'Ben je soms helemaal gek geworden!' bulderde Draco en hij hees Isabelle omhoog. 'Goh bedankt voor je hulp,' zei Apple die zelf op haar knieën ging zitten en Simone op haar rug draaide. Deze kreunde lichtjes, tilde haar hoofd iets op en verzwakte toen weer zodat haar hoofd met en klap op de grond kwam. 'Wat als je niet terughad kunnen stralen! Dan had je daar nu opgesloten gezeten! Had je dat soms gewild!' brulde Draco verder. 'Draco houd je kop,' zei Kevin en hij boog zich over Simone. "Liever dat dan een dode vriendin." gromde Apple nu tegen Draco, deze keek haar even kwaad aan maar richtte zich meteen weer tot Isabelle. Terwijl hij zijn mond opende om al te beginnen schreeuwen legde Isabelle haar vinger tegen zijn lippen en nam zij het woord. "En die vriendin is alsnog dood als jij nu niet stopt met schreeuwen, dus houd alsjeblieft even je mond." siste ze en ze boog zich over Simone. "Waar is ze gewond? Misschien kan ik haar helen." Draco stond er met een verongelijkt gezicht bij maar gaf het toen maar op en plofte op de bank neer. Isabelle boog zich over Simone hield haar handen boven haar gezicht. 'Ehm… hoort er nu niet iets te gebeuren?' vroeg Kevin na zo'n halve minuut. Isabelle en Apple gaven hem een vernietigende blik en de coupe verkeerde weer in stilte. Plotseling begonnen Isabelle's handen licht te geven. 'Yes!' gilde Apple uit, maar het licht verzwakte weer en Isabelle moest moeite doen om te blijven helen. 'Weet je-' 'Ssssst,' onderbrak Apple Draco. 'Maar-' 'Isabelle probeert zich te concentreren ja!' siste Apple. 'Ik probeer alleen maar te zeggen dat het misschien een goed idee is om haar boeien af te doen!' zei Draco op luide toon terwijl hij Apple negeerde. Apple keek hem even boos aan terwijl Draco voldaan terugkeek, vervolgens draaide ze Simone om en pakte haar toverstok uit haar gewaad. 'Alohomara,' zei Apple terwijl ze haar toverstok in het slot stak van Simone's boeien die om haar voeten zaten. Kevin dit ditzelfde bij haar geboeide handen terwijl Isabelle Simone probeerde te helen. Er klonk een luide 'klik' en de boeien sprongen af, op hetzelfde moment dat Isabelle's krachten weer iets sterker werden. Er klonk een zwakke kreun en langzaam opende Simone haar ogen. 'Heey,' mompelde ze. Op dat moment zwakten Isabelle's krachten weer af, tot ze volledig verdwenen waren. 'Nee! Kom op!' mopperde ze en ze probeerde opnieuw te helen. 'Isa, stop, je krachten zijn weg en ze komen heus niet terug omdat jij dat nu wilt. Je hebt haar gered, ze redt het heus wel tot de ziekenzaal,' vermaande Draco haar terwijl hij Isabelle naast zich trok. 'Wat was er gebeurd?' vroeg Apple terwijl Kevin Simone's ijskoude hand pakte.

Apple kreeg geen antwoord. Isabelle zat stil op de bank, met Draco's arm om haar heen. Ze staarde onafgebroken naar de grond en maakte geen geluid. Kevin zat nog steeds geknield naast Simone en keek bezorgd naar haar lijkbleke gezicht. Apple had zich tegenover Draco op de andere bank gezet, en staarde nu zuchtend door het raam. De trein reed verder en de stilte bleef heersen in de coupé. Niemand zei iets, maar hoogst waarschijnlijk vroegen ze zich allemaal af of Simone het wel zou halen. 'Een hoofdwonde is dodelijk,' ging het door Isabelle heen, ze wierp een blik op Simone en meteen kwamen er al herinneringen boven die ze nooit zou vergeten.

_"Néé!" gillend probeerde Isabelle zich los te wrikken uit Draco's ijzersterke greep. "Laat los jij, voor ik je castreer!" dreigde Simone terwijl ze Kevin een trap trachtte te geven, dit lukte echter niet. "Waag het om me dat meer in te gooien en ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat je de leeftijd van 15 niet haalt!" siste Isabelle terwijl ze haar arm probeerde los te trekken, hierdoor werd ze alleen maar tegen Draco's borstkas aangedrukt. "Goed, maar alleen als je met me uitgaat." antwoordde deze nu rustig. De rand van het meer was amper drie meter meer van hun verwijdert. "Nooit! Hoor je me? Nooit!" riep Isabelle, Draco grijnsde breed, "Goed dan." Met een luide plons kwam Isabelle in het koude water terecht. Naar ademhappend bereikte ze het oppervlak weer, toen ze een tweede plons hoorde wist ze dat ook Simone het water was ingevlogen. "Malfidus! Noot!" klonk het plots, Simone en Isabelle kregen een grijns op hun gezichten terwijl Kevin en Draco luid zuchtten. "Hoe halen jullie het in je hoofd!" Apple stormde woedend op de twee veertienjarige jongens af terwijl Simone en Isabelle het meer uitklommen, na zorgvuldig gechekt te hebben of er geen kledingstukken doorzichtbaar geworden waren door het water. "Nou gewoon-" begon Draco maar toen hij de woedende blik op Apple's gezicht ontdekte, zweeg hij. "Laat hen met rust! Ze willen jullie niet!" bromde Apple en ze trok Isabelle en Simone mee naar de griffoendortoren._

Er verscheen een glimlach op Isabelle's gezicht, ze hadden met z'n drieën al veel meegemaakt, het was haast ondenkbaar dat ze ooit misschien maar met z'n tweeën zouden zijn. De trein kwam tot stilstand. "Kom op, ze moet zo snel mogelijk naar de ziekenzaal!" zei Apple, Kevin tilde Simone op en iedereen liep naar de koetsen.

Verbaasd keken andere naar het vijftal, daar trokken ze zich echter niks van en ze liepen gewoon door naar de koetsen. Voorzichtig legde Kevin Simone op de bank neer, hij kon echter niet beletten dat er een pijnschok door Simone heen ging en dat haar gezicht vertrok. De andere vier schoven tegenover haar. Het bleef stil terwijl de koets begon te schommelen en Simone's gezicht meerdere malen vertrok van de pijn. Apple had afwezig naar buiten lopen staren vanaf het moment dat ze in de koets was gestapt. Ze had Sam uit de trein zien lopen met verschillende Zwadderaars, snel had ze haar blik afgewend. Nu haalde ze, net als Isabelle, herinneringen van vroeger op.

_'Pas op!' gilde Simone. Apple, Isabelle en zij waren net op tijd weggesprongen toen er een gigantische knal klonk. Nog geen seconde later vlogen de brokstukken hun over de oren en uiteindelijk was er niet meer dan een stofwolk te zien. 'Woow, dat was krachtiger dan ik dacht,' grijnsde Isabelle. 'Die knal was mijlenver nog te horen. Kom op, we moeten hier weg,' grijnsde Apple ook. Behendig stonden ze op en bekeken de rotzooi. Al het puin was over hun heen gevlogen en lag nu op een grote hoop over de gang verspreid, die je nu kon zien doordat de deur om ver was gestoten. Zelf zagen ze grijs van het stof. Van de toiletten die er eerst nog stonden was geen spoor te bekennen. 'Behoorlijk goed gelukt,' grijnsde Simone. 'Kom op, weg gaan voordat de leraren komen,' vervolgde ze en in de stofwolk die was blijven hangen verdween ze. Apple en Isabelle volgde snel voordat ze gesnapt werden. 'Gaan jullie ergens heen?' klonk er een onschuldige stem toen ze linksaf sloegen op de gang. Met een ruk draaiden ze zich om. Voor hun stond Draco arrogant te kijken en er vormde een gemene grijns op zijn lippen. Geërgerd draaiden de meiden zich weer om om verder te lopen alleen kwam van die kant Kevin arrogant aan lopen, met dezelfde grijns als Draco. Sam kwam achter Draco vandaan en alledrie liepen ze met hun toverstok te spelen. Toen de drie meiden langs Kevin wilden lopen deed hij een stap naar het midden en hief hij zijn toverstok op. Toen ze omkeken zagen ze dat ook de toverstokken van Draco en Sam op hun gericht waren. 'Wat willen jullie?' riep Apple gefrustreerd uit. 'Ooh niks hoor, jullie komen gewoon rustig met ons mee en wij zeggen niks over dit ongelukje of we blijven hier staan en we wachten gezellig op de leraren,' zei Draco snel. 'Of we vervloeken jullie en we gaan weg,' grimaste Isabelle en zij, Apple en Simone grepen hun toverstokken. Plotseling klonk er een hoop gestommel om hun heen en er klonken geschrokken stemmen, die overduidelijk van leerlingen waren. 'Laat ons er door!' zei Simone terwijl ze haar toverstok in de aanslag hield, het enige antwoord waren drie brede grijnzen. Op dat moment waren de leerlingen aangekomen bij de ravage en de stemmen van de leraren klonken nu ook al luider. 'Laat ons er onmiddellijk door! Wat is hier aan de hand!' piepte Banning uit toen hij het tafereel zag. 'Expelliarmus,' riep hij toen en er vlogen zes toverstokken door de lucht. Ook Anderling was aangekomen, en erg vrolijk keek ze niet. Het was overduidelijk dat de drie meiden de schuldige waren doordat ze bedekt waren met een grote laag stof. Woedend wierpen ze een blik op de drie jongens en dachten alle drie hetzelfde: 'Hier zouden ze voor boeten.'_

Schokkend stopte de koets en snel sprongen ze eruit. Kevin tilde Simone weer op en, weer onder de blikken van nieuwsgierige medeleerlingen, liepen ze naar de deur. Vervolgens liepen ze rechtstreeks de trap op, naar de ziekenzaal. 'Wat hebben jullie in hemelsnaam gedaan!' riep Madame Plijster geschrokken uit, terwijl ze Draco en Kevin achterdochtig aankeek. 'Wij hebben helemaal niks gedaan, u hoeft ons niet zo aan te kijken!' zei Draco beledigd. 'We weten niet wat er is gebeurd maar kunt u haar misschien snel oplappen,' zei Isabelle toen Plijster Draco doordringend aanbleef kijken. 'Natuurlijk kan ik dat,' antwoordde Plijster, met een haast gekwetste stem. Kevin legde Simone voorzichtig op één van de bedden neer. 'En nu wegwezen! Ik heb hier de ruimte nodig!' zei Plijster streng en ze duwde de andere vier de deur uit voordat ze konden protesteren. Zijzelf liep snel naar haar kantoor en haalden er verschillende potjes vandaan. Vervolgens liep ze terug naar Simone en zette de potjes op het nachtkastje. Snel begon ze de zalfjes op de wonden te smeren voordat Simone weer bij bewustzijn zou komen.

'Hoe durft ze ons zo eruit te gooien!' riep Apple beledigd uit. 'Hoe durft ze mij en Kevin te beschuldigen!' wees Draco haar terecht, alsof dat veel belangrijker was op het moment. Isabelle was ondertussen nog steeds tegen de deur aan het bonken om hem open te krijgen en Kevin ijsbeerde onrustig heen en weer terwijl hij af en toe de klink naar beneden rukte om te kijken of de deur al open was.  
'Aaah!!!' gilde Simone plotseling uit het niets. Dit was de druppel voor de vier op de gang en ze riepen precies op hetzelfde moment 'Alohomara!' waardoor de deur met een klap tegen de muur aan kwam. Plijster keek geïrriteerd naar het viertal terwijl Simone zich dood schrok. Toen ze zag dat het Isabelle, Aplle, Kevin en Draco waren kalmeerde ze weer. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Kevin met een gevaarlijke ondertoon. 'Niks, ze werd wakker,' antwoordde Plijster bot en ze ging werkte weer verder aan een diepe snee op Simone's linkerbovenarm. 'Auw! Hé laat dat!' riep Simone uit. Plijster negeerde haar echter en ging gewoon door waardoor Simone haar verongelijkt aankeek. Isabelle en Apple moesten moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten ondanks alle ernst. 'Kan ik nu gaan?' vroeg ze hoopvol en ze bewoog haar voeten, waarvan er één ingezwachteld was, al naar de rand van het bed. 'Nee,' zei Plijster en ze zwachtelde de arm in. Vervolgens hield ze een flesje voor. 'Wat? Moet ik dat opdrinken?' vroeg Simone met een walgende uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Ja, voor je onderkoeling,' antwoordde Plijster ongeduldig. Simone keek even benauwd naar het flesje maar dronk het toen maar in één keer leeg. Er trok een ijzige kou door haar lichaam, maar volgens kreeg ze het verschrikkelijk warm. 'Mag ik dan nu gaan?' vroeg Simone met een onschuldig gezicht.

'Wat is er nou eigenlijk gebeurt?' vroeg Apple voorzichtig toen ze in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich zaten. 'Ik weet het niet meer precies. Ik weet alleen nog dat ik mijn kamer binnen stapte en toen werd alles zwart. Toen ik weer wakker werd was ik geboeid en stond er een man voor me in een zwart gewaad, waardoor ik zijn gezicht niet kon zien,' vertelde Simone, ze rilde bij de gedachte eraan. Bezorgd sloeg Kevin een arm haar heen. 'Wat moesten ze van je?' vroeg Isabelle. 'Geen idee. Ik moest zeggen wie er allemaal een dooddoener waren. Hij vroeg of jullie er ook één waren,' zei Simone met een blik op Isabelle en Apple. 'En hij wilde informatie over een één of andere kraak,' ging ze verder. Draco en Kevin trokken wit weg. 'Wat?' vroeg Isabelle nieuwsgierig. 'O niks hoor, we hebben er over gelezen. Het heeft in de Ochtendprofeet gestaan,' zei Draco snel.

De meiden keken hen even wantrouwig aan maar besloten er niet verder op in te gaan.  
"Ik denk dat we beter naar onze slaapzalen gaan. Het is al halféén gepasseerd en we moeten morgen op tijd uit bed voor de lessen." glimlachte Apple nu. Simone knikte en wierp even een blik op Kevin, die als verdoofd naar de vlammen in de open haard keek. Apple stond op en zei de jongens gedag, Draco trok een droevig gezicht toen Isabelle ook opstond. Hij sprong op en knuffelde haar, Simone aarzelde even en keek naar Kevin. Ze drukte gauw een kus op zijn wang en mompelde "Ik zie je morgen." het volgende moment was ze Apple al voorbij gesneld en uit de leerlingenkamer verdwenen. Apple schoot prompt in de lach en ook Isabelle en Draco grijnsden breed terwijl Kevin's wangen rood kleurden. "Slaapwel schat." zei Draco en hij drukte een kus op Isabelle's lippen. Vijf kussen later werd Apple het wachten beu en duwde ze Isabelle de gang op. Simone was nergens meer te bekennen, die was waarschijnlijk al naar de toren van griffoendor gegaan. Ze stapte haastig verder naar haar eigen toren, die van ravenklauw, om uitgeput in haar bed neer te vallen.

Isabelle gooide haar gebruikte handdoeken in de wasmand. Ze kamde driftig met haar borstel door haar haren die nog een klein beetje nat waren van het douchen. Vervolgens liep ze naar de wasbak en poetste haar tanden, ze trok het badkamerkastje -wat onder de spiegel zat- open. Ze legde haar hand instinctief rechts in het hoekje op de laagste plank en wilde het doosje met pillen naar zich toe schuiven. Alleen…Lag er geen doosje. Ze keek verward naar de kast en speurde de planken af, nergens een doosje, of nog maar een strip met pillen. "Wat?" bracht ze verbaasd uit. Ze rende naar de vuilbak en keek of niemand ze had weggegooid, maar de vuilbak was leeg. "vervloekte huiselfen!" mopperde ze en ze vloekte luid. Ze zocht in alle kasten, maar vond nergens pillen. Ze wierp angstig een blik op de klok die aan de muur hing. Ze moest tegen het einde van het 3e lesuur een pil genomen hebben, anders… "Nee!" riep ze uit en de tranen sprongen in haar ogen bij de gedachte alleen al dat ze dan zwanger kon zijn van Draco. Ze drukte haar handen tegen haar gezicht en viel snikkend op haar knieën neer op de koude badkamervloer. De tegels bevroren haar benen bijna, maar dat kon haar niet schelen. "Het-..het kan niet..Ze moeten..snik…Hier ergens..-li..-liggen." probeerde ze zichzelf moed in te spreken, maar ze zocht niet verder. Niet 1 hoekje van de kamer had ze overgeslagen, en nergens waren de pillen te vinden.

"Zocht je dit soms?" klonk het ijzig koel achter haar. Isabelle snakte naar adem, haalde haar handen weg van haar gezicht en draaide zich abrupt om. Daar stond Draco, nonchalant tegen de muur leunend….Met een paarsroze doosje in zijn hand…Haar pillen.

"Geef hier!" gilde ze in paniek, Draco grijnsde schamper, maar het was niet de grijns die hij normaal had, niet triomfantelijk of arrogant. Eerder spottend…Bijna woedend eigenlijk. En woedend was hij ook, zijn grijze ogen puilden bijna uit zijn kassen en hij had zijn vrije hand tot een vuist gebald. "Hoe durf je!" siste hij op lage toon, Isabelle keek zwijgend naar de grond, ze wilde het risico niet nemen om hem nu tegen te spreken. "Hoe durf je tegen mij te liegen, me wijs te maken dat je niet aan de pil zit, mij m'n kinderen af te nemen! HOE HAAL JE HET IN JE HOOFD?!" hij begon steeds luider te brullen. "WAAR HAAL JIJ HET LEF VANDAAN OM MIJ UIT TE DAGEN?!" schreeuwde hij, hij greep het eerste vast wat hij kon vinden –een flesje parfum dat op de kast naast hem stond- en gooide dit tegen de muur naast Isabelle kapot. Ze hield haar armen beschermend naast en voor zich, zodat ze niet door het uiteenspattende glas geraakt zou worden. Draco beende met kordate passen naar haar toe, greep haar arm vast, en trok haar ruw overeind. "Kijk maar eens goed wat ik met jouw pilletjes doe." siste hij op lage, duistere toon, Isabelle keek hem machteloos aan. Hij trok haar mee naar het raam -waar het meer zich onder bevond- en gooide de pillen naar beneden. "Nee!" Isabelle probeerde ze nog uit de lucht te grijpen, maar het was al te laat, nog geen seconde later hoorden ze beneden een zachte plons. "Dat zal je leren, waag het nooit meer om mij zo te beliegen." siste Draco, hij sloeg het raam met een harde klap dicht en deed de rolluiken haastig naar beneden. Vervolgens duwde hij Isabelle tegen de muur naast het raam.

Ze snakte naar adem, alle lucht werd uit haar longen geperst door de harde klap toen ze in contact kwam met de koude stenen. "Binnen welgeteld 4 maanden ben jij mijn vrouw, en het word tijd dat jij je als mijn toekomstige vrouw gaat gedragen." zei hij, Isabelle slikte hoorbaar. 'Oh dus je wilt dat ik zelfmoord pleeg, nou, mooi is dat.' ging het door haar heen, even wilde ze die zin recht in zijn gezicht uitspreken, maar ze besefte dat dit geen goed moment was om Draco kwaad te krijgen. "Heb je dat goed begrepen?" gromde hij nu op vragende toon, Isabelle staarde nietszienend naar een plek op de muur links naast zich. Plots kwam zijn hand niet bepaald zachtaardig tegen haar wang. Haar hoofd vloog met een klap opzij terwijl een brandende pijn zich verspreidde over heel de linkerkant van haar gezicht. "Ik vroeg je iets!" brulde Draco woedend. Isabelle voelde de tranen in haar ooghoeken branden, langzaam vielen ze op haar wangen en gleden naar haar kin. Op het zelfde moment gooide Draco opnieuw met een glazen flesje, dit keer vloog een stuk glas omhoog en creëerde een diepe wonde in haar pols, net op haar slagader. Isabelle zakte tegen de muur neer, tot haar kont de vloertegels raakten. Draco ging tegenover haar zitten en legde 1 vinger onder haar kin, zo tilde hij haar gezicht op. "Ik doe dit voor je eigen bestwil." siste hij, hij veegde haar tranen weg met zijn duimen. "Lap me niet weer zoiets, want dan zullen de gevolgen zwaarder zijn." zei hij emotieloos, hij drukte zijn lippen even op die van haar, maar Isabelle weigerde ronduit om hem terug te zoenen. Draco liet haar los en verdween plots in het niets. "Ik haat je, Draco." fluisterde Isabelle zacht tegen de vloer.

Ze veegde haar tranen weg en stond op, binnen een halfuur begonnen de lessen. Ze liep de leerlingenkamer uit, en rende richting de grote hal. Ze wierp even een blik op haar pols, hij bloedde nogal erg. Ze aarzelde even maar rende toen toch maar naar de ziekenzaal. "God, kind! Wat heb jij voorgehad?!" riep madame Plijster uit toen Isabelle de ziekenzaal in liep. Ze duwde Isabelle op een bed neer en rende naar haar kantoortje. Even later kwam ze terug met een rode fles en een plastic bekertje. Ze goot een beetje vloeistof uit de rode fles in het bekertje en duwde dit in Isabelle's rechterhand, de hand die niet gewond was. "Drink op, je bent verzwakt door al dat bloedverlies." zei madame Plijster nu en ze liep weer naar haar kantoortje. Nog geen halve minuut later kwam ze alweer terug. Dit keer had ze een verband, een fles en wattenproppen meegenomen. "Geef me je pols." zei ze tegen Isabelle. Deze strekte haar arm uit, madame Plijster bekeek de wonde even en begon ze toen te verzorgen. Toen kreeg Isabelle een idee. "Uhm, madame Plijster?" vroeg ze aarzelend, de vrouw keek haar aan. "Ja?" "Uhm ik vroeg me af uhm…Ik zit met een probleempje…" begon Isabelle terwijl ze een knalrode kop kreeg. "Je hebt een vriendje, gaat met hem naar bed en hebt geen pillen meer?" onderbrak madame Plijster haar glimlachend. "Uhm ja…Zoiets." zei Isabelle. 'Als je een verkrachtende verloofde waar je tegen je wil in mee moet trouwen een vriendje kan noemen, tenminste.' dacht ze er nog achteraan . "Heb je vanmorgen al een pil genomen?" vroeg madame Plijster, Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. Madame Plijster stond op en liep naar haar kantoor. Even later kwam ze terug met een 2 strippen pillen en een beker water. "Neem maar één in kindje. Daarna kan je denk ik wel naar de lessen." zei ze, ze zette de beker op het kastje naast het bed en overhandigde Isabelle de pillen. Die nam er gauw één in en stopte de rest in haar schooltas, in een apart vakje waar Draco ze nooit zou vinden. Vervolgens liep ze de ziekenzaal uit. Simone en Apple kwamen net de grote zaal uit, Isabelle rende naar hen toe terwijl de tranen opnieuw over haar wangen stroomden.

"Isa wat?-" begon Apple maar Isabelle vloog haar snikkend om de hals. "Gaat het wel?" vroeg Simone nu bezorgd. Isabelle schudde haar hoofd. "Hij..-hij..Heeft-..de-….-pi..-pillen…gevonden." stamelde ze. Simone bekeek haar even en merkte toen de rode handafdruk op Isabelle's wang op. "Wat heeft hij met je gedaan!" riep ze uit, Isabelle begon stotterend en huilend het hele verhaal te vertellen. "Hij gooide met glas naar je!?" gilde Apple uit toen Isabelle vertelde over het glas. Ze knikte en beet op haar lip om te stoppen met huilen, maar de tranen bleven over haar wangen stromen. "Ik kan er niet meer tegen. Vanavond," Ze zweeg even, "...Ben ik weg van zweinstein. Voorgoed." Apple en Simone keken elkaar even in paniek aan en keken vervolgens weer naar Isabelle. "Mijn besluit staat vast, ik kan niets anders doen dan vluchten." fluisterde ze nu.

'Maar-'  
'Nee Apple, ik zei dat mijn besluit vast stond,' onderbrak Isabelle, Apple. 'Ja maar, je krachten. Het is te gevaarlijk!' zei Simone, die zich niet liet onderbreken. 'Ik red me wel. Ik moet hier weg!' ging Isabelle er tegen in, haar hoofd afwendend. Apple en Simone keken elkaar onzeker aan, Isabelle leek wel heel erg zeker van haar besluit.

'Je kan naar Anderling gaan,' stelde Apple voor.  
'Praat er anders met je ouders over,' zei Simone weer.  
'Of laat ons het anders doen,'  
'Je kan ook naar Perkamentus gaan als je niet naar Anderling wil,'  
Isabelle keek even geërgerd uit haar koffer op en keek met een geïrriteerde naar Apple en Simone. 'Houden jullie nou eens op! Ik ga met helemaal niemand praten! Ik ga hier weg!' riep ze uit. 'Waar wil je heen gaan. Naar je ouders kan niet, want dan moet je alsnog met hem trouwen. En naar andere familieleden kan dus ook niet. Wij kunnen je niet verstoppen in ons huis en verder zou ik niet weten waar je heen moet gaan,' ging Simone onverstoorbaar verder. 'Ja inderdaad. Wil je soms in een tentje in het weiland gaan staan?' vroeg Apple. 'Als jullie niet ophouden doe ik dat misschien inderdaad wel!' viel Isabelle uit. 'Heel grappig hoor,' smaalde Apple. 'We maken ons alleen maar zorgen,' vervolgde ze terwijl Simone snel knikte. 'Hoeft niet,' zei Isabelle terwijl ze snel een traan weg knipperde. 'Wel contact houden hè! Als er ook maar iets gebeurd of je vertrouwt het niet dan waarschuw je ons,' zei Simone toen Isabelle zich concentreerde om haar krachten op te roepen. 'Ja ja,' zuchtte Isabelle die dat voor de zoveelste keer hoorde. 'Ik zie jullie vanzelf hoor! Het is niet dat ik voor jullie van de aardbodem verdwijn,' wees ze hen terecht. 'Doei,' zei ze toen Apple en Simone hun mond open deden en ze verdween in de bekende blauwe lichtjes.  
'Het komt wel goed,' zei Apple, in het algemeen, toen de twee vriendinnen met ze tweeën over bleven. 'Kom op, laten we naar de bibliotheek gaan. We hebben nog bergen huiswerk,' zei Simone met een bedroefd gezicht. Het was nog net zeven uur geweest, en Isabelle had besloten na het eten te vertrekken zodat ze niet meteen gemist werd. Nog steeds was er tijd om over de gangen te dwalen en dus was het erg druk op de weg naar de bibliotheek. In de bibliotheek waren voor zevendejaars te vinden, die in het examenjaar zaten. Dit betekende dat je tweemaal zo veel huiswerk kreeg als in de zesde.

In Simone's ogen verscheen plots een kille blik, Apple wuifde met haar hand voor haar ogen maar Simone sloeg deze weg. Ze keek moordlustig naar de stroblonde jongen die nonchalant achterover leunde op zijn stoel en breed grijnzend iets zei tegen Sam. Met kordate passen beende ze op hem af en trok hem aan zijn trui overeind.  
"Jij walgelijke eikel!" schold ze tegen Draco die, aan zijn gezicht te oordelen, niet wist wat hem overkwam. "Simone, laat me los!" bracht hij verontwaardigd uit. Simone staarde hem een aantal tellen dodelijk aan, het volgende moment knalde haar vuist tegen zijn neus en vloog Draco met zijn rug tegen de grond. "ROTZAK! HOE DURF JE ISA ZOIETS AAN TE DOEN!" schreeuwde ze, ze verkocht hem woedend een schop tegen zijn hoofd. Draco probeerde haar nog te ontwijken maar was niet snel genoeg.

Bijna iedereen in de bibliotheek volgde het spektakel aandachtig, hoewel niemand iets deed. "Simone, laat het! Hij is het niet waard!" probeerde Apple maar Simone hoorde haar niet eens. Ze trok haar toverstok uit de zak van haar gewaad en richtte deze op Draco, die haar nu wantrouwig aankeek. "Wat?" vroeg hij spottend, "Wou je me gaan vervloeken misschien?" hij grijnsde breed, hoewel het bloed uit zijn neus stroomde. Simone zei niets, haar hand trilde terwijl ze hem met een lege blik aankeek. "Avada Keda-" riep ze plots, maar ze werd ruw onderbroken door Sam die haar toverstok uit haar handen trok en haar tegen de grond gooide. "Ben je gek geworden!?" vroeg hij haar razend kwaad. Simone duwde hem van zich af en rende de bibliotheek uit, met Apple op haar hielen. "Siem wacht!" riep deze, ze rende even om haar vriendin in te halen en legde haar hand op haar schouder. "Het is goed dat Sam je tegenhield, ik zou niet willen dat je door Draco in azkaban terecht komt." zei ze zacht, Simone schudde haar hoofd. "Ik wou dat hij dood was! Samen met die andere twee klojo's!" fluisterde ze zacht, het volgende moment was ze al naar de griffoendortoren gerend, Apple achterlatend.

Terwijl Apple beduusd bleef staan rende Simone verder naar haar leerlingenkamer. Hijgend gaf ze het wachtwoord aan de Dikke Dame en ze stormde naar haar slaapzaal. Daar plofte ze op haar bed neer en begon te huilen. Het was helemaal niet haar bedoeling geweest om Draco te vermoorden. Ze wilde hem gewoon pijn doen maar ze was zo kwaad dat ze, voor ze het doorhad, een onvergefelijke vloek had gebruikt. Ze had pas door gehad wat ze had willen doen toen ze door Sam op grond werd gegooid. Woendend smeet Simone haar toverstok tegen het raam. Er klonk een luide tik maar vervolgens werd het weer helemaal stil. Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Simone?" Hermelien kwam voorzichtig binnen. "Perkamentus wil je graag spreken, je moet naar zijn kantoor komen." zei ze, Simone keek haar even met een betraand gezicht aan. Vervolgens stond ze op, knikte even dankbaar naar Hermelien en liep de slaapzaal uit. Ze droogde snel haar tranen terwijl ze door de gangen liep. Af en toe werd ze nagekeken en hoorde ze gefluister. Snel liep ze verder totdat ze bij de waterspuwer was. Twijfelend bleef ze staan. Ze wist niet wat het wachtwoord was om naar binnen te gaan en ze wist niet zeker of ze wel naar binnen wilde gaan. 'Flossende Flintmints,' klonk een diepe stem achter haar. Geschrokken draaide Simone zich om. 'Ik had al zo'n vermoeden dat je het wachtwoord niet wist, daarom ben ik maar vast naar beneden gekomen,' Perkamentus stem klonk niet warm en vriendelijk zoals die normaal klonk. Ook de twinkeling in zijn ogen was nergens te bekennen. 'Professor, ik-' begon Simone maar ze werd onderbroken door Perkamentus. 'Ik denk dat we beter naar mijn kantoor kunnen gaan,' zei hij en hij gebaarde naar de trap. Simone liep met lood in haar schoenen naar boven. Eenmaal in het kantoor aangekomen probeerde ze weer wat te zeggen. ze de blik van Perkamentus gezicht zag zweeg ze echter. Voor het eerst zag Simone Perkamentus kwaad. 'Ik denk dat je wel begrijpt dat er maatregelen moeten worden genomen na deze daad,' begon Perkamentus. 'We kunnen geen onderdak verlenen aan potentiële moordenaars,' ging hij verder terwijl zijn stem kouder en kouder klonk. 'Professor-' probeerde Simone met een gesmoorde stem. De portretten in de kamer keken haar haast vijandelijk aan, blijkbaar waren niet alleen de leerlingen op de hoogte. 'Wat dacht je in hemelsnaam!' verloor Perkamentus zijn zelfbeheersing. Hij keek Simone teleurgesteld aan. 'Het was niet mijn bedoeling. Ik wou niet. Het was-' Simone kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat ze opnieuw hartverscheurend begon te huilen.  
Perkamentus keek haar verbouwereerd aan. Toen liep hij naar haar toe en probeerde haar te troosten.  
'Waarom deed je het eigenlijk,' vroeg Perkamentus voorzichtig toen Simone wat na snikte. 'Isa is weg. Ze is niet meer op Zweinstein,' zei Simone aarzelend, wetend dat ze dit niet mocht vertellen. Perkamentus keek gealarmeerd op. 'Ze is gevlucht voor Draco,' fluisterde Simone. 'Waarom?' vroeg Perkamentus verbaasd terwijl hij een glas water voor Simone neerzette. Twijfelend begon Simone te vertellen wat er in al die jaren tussen Draco en Isabelle gespeeld had en waarom ze nu was weggegaan.

Even zweeg Perkamentus, maar toen stond hij plots op. "Simone, ik wil dat je Draco uit de buurt van mijn kantoor houd. Je mag hulp vragen aan Apple en, indien nodig, jullie krachten op hem gebruiken. Zal dat lukken, denk je?" hij keek haar vragend aan.  
Simone knikte verbaasd, "Ik denk het wel." zei ze zacht. Perkamentus glimlachte zwak.  
"Mooi, ondertussen laat ik onze docenten Caitlin zoeken en ga ik een hartig woordje spreken met zowel Draco's ouders als die van Isabelle." Het was voor Simone duidelijk dat dit het einde van hun gesprek was, ze kwam overeind en liep het kantoor uit, richting de leerlingenkamer van Apple.

Toen ze voor de leerlingenkamer stond begon ze te twijfelen of ze wel naar binnen zou gaan. Ze wist dan wel het wachtwoord maar ze had zo'n vermoede dat Draco en Sam ook binnen zouden zijn, en ze had wel door dat de Zwadderaars haar niet met open armen zouden ontvangen. "Misschien kan ik beter mijn onzichtbaarheidmantel gaan halen," dacht ze toen ze stemmen in de gang hoorde. Snel rende ze weg, daarbij een aantal Zwadderaars passerend die haar woedend aankeken, op weg naar haar eigen leerlingenkamer.

'Ik zal maar oppassen Draco, ik zag Simone net in de buurt van de leerlingenkamer. Volgens mij komt ze haar werk afmaken,' zei Sean, een zesdejaar Zwadderaar. Woedend keek Draco even naar hem om vervolgens weer naar het haardvuur te kijken. Zijn wang was blauw, en ondanks dat zijn neus nu gestopt was met bloeden was deze nog wel erg dik. Tegen zijn opgezwollen, gescheurde lip hield hij een ijszak.  
'Die Anderling is echt vreemd, ze hoorde ene geluid en op eens moest ik weg en- Wat is met jou gebeurd?' Kevin plofte verbijsterd op de zetel naast Draco neer. 'Wat dat? Dat heeft je geweldige vriendinnetje gedaan,' zei Sam.  
'Wat? Simone?' vroeg Kevin, nog meer verbijstert.  
'Ja, heb je er nog meer dan?' vroeg Sam smalend. Draco zat nog steeds verdwaasd naar het haardvuur te kijken. 'Ze probeerde de Avada Kedavra vloek op hem, het is dat ik haar tegen hield,' zei Sam, die steeds bozer leek te worden. 'WAT! Waarom?' riep Kevin geschrokken uit.

Simone schuifelde voorzichtig naar binnen. Bij het haardvuur zag ze Kevin met een verbijsterd gezicht zitten. Sam keek ronduit woedend, maar Draco's gezicht zag ze, gelukkig, niet omdat hij met zijn rug naar haar toe zat. Pas toen de muur weer met veel kabaal dichtsloeg keken ze alle drie om. Geschrokken bleef ze even naar Draco's gezicht staren maar vervolgens liep ze snel verder naar de meidenslaapkamer en stapte ze bij Apple binnen. Deze keek geschrokken op. 'Ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef. Ik hoorde dat je naar Perkamentus moest,' zei ze vervolgens. Simone deed snel de mantel af. 'Ja klopt. Hij wou me eerst van school wegsturen maar vervolgens moest ik gaan uitleggen waarom ik deed wat ik deed. Ik heb alleen ook gezegd dat Isabelle weg is,' vertelde Simone. Apple keek even geschrokken. 'Isa doet je wat aan! Wat gaan ze nu doen?' vroeg Apple.  
'Ze gaan haar zoeken, en Perkamentus gaat met Isa's en Draco's ouders praatte,' zei Simone. 'Dus je wordt niet van school gestuurd?' vroeg Apple ongerust. 'Ehm… ik denk het niet nee, anders had hij dat toch wel meteen gedaan?' vroeg Simone onzeker. 'Ja, natuurlijk word je niet van school gestuurd,' zei Apple vol moed. 'We mogen trouwens onze krachten gebruiken op Draco als het moet. Ik moet hem namelijk uit de buurt van Perkamentus' kantoor houden,' zei Simone toen. 'Had hij daar beter niet iemand anders voor kunnen gebruiken, ik bedoel, zodra jij tegen Draco komt te staan vermoord hij je, en anders doen de andere Zwadderaars dat wel,' zei Apple bedachtzaam. 'Zeker nu onze krachten niet optimaal werken en jij ze dus misschien maar voor twee tellen bevriest.'

'Begon ze zomaar uit het niets op je in te slaan?' vroeg Kevin nog altijd even verbijsterd. 'Zonder reden? Dat geloof ik niet!' zei hij toen Draco knikte. 'Nou, Isa en ik hebben ruzie gehad, misschien dat ze daarom zo boos was,' zei Draco toen Kevin hem doordringend aankeek. 'Dat betekent nog niet dat ze je zomaar gaan slaan en proberen te vermoorden! Jouw relatie met Isabelle gaat haar niks aan!' zei Sam kwaad. Er viel een lange stilte waarin Draco zijn best deed doen om Kevins doordringend blik te ontlopen. 'Had je dat boek nog nodig, Draco? Anders loop je even mee naar de slaapzaal en geef ik hem,' begon Kevin toen, met een waarschuwende ondertoon in zijn stem. 'Eh…' Draco's schoten even snel naar Kevin. 'Nee hoor, ik heb hem niet meer nodig,' zei hij vervolgens, zijn blik afwendend. 'Jawel. Je hebt hem wel nodig,' zei Kevin met een besliste toon en hij stond op. Draco stond met een zucht op en liep richting de jongenslaapzaal. Sam had wel door dat er iets aan de hand was en stond ook op. 'Ik zou maar blijven zitten, ik moet even met Draco praten,' zei Kevin terwijl hij zijn toverstok pakte. 'Hier, dan heb je wat te doen,' zei hij toen Sam zijn mond opendeed, en Kevin stopte hem een boek in zijn handen. Vervolgens liep hij Draco achterna en liet hij een verontwaardigde Sam achter.

'Dus? Wat is er werkelijk gebeurd tussen jou en Isa?' vroeg Kevin toen hij de slaapkamer binnenstapte. Draco lag naar boven te staren terwijl hij de ijszak omdraaide. 'Ik zei al, we hadden ruzie,' antwoordde Draco.  
'En verder?' vroeg Kevin door.  
'Verder niks!' zei Draco geïrriteerd. Kevin ging demonstratief voor hem staan. 'Denk je nou echt dat ik dat geloof! Kom op zeg! Ik ken je wel wat langer dan vandaag hoor. En als jij het niet vertelt, vraag ik het aan Isa,' viel Kevin uit.  
'Kan niet,' zei Draco zuchtend. 'Ik kan haar nergens vinden. Ik keek in het boek maar ze was nergens te vinden, dus ze is weg. In ieder geval is ze niet meer op Zweinstein,' vervolgde hij met een hoofdknik naar een klein boekje dat op de grond lag. Vervolgens trok hij een pijnlijk gezicht toen er een pijnscheut door zijn hoofd ging. 'Ten eerste, laat jij dat soort spullen altijd zo slingeren?' vroeg Kevin berispend terwijl hij naar hun informatieboekje keek. Met dit boek kon je alles opzoeken over een persoon, ook waar hij of zij was, zolang deze maar in dezelfde omgeving was of er mee in toegestemd had om opgespoord te kunnen worden. 'En ten tweede jij beweert dat er niks is gebeurd, maar vervolgens is Isa wel vertrokken. Overtuigend hoor! Fijn, dan vraag ik het wel aan Simone, die weet het overduidelijk ook,' zei Kevin terwijl hij het boekje opraapte. 'Ik werd een beetje boos,' mompelde Draco toen Kevin aanstalten maakte om weg te lopen. 'O nee hè!' kreunde Kevin, die Draco's woede aanvallen kende. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' vroeg hij vervolgens streng. 'Ik mmoeg maar,' kwam er mompelend uit een ijszak. 'Wat?' vroeg Kevin verward.  
'Ik sloeg haar,' zuchtte Draco nu.  
'En… wat nog meer?' vroeg Kevin toen hij zag dat Draco's even heen en weer naar hem schoten. 'Ehm… Ik… ik gooide met zo'n flesje,' mompelde Draco.  
'Naar haar!' riep Kevin geschrokken uit.  
'Nee natuurlijk niet! Naar beneden, maar het glas sprong op en volgens mij raakte het haar pols,' gaf Draco twijfelend toe. Kevin keek hem geërgerd aan. 'En ik bedreigde haar,' klonk het, nauwelijks hoorbaar. 'En waar ging dat allemaal om?' vroeg Kevin met een zucht. 'Ze slikte de pil, ze zei dat ze dat niet deed. Nou ja ze zei er in ieder geval niets over toen we het over kinderen hadden, en ook niet toen mijn ouders of haar ouders er wat over zeiden,' legde Draco uit. 'Af en toe ben jij echt een ongevoelige zak, weet je dat?' zuchtte Kevin.

"Ik ben ongevoelig?" riep Draco uit, "Zij nam me mijn kinderen af!" en hij schoot verontwaardigd overeind. Kevin zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Draco, jullie zijn beiden 17 jaar oud, alleen een debiel denkt er aan om dan al kinderen te krijgen!" viel hij uit. "Isabelle kon niets beter doen dan weglopen van je, je dwong jezelf aan haar op en trachtte voor haar te beslissen wat er verder zou gebeuren in haar leven." hij zweeg even en haalde diep adem. "Je nam haar vrijheid af, hoogst waarschijnlijk hield ze niet eens echt van je maar was ze gewoon bang, dat zou ik ook zijn met zo'n enge stalker achter me aan." Dit vond hij een waardige afsluiter en hij liep de kamer uit, Draco achterlatend.

'Nou ja zeg,' mompelde Draco diep beledigd, terwijl hij de ijszak weer tegen zijn lip aandrukte.

Kevin liep ondertussen snel door naar de Griffoendorleerlingenkamer. Pas toen hij voor het portret stond kwam hij tot de conclusie dat hij het wachtwoord helemaal niet wist. Gelukkig kwam op dat moment Ginny de hoek om. 'Hey, wat is het wachtwoord?' vroeg Kevin snel. Ginny keek hem alleen spottend aan. 'Kom op! Doe niet zo kinderachtig!' zei Kevin geërgerd. 'Zelfs als ik je het wachtwoord geef heb je er niks aan want Simone is niet binnen,' antwoordde Ginny, even geërgerd als Kevin. 'Waar is ze dan?' vroeg Kevin meteen.  
'Ze moest zich bij Perkamentus melden,' zei Ginny, ze keek even ongerust. Kevin keek geschrokken op voordat hij meteen wegrende. Snel rende hij door naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, maar hier stond alleen madame Plijster, die net de deur had geopend van het kantoor. 'Waar is Simone? Is ze van school gestuurd? Dat kan je niet maken!' ratelde hij achter elkaar op. 'Geen zorgen, ze is niet van school gestuurd,' zei madame Plijster snel toen Kevin zijn mond weer open deed. Even keek Kevin verbaasd, maar vervolgens draaide hij zich om en liep bedachtzaam terug naar zijn leerlingenkamer. Plotseling kreeg hij nog een ingeving en begon hij weer te rennen. In de Zwadderaarleerlingenkamer aangekomen rende hij de trap naar de meidenslaapzaal op. 'Apple! Weet jij wa-'. Simone keek geschrokken op, en doordat ze op het randje van het bed zat, verloor ze haar evenwicht en viel ze achterover het bed of waarna ze op de grond plofte. '–ar Simone is,' mompelde Kevin het laatste van zijn zin. Snel klom Simone, met een rood hoofd, weer op het bed. 'Volgens mij hoor ik Jessica roepen, zie je zo wel weer,' Apple stond snel op, rukte zich los van Simone die haar shirt vanachter vast had gepakt, en liep de slaapzaal uit, Kevin en Simone achterlatend in de kamer.

"Hij verdiende het dus je kan mij niet de schuld geven en-" begon Simone maar meteen legde Kevin haar het zwijgen op. "Weet ik, hij is te ver gegaan en het spijt me dat ik hem niet eerder heb tegengehouden."  
Het werd muisstil in de kamer, geen van beiden wist iets zinnigs te zeggen.  
"Hij is echt gek." mompelde Simone uiteindelijk, Kevin knikte.  
"Kinderen," hij schudde zijn hoofd, "Op z'n zeventiende, logisch dat Isa niet met hem wilde trouwen."  
Simone wist een zwak glimlachje tevoorschijn te toveren.

Zuchtend draaide Isabelle zich weg van de spiegel. Ze liet haar blik nog eens over de armzalige kamer gaan. Het bed stond scheef, de kastdeuren waren er niet meer en af en toe schoot er een muis weg. In de kamer kon je nog net twee stappen zetten tussen de kast en het bed, maar verder was er geen bewegingsruimte. Meteen nadat ze afscheid had genomen was ze naar een hotel in het noorden van het land gestraald. 'Hier zal hij me nooit vinden,' mompelde Isa, terwijl ze op het bed plofte, dat gevaarlijk kraakte. Ze wreef over haar, inmiddels blauw geworden wang en dacht aan wat Apple en Simone aan het doen waren. Nadat ze zo'n vijf minuten op bed had gelegen, kreeg ze het benauwd in dat kamertje en besloot ze om haar omgeving te verkennen. Al gauw stond ze buiten en keek ze verbaasd om haar heen. Haar kamer was niet het enige armzalige in deze buurt, de hele straat leek af te brokkelen. Ze haalde eens diep adem, waarbij ze een hoestaanval kreeg van alle stoffen die er in de lucht zaten, en besloot er maar het beste van te maken.

'Meneer Noot! Ze wordt niet van school gestuurd dus u kunt gerust vertrekken,' probeerde Anderling voor de zoveelste keer. 'En waarom zou ik dan niet mogen weten waarom ze hier naar toe moet komen?' vroeg Kevin achterdochtig. Apple grinnikte even en op Simone's gezicht vormde een glimlach. 'Omdat jij er misschien niks mee te maken heb!' zei Andering geërgerd. 'Wat Simone aangaat, gaat mij ook aan,' zei Kevin achterdochtig. Anderling slaakte een diepe zucht, maar gaf het op omdat Perkamentus binnenkwam.  
Simone en Apple waren naar Perkamentus kantoor gestuurd. De meeste Zwadderaars keken nogal wraakzuchtig naar Simone toen ze door de leerlingenkamer heen liep zonder onzichtbaarheidmantel maar omdat Kevin hen meteen was gevolgd, deed niemand iets.  
'Kevin zou jij Draco misschien even willen halen?' vroeg hij kalm. Kevin keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Hierheen?' vroeg hij ongelovig.  
'Ja, hierheen. Anders wordt het zo moeilijk communiceren,' zei Perkamentus met zijn overbekende twinkeling. 'Maar…,' Kevin's ogen schoten snel naar een geschokt kijkende Simone en toen terug naar Perkamentus. 'Er zal heus niks gebeuren, haal hem nou maar gewoon,' zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Kevin liep snel naar de deur, en met nog één bezorgde blik verdween hij.  
'Zo, dan kunnen wij nu snel aan de slag. Jullie moeten voor Isabelle gaan pendelen. Het blijkt dat ze niet in Londenis, dus zou ze overal kunnen zijn. En jullie zijn de enige twee die erachter kunnen komen waar ze is,' vertelde Perkamentus aan Apple en Simone. Hij liep snel naar een kast en haalde daar een kaart uit. 'We proberen het eerst nog in Engeland, ik heb een vermoeden dat ze niet naar het buitenland is gegaan,' zei Perkamentus terwijl hij de kaart uitrolde. Een enorme kaart waarop Engeland was afgebeeld werd zichtbaar.

"Ik heb haar!" riep Apple uit toen de pendel als een magneet door de kaart werd aangetrokken. "Waar is ze?!" Draco viel bijna over een stoel in zijn haast om bij het bureau en de kaart te komen.  
"Alsof ik dat aan jou zeg!" snauwde Apple, "Dit alles is jouw schuld hoor!"  
Mompelend zakte Draco in een stoel neer terwijl Isabelle's moeder vragend naar Simone en Apple keek, die over de kaart gebogen stonden.  
"Ik stel voor dat jullie hier blijven, dan ga ik Isabelle halen." Perkamentus klonk even kalm als anders, na twee tellen was hij met een zachte "plop" verdwenen.  
"Ben je gek geworden om onze dochter te slaan!?" vloog Nina uit tegen Draco, deze vloog een meter omhoog van de schrik. "Ehh…" was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen.  
"Hoe haalt jullie dochter het in haar hoofd om weg te lopen van haar eigen verloofde?" verdedigde Lucius Draco, "Ze stemde zelf in met dit huwelijk!"  
Nina's ogen werden groot van schrik en ze slikte even.  
"Ze stemde toch in uit vrije wil of niet?" vroeg Lucius nu achterdochtig, Nina en Kris gaven elkaar een blik van verstandshouding.  
"Ja natuurlijk!" zei Kris snel toen Lucius opnieuw zijn mond opende. "Enkel eh… hebben we haar bij het ondertekenen van het akkoord een licht toverdrankje gegeven.." voegde hij er voorzichtig aan toe, Lucius keek hem kil aan.  
"En waarom zou dat nodig geweest zijn? Is onze zoon soms niet goed genoeg voor haar?" vroeg hij op dreigende toon. "Jawel, natuurlijk wel!" kwam Nina gauw tussen beiden, "Maar we waren bang dat eh..door de zenuwen…ze nou..ze misschien niet zou tekenen."  
Lucius zuchtte, "Gaat dat huwelijk nou nog door of niet?"  
"PARDON!?" riep Simone verontwaardigd, "Ben je gek ofzo? Ze wíl niet met hem trouwen, wie nou wel?!" ze haalde even diep adem en begon te schreeuwen.  
"Zelfs een debiel zou zien dat Isa hem haat, ze word ziek van hem, en jullie zijn haar ouders en hebben het nog niet door!" ze wierp Kris en Nina een walgende blik toe. "Wat voor ouders zijn jullie wel niet!"  
"Simone, houd je kop!" siste Apple die haar een schop tegen haar schenen gaf.

"Simone, dit zijn je zaken niet, houd je erbuiten!" waarschuwde Kris haar en hij richtte zich tot Lucius. "Tuurlijk gaat dit huwelijk door!" zei hij licht geïrriteerd. Lucius knikte kort en er viel een doodse stilte in het kantoor.  
Deze werd verbroken door een luide "KNAL" . Perkamentus was het kantoor inverschijnseld, samen met Isabelle.

"Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om-" begon Kris meteen maar Perkamentus deed hem met 1 blik zwijgen. "Verloofd of niet, ik duld het niet dat er onder mijn dak, op mijn school, leerlingen verkracht worden of met angst naar hun lessen lopen, of zelfs niet durven te gaan slapen uit angst-" begon hij maar hij werd meteen onderbroken door Lucius.  
"Wat zich tussen Isabelle en Draco afspeelt gaat jou niets aan!" riep hij, Perkamentus keek boos op. "Als die dingen zich in mijn school afspelen gaan ze me wel degelijk aan, Lucius!" zijn stem klonk niet meer kalm zoals altijd, hij klonk kwaad.  
"Nou dan lijkt het mij beter dat zowel Draco als Isabelle van school gaat. Ik laat onze huiself de spullen van beiden ophalen en zij kunnen hun opleiding voltooien door behulp van privé-lessen." Iedereen was geschokt door Lucius uitspraak. Isabelle's ogen werden groot en ze snakte naar adem terwijl Draco zonder enige emotie op zijn gezicht te vertonen naar zijn ouders toeliep. "Kom Isabelle, we hebben hier niets meer te zoeken." Kris keek haar dwingend aan.  
Isabelle slikte en liep met tegenzin naar haar vader toe, Narcissa had zich al omgedraaid en liep het kantoor uit, gevolgd door Lucius, Draco, Nina en Kris die Isabelle door de deur duwde.

Apple's mond zakte open van verbijstering en Simone keek alsof Merlijn voor haar stond. Perkamentus keek ronduit woedend naar de vier volwassenen, maar hij zei niks. 'Isa, je k-'  
'Houdt je er buiten Evers!' Lucius wierp haar een vernietigende blik toe. Isa, die nog in de deuropening stond, keek Apple en Simone even verdrietig aan maar ze schudde onopvallend met haar hoofd. Ook Draco keek om, het eerste wat Simone opviel was de zelfvoldane schittering in zijn ogen, die al snel veranderde in een soort van verslagen blik. 'Denk je nou echt dat w-' Apple's zin werd afgekapt door de luide klap van de dichtgeslagen deur.

Onderweg naar buiten werd er geen woord gewisseld tussen Draco en Isabelle. Kris en Lucius bekritiseerden zweinstein en zijn personeel schaamteloos terwijl Narcissa en Nina bespraken hoe het verder moest met de opleidingen van Draco en Isabelle.  
Toen ze zweinsveld bereikt hadden vertelde Lucius hen dat ze zouden verschijnselen naar de wegisweg, en van daaruit zouden ze met de auto weer naar huis terugkeren.  
Iedereen kon verschijnselen behalve Isabelle, die had haar verschijnselbrevet nog niet dus besloot Nina dat Isabelle zichzelf en Draco maar naar huis moest stralen.  
Terwijl hun ouders met een knal verdwenen, sloeg Draco zijn arm om Isabelle heen. Deze verstijfde en richtte haar blik naar de grond.

Draco voelde hoe Isabelle verstijfde en voelde zich weer meer schuldiger worden. Terwijl hun ouders wegliepen was Draco zich aan het bedenken wat hij moest gaan zeggen tegen Isabelle. 'Isa,' begon hij zachtjes. Hoe het mogelijk was wist hij niet maar Isabelle verstijfde nog meer dan ze al was. 'Kom op hé, Het spijt me ma-' hij werd onderbroken door Isabelle, die het niet kon laten om even laatdunkend te snuiven.

"Laten we maar naar huis gaan." zuchtte hij. Isabelle concentreerde zich op het landhuis van Lucius en Narcissa, maar toen ze weg wilde stralen gebeurde er niets.  
"Komt er nog wat van?" vroeg Draco ongeduldig, Isabelle gunde hem alleen een woedende blik. "Kop dicht!" snauwde ze terwijl ze opnieuw probeerde te stralen.  
"Eh… Het lukt niet…" mompelde ze uiteindelijk zacht. Draco keek haar verontwaardigd aan, "Pardon?"  
"Nou het lukt niet. Sinds die aanval werken mijn krachten met momenten wel en op andere momenten niet."  
"Ja, en?"  
"Nou dit is dus zo'n moment waarop m'n krachten niet werken." Isabelle keek hem geïrriteerd aan. "Oké, best, dan nemen we wel een hotelkamer." Draco haalde zijn schouders op en liep verder de straat door. "WAT!" riep Isabelle geschokt uit.

Hoewel Draco's pas iets vertraagde bleef hij doorlopen en keek hij niet om. Hierdoor zag hij niet dat Isabelle hem geschokt aankeek, met angst in haar ogen. Toen Draco merkte dat Isa hem niet volgde, keek hij ongeduldig om.  
'Er is niets wat je aan de situatie kan veranderen Isa, dus werk je gewoon mee. We nemen een hotelkamer, we schrijven onze ouders zodat ze niet ongerust worden en vervolgens wachten we tot we naar huis kunnen,' preekte hij. Met een woedend gezicht volgde Isabelle hem.

Draco liep een redelijk groot hotel in aan het einde van de straat, met tegenzin liep Isabelle door de deuren naar binnen.  
"Luxe-kamer voor 2 graag." hij keek de man achter de balie ongeduldig aan. "Voor hoelang?" vroeg deze monotoon.  
"Tot overmorgen."  
Na een aantal documenten getekend te hebben en ook een brief naar hun ouders gestuurd te hebben konden ze naar hun kamer. Draco moest Isabelle zo ongeveer de lift in trekken omdat deze alles probeerde om het hotel uit te komen.  
Toen hij haar eindelijk de hotelkamer had ingeduwd, draaide hij gauw de sleutel om en stak deze in zijn broekzak.

Isa bleef nerveus aan de andere kant afwachten wat Draco zou gaan doen. Zenuwachtig wreef ze over haar stekende pols maar toen ze zag dat Draco daar naar keek hield ze snel op. 'Weet je, het is niet allemaal mijn schuld hoor,' begon hij geïrriteerd te praten. Isabelle keek gekwetst op maar ze hield zich voor om hoor mond te houden, en daarom zei ze ook niks terwijl hij op haar afliep. 'Je kan me echt niet voor altijd blijven negeren,' zei hij rustig toen hij Isabelle's verbeten gezicht zag. Isabelle moest moeite doen om niet een stap naar achter te zetten toen hij voor haar stond. Snel wendde ze haar gezicht van hem af en keek ze geïnteresseerd naar haar voeten.

"Toe nou, Isa!" smeekte Draco zacht. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en streelde door haar haren. "Niet doen." Fluisterde ze terwijl ze haar hoofd wegdraaide. Isabelle voelde hoe de angst door haar lichaam schoot toen hij haar niet losliet, maar zijn hand onder haar kin legde. 'Isa, kalmeer toch. Het spijt me echt,' begon Draco smekend. Toen ze haar hoofd weg probeerde te halen uit zijn handen besloot hij het anders te doen. Snel drukte hij zijn mond op de hare. Geschrokken deed Isabelle een stap naar achter, Draco hield haar echter met 1 arm vast.

Isabelle probeerde zich los te trekken maar Draco drukte haar opnieuw tegen zich aan. Ze rilde toen ze zijn buik tegen haar rug voelde.  
"Laat me los!" riep ze in paniek en ze spartelde hevig tegen terwijl hij haar naar de zetel trok.  
Draco lachte. "Oh nee hoor dametje, jij blijft mooi hier en gaat naar me luisteren. Ik ben het nu echt spuugzat met dat gedoe van jou!"  
"Nou daar is een hele simpele oplossing voor-" begon Isabelle maar Draco onderbrak haar meteen. "Inderdaad!" zei hij, "Als jij nou gewoon stopt met tegenwerken dan is er geen probleem meer."  
"Nee hoor, ik verdwijn uit jouw leven en jij uit het mijne en dan hebben we beiden nergens last van." mokkend sloeg ze haar armen over elkaar heen terwijl Draco "Dobby!" riep.  
Met een luide "KNAL" verscheen er een huiself, gehuld in een vieze, versleten kussensloop.  
"Wat kan Dobby doen voor meneer?" vroeg die met een pieperig stemmetje.  
"Ik wil dat je alle spullen hier op dit lijstje naar hier brengt, zo snel mogelijk." Draco tikte met zijn toverstok op een blaadje papier en drukte dit in Dobby's hand.  
"Ja meneer, dat doet Dobby meneer, meteen meneer!" piepte deze, Draco keek hem alleen maar kil aan en siste "Haast je wat!" waarop Dobby weer met een luide knal verdween.  
Hij draaide zich om en keek naar Isabelle die dromerig naar de grond staarde. Grijnzend ging hij op haar schoot zitten en drukte zonder aarzelen zijn lippen op die van haar. Isabelle verstijfde en drukte zich tegen de rugleuning van de zetel terwijl Draco de rits van haar vestje los deed en dit van haar schouders duwde. Net toen hij het vestje op de grond had gegooid, verscheen Dobby met een hutkoffer. "Voor u, meneer, Dobby heeft alles bij wat meester vroeg!" zei hij trots, Draco knikte kort terwijl hij van Isabelle afsprong. "Best, maak dat je wegkomt." zei hij ongeïnteresseerd en Dobby verdween opnieuw, de hutkoffer achterlatend.

'Is hij helemaal gek geworden!' Hoe haalt hij het in zijn hoofd!' schreeuwde Simone luid.  
'Er zit nu echt een steekje los bij hem!' haakte Apple daar, ook luid schreeuwend, op in. 'Ehm… over wie hebben we het nu precies?' vroeg Hermelien die al een kwartier naar het geschreeuw van de twee meiden aan het luisteren was.  
Toen Isabelle en Draco waren verdwenen waren werden ze door Anderling van Perkamentus' kamer afgestuurd, zonder dat ze maar ook maar iets konden zeggen. Woedend waren ze naar de Griffoendortoren gegaan, waar ze begonnen met het gedrag van Perkamentus te kritiseren. Vervolgens gingen ze over naar het gedrag van de ouders van Isabelle en Draco, en nu waren ze Draco verrot aan het schelden.  
'Hoe durven ze!' riep Apple nog eens om vervolgens Simone's voorbeeld te volgen en uitgeput op een stoel neer te ploffen. 'Het heeft niet veel zin hoor, om hier te schreeuwen, niemand die je hoort,' merkte Hermelien droog op.  
'Inderdaad, als je Draco zo graag de huid vol wil schelden dan houd ik je absoluut niet tegen maar kan het misschien ergens waar wij er geen last van hebben?' vroeg Ron geïrriteerd, voordat hij zich weer over zijn Toverdranken boog. 'Dat is het!' riep Simone uit, ze sprong met een grijnzend gezicht overeind. Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep ze de meidenslaapzaal op. Apple volgde haar terwijl Hermelien opgelucht aan haar huiswerk ging. 'Simoon, wat ben je van plan?' vroeg Apple terwijl ze zag dat Simone naar een verborgen muur achter haar bed liep. Ze drukte op een paar stenen en de muur schoof opzij. Een grote standaard werd zichtbaar, waar een gigantisch dik boek op lag. 'Wij gaan naar Draco,' grijnsde Simone. Ze pakte het boek van de standaard en vanuit de hoek pakte ze een kaart. 'Zoek jij ze? Dan zoek ik de projectie spreuk,' ze gooide de kaart naar Apple, die een kristal pakte en geconcentreerd ging zitten, terwijl Simone door het spreukenboek bladerden. 'Je weet dat dit kan gaan mislukken hè? Nu onze krachten zo onvoorspelbaar zijn,' merkte Apple op. 'Pessimist!' mompelde Simone ongeduldig.

Toen Dobby was verdwenen trok hij zijn Zweinsteinjas uit en draaide zich weer naar Isabelle om. 'Je zou wel eens wat aardiger tegen hem kunnen doen. Niet alleen tegen hem trouwens,' wees Isabelle hem terecht. Draco grijnsde, maar drukte vervolgens zijn lippen weer op de van Isabelle, die zich meteen weer tegen de leuning aandrukte. Terwijl Draco ondertussen bezig was zijn stropdas los te trekken, klonk er een zacht gekuch, geschrokken keken ze beide op. Hoewel ze beide grijnsde keken de ogen van Apple en Simone woedend. Onmiddellijk stond Draco op en trok zijn toverstok, de twee meiden bleven echter onbewegelijk staan. 'Wat willen jullie nu weer?' zuchtte hij ongeduldig.  
'Niks bijzonders, we komen je alleen even waarschuwen,' antwoordde Apple poeslief.  
'O, werkelijk?' schamperde Draco, terwijl hij zijn toverstok weer liet zakken.  
'Ja inderdaad! We hebben namelijk wel door dat dit verdoemde huwelijk niet te stoppen is-'  
'Goh, wat zijn jullie snel van begrip. Hoelang heeft dat geduurd? Drie kwart jaar ongeveer?' vroeg Draco smalend. 'Maar, toch willen we even wat zaken duidelijk maken. Ten eerste, als je Isabelle ook maar iets doet, dan heb je een gigantisch groot probleem. Ten tweede, er gebeurd niks wat Isa ook niet wil en als laatste, ze wordt minstens de komende drie jaar niet, ik herhaal, niet zwanger. Dit valt eigenlijk onder de voorgaande regel maar het is maar even voor de duidelijkheid,' noemde Simone op. Even keek Draco stomverbaasd, maar toen begon hij keihard te lachen. 'Denk je nou echt dat je mij voorwaarden kan stellen? Binnen een aantal maanden is ze mijn vrouw! Ik kan doen met haar wat ik maar wil,' zei hij duister nadat hij eindelijk uitgelachen was. Woedend trok Simone haar toverstok. 'Simone!' zei Apple waarschuwend en Isabelle ging snel staan. 'Ik zou maar oppassen Malfidus,' siste ze zacht. 'Wat nu, wil je me vermoorden?' smaalde Draco, Simone's gezicht vertrok terwijl Apple waarschuwend een stap naar Simone toe zette. 'Heel wat moeilijker om het uit te spreken he, zonder dat je onder de invloed bent van de Imperius,' grijnsde Draco. Simone zette geschrokken een stap naar achter terwijl de drie meiden Draco stomverbaasd aankeken. 'Wa-wat?' hakkelde Simone. 'Probeerde je hem te vermoordden?' vroeg Isabelle verbijsterd.  
'Was ze onder de Imperiusvloek?' vroeg Apple verbaasd. 'Maar… hoe weet je dat?' vervolgde ze. 'Ik zag Patty een spreuk mompelen om vervolgens weer achter de boekenkasten te duiken. Daarna zag ik Simone's blik wazig worden, dat was trouwens nadat ik op de grond lag,' zei Draco met een grimmige uidrukking. 'Je hebt hem in elkaar geslagen?' vroeg Isabelle nog steeds verbijsterd. Vervolgens begon ze keihard te lachen, waar ze snel mee ophield toen ze Draco woedend zag kijken. 'En je neemt ook niet de moeite om Perkamentus even te vertellen dat ik onder de Imperiusvloek was! De hele school denkt dat ik een gestoorde maniak ben! Ik werd bijna van school gestuurd!' riep Simone verontwaardigd.  
'Ach, het kwam me eigenlijk wel goed uit als je van school werd gestuurd. Dan stopte dat eeuwige gezeik van jouw tenminste,' zei Draco schouderophalend. Simone's mond viel uit verontwaardiging open, dit zag er echter zo komisch uit dat Apple in de lach schoot.  
'Dus als ik het goed begrijp heb jij hem in elkaar geslagen, heeft Patty jouw vervloekt zodat je hem vervolgens ging vermoorden?' vroeg Isabelle verward.  
'Ja, maar Sam hield het tegen. Blijkbaar zag Patty een kans toen ze Simone zo boos zag,' legde Apple uit. "Maar waarom wil Patty hem dan dood?" vroeg Isabelle nu fronsend, "Ze is gek op hem!" Simone en Apple fronsten nu ook en probeerden, aan hun gezichten te zien, een antwoord te bedenken.  
"Achja hoe dan ook, jullie moeten weer naar zweinstein, dus wegwezen." Draco keek de twee dwingend aan.

'Je kan ons niet zomaar gaan commanderen,' zei Apple meteen tegendraads. Net toen Simone daar wat bij wilde toevoegen voelde ze opeens een ruk om haar middel, wankelend deed ze een paar stappen naar achter. Toen ze opzij keek zag ze dat bij Apple hetzelfde was gebeurd. 'Wat gebeurt er?' zei Simone achterdochtig, maar op dat moment werd ze met zo'n ruk naar achter getrokken dat ze naar achtervloog. Net toen ze de muur raakte verdween ze uit de kamer. Apple keek met stomheid geslagen totdat bij haar hetzelfde gebeurde. Heel even zweefden ze allebei in het duister totdat ze weer in een kamer kwamen en verder naar achtervlogen. Toen ze hier bij de muur kwamen verdwenen ze echter niet en met een klap kwamen ze tegen de muur aan, om vervolgens op te grond te vallen. 'Ik vroeg me al af waar jullie waren,' klonk de kalme stem van Perkamentus boven hen.  
'Toen Hermelien jullie misten op de meidenslaapzaal heeft ze mij gewaarschuwd en ik had al snel een vermoeden waar jullie heen waren gegaan. Omdat de vorige ontmoeting niet zo vloeiend was verlopen dacht ik dat het beter zou zijn om jullie bij Draco weg te halen,' legde Perkamentus uit terwijl de meiden omhoog klauterden. Doordat Perkamentus dit had gezegd herinnerde ze zich weer wat Draco had gezegd en ze vertelden snel het verhaal door aan Perkamentus. Nadat Patty's toverstok was gecontroleerd bleek inderdaad dat Patty Simone had vervloekt. Toen Perkamentus haar vertelde dat ze van school af moest barste ze in huilen uit. 'Maar hij was van mij!! Als ik hem niet krijg dan krijgt niemand hem!' gilde ze hysterisch, geschrokken zetten Apple en Simone, die nog in het kantoor van Perkamentus waren, een stap achteruit. Patty stopte echter niet met krijsen en Madame Plijster moest er bij komen om haar te kalmeren.  
Binnen een aantal minuten was het nieuws verspreid en wist iedereen van Patty's daad af. Maar dat was niet het enige, de hele school leek ook te weten dat Draco en Isabelle van school af waren gehaald.  
'Het wordt wel erg stil op Zweinstein zo. Er missen twee leerlingen uit Zwadderich en één uit Ravenklauw,' zei Kevin bedachtzaam terwijl hij, Sam, Apple en Simone in de Zwadderichleerlingenkamer zaten. Eigenlijk zat Sam er niet echt bij, maar deed hij alsof hij verdiept was in het boek dat hij voor zich had liggen.

"En als je dan nog even bedenkt dat Isabelle met zowel Draco als Patty voortdurend een derde wereldoorlog voerde-" ging Kevin verder maar hij werd onderbroken door Apple. "Is dat nou al waar jij om geeft, dat het wat stiller word hier op zweinstein!?" riep ze uit terwijl ze overeind sprong. "Je beste vriend is net van school gehaald, dat verdomde huwelijk kan door niets of niemand worden tegengehouden en als klap op de vuurpijl is het leven van een zeventien jaar oud meisje compleet verwoest!" schreeuwde ze, ze gunde Kevin alleen nog een blik van minachting en stormde toen de leerlingenkamer uit.

'Nou zeg, ik zeg alleen maar waar het op staat hoor,' mompelde Kevin verontwaardigd. 'Ze koelt wel weer af. Volgens mij is het haar iets teveel geworden,' zei Simone terwijl ze naar de plek keek waar Apple net verdwenen was. 'Moet je haar niet achterna gaan?' vroeg Kevin twijfelend. 'Ben je gek! Dan krijg ik vervolgens een preek. Ik ga daar niet naar binnen,' zei Simone vastbesloten. 'Ik vraag me af wat Draco op dit moment allemaal aan het doen is. Hoewel, ik denk dat ik dat helemaal niet wil weten,' wees Simone zichzelf terecht, en haar blik versomberde. 'Hij zal heus niet zo dom zijn om weer helemaal opnieuw te beginnen, tenminste ik denk dat hij wel wat meer verstand heeft dan dat,' stelde Kevin haar gerust. 'Hij was anders al aardig op gang toen wij binnenkwamen,' zei Simone met nog steeds dezelfde uitdrukking.

Stomverbaasd staarde Isabelle naar de plek waar Simone en Apple net nog hadden gestaan. "Hoe-" begon ze maar aan Draco's gezicht te zien had ook hij geen idee waar Simone en Apple naartoe waren. "Achja, hun probleem." mompelde hij alleen maar en hij plofte weer naast Isabelle neer in de zetel. Die vloog onmiddellijk naar de andere kant van de zwarte bank maar Draco greep haar pols vast en trok haar dichter waardoor ze met haar nek tegen zijn schouder terechtkwam.  
Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen maar Isabelle spartelde hevig tegen en probeerde zich los te trekken, maar dit zonder resultaat. "Zit stil." gromde Draco terwijl hij haar opnieuw naar zich toe trok. "Nee! Laat me los!" piepte Isabelle die zijn armen trachtte weg te duwen.

Net op dat moment rinkelde Draco's gsm, Isabelle zuchtte opgelucht toen hij haar met tegenzin losliet en het telefoontje beantwoordde.  
"Met Draco." zei hij dan ook nors in de hoorn, het volgende moment verscheen er een geschrokken blik op zijn gezicht.  
"Ehh Daniel hoi-" hij werd blijkbaar halverwege zijn zin onderbroken en klapte zijn mond dicht. "Of ik ermee bezig ben? Ehm.. Ja hoor."  
Hij zweeg opnieuw even.  
"Zaterdag? Ja prima.. Hoezo ziek?" hij schoot overeind en luisterde naar wat Daniel zei.  
"Maar dan komen we een danseres te kort!" riep hij uit, het volgende moment viel zijn oog op Isabelle en er verscheen een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. "Daniel, ik heb de perfecte vervangster gevonden." zei hij vrolijk in de hoorn, nu schoot ook Isabelle overeind.  
"Oh nee!" begon ze, "Wat je ook van plan bent, hou mij er buiten!"  
"Jep dat komt in orde, tot zaterdag." Isabelle totaal negerend duwde hij de telefoon uit.  
Het volgende moment sprong hij vrolijk uit de zetel, gooide zijn gsm achteloos op het salontafeltje en ging achter Isabelle staan.  
Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en fluisterde in haar oor: "Raad eens."  
"Ik wil het niet weten!Wat het ook is, ik doe het niet!" zei Isabelle terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar heen sloeg. "Ah kom op!" zeurde Draco, zijn hand gleed van haar wang naar beneden. "Je hebt me ingeschreven voor een cursus paaldansen?" gokte Isabelle toen sarcastisch. Draco bleef een moment lang verbijsterd staan maar schoot vervolgens in de lach.  
'Heel grappig,' smaalde Draco. 'Misschien wel een goed idee,' vervolgde hij nadenkend, Isabelle trok een walgend gezicht. 'Maar nee, jij gaat meedansen in een clip van Kev en mij, we missen namelijk een danseres,' zei hij opgetogen toen Isabelle haar mond hield.  
Even bleef het stil maar het volgende moment sprong Isabelle de zetel uit en had ze zich al omgedraaid terwijl ze hem geschokt aankeek.  
"wát?" was het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen. 'Je hoorde het wel,' grijnsde Draco breed. 'Ben je gek geworden,' vroeg Isabelle twijfelend, ze keek zo serieus dat Draco in de lach schoot. 'Welnee, het is juist een perfect idee. Iedereen op school zal die clip zien, dan zijn meteen alle roddels uit de wereld verdwenen. En we hoeven natuurlijk geen nieuwe danseres de regelen,' zei Draco simpel. 'Je bedoelt die roddels die eigenlijk de waarheid zijn?" vroeg Isabelle poeslief.  
"Niet zeuren." mompelde Draco terwijl hij in de hutkoffer dook. "Hebbes!" riep hij triomfantelijk en hij kwam weer overeind met een cd in zijn handen. Hij schoof de zetel opzij waardoor ze meteen veel meer plek hadden en stak de cd in de cd-speler.  
"Oké kom hier." zuchtte hij toen Isabelle bleef staan. Met tegenzin liep ze naar hem toe en Draco begon uit te leggen wat ze moest doen.

Toen Isabelle voor de zoveelste keer bijna over haar eigen benen struikelde kon ze het niet laten om een luide gil te slaken. "God wat haat ik jou!" riep ze gefrustreerd uit terwijl ze zich bevrijdde uit Draco's greep. "Net zoals dat stomme dansje!" voegde ze er nog aan toe. Draco grinnikte en liep naar de cd-speler toe. "Probeer nog eens, je had hem bijna." zei hij kalm, hij wachtte tot Isabelle weer in haar beginpositie stond en zette het liedje weer op.  
Uitgeput draaide Isabelle de kraan open en stapte onder de douche. Nadat ze de hele avond hadden geoefend had ze het dansje eindelijk onder de knie. Hoewel dansen voor Draco niet tot haar favoriete bezigheden behoorden, was hij nu tenminste afgeleid en had hij haar niet meer lastig gevallen met zoenen.  
Nadat ze een kwartiertje onder het heerlijke koele water had gestaan en ze zo'n halve fles douchecrème op zich had gesmeerd en weer afgespoeld, stapte ze onder de douche vandaan. Ze droogde zich af en trok haar pyjama aan. Tot haar spijt had Dobby alleen haar zomerpyjama meegebracht, een kort, lichtblauw broekje dat tot zo'n 30 cm boven haar knieën reikte en een topje in dezelfde kleur met een gele ster op. Net toen ze het topje aanhad kwam Draco de badkamer ingestormd. "Nee hé!" zuchtte Isabelle, Draco, die achter haar stond, grijnsde breed. "Je dacht toch niet dat je van me af was he?" grijnsde hij terwijl zijn handen over haar heupen streelden. "Dat had ik eerlijk gezegd wel gehoopt." mompelde Isabelle. Draco grinnikte en drukte snel zijn lippen op de hare. 'Kan je me nou niet gewoon twee seconden met rust laten!' zei Isabelle geergerd toen zijn lippen naar haar nek gleden. 'Nee,' grijnsde hij tegen haar nek. 'Draco-'  
'Sst, ik doe je niks,' zei Draco, proberend geruststellend te klinken. Isabelle zuchtte nog eens diep. 'Ik ben moe en wil naar bed! Laat me los,' zuchtte ze vervolgens en ze probeerde  
weg te stappen. Wonder boven wonder lukte dit en Draco keek haar alleen glimlachend aan.

Stomverbaasd liep Isabelle naar de slaapkamer en plofte doodmoe op het bed neer. Het volgende moment klonk er echter een luide knal en schoot ze overeind.  
"Isa kijk uit!" Draco stormde naar het bed toe en trok haar eraf. Net op tijd want een vuurbal miste haar op het nippertje. "SIMONE! APPLE!" gilde Isabelle die geschrokken naar de demon staarde. Met een "plop" verschenen Apple en Simone die haar eerst vragend aankeken maar vervolgens opzij sprongen voor een tweede vuurbal. Simone hief haar handen op en de demon verdween, wat as achterlatend. Isabelle en Draco zaten nog steeds op de grond, tegen de muur. Draco had zijn armen om Isabelle heen geslagen en keek nu verbijsterd naar de plek waar zonet de demon nog had gestaan. 'Als wij er toch niet waren,' begon Simone grijnzend. 'Wat zou er dan nu van jullie gekomen zijn,' haakte Apple grijnzend op Simone in. 'Niet zo opscheppen! Zoveel deden jullie niet,' mopperde Draco die Isabelle omhoog trok nadat hij was opgestaan. 'Is dat jouw manier om iemand te bedanken?' vroeg Apple met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Draco negeerde haar en zei: "Ga maar terug naar zweinstein, hier hebben jullie niets te zoeken."  
Simone lachte, maar niet van harte. "Pardon?" vroeg ze toen, "Jij denkt toch niet serieus dat ik bevelen van _jou_ aanneem?"  
Draco opende zijn mond om haar tegen te spreken maar Isabelle was hem voor. "Hij heeft anders wel gelijk-" begon ze, meteen vielen de monden van Apple en Simone open.  
"Wat? Nu kies je zijn kant?" riep Simone verontwaardigd uit, er kroop een brede grijns over Draco's gezicht.  
"Wat denk je dat Perkamentus doet als hij merkt dat jullie weer hier zitten?" verduidelijkte Isabelle nu, "Jullie kunnen hier niet steeds zomaar naartoe komen wanneer jullie willen. Als hij erachter komt dan is er een grote kans dat jullie van school gestuurd worden."  
"Maar-"  
"Nee Simone! Ga naar zweinstein en blijf daar, ik red me wel. Maak je dus niet druk om mij, ga gewoon weer naar school."  
Simone bleef Isabelle met open mond aankijken en had duidelijk geen antwoord klaar. "Ik zie jullie tijdens de vakantie, ga nu weg!" Ze keek Simone en Apple dwingend aan.  
"Kom Simone, laten we maar gaan." zei Apple stil en ze trok zachtjes aan Simone's mouw. Deze keek Isabelle met medelijden aan, het was duidelijk dat ze haar niet graag achterlieten met Draco. Met tegenzin schemerde Simone samen met Apple weg.

Meteen nadat ze verdwenen waren, viel er een doodse stilte in de kamer. Isabelle zei niets en bleef met haar rug naar Draco toe staan. Ze hoorde zijn voetstappen naderen en voelde hoe hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg.  
"Geef je het op?" fluisterde hij in haar oor, opnieuw werd het stil. Isabelle slikte terwijl er duizenden gedachten door haar heen raasden.  
'Verzetten heeft geen zin meer, hoe dan ook ik _moet_ met hem trouwen, het doet er niet meer toe wat ik wil.' dacht ze, ze kneep haar ogen dicht en probeerde tegen de tranen te verzetten, maar toch rolden ze over haar wangen toen ze zacht knikte.  
Draco's lippen vormden een brede grijns en in zijn ogen schitterde een triomfantelijke blik. "Ga op het bed liggen." zei hij en hij liet haar los, Isabelle gehoorzaamde maar de tranen stroomden geluidloos over haar wangen. Draco kleedde zich, op zijn boxershort na, uit en kwam bij haar liggen. Zijn lippen raakten de hare en zijn handen gleden over haar lichaam. Gedwongen zoende hem terug terwijl hij het topje van haar pyjama over haar hoofd trok. "Zie je wel dat ik uiteindelijk toch zou winnen." fluisterde hij hees in haar oor terwijl hij het lichtblauwe broekje naar beneden duwde en op de grond gooide. Isabelle draaide haar hoofd weg en sloot haar ogen, hopend dat hij haar gauw met rust zou laten.

"Hoe kon ze ons zomaar wegsturen!" riep Simone terwijl ze voor de zoveelste keer uit de zetel sprong. "Simone kalmeer toch eens," zei Kevin geërgerd, "Door de hele avond te lopen ijsberen help je Isa niet. Ga slapen en we zien morgen wel of er echt niets is dat we kunnen doen."  
Simone zuchtte, ze zei iedereen gedag en liep toen maar naar de toren van griffoendor om te gaan slapen.

"Schat,"  
Isabelle opende slaperig haar ogen en knipperde een aantal keer tegen het felle zonlicht dat door het raam naar binnen viel. Draco zat op de rand van het bed en streek zachtjes door haar haren. "Ik moet naar de studio, ik blijf tot ongeveer vijf uur weg, oké?" hij bekeek haar even uitvoerig en ze knikte zwakjes. "Tot straks, lieverd." glimlachte hij en hij gaf haar nog gauw een kus op haar mond voor hij de kamer weer uitliep.  
Twee uur later werd Isabelle voor de tweede keer wakker, ze gooide haar benen over de rand van het bed en rekte zich uit. Ze rilde even en trok gauw haar ondergoed aan, dat op de grond lag, en liep naar de hutkoffer. 'Hij is de hele dag weg, dus nu kan ik eindelijk weer eens een rokje aan zonder dat hij me bespringt.' dacht ze blij, nadat ze proper ondergoed, een zwart rokje, een topje en een wit vestje uit de hutkoffer had gehaald, liep ze naar de badkamer. Ze liet het grote, ronde bad vol lopen en gooide het ondergoed dat ze aanhad in de wasmand. Vervolgens stapte ze in het bad en liet zich in het heerlijke warme water zakken.

Nadat ze zo'n drie kwartier in het water had gelegen droogde ze zich af en kleedde zich aan.  
"Wat zal ik nou gaan doen?" mompelde ze, toen kreeg ze een idee. Ze trok haar schoenen aan en deed haar sjaal om haar nek. Toen ze op de gang stond sloot ze de deur af en ze rende het hotel uit, de wegisweg door naar de lekke ketel. Via het kleine café kwam ze in de winkelstraten van Londen terecht.  
'Er bestaat maar 1 oplossing voor een rot gevoel,' ging het door Isabelle heen en er verscheen een brede grijns op haar gezicht, 'Shoppen!'

Vijf winkels later besloot ze om naar de kapper te gaan, ze was haar kapsel spuugzat en met een beetje geluk vond Draco haar nieuwe kapsel maar niets en bleef hij uit haar buurt.  
Toen ze een uur later buitenkwam was het al drie uur, haar haren reikten tot aan haar schouders en waren donkerblond. Met een brede grijns op haar gezicht liep ze terug naar het hotel.

'Wat! Maar dat is onmogelijk,' Draco sprong geschrokken op en keek Daniel met een geschrokken gezicht aan. 'Als je Isa wat meer met rust had gelaten had je dit ook wel zien aankomen,' merkte Kevin op, die rustig bleef zitten terwijl Draco hem een geïrriteerde blik toe wierp. 'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee? Had jij het dan zien aankomen?' vroeg Draco verbaasd. 'Je kan beter vragen wie het niet door had dat hij zich niet op zijn plaats voelde. Dat antwoord is namelijk korter, alleen jij,' zei Kevin simpel. Matt, hun geluidstechnici was vanochtend in paniek in de studio aangekomen. Hij had onmiddellijk ontslag genomen en was vervolgens weer de studio uitgerend. Daarna had Daniel, die er als enige die ochtend was, hem niet meer gezien.  
'Niet zo zelfvoldaan hè,' zei Draco terwijl Kevin begon te grijnzen. 'We kunnen ons beter afvragen wat we nu moeten doen. Zonder geluidstechnici kunnen we niks opnemen!' zuchtte Draco wanhopig terwijl hij weer op de bank plofte. 'Ik kan het voor vandaag we overnemen, ik heb vroeger een studie gevolgd over geluidstechnici,' stelde Daniel voor.

'Eindelijk een dag relaxen!' jubelde Apple. 'Ik heb echt genoeg van al dat huiswerk,' vervolgde ze met een zucht. 'We hebben bijna niks uitgevoerd! Hoe kan je het dan zat zijn?' lachte Simone. 'Het is geestelijk,' antwoordde Apple wijs.

Isabelle liep voor de zoveelste keer die dag voorbij de spiegel om haar nieuwe kapsel nog maar eens te bekijken. Zuchtend liep ze naar de badkamer en griste een maandverbandje uit de kast. Tot haar grote verbazing was er geen druppel bloed in haar slip te bespeuren.  
"Huh, hoe kan dat nu?" riep ze uit. Ze trok haar rokje goed, legde het maandverband weer in de kast en liep naar de woonkamer om in de zetel te gaan zitten. 'Ik moest vanmorgen al ongesteld zijn.' schoot het door haar heen. Ze wierp een blik op de klok, half6, Draco was nog steeds niet terug, hoewel ze dat absoluut niet erg vond. Net op dat moment vloog de deur open, Draco stapte de kamer in en gooide de deur achter zich dicht. Een moment lang bleef hij staan en bekeek haar uitvoerig, zijn blik bleven even hangen bij haar nieuwe kapsel en hij begon breed te grijnzen.  
"Staat je goed," grinnikte hij, er ging een golf van teleurstelling door Isabelle heen. "Dat rokje ook trouwens." voegde hij er grijnzend aan toe. Hij hing zijn jas aan de kapstok en schopte zijn schoenen uit, vervolgens plofte hij naast Isabelle in de zetel neer en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Isabelle had dit totaal niet zien aankomen en opende geschrokken haar mond. Zijn hand ging door haar haren en hij liet haar rustig los. "Het is wel een stuk korter hé." merkte hij glimlachend op. Isabelle zei niets en keek stug voor zich uit. Draco keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Is er iets?' vroeg hij vervolgens. 'Ehm… nee niks hoor,' antwoordde Isabelle luchtig, hij keek haar nog steeds vreemd aan. 'Mooi zo,' grijnsde hij vervolgens en hij drukte zijn lippen weer op de hare. Geschrokken sprong Isabelle overeind, en ze struikelde een paar passen naar achter, van Draco af. 'Weet je zeker dat alles goed gaat?' vroeg hij haar nog eens met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Ikke… ja natuurlijk gaat het goed,' mompelde Isabelle, terwijl ze weer dacht aan haar ontdekking van net.

"Waarom heb ik dan de indruk van niet?" vroeg Draco opnieuw wantrouwig, Isabelle zei niks en bekeek geïnteresseerd de vloer. "Isa, als er iets is kan je het me heus wel vertellen hoor." Draco keek haar nu bezorgd een en legde zijn hand op haar buik. Isabelle schoot overeind en kneep haar ogen dicht.

"Hey kleine schat van me!" een jonge vrouw, van hooguit achttien jaar oud, tilde een zo te zien pasgeboren baby'tje uit de wieg en legde het op de commode. Aan de muur hing een kalender, 3 maart 2007.  
"Schat, kom nou, we komen nog te laat!" klonk een mannenstem van beneden. "Ja, ik kom zo!" riep de vrouw terug.

Naar adem happend opende Isabelle haar ogen weer. Die stem was absoluut van Draco, en die vrouw was zijzelf, maar die baby.. "3 maart.." mompelde Isabelle nu nadenkend, het kind kon niet ouder dan een maand geweest zijn, in gedachten telde ze 10 maand terug. Dan kwam ze ongeveer deze datum uit. Plots leken de puzzelstukjes in elkaar te vallen.  
Maandstonden bleven uit, vorige nacht. 'Oh mijn god!' ging het door haar heen, 'Ik ben zwanger!'

"Isa!?" Isabelle maakte een sprongetje van schrik toen Draco in haar oor brulde. "Wat was dat? Wat gebeurde er?" vroeg hij op dwingende toon.  
"Ehh.." was het enige wat Isabelle kon uitbrengen.  
Draco keek verbijsterd toe terwijl Isabelle wit wegtrok en tegen hem aanzakte. Snel tilde hij haar op en legde hij haar op het bed neer. Een paar minuten later opende ze versuft haar ogen. 'Alles goed?' vroeg Draco bezorgd. ''Absoluut niet!'' ging het angstig door Isabelle heen maar ze antwoordde kalm 'Ja, het gaat wel weer,' en wilde toen opstaan. Draco hield haar echter tegen.  
"Isa, kom op zeg! Je gedraagt je raar, valt plots flauw en krijgt plots één of andere toeval en dan wil je me wijsmaken dat er niets aan de hand is? Jij blijft hier zitten tot ik weet wat er gaande is!" hij duwde haar terug op het bed en wachtte tot ze zou praten.

Isabelle keek zwijgend naar de grond, Draco zei niets maar ze voelde dat hij naar haar keek. "Wat was die toeval?" vroeg hij nu kalm, Isabelle antwoordde kort: "Ik had een visioen."  
Ze besloot er maar niet bij te vermelden wat ze juist zag, en zeker niet omdat ze niet helemaal zeker was of het wel echt was. Ze had al vaker visioenen gehad die niet echt bleken te zijn, en ze hoopte maar dat dit ook zo'n visioen was.  
'Als ik binnen drie dagen nog niet ongesteld ben, dan haal ik een zwangerschapstest.' besloot ze in gedachten.

"Waarover?"  
Isabelle voelde de moed in haar schoenen zakken en haar ledematen werden slap. Draco merkte dat ze weer suf werd en drukte haar achterover waardoor ze op het bed lag. "Isa-" begon hij maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af en keek haar alleen bezorgd aan.  
"Ik denk dat ik-" Isabelle slikte, "Ik denk dat ik zwanger ben."  
Er viel een pijnlijke stilte in de kamer terwijl Draco's mond openviel. "Wa-Wat?"  
"Oh kom op zeg dat heb je goed genoeg gehoord!" snauwde Isabelle terwijl er tranen in haar ogen sprongen. "Schat, dat is fantastisch!" Draco sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en drukte een kus op haar wang. Isabelle keek hem aan alsof hij gek geworden was.  
"Voor jou misschien!" siste ze, "Ik _wil_ helemaal geen kind! Ik ben verdorie zeventien! Ik ben er helemaal nog niet klaar voor!"  
Draco drukte haar tegen zich een en legde zijn kin op haar hoofd. "Je kan het heus wel aan, en je bent niet alleen hoor. Ik ben er, en onze ouders."

"Daar gaat het niet om!" riep Isabelle uit, "Ik _wíl_ geen kind!" Draco zei niets terwijl Isabelle onderuitzakte en zich in de kussens liet vallen. Hij trok haar in zijn armen en wiegde haar zachtjes heen en weer. Hierdoor kalmeerde ze en ze viel al snel in slaap.  
Draco legde de deken over haar heen en stond op. Zuchtend verschijnselde hij naar hun landhuis, hoe sneller hun ouders op de hoogte waren van Isabelle's zwangerschap, hoe beter.

Meteen toen Draco verdwenen was ging Isabelle overeind zitten. Ze kroop onder de deken vandaan en liep naar de woonkamer waar ze de televisie opzette. In het nieuws werd net verteld hoe een jonge vrouw zelfmoord gepleegd had, omdat haar echtgenoot haar verlaten had.  
Isabelle voelde een traan over haar wang lopen en ze keek naar haar buik. Het volgende moment sloeg ze zo hard als ze kon op de plaats waar haar baarmoeder zich bevond.  
"Ga weg!" snikte ze, "Ik wil je niet!"  
Ze ging huilend achter de computer zitten, waar nog een internetpagina geopend was, google. Aarzelend tikte ze "zwangerschap beëindigen" in, vijf resultaten. Ze probeerde opnieuw maar dit keer in het Engels.  
Haar oog viel op een korte samenvatting van een tekst, ze klikte op de link en las. Een verkrachtte vrouw die zelfmoord had gepleegd toen ze achter haar zwangerschap kwam, en het te laat was voor een abortus. Op de site stond een afscheidsbrief van de vrouw, Isabelle klikte op de ingescande versie en liet haar ogen over de regels glijden.

_I know you are all wondering why I did it. This letter is the only way for me to answer that question, cause I won't be there annymore when you read these words.  
I was abbused and then left for dead, I lied in the gutter for hours, nobody ever heared my screams for help, even not at the moment when I needed that help the most.  
I feel like the world has abbanded me, it's like nobody cares annymore.  
So I don't care neither, it doesn't mather, whatever happens, one person can't change the world. And if there ever would be a person who could, it would'nt be me. Nobody will notice when I'm gone annyway. You're just one of the thousand persons who could'nt make something of you're life, or at least not what you wanted you're self.  
But to them it does'nt matter or you want something to happen or not, you just have to listen and obbey, they're controlling your life and you don't have a say in it. To you it makes a big diffrence weither you're happy or not, but to them it's all the same. _

Zuchtend sloot Isabelle het venster en schakelde ze de computer uit, net op dat moment verschijnselde Draco weer de kamer in.  
"Oh je bent wakker." zei hij verrast. Isabelle glimlachte zwak toen er een 'plop' klonk aan de andere kant van de kamer.  
Geschrokken keken ze beiden opzij, om een demon te ontdekken.  
Isabelle herkende hem, ze wierp een blik op het raam. 'Dit is het! Dit is de kamer uit mijn visioen!' schoot het door haar heen. Ze dook opzij voor een slag van het zwaard dat de demon hanteerde terwijl ze zich alle details uit het visioen probeerde te herinneren. De demon viel haar aan, Draco sprong er voor en ving de klap op, hij vloog door het raam, ze wilde hem helpen maar was verstijfd van schrik, het volgende moment wist ze dat hij dood was.

Met een tweede 'plop' verschenen Apple en Simone. "Isa kijk uit! Dat ding is een zeldzaam wapen, eens het één persoon verwond sterft die persoon en worden alle andere moorden die de eigenaar van het zwaard heeft gepleegd ongedaan gemaakt!" waarschuwde Simone haar.  
"Niets bestaat, verschil is onzin, het is allemaal hetzelfde..." mompelde de in een zwarte mantel gehulde aanvaller.  
Isabelle keek geschrokken op toen de demon opnieuw de aanval inzette, dit was het. Draco sprong er voor en Isabelle voelde zichzelf verstijven.

"Nee!" in tegenstelling tot wat er in haar visioen gebeurde, kon ze nu wel bewegen. Ze duwde Draco opzij en ving de klap op die oorspronkelijk voor haar bedoeld was. De punt van het zwaard raakte haar niet, alleen de vlakke kant. Door de klap werd ze opzij geslingerd, ze voelde hoe ze door het raam viel en sloot haar ogen om de steeds dichterbij komende begane grond niet te zien. 'Ze hebben gelijk,' was het laatste dat ze dacht, 'Het is allemaal hetzelfde, all the same.'

Simone deed de demon ontploffen terwijl Apple aan de grond genageld naar het gebroken raam staarde.  
"Nee!" riep ze, "Dat kan niet! Isa!"  
Draco zei geen woord, zijn ogen waren wijdopen gesperd en keken hoopvol naar het kozijn. Alsof hij hoopte dat Isabelle plots omhoog zou klimmen.  
Geen van hen ging kijken of Isabelle heel misschien nog leefde, ze wisten alledrie dat niemand zo'n val kon overleven, en niemand van hen wilde haar dode lichaam als beeld van Isabelle behouden. Simone en Apple voelden hun krachten wegebben. Nu ze niet meer met drie waren, bestond er geen kracht van drie meer, en dat was voor hen het ultieme bewijs dat Isabelle dood was. 

_**Einde …**_


End file.
